One-shot, Teorías y más
by kleopever
Summary: Aquí habrá One Shot, teorías y más cosas que escriba de la saga de Percy Jackson, algunas puede que tengan spoiler, espero les guste.
1. Porque te perdi

Ahí me encontraba una vez más entre las sábanas de mi cama, soñando con ese día, la horrible pesadilla, la marca en mi labio nunca dejará que olvide aquello, se que me amaste y no solo porque así lo predispuso esa diosa, fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades por alejarte así de mi.

Aún puedo ver tu rostro entre la oscuridad diciendo tus últimas palabras, las lágrimas en mis ojos empiezan a cegarme una vez más, es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar, tú hiciste todo por salvarme y yo no pude hacer nada por ti.

\- Basta no puedes seguir llorando por él Piper - me digo a mí misma me siento en la cama tratando de secar las lágrimas en mi rostro, un intento inútil porque hay más de ellas para reemplazarlas, que crueles fueron las moiras por no poder evitarte ese destino, apretó mis puños, cierro mis ojos con fuerza, me sigue pareciendo una injusticia, vuelvo a recostarme los recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza como imágenes montadas una encima de otra, las citas que tuvimos, los momentos juntos.

\- Yo te amo Piper pero si decides que lo mejor es estar lejos lo aceptaré- tus palabras el día que te dije que no me sentía segura de toda esa relación, que aún no descubría quien era yo realmente que no podía seguir con algo que sentía que era una farsa, tu simplemente me sonreíste e intentaste entenderme aunque se que estabas muriendo por dentro.

¿Que como lo sé? lo se porque soy hija de Afrodita y nosotras podemos sentir eso, siempre agradeceré que fueras tan comprensivo conmigo que me dieras mi espacio que no me reclamaras nada, siempre actuaste tan formal tan tú y yo... yo actué tan yo dejándote ir, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho aún estarías aquí conmigo, pero como dicen por ahí el hubiera no existe solo existe el ahora y ahora no estás.

\- Basta... basta - intento no pensar más en ti en tu sonrisa en tu pequeña marca en el labio por tu travesura de comerte una engrapadora- Porque tuve que perderte- murmuró entre sollozos - Porque ahora tengo que darme cuenta de que en verdad te amo ¿Por qué ahora? - porque ahora no estás y no me he dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta el momento en que te perdí, porque te perdi para siempre.

Dime Jason ¿cómo le hago para poder seguir sin ti?, he tratado de recordar todas leyendas Cherokee que me contaba el abuelo Tom y ninguna de ellas me ha ayudado a superar esto, ninguna me dice como se cura un corazón herido por la pérdida de un ser amado, cruel es el destino que me hizo dejarte ir para luego verte de nuevo y perderte una vez más y para siempre.

Al menos tuvimos una última aventura... Adiós mi Jason... Espero verte en los Elíseos cuando me toque a mí partir hasta entonces lloraré tu pérdida y te llevaré en mi corazón.


	2. Porque lo prometí

One shot del encuentro de Annabeth con Luke antes de la batalla del laberinto.

 ** _Porque lo prometí_**

Estaba recogiendo mis libros y planos que traje a casa pues nos estamos preparando para la guerra contra Cronos, estoy algo cansada, quisiera que Percy entendiera porque aún creo que hay algo bueno en Luke, pero se que él no lo hará porque el no lo conoció como lo hice yo.

Aún recuerdo bien todo lo que pasamos para llegar al campamento, recuerdo vagamente la conversación que el tuvo con Hermes, como se veía su madre, los monstruos que nos atacaron, el cíclope que tanto me traumo y la última batalla de Thalia, se que eso lo destrozó por dentro.

\- Ojalá entendieras Percy - sigo recogiendo las cosas, alzo unos cuantos libros y de ellos caen unas fotos, una de ellas es del tiempo en que Luke todavía era Luke, con esa sonrisa pícara de chico problemas junto con Thalia que estaba sonriendo a más no poder y yo tan pequeña, recuerdo cuando encontramos la Polaroid ahí en ese parque y nos divertimos tomando estas fotos - Buenos momentos- la volví a guardar en el libro, otra de las fotos es una que nos tomó Quirón después de volver de mi primera misión - Ay sesos de alga eras más pequeño que yo - reí, pensar que ese chiquillo es ahora mi mejor amigo y que estoy sintiendo cosas más fuertes por él, aunque el muy tarado no se da cuenta pero que puedo esperar es un sesos de alga, termino de recoger las fotos y pongo el libro sobre el escritorio.

\- ¡Annabeth! - escucho a alguien decir mi nombre y volteé no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, ahí en la ventana estaba él, no se como llegó ahí - Dejame entrar - pidió pero no podía moverme el lucia cansado y bastante demacrado pero distinto, algo había cambiado en él - Por favor Annabeth -

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿secuestrarme de nuevo? ¿matarme? vete - conteste con brusquedad mientras sacaba mi daga del cinto.

\- No Annabeth por favor escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo- veía hacia todos lados y tocaba su cabeza parecía que lo dolía demasiado - Solo he venido a hablar Por favor - sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿De que quiere hablar? ¿de cómo quieres destruir lo que una vez prometiste proteger? - le interrogante pero sosteniendo la daga en mi mano, el dejo de sostener su cabeza y la sacudió como si por fin se fuera el dolor.

\- Ya no quiero esto Annabeth- su voz suena quebrada- Ayudame Annabeth, ayúdame a no seguir con esto - me suplico pero ya no creo en eso, esto puede ser una trampa.

\- ¿cómo quieres que te ayude? - pregunte mientras ideaba como salir de aquí sin que el me atrape.

\- Huye conmigo Annabeth, vámonos lejos de todo esto - me lo quede mirando perpleja, tal vez hace unos años yo habría ido corriendo con él.

\- No Luke no puedo - baje un poco la daga.

\- ¿Por qué no Annabeth? si vienes conmigo podríamos ser todo lo que una vez te prometí- eso removió algo en mi se que es Luke el que tengo delante mío, se que es quien yo conocí.

\- No, no puedo, simplemente no puedo - negué con la cabeza apretando la daga, la misma que el me regaló, pienso en Percy en los chicos del campamento, hasta en la hija de Ares, en todos ellos - Yo ya tengo un hogar Luke y es el campamento- Alce la mirada y lo vi a los ojos el me veía con los ojos rotos.

\- Ellos serán destruidos Annabeth- respondió bajando la mirada - Por eso quiero huir, tal vez así pueda evitar que todos ellos mueran -

\- Lo siento no puedo Luke, ya le prometí a alguien que siempre estaría con él y encontraremos una manera de salir vivos de esta guerra - que tú ocasionaste quise decirle pero el ya se veía bastante mal como para hacerlo peor.

\- ¿Percy verdad? - el sonrió algo triste - Espero que encuentren la manera porque Cronos se hará más fuerte, espero que seas feliz Annabeth- con estas últimas palabras lo vi desaparecer por mi ventana y una vez que supe que estaba lejos mis piernas me dejaron caer de rodillas en el piso, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas mojandolas.

Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti Luke pero se que no puedo salvarte, se que se me hubiera ido contigo todo habría ido mal, todo sería destruido porque se que Cronos está contigo solo espero encontrar la forma de salvar tu Alma porque aún te quiero Luke, aún eres mi familia.

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


	3. Decisión

_**One-Shot**_

 _ **Decisión!**_

\- Tú eres Nico Di Angelo, el rey de los fantasmas, quien ayudó a derrotar a Cronos y a Gea, quien cargó la Atenea partenus a través del viaje en sombras y la trajo desde Grecia al campamento mestizo no puedes tener miedo de esto - murmuraba para si un azabache de piel olivacea dando media vuelta y avanzando nuevamente hacia la enfermería del campamento mestizo - No tengo miedo, he hecho cosas más peligrosas que estas - seguía murmurando enfrente de la puerta con una mano alzada en puño - toca de una vez - se decía pero su mano simplemente no obedecía sus ordenes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nico? - una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un brinco y que su respiración se cortara se volteó lentamente para toparse con una sonriente hija de Hécate.

\- Nada, ya me voy - contestó y enseguida se encaminó a salir lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían de ahí dejando a una desconcertada Lou Ellen.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a este? - se preguntaba la chica cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

\- Oh Lou eres tú ¿con quién estabas? - en el umbral de la puerta estaba un sonriente hijo de Apolo con su camiseta del campamento y una bata Blanca encima de esta a más de su vaqueros azules.

\- Nico estaba aquí hace un momento pero salió corriendo- explicó ella aún mirando por donde el hijo hades se había ido - Ese chico es un poco raro- termino por decir al tiempo que entraba a la enfermería dejando al hijo de Apolo viendo hacia donde ella veía.

\- ¿Por qué no habrá entrado? - se preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía a la hija de Hécate, mientras tanto un azabache en el bosque estaba recargado contra un árbol viendo hacia la enfermería.

\- ¡Bien Di Angelo! - puso su frente contra el tronco del árbol- Ahora no está solo perdiste tu oportunidad- susurro sin despegar su rostro del árbol.

\- Cobarde Di Angelo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía muy bien, gruñó audiblemente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Jackson? - respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para ver al hijo de Poseidón sentado contra un árbol.

\- Yo estaba descansando, ahora dime tu que haces aquí- señaló al ojinegro que lo vio por un momento y luego a la enfermería preguntándose si el vio todo desde aquí.

\- Nada - contestó tajantemente queriendo salir de ahí y olvidar todo el asunto.

\- Si no se lo dices no se va a enterar nunca - canturreo Percy haciendo que Nico se detenga en seco y se lo quede mirando.

\- Tú... tú no se de que hablas - aunque el hijo de Hades trataba de sonar firme se notaba que sabia perfectamente de lo que el hablaba.

\- Lo sabes - contesto el sonriendo de lado y viendo como las mejillas del otro tomaban color - Todos lo saben - el otro azabache abrió mucho los ojos - Eres demasiado evidente Nico - se río el de ojos verdes y el otro se rindió y se recarg contra un árbol - Porque no vas y se lo dices de una vez -

\- Porque no es tan fácil- respondió mirando hacia las hojas del árbol- No quiero que el huya o algo peor- el otro lo estaba observando el azabache lo sabía.

\- No creo que el vaya a huir Nico - se levantó del piso y empezó a limpiar los jeans que traía puestos - Solo se honesto con él, lo fuiste conmigo, creo que el hijo de Apolo merece lo mismo - Nico suspiro y encaró a Percy - Si el es tu tipo se un poco más valiente y dicelo de una vez -

\- Pero... no entiendes - gruñó en respuesta- Si el me rechaza - sacudió su cabeza mientras despeinaba su negro cabello.

\- No creo que lo haga - río Percy y eso hizo que Nico deje de sacudir su cabeza y lo vea fijamente- Confía en mi, seré ciego para algunas cosas pero creo que si eres el tipo de él- termino de decir esto y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, Nico lo vio irse, vigiló que entraba a la enfermería y poco después vio a un Will muy desesperado correr hacia ahí, donde el estaba, su pulso se aceleró, sus mejillas tomaron color con solo verlo acercarse.

\- ¡Nico! ¡Nico! - gritaba el hijo de Apolo acercándose cada vez más, Nico no sabía que hacer sus piernas no respondían y terminó por dejarlo acercar - ¿estás bien? - el azabache asintió- Percy me dijo que te había pasado algo - suspiró aliviado - Ya va a ver después ese por su broma -

\- No no era broma - dijo el hijo de Hades sin pensarlo, sus labios se habían movido solos.

\- ¿Ah no? - el hijo de Apolo escaneaba con sus ojos azul cielo al otro chico - Entonces ¿qué te pasa? - Nico tragó saliva y se puso de pie quedando frente a Will, respiró hondo, el rubio lo veía expectante.

\- Tu me gustas Will - lo dijo de una sola vez, sin temores, sin temblar, no le importaba su respuesta, como había dicho el hijo de Poseidón, Will Solace merecía que el fuera honesto, las mejillas del rubio se encendieron cual foco de árbol de navidad - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - pregunto con un hilo de voz, toda su valentía se estaba yendo así que tenia que preguntarlo ahora o tal vez no lo haría jamás, espero un momento la respuesta del otro pero no llegaba - Lo siento... no... no debí... lo siento- murmuró el azabache culpandose por haber confiado en las palabras del de ojos verdes y comenzó a retroceder - Puedes... olvida lo que dije - dio otro paso atrás dejando de ver sus ojos que tanto le encantaban y cuando estaba listo para correr una mano tomó la suya.

\- Como... como quieres que olvide esto - susurro el rubio con las mejillas encendidas en rojo - Es lo mejor que me has podido decir - Nico abrió muchos los ojos y apostaba por el calor de su rostro que estaba tan rojo como las vacas sagradas de Apolo - Claro que acepto ser tu novio - tomo la otra mano de Nico y le sonrió.

\- ¿Enserio? - murmuró Di Angelo y el otro asintió, el corazón de Nico parecía querer salirse de su caja torácica, unas mariposas esqueléticas se arremolinaban en su interior y como último arrebato su cuerpo se movió por impulso e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, sus labios rozaron con los del hijo de Apolo que los aceptó gustosos.


	4. Perteo

Esto es solo un One shot de Perseo x Teseo, no tiene nada que ver con el leyendo pero Arhg necesitaba hacerlo, aclaraciones, Perseo se ve como un chico de unos 19 años y Teseo como de unos 17.

 _ **~ One Shot Perteo~**_

En un lugar escondido entre las islas de los bienaventurados se encuentra una pequeña isla donde se alzan tres imponentes castillos los cuales están destinados a los hijos de los tres grandes para que vivan ahí una vez que lleguen a los Elíseos. En el gran castillo hecho de diamantes y mármol blanco llegaban a vivir los hijos del gran rey del olimpo, en el castillo de color obsidiana adornado con toda clase de joyas preciosas se supone que llegan los hijos del gran rey del inframundo pero no muchos han llegado ahí, en el castillo no tan ostentoso como el primero pero tan bello como ellos, hecho de piedras que parecían sacadas del fondo del océano (tal vez porque así era) llegaban los hijos del rey de los Mares, es ahí donde llegaban sus hijos, al menos tres de ellos aún estaban ahí.

\- Estas seguro que le dijiste - decía con voz desesperada un azabache de ojos verde mar a un castaño que tenía en mensaje iris mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

\- Si le dije - rodaba los ojos el chico del mensaje era como la millonésima vez que le repetía lo mismo a su hermano pero este no dejaba de preguntar lo mismo - El dijo que llamaría más tarde ¿Quieres tranquilizarte Teseo? vas a dejar un hoyo en tu habitación-

\- ¡Oh! si yo estoy tranquilo ¿no me vez? soy la calma andando - seguía caminando de un lado a otro mordiendo su dedo pulgar, iba ataviado por una túnica de color Blanca con filos verdes, que solo poseía una manga y en esta un broche dorado, más un cinto también dorado y una Corona se posaba sobre su cabeza.

\- Si si pero si sigues tan calmado las cañerías del castillo van a explotar... otra vez - devolvió el castaño al otro lado del mensaje iris que estaban teniendo el portaba su armadura griega de bronce celestial.

\- No fue mi culpa la primera vez Bele - se defendió el azabache dejando de morder su dedo y viendo algo molesto a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh si! claro, claro, es que fue culpa mía que hayas estado muerto de celos - replicó el antiguo héroe viendo a su hermano con una ceja arqueada este infló los cachetes y abrió la boca como intentado buscar algo con que defenderse, pero la puerta sonó en ese instante - Anda que te buscan Tesie - río y el otro lo miró mal.

\- No vuelvo a hablar contigo- deshizo el arco iris y corto la llamada bastante molesto de que su hermano lo fastidie así, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta, solo había una persona que podía estar tocando la puerta así y no era exactamente su hermano rubio pues sabía que este se encontraba con el otro a punto de jugar una batalla con el que acababa de hablar, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un azabache ojiazul muy sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? - dijo mientras pasaba una sus manos por la mejilla del ojiverde, este sonrió como tonto enamorado (tal vez porque así estaba) y acarició la mano del otro.

\- Estaba hablando con Bele - respondió por último mientras el otro se le acercó más y posó su mano en su otra mejilla atrapando su rostro en ellas, las mejillas del hijo de Poseidón tomaron un color rojizo mientras su mirada se posaba en la electrizante que le mostraba el otro.

\- ¿Ah sí? - acerco más su rostro hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron - ¿Y de qué hablaban? - susurro cerca de sus labios, Teseo estaba cada vez más rojo y solo atinó a bloquear mientra el otro sonreía, adoraba ponerlo así, terminó de acortar la distancia y comenzó a besarlo de forma lenta haciendo que el contrario baje toda la guardia y se deje llevar, luego se separó solo para observar su rostro teñido de rojo.

\- No... no... no hagas eso - se soltó del agarra del ojiazul y caminó al interior de la habitación mientras que el otro sonreía con superioridad siguiendo sus pasos y atrapandole por la cintura.

\- ¿Que no haga que? - susurro con inocencia al oído del otro, él era unos centímetros más alto que el ojiverde.

\- Eso... - logro responder el hijo del rey de los mares cuando encontró su voz, podía sentir muy bien el aroma a Ozono que despedía el otro tendiéndole tan cerca, le encantaba ese olor, el otro apretó más el agarre envolviendolo en sus brazos y comenzó a besar su hombro descubierto.

\- ¿Darte besos? - susurró de nuevo a su oído haciendo que el contrario se estremezca y sus mejillas se pongan muy Rojas mientras apartaba la mirada - Si me dices - comenzó a decir muy despacio mientras seguía abrazandolo y besando desde su cuello hasta su hombro - Que me detenga... yo lo hago... - el otro solo se estremecía entre sus brazos y mordía su labio inferior intentando inútilmente de no soltar un gemido de placer ante sus besos, su piel era extremadamente sensible y el otro azabache lo sabía.

\- Perseo - logró decir tratando de sonar tranquilo pero la verdad es que sus nervios no daban para más, se separó del agarre del otro, que solo lo vio divertido pues el antiguo gran rey de Atenas estaba rojo y a sus ojos muy adorable - Él va a llamar en cualquier momento-

\- Ah así que ya le dirás por fin - se acercó más al ojiverde, este dio un paso atrás.

\- Si - estaba intentando guardar la calma pero podía ver que el otro se estaba divirtiendo con su desesperación.

\- ¿Como crees que reaccioné? - susurro acariciando la mejilla del hijo de Poseidón, que solo sonrió.

\- Supongo que bien - respondió mirando el piso y jugando con el cinto de su túnica nerviosamente, el otro paso su mano libre por su cintura mientras en la otra sostenía su mejilla.

\- No pareces muy convencido de aquello - dijo el azabache mayor levantando el rostro del otro para que lo vea a los ojos.

\- Es... que ... nunca le he dicho... algo así- murmuró para luego hacer un puchero y el otro sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que el ojiverde sonría.

\- Vas a ver que se lo tomará bien - solto su mejilla y puso su mano al otro lado de su cintura, el otro mordió su labio ligeramente y también puso sus manos en la cintura del ojiazul mientras volvían a besarse.

\- Tienes un mensaje Iris - anuncio una voz femenina haciendo que el ojiverde se suelte del agarre que tenía antes de que el arcoíris en la fuente que tenían en una esquina de la habitación comenzara a mostrar a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar iguales al del chico menor.

\- Teseo - saludo sonriente el rey de los mares a su vástago y este le sonrió y le hizo de la mano - oh hola Perseo - saludo al otro azabache que se había colocado detrás del ojiverde sin tocarlo - ¿Querías hablar conmigo hijo? -

\- Si ... eh yo ... - comenzó a tartamudear mientras intentaba darle la noticia a su padre y el otro azabache reía ligeramente a sus espaldas- Cállate - mascullo golpeando su estómago con el codo y su padre solo lo veía expectante - Papá es que yo... - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- Tienes novio ¿verdad? - solto el Dios de los mares haciendo que Teseo se ponga aún más rojo y solo lo vea perplejo, el Dios río de ver a su hijo así- ¿eres tú Perseo? - el aludido solo sonrió y asintió - Bien solo te diré algo Perseo, de los hijos de mi hermano eres el que más me agrada así que más te vale no dañar a mi Pecesito ¿entendiste? -

\- Si señor no se preocupe - asintió el antiguo rey de Micenas sonriendo y viendo como Teseo solo apretaba su túnica y la retorcía entre sus manos.

\- No me digas Pecesito- murmuró el coral rojo digo el antiguo rey de Atenas, el Dios río suavemente.

\- Siempre serán mis Pecesitos Tesy y a ti - señalo a Perseo - Te estaré vigilando, enserio las pagarás caro si llegas a hacerle daño - le mando una mirada fría haciendo que Perseo tenga un escalofrío- Si eso es todo hijo me retiro tengo asuntos que Tritón no puede resolver solo - Teseo asintió.

\- Adiós papá- sonrio y se despidió con la mano mientras el arco iris se desvanecía.

\- Así que ya lo sabe - susurro Perseo abrazando por la espalda nuevamente a Teseo que solo sonrió - Y estamos solitos - comenzó a jugar con el cinto de la túnica de su novio y el otro mordió su labio, Perseo le dio la vuelta a su novio quedando frente a frente - Que le parece si jugamos señor Tesy - susurro contra los labios del menor y este solo sonrió más y lo abrazó por la cintura.

 _ **~ Fin~**_

y hasta aquí, gozare con su sufrimiento... XDDD


	5. Antes de Perteo

**_~ One Shot ~_**

En un castillo hecho de cristal y mármol blanco a donde llegaban los hijos del gran rey de los cielos se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en sus aposentos un azabache ojiazul pensando en uno y más desvaríos de como decirle lo que sentía a cierto hijo del Dios del mar sin que este lo rechace y deje de hablarle para toda la eternidad que aún le quedaba en este lugar, porque si alguna vez alguien pensó que después de la muerte no existía el amor estaba equivocado, Eros y Afrodita aún hacen de las suyas en los campos Elíseos.

\- Hermanito querido - una voz melodiosa sacó al antiguo rey de Micenas de sus cavilaciones amorosas, se sentó a ver de donde provenía esa voz, solo para descubrir que pronto había una luz dorada y caliente como el sol (algo poco visto en el inframundo por ser el luga más oscuro del mundo) dejó a un rubio ojiazul parado cerca de su cama, pero el azabache solo lo pudo observar una vez que todo el resplandor se fue.

\- ¿Apolo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto incorporándose de su cama y poniéndose en frente del mismísimo Dios del sol.

\- ¿Qué? ¿uno no puede visitar a sus hermanos semidioses en los Elíseos? - dijo el Dios mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación del azabache observando todo con detenimiento.

\- Claro que puedes - comenzó a decir el azabache observando al Dios- Pero es muy extraño que lo hagas - eso hizo que el Dios se detuviera de observar que había dentro del armario.

\- Vamos no es extraño he venido un par de veces - se defendió el Dios del sol mirando a su hermano, este a su vez lo observó con una ceja alzada.

\- Has venido escondiéndote de alguien más bien - replicó el antiguo rey de Micenas mientras acomodaba las prendas que cargaba puestas y lo veía con suspicacia.

\- Oh claro que no - sonrio de lado el Dios pero mirando a todas partes como si buscara un buen lugar para ocultarse - ¿De qué iba a ocultarme yo? ¡Soy el Dios del sol! ¡ El Dios más genial! ... - iba a continuar pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

\- De Artemisa fue la primera vez - comenzó a enumerar- Porque habías interferido en su caza y te quería clavar sus bonitas flechas- el Dios quería replicar pero el azabache siguió- la siguiente fue de Hermes porque no querías pagar una apuesta-

\- Es que él hizo trampa - refutó el Dios golpeando el piso con su pie haciendo que la habitación tenga una onda de calor, que el otro ignoro y siguió hablando.

\- La siguiente te buscaba el gran rey de los cielos, nuestro padre - siguió contando con los dedos sin importarle que el Dios quería decir que no era así- porque te habías quedado dormido... de nuevo en vez de hacer tu trabajo-

\- No me quede dormido- murmuró el Dios y sus mejillas se pusieron Rojas.

\- Ah no es verdad esa solo fue la excusa que le diste para que no supiera que estuviste en el campamento mestizo- dijo el azabache sin verlo y acomodando su Corona en su cabeza, el rubio solo se puso más rojo recordando aquello y vio a su hermano.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - indagó el Dios de la verdad, el otro se acomodó en la cama y le sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Todo se sabe aquí abajo - respondió con un aire misterioso y el otro bufo.

\- Te contó Hermes o sus hermanos seguro - murmuró el Dios sentándose a lado del azabache y este río entre dientes.

\- Todos ellos, porque el padre de él si que se enteró y ahora dime ¿de quién huyes esta vez? - quizo saber el azabache viendo al Dios, este suspiro hondamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo un chorro de agua comenzó a bañar la ventana de la habitación.

\- ¡No! - exclamo el Dios del sol y salió corriendo hacia el armario que se veía prometedor para ocultarlo - Si preguntan por mí no me has visto - dijo antes de que la voz se anunciara.

\- Tienes un mensaje Iris - dijo una voz femenina mientras la imagen de una persona se comenzaba a formar en el arcoíris que se formó gracias al chorro de agua y el cristal, un azabache de ojos verde mar apareció.

\- Perseo - saludó alegremente el antiguo rey de Atenas acomodando su Corona.

\- Hola Teseo - logro responder el azabache pensando que se veía demasiado hermoso su amigo con la corona para un lado y la ropa algo desaliñada, seguramente había estado practicando con la espada y recién paraba a descansar porque sus mejillas estaban algo Rojas.

\- ¿Como estas? - sonreía de lado, sonrisa que para Perseo era demasiado hermosa y con esos labios entre finos que solo deseaba saber que tan salados eran.

\- Excelente pronto iba a ir para tu castillo- respondió - Y ¿cómo así llamaste? - porque siempre se quedaban de ver, no había mucha necesidad de las llamadas por iris.

\- Vengo a dejarle un mensaje a Apolo - respondió respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos y el otro miró de soslayo al armario que se abrió apenas.

\- El no está aquí ¿por qué habrías de dejarle un mensaje? - respondió con un poco de amargura en su voz de que su Tesy este queriendo hablar con él Dios del sol, si en su cabeza Teseo ya era de él, aunque el otro no esté enterado.

\- Se que está ahí y más bien es una advertencia- resoplo y volvió a abrir los ojos, como si le costara sostenerle la mirada al ojiazul, comenzó a ver para todas partes - Padre dijo que aún está a tiempo y que más le vale llegar y no despertar su furia, porque si él llega a derramar una sola lágrima se las pagará caro - dijo aún sin ver a Perseo y el otro volteó a ver el armario.

\- Apolo sal y ve lo que tengas que hacer, no creo que quieras enojado al tío Poseidón- dijo el azabache mientras el Dios comenzaba a salir del armario.

\- ¿Aún me espera? ¿no está enojado? - cuestiono el Dios viendo al azabache del mensaje iris este negó con la cabeza.

\- papá dice que aún está en la playa y más que enojado está preocupado- respondió finalmente mirando al Dios- Así que dese prisa gran Dios del sol -

\- Voy enseguida- el Dios se puso algo nervioso y pronto desapareció en una gran luz dorada, dejando a los dos azabaches solos en la habitación.

\- Bueno para eso llame, me voy - trago saliva el azabache ojiverde- Ah y hoy no puedo ir a entrenar, eso también venia a decir - eso hizo reaccionar al ojiazul y verlo extrañado mientras el otro esquivaba su mirada.

\- ¿Como qué no vas a poder? ¿Hace días que no entrenas conmigo Teseo? - fruncio el ceño, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no había podido decirle nada de sus sentimientos al antiguo rey de Atenas.

\- Si he no puedo porque tengo otros asuntos que atender - sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas desvió la mirada y el mensaje comenzó a desaparecer.

\- Espera Teseo - antes de que pudiera decir algo más el mensaje desapareció y eso solo lo hizo frustrarse más- Ahora me vas a oír- apreto los puños y con paso decidido salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta salir de su castillo y prácticamente volar hacia el castillo de los hijos del Dios del mar, tocó la puerta.

\- Perseo - le sonrió un castaño en la entrada mientras le abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar, el gran rey pudo notar que habían algunos cíclopes trabajando en el lugar.

\- ¿Aún no reparan la tubería? - dijo al verlos y ver lo que llevaban en sus manos.

\- Papá los envió hoy es que tienen cosa que hacer en el castillo con la sala de juegos - respondió el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaban a avanzar.

\- Vaya que Teseo estaba de mal humor ese día- murmuró el antiguo rey de Micenas viendo como cargaban varios tubos y material de construcción y el otro río entre dientes.

\- Si que lo estaba, pero tú te la pasaste bien bailando con Andromeda ¿no? - dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras despacio.

\- Fue mi esposa pero ahora es una gran amiga así que si - se encogió de hombros y el otro río con gracia, lo que le hizo mirarlo extrañado.

\- No me hagas caso - termino de reír- Él ahora está en su habitación creo que sabes cuál es - le dio unos golpes en la espalda y se alejó por el lado contrario de donde se hallaba la habitación.

Se quedó viendo a Belerofonte mientras se iba por el pasillo muy sonriente y luego giró a ver el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación del azabache que lo tenía loco - Asuntos eh - murmuró, acomodó su Corona y avanzó con paso decidido hasta la habitación, tocó la puerta.

\- No quiero hablar Bele - respondió una voz desde adentro, una que el conocía perfectamente, sabia que era Teseo pero sonaba nervioso.

\- Teseo - dijo en un tono de voz parecido al del hermano del chico.

\- No te voy a abrir y si llega a venir Perseo dile que no estoy- si el gran rey de Atenas sonaba muy nervioso y pronto se escuchó como si se lanzara en su cama, pero Teseo nunca sonaba nervioso, el era la persona más inquieta, coqueta y segura que el conocía.

\- Teseo, soy Perseo y se que estás ahí o me abres la puerta o lo hago yo a mí manera- su tono de voz fue imperioso, hubo silencio.

\- No - respondió finalmente el antiguo rey de Atenas y eso obligó al otro a usar uno de sus trucos favoritos que le había enseñado su hermano Hermes que era de los que más le visitaba, de un movimiento empujó la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación de su amigo, encontrándose con que este estaba como un niño escondido bajo las cobijas de su cama.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres verme Teseo? - dijo al tiempo que tomaba las cobijas y se las quitaba de encima y lo hacía caer al piso, dejando a un adolorido hijo del mar en el suelo.

\- Eso duele - respondió mientras sobaba su espalda, el ojiazul lo observó detenidamente, su rostro aún enojado era hermoso y con las ropas maltrechas y su Corona caída, hacían verlo adorable como un niño mimado que ha despertado de mal humor.

\- Responde la pregunta Teseo - exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía fijamente y el otro lo vio un segundo pero después apartó la mirada.

\- Ya te dije que tengo asuntos- contestó finalmente pero el ojiazul pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban Rojas, ¿se había agitado solo con caer de la cama? ... no no era así, lo veía más y más, el hijo de Poseidón seguía sin verlo y sus mejillas estaban cada vez más Rojas, ¿su mirada le estaba afectando?.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? - fruncio el ceño porque verlo rojo era raro, el solo se sonrojaba cuando estaba agitado, ni siquiera cuando estaba de conquista se ponía así, eran las chicas las que se ponían así por su palabras.

\- No - respondió en un murmullo aún sentado en el piso y sin verlo a los ojos, el azabache mayor se puso en cuncliyas y luego de rodillas poniendo su mano sobre su frente, la cual el otro golpeo rápidamente haciéndola a un lado y viéndolo al fin - Te dije que no estoy enfermo - recién ahora el azabache menor se dio cuenta que el otro estaba a unos centímetros de él.

\- Es que estas rojo Teseo - Y te ves adorable pensaba el azabache mayo viendo la cara de su amigo, este desvío la vista una vez más- ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? - cuestiono al tiempo que tomaba su barbilla y le hacía mirarle, provocando que se sonroje más y entonces el hijo de Zeus lo entendió todo - Mirame solo un instante-

\- ¿Para qué quieres que te vea? - respondió el azabache menor, muy nervioso por la cercanía del otro sus manos temblaban así que las hizo puño en el suelo donde las tenía mientras le sostenían para no caer.

\- Tengo algo que decirte solo mírame un instante- dijo con voz suave el antiguo rey de Micenas, una voz que le encantaba al otro azabache y por fin lo miró, Perseo tomó su rostro en ambas manos sin que el azul y el verde perdieran contacto, cielo y mar se conectaron - Me gustas Teseo - en ese instante el corazón de ambos parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

Teseo estaba más rojo y esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sentía una oleada de sensaciones en todo su ser, con el roce de las manos de él en su rostro había sentido que se derretía y ahora con esto estaba seguro que se estaba fundiendo como el metal en una de las fraguas submarinas que tenía su padre.

\- Yo... pero... yo ... - no pudo decir más, unos suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos, unos labios con los que había estado soñando desde hace meses o quizá años y ahora aquí estaban y probaban los suyos como el mismo deseo que él, después de un rato dejaron de besarse.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - declaró el antiguo rey de Micenas poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo al ojiverde que solo lo veía sin poder creerse lo que decía el ojiazul.

\- Si - logro responder en un susurro cuando recordó como se hablaba y el otro sonrió porque las mejillas del antiguo rey de Atenas estaban rojas y una hermosa sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, porque si hay algo que puede traspasar las barreras de la muerte es el amor, ellos volvieron a besarse una vez más, un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

 ** _~Fin~_**


	6. Amor en el tiempo

_**~One shot Jercy.~**_

 _ **Amor en el tiempo.**_

Estaban llegando ya a una nueva ciudad, pronto estarían frente a la que seria su nueva casa, hoy firmarían los últimos papeles, el azabache observaba a través de la ventana los arboles pasar, era muy apartado de la ciudad que el conocía. Habían dejado todo atrás debido al nuevo trabajo de su padrastro, el no iba a negar que quería que su madre y el fueran felices pero iba a extrañar a sus amigos y el mar demasiado.

\- Mira la nueva casa Percy - la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos solo para voltear y toparse con una imponente casa antigua con estilo victoriano llena de arboles alrededor, era verdaderamente hermosa pero se veía que llevaba tiempo sin ser habitada, sus ventanas se veían algo sucias pero no demasiado lo que significaba que alguien había estado recientemente dentro de ella. Seguramente los que la vendían, tenia un balcón precioso y un altillo, eso le atrajo por lo menos podría salir y ver el cielo nocturno. A el le gustaban las estrellas, su mejor amiga Annabeth le había enseñado varias constelaciones.

\- Y ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto su padrastro Paúl acercándose con el auto a la entrada, entonces la casa se veía aun mas imponente.

\- Supongo que esta bien - trato de sonreirle, el no era un mal tipo. Su vista seguía en la casa había algo en ella que simplemente le atraía demasiado.

\- Vamos ya debe estar la señorita Afrodita esperándonos - dijo su madre y los tres salieron del auto avanzando hacia la casa. El chico llevaba su chaqueta del equipo de natación y entre mas se acercaban el se sentía mas atraído por la casa.

\- ¡Oh! por fin han llegado - salio de la casa una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos como arco iris, con un pequeño vestido de color rojo del que colgaba un gafete que decía "Inmobiliaria Hermes".

\- Señorita Afrodita - saludo con una sonrisa la madre del chico y ella muy animadamente la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- me alegro que ya estén aquí, los he esperado demasiado - saludo con la mano a Paul - Ah y este debe ser Percy, tu madre ha hablado maravillas de ti - el chico no sabia porque pero le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos cuando dijo su nombre.

\- Mucho gusto - le tendió la mano y ella la tomo, una corriente paso por el cuerpo del muchacho. Ella se acerco a besar su mejilla.

\- El ha esperado demasiado por ti - susurro a su oído y el chico frunció el ceño no entendía lo que había dicho pero ella se alejo y simplemente siguió sonriendo como si nada el quería preguntar a que se refería pero ella simplemente siguió con lo suyo - Pero bueno vamos adentro - todos tres siguieron a la mujer y Percy decidió dejar el tema y el extraño sentimiento que tenia desde que llegaron atrás.

La casa era aun mas hermosa por dentro el tapiz se veía impecable a pesar de ser muy antiguo, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas y había algunos libros apilados, pero lo que llamo la atención de el fue el piano, de color azul cielo con un tridente de azul mas fuerte en el frente, inmediatamente el camino hasta el piano que tenia la tapa cerrado.

\- Oh ese es el piano del antiguo dueño de la casa - sonreía Afrodita acercándose atrás del muchacho el solo seguía mirándolo con devoción la punta de sus dedos hormigueaba por tocarlo.

\- A el le gusta el piano, ha tomado clases desde pequeño - aseguro su madre y el aparto la mano del piano y le sonrió, Afrodita hizo lo mismo.

\- Un chico amante de la música eso es tierno - sonrió mientras se sentaba en un sillón, Sally con Paul se sentaron en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella - Al antiguo dueño de la casa también le gustaba la música, era compositor -

\- Eso es fabuloso - sonreía Paul - Tal vez a Percy le agradaría conocerlo - Percy solo asintió pero no estaba prestando atención a nadie su mirada estaba en los libros y en todo lo de la casa.

\- Oh no, no creo que pueda, el... ya no esta mas - suspiro con tristeza y Sally lo sintió igual que Paul - Pero vinieron aquí a firmar los últimos papeles no ha escuchar viejas historias - saco los papeles de un pequeño maletín negro que reposaba en la mesa de centro.

\- Es verdad a eso vinimos - sonrió Sally y pronto los dos firmaron los papeles y mientras lo hacían a Percy le atrajo un gran cuadro que estaba cubierto por una sabana y sus manos inquietas no pudieron evitar jalarla haciéndola caer y develando el cuadro de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con una pequeña marca en el labio. Llevaba un traje negro de la época pasada, su expresión era seria pero a Percy le pareció melancólica, como si le hubieran retratado después de sufrir algo trágico.

\- Es el antiguo dueño - susurro una voz a su lado haciéndole dar un respingo, al voltear noto que era Afrodita ella solo rió - Su nombre era Jason Grace, fue un gran pianista por allá por el siglo XIX -comenzó a contar ella viendo el cuadro - Espero que no sean supersticiosos - volteo a ver a la pareja del sillón ellos ya habían terminado de firmar, le vieron extrañados pero negaron con la cabeza - Me alegro -

\- pero ¿por que lo pregunta? - cuestiono Paul devolviendole el bolígrafo y ella guardaba los papeles.

\- Lo digo porque algunos inquilinos anteriores dicen que el fantasma del músico se suele presentar por las noches aquí - dijo ella sonriendo y Sally frunció el ceño.

\- por eso estaba tan barata la casa - murmuro para si.

\- pero no crean en esas tonterías por favor - desestimo el tema con una mano.

\- Y ¿como murió el antiguo dueño? - inquirió Percy sin dejar de mirar el cuadro del joven.

\- No se sabe con certeza, simplemente desapareció - ella sonrió con tristeza mientras veía el cuadro - Otros dicen que murió de tristeza, porque su amada falleció. Lo hizo justo antes de que hicieran ese retrato, decían que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza el nunca dijo nada. Nunca se le conoció pareja alguna - se encogió de hombros ella.

\- Que historia mas triste - dijo Sally suspirando mientras Paul la abrazaba.

\- Pero bueno no tienen porque pensar en ello, son solo historias - hizo un movimiento de mano - Ahora los dejo disfrutar el fin de semana en su nueva casa, tengo entendido que traerán sus cosas el lunes -

\- Así es, muchas gracias señorita Afrodita - Paul se levanto y le tendió la mano, Sally hizo lo mismo y los dos le acompañaron a la puerta dejando al muchacho ahí solo junto con el piano. Paso suavemente la punta de sus dedos por la tapa de las teclas y reviso que no hubiera nadie antes de abrirla.

\- ¡Wow! - se veía como nuevo, presiono algunas teclas y sonaba perfecto, como recién afinado -No sigas más, que te vas a arrepentir...- susurro mientras tocaba las notas en el piano, no sabia de donde había sacado esa canción o esas notas pero algo le decía que las tocara.

\- Percy cariño, vamos - dijo su madre sacándolo de ese pequeño trance en el que estaba metido.

\- Si ya voy - se alejo del piano y la siguió.

La noche pronto llego y todo transcurría con normalidad, se habían quedado en dos de los cuartos de la casa, esta se las habían vendido amoblada. El azabache dormía profundamente en su cama pero de la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una espesa neblina recorrió el cuarto, eran las 4:12 am según el reloj. el no pudo dormir mas con el frió que hacia.

\- ¿Deje la puerta abierta? - se pregunto a si mismo al verla abierta y escucho un sonido proviniendo de la planta baja - ¿Están despiertos? - su madre acostumbraba despertar temprano por su trabajo en una editorial pero era fin de semana, así que ella no trabajaba. Además pronto se cambiaría a las oficinas de la editorial en la nueva ciudad, se levanto de la cama por mera curiosidad tratando de no hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras. No veía nada por el pasillo pero abajo logro ver que había luces encendidas justo en la sala - Hola - dijo pero no había nadie.

Termino de bajar y la luz estaba cerca del piano, había partituras por todas partes, un viento cubrió la sala y el cubrió su rostro con su mano. Se acerco a la ventana y la cerro, pensó que tal vez el viento la abrió y ese el ruido, su madre o Paul seguramente habían olvidado la luz. Vio al suelo, las partituras llamaron su atención tomo algunas y se puso a verlas estaba muy concentrado en eso. El piano comenzó a sonar haciendo que el levante la vista de las partituras y vea algo que no se esperaba.

Frente a el estaba el chico del cuadro, el rubio de ojos azules con el mismo traje solo que esta vez le sonreía y comenzó a acercarsele, el retrocedió con miedo.

-Déjalo atrás lo que vayas a decir - lo escucho cantar mas cerca, cerro los ojos y cuando choco con la pared soltó un grito porque pensó que había mas lo que sea que fueran ahí. Cuando vio que nada paso abrió los ojos, el piano no sonaba, no había rubio frente a el. Estaba solo, regreso inmediatamente a su cama soltando las partituras que hasta ahora había sostenido en sus manos trato de olvidar el asunto.

\- ¿Que paso en la madrugada Percy? - pregunto su madre cuando estaban desayunando - escuche un grito -

\- Vi algo - no sabia si contarle a su madre lo que paso, pero ella lo seguía mirando expectante - El fantasma del músico -

\- ¿Crees en eso? - pregunto Paul algo incrédulo, el chico nunca había creído en esas cosas y le parecía demasiado extraño.

\- Es solo una historia y seguro tuviste una pesadilla - dijo suavemente su madre y el asintió aunque eso no le pareció para nada un sueño o una pesadilla. El día transcurrió normal, el no volvió a pensar en eso, limpiaron la casa de arriba abajo; recogieron los libros de la sala, taparon nuevamente el cuadro con la sabana, descubrieron que había una biblioteca, así que la limpiaron un poco se veía que al antiguo dueño le gustaba leer demasiado.

\- Hay libros de música, tal vez haya alguno que te interese - sugirió su madre y el asintió. Paso la tarde leyendo algunos de los libros que encontró interesantes, su amigo Leo seguramente le habría dicho que se le estaban pegando las manías de su amiga Annabeth, extrañaba a sus amigos. Las horas pasaron, después de la cena quiso leer mas así que ahí estaba en horas de la madrugada todavía leyendo, hasta que le dio hambre decidió dejar la lectura e ir por algo de comer.

\- Espero que mama haya dejado mofins azules - murmuraba para si, abrió el refrigerador, el reloj que antiguo que estaba en la sala mostraba las 4:05 am, el se sentó a comer pero después el sueño comenzó a ganarle y pronto se quedo dormido en la mesa, el reloj marco las 4:12 y una neblina comenzó a rodear el comedor y lo hizo despertar.

Levanto la vista y no estaba solo, otra vez estaba ahí el chico de ojos azules que le sonreía y le hizo con una seña que haga silencio mientras le tendía la mano. Quería llevarlo a alguna parte, el se la dio pero pronto el frió lo hizo estremecer y sacudir haciéndolo ver que estaba solo una vez mas, se recostó contra la silla una vez mas.

Decidió no contárselo a su madre, la mañana llego y todo era completamente normal otra vez, la casa estaba mas limpia y ordenada.

En horas de la tarde el decidió leer uno de los libros en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo el reloj en su muñeca marco las 4:12 pm y un frió terrible se sintió junto con este el ruido de una ventana abriéndose, el volteo y lo vio de nuevo, el rubio estaba ahí sonriendo y haciéndole señas de que lo siga. El salio corriendo al interior de la casa, busco por el pasillo la habitación donde se abrió la ventana hasta que le encontró, no había nadie pero noto que en el espejo había algo escrito.

 _"Biblioteca 412"_

Se echo para atrás y aprovecho que su madre y Paul habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para hacer esto sin dar explicaciones, camino hasta la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar algo relacionado con ese numero, no hallaba nada. Hasta que su mano tropezó con un libro haciendo caer unas cosas que habían encima, vio los libros su numeración 4,1,2, se agacho a recoger lo que había tirado recortes de periódico y mas partituras.

 _ **Compositor reconocido Jason Grace desaparece en extrañas circunstancias.**_

El Compositor Jason Grace joven de veinte años, no ha sido encontrado aun. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda aun no se encuentran rastros de lo que pudo haber sucedido con el. La policía reporta que su cuerpo no ha sido hallado, se ha interrogado a sus allegados pero nadie sabe nada de su paradero. O las razones por las cuales el pudo haber querido irse sin dar razón a nadie.

 _ **Obituario:PeterJhonson**_

El joven pianista y mejor amigo del joven compositor Jason Grace, fue encontrado muerto de una puñalada en el corazón en un callejón de la ciudad de Olympus, la policía no quiso dar mas detalles sobre su sensible fallecimiento. Se avisa a todos sus conocidos que su sepelio se realizara hoy a las 4:12 pm en el cementerio general "Parque Elíseos".

Dejo ambos recortes a un lado y tomo la partitura que solo tenia el titulo escrito.

 _ **Quiero que vuelvas**_

Eso le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, no supo porque pero lo guardo con mucho cuidado y nuevamente no le contó nada a su madre. Cuando llegaron su madre y su padrastro le avisaron que tendrían que ir a la ciudad a ver que pasaba con uno de los camiones de la mudanza que se había extraviado pero prometieron regresar lo mas pronto posible, el iba a aprovechar esto.

Llego la madrugada 4:10 estaba en la sala con el piano y aquel retrato descubierto, se sentó frente al piano acomodo la partitura y espero solo un poco, el reloj marco las 4:12 am entonces la neblina regreso, el frió y pronto lo sintió el estaba sentado a su lado.

-Y no quiero pelear más...- el azabache comenzó a escribir en la partitura el le susurraba lo que debía escribir - la razón no importa ya... y así me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta - el piano comenzó a sonar el rubio estaba tocando. Todo comenzó a cambiar pronto ya no estaba ahí.

La casa se veía como nueva, el ya no estaba al piano. Las luces estaban encendidas en los candelabros, había unos cuantos libros regados por el suelo y alguien ahi de pie revisando unas partituras.

\- Peter - dijo alguien por encima de la escalera haciendo que el chico voltee. Percy que solo veía se quedo sorprendido el tal Peter era exactamente como el, pelo azabache, tes bronceada y ojos verde mar. Sonrió con tristeza el nombrado.

\- Jason - casi susurro mientras dejaba la partitura en blanco sobre el piano y el rubio terminaba de bajar.

\- Me alegra tanto verte aquí - corrió hacia el y sin esperar mas lo abrazo y Percy sintió que eso dolía y el chico que era abrazado también se veía dolido mientras lo apartaba.

\- Solo vine a despedirme Jason - sonrió de lado con tristeza y el otro solo parpadeaba sorprendido.

\- No digas eso - volvió abrazarlo - te vas a arrepentir de decir eso, no lo digas más - susurraba a su oído y el azabache volvió apartarlo ahora se podían ver las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

\- Esto ya lo hemos discutido - puso una mano en su pecho - Ella espera un bebe tuyo y yo... me tengo que hacer a un lado -

\- No, no... tú tienes que quedarte conmigo - casi suplicaba el rubio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas tratando de acercarse al azabache que había bajado el rostro.

\- No puedo, el merece un padre Jason - levanto el rostro limpiando las lagrimas con su manga - Y no quiero pelear más... la razón no importa ya, ella gano al final - sonrió triste y paso una mano por su mejilla, se empino un poco y beso los labios del rubio. El reloj marco las 4:12 am - me tengo que ir - salio de la casa dejando al rubio destrozado y llorando.

La escena volvió a cambiar, estaba ahora en un callejón podía ver al rubio corriendo tratando de encontrar al azabache, ese callejón estaba oscuro, el caminaba rápido como si ir por ahí fuera la vía mas rápida para llegar aunque sea a despedirse del azabache.

-¡Hey! ¿tienes unas monedas? - un tipo grande se paro detrás de ellos. Percy que solo podía ver lo noto, traía un cuchillo.

\- No tengo nada - respondió el rubio retrocediendo, quería irse tenia que llegar con Peter antes de que se fuera, tenia que pedirle una vez mas que no lo deje.

\- ¡Hey! ya te dijo que no tiene nada - tercio otra voz detrás del tipo y este volteo a verlo.

\- Así que tu saldrás en su defensa - espeto el tipo y corrió hacia el azabache el rubio trato de detenerlo y en el forcejeo Peter cayo con el cuchillo en el pecho - Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo quería unas monedas - murmuro el tipo mientras salia corriendo de ahí.

\- ¡¡NO!! - el rubio soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del azabache y lo apretaba fuertemente a su cuerpo - Vuelve, vuelve, no me dejes - susurraba una y otra vez.

\- Te amo Jason - dijo con un ultimo susurro. Percy no sabia cuando había comenzado a llorar pero las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

La escena cambio una vez mas, no estaba ni en la casa ni en el callejón. Estaba frente al mar, el rubio estaba exactamente con el traje que hicieron el retrato solo que ahora tenia sangre en el, con ese traje sostuvo el cuerpo de su amado. Pero ¿Por que estaba tan lejos de esa ciudad de esa casa? porque Percy sabia donde estaban era Long Island, la playa que estaba cerca de su antiguo hogar.

\- Siempre te gusto el mar - susurro el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el mar - Te gustaba tanto, pero no lo conociste - veía sus manos aun con sangre su reloj marcaba las 4:10 am - Y ahora no lo conocerás más - apretó los puños y se metió al mar avanzando cada vez mas.

\- No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas - murmuraba Percy tratando inútilmente de detenerlo - por favor el no querría esto para ti -.

\- Te amo, nunca te lo dije - susurraba el rubio entrando más y más. hora 4:12 am

\- Olvídame - susurro Percy poniendo sus manos en su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos - sigue tu vida, seremos felices en otra. Piensa en mi, todo lo que hice por ti, debes tratar de olvidar -

\- Solo quiero que vuelvas - susurro el rubio como si pudiera verlo ahí frente a él - vuelve ya, sólo quiero que vuelvas ya... nada sera igual sin ti -

\- Debes tratar de olvidar - se acerco a sus labios y los beso - No ves que tengo miedo, que no tengo otra opción, no regreses nunca más. Olvídame -. Hora 4:12 am

\- Cariño despierta, mira la nueva casa - su madre lo estaba moviendo, iban en el auto el la vio extrañado ¿Todo había sido un sueño?miro su reloj 4:08 pm

\- Y ¿que te parece? - el azabache seguía extrañado, eso ya lo había oído, aparcaron el auto. La casa era como el la había soñado.

-Vamos ya debe estar la señorita Afrodita esperándonos - dijo su madre mientras caminaban, había algo distinto la casa se veía mas limpia de lo que recordaba. Como si recientemente alguien hubiera vivido ahí.

\- ¡Oh! por fin han llegado - salio de la casa una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos como arco iris, con un pequeño vestido de color rojo del que colgaba un gafete que decía "Inmobiliaria Hermes". Todo era igual al sueño.

\- Señorita Afrodita - saludo con una sonrisa la madre del chico y ella muy animadamente la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- me alegro que ya estén aquí, los he esperado demasiado - saludo con la mano a Paul - Ah y este debe ser Percy, tu madre ha hablado maravillas de ti - el chico la vio extrañado sonreía mas de lo que recordaba.

\- Mucho gusto - le tendió la mano y ella la tomo, volvió a sentir esa corriente paso por el cuerpo. Ella se acerco a besar su mejilla.

\- Hay alguien que seguro se emocionara por conocerte - dijo en voz alta riendo ligeramente y se separo de el - Adentro están los antiguos dueños de la casa, deseaban los conocerlos - ella comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa - Ellos se mudaran a unas cuantas casas de aquí porque necesitaban una habitación mas pero a ustedes les quedara perfecta la casa -

\- Por supuesto - aseguro su madre mientras caminaba con ella adentro. Percy los siguió estro era distinto y se sorprendió en el interior habían dos adolescentes y dos adultos.

\- Ellos son los Grace - decía Afrodita señalando a la familia. El que llamo la atención de Percy de todos cuatro fue el rubio adolescente.

\- Mi nombre es Jason - le sonrió y le tendió la mano, el se la dio y ahí estaba la corriente pero mucho mas fuerte y el rubio también la sintió. El reloj marcó las 4:12 pm - ¿Nos hemos visto antes? - ladeo la cabeza.

\- No lo creo, pero espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos - sonrió de lado y una brisa fresca de mar recorrió el lugar.

Afrodita comenzó a mostrarles la casa con una sonrisa esplendorosa, en la sala colgaba un cuadro donde se veía al rubio sonriendo, sostenía en sus brazos a un bebe tan rubio e igual a el.

\- ¿por qué no tocas algo Jason? - sugirió el hombre señalando el piano.

\- Sera hermoso escucharlo, a Percy también le gusta el piano - dijo la castaña mientra Paul la abrazaba.

\- De acuerdo, tocare mi favorita. La compuso mi bisabuelo - dijo el rubio sentándose al piano y por alguna razón Percy se sentó a su lado, comenzó a tocar - No sigas más, que te vas a arrepentir Déjalo atrás lo que vayas a decir

\- Y no quiero pelear más, la razón no importa ya y así me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta.

\- Sólo quiero que vuelvas, vuelve ya. Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya .Nada es igual sin ti quiero que regreses - los dos se miraban verde contra azul. Porque solo el amor verdadero es tan fuerte puede pasar la barrera del tiempo.

 _ **\- Fin -**_


	7. Primer beso

Este lo escribí hace algún tiempo espero les guste, la que narra es Thalia.

 ** _~One Shot~_**

Estábamos reunidas todas las cazadoras al rededor de una fogata hoy era una noche bastante tranquila, habíamos cazado a algunos monstruos y un venado que es lo que cenariamos esta noche, Anna y Leila estaban encargadas hoy de eso, yo estuve dando la última revisión a los alrededores para asegurar el perímetro.

\- ¿Y entonces? - escuche decir alegremente a Christina una recién llegada ella es mortal, Artemisa no discrimina al momento de escoger a sus cazadoras.

\- Bueno se supone que no debo recordar y odiarlos - contesto Anie una hija de Venus ella ya lleva con nosotros unos seis meses y está encargada de mostrarle a Christina todo con respecto a la cacería.

\- Si pero eso no quita que te hayan entretenido y divertido al menos una vez ¿verdad? - le brinda una sonrisita pícara y Anie se ruboriza y si yo estoy prestando atención a su conversación porque esta más que claro que no están hablando de cacería al menos no de la que deberían.

\- Bueno si no te lo voy a negar - muerde su labio con una mirada soñadora, somos cazadoras ellas no deberían estar hablando de estas cosas y si yo no debería estar prestando atención a su conversación, pero es que soy la teniente tengo que asegurarme que ellas sigan su pacto.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - se acercó a ellas Helen una hija de Demeter ella lleva un año con nosotras, seguro ella les cortará el rollo y les enseñará que no deben hablar de esas cosas.

\- De besos - suspira soñadoramente Christina mirando al cielo que hoy está estrellado yo decido ver para otro lado, no puedo creer que estén hablando de esas cosas, veo a mis demás cazadoras acercarse.

\- Así que de besos - dijo otra que las ha alcanzado a escuchar - Si ustedes cuentan el suyo yo les digo el mío- ruedo los ojos, solo a mí señora se le ocurre formar un grupo con un montón de de adolecentes prepubertas.

\- Ahhh claro yo te puedo contar el mío- suelta una risita tímida Leila, mientras comienza a repartir la comida y es suficiente no puedo dejar que esto siga así.

\- Chicas por favor - me hago oír para que me presten atención y ellas lo hacen - Vamos a cenar y dejen de estar contando esas cosas -

\- Si mi teniente - dicen todas al unísono, Anna y Leila se dedican a repartir la comida y todo es paz y tranquilidad por al menos quince minutos.

\- Thalia - me llama Christina, volteo a verla ella tiene esa sonrisita pícara de nuevo, oh no - Algunas chicas nos han contado parte de su historia me podrías contar la tuya - sus ojos brillan se que historia quiere que le cuente pero no lo haré.

\- Me hice la teniente de la señora Artemisa después de que Zoë Belladona que ahora esta con las estrellas - miro al cielo - cayó en batalla - ella hace un mohín.

\- Thalia ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo más personal? - insinúa Leila sentándose a mi lado.

\- Nos hemos percatado que has oído todas nuestras historias pero nunca has contado una tuya - apretó mi arco todas me están mirando y asintiendo a lo que ha dicho Helen - Somos tus hermanas deberías contarnos más sobre ti -

\- Si por ejemplo el primer beso- solto sin más Alisa alguien que ha estado en la cacería mucho antes que yo, me ruborice sin quererlo - ¿Por qué lo diste verdad? - inquiere ella ¡Oh dioses! todo mi interior se revolvió, todas me están mirando esperando una respuesta ¡Dioses! tosi por acto reflejo de la incomodidad que estoy sintiendo y Leila a mi lado golpeo mi espalda.

\- Tranquila Thalia que si no lo diste no hay problema - dice Leila con voz condecendiente mientras se encoge de hombros- No te vamos a juzgar por eso - sigue con una sonrisita y yo me la quedo mirando, siento que me está retando, ¿me está llamando niñita que no tuvo su primer beso? ¿esta queriendo decir eso? oh no, no no voy a permitir eso ¡la teniente soy yo! no soy una niña que no ha hecho eso.

\- Oh claro que lo di - mi boca se movió por si misma queriendo demostrar que si lo había hecho, caí en su trampa ¡Skata! todas ven expectantes a que revele todo, suspiro frustrada mientras Leila sonríe triunfante- Se lo di a alguien que ya no está y del que no quiero hablar -

\- Oh vamos, que sientas rencor hacia los hombres no le quita la emoción al primer beso y en nuestro caso el único- solto Helen y todas asintieron a lo que ella dijo suspiró de nuevo me enderezó.

\- Esta bien les voy a contar - resople y deje mi arco a un lado - Estaba con este... tipo - ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre ¡Vamos bien Thalia! - Y nos atacó un cíclope- todas ellas prestaban total atención a mis palabras - yo tenia doce años, el catorce- sonreí - se que era un mal momento pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo - respire hondo - pensamos que moriríamos, así que como último gran acto queríamos por lo menos tener un buen recuerdo en la muerte - lo vi un instante es que era como estar ahí, verlo enfrente de mi - entonces nos acercamos y nos dimos un torpe beso ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes - reí recordando que fue verdaderamente torpe, nuestras frentes y narices chocaron no sabíamos nada.

\- ¡Qué romántico! - exclama dramáticamente Anna recostandose contra Christina quien se lleva las manos al pecho.

\- Ya quisiera que mi beso haya sido así- suspiro Christina y las demás comenzaron a arrullar y yo no dejé de sonreír como tonta, los dos éramos chiquillos, lo malo es que cada uno escogió su camino, pero en los Elíseos tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, mire de nuevo las estrellas ¿Cuándo nos volvamos a ver, volverás a besarme?.

 ** _~Fin~_**

Gracias por leer


	8. Apolercy 1

Porque hoy amanecí con ganas de escribir One Shot y no los leyendo :v XDD... amo Percabeth pero hoy estoy para el Apolercy, espero les guste.

 ** _~ One Shot ~_**

Hace meses que el se llevaba viendo a escondidas con el Dios más genial que existía (según el mismo Dios) y hace unas semanas había dejado de ser un secreto para convertirse en algo más hermoso aún, él ya se lo había dicho a su padre y este lo había tomado bien pero le había advertido a su hermoso novio que donde llegara a hacerlo llorar no habría lugar donde se pudiera esconder de la furia del mar, porque si el padre del muchacho el era el mismísimo Dios de los mares.

Ahora el azabache ojiverde se encontraba a las orillas del mar con una manta en el suelo y sus piernas aprisionadas contra su pecho, llevaba una hora, una hora esperando que el Dios aparezca, su amiga Annabeth le había advertido que los dioses eran infieles pero a él no le había importado, el Dios había dicho que solo lo amaba a él y quería creerle.

El problema estaba en que era la tercera vez en esta semana que el Dios le dejaba plantado, el pobre corazón del azabache no resistía más, estaba bien que el Dios estuviera ocupado y lo había entendido las primeras dos veces pero esas veces había avisado con un mensaje iris porque no podría llegar, en esta ocasión no lo había llamado.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - se preguntaba mientras escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas haciendo todo lo posible porque su preocupación por saber su paradero no lo pusiera peor de lo que ya se encontraba y romperse a llorar, no quería que su padre lo mate.

Siguió esperando y esperando, todo lo que había preparado ya lo había recogido, se suponía que iban a tener una Bonita cita con picnic a las orillas de su lugar favorito, la madre de él había alquilado la cabaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas y le habia ayudado a preparar la comida, su amiga Piper hija de Afrodita le había ayudado a escoger la ropa que llevaba puesto y su amigo Leo le había dado una cajita con algo que el le había pedido, pues hoy era su aniversario, pero al Dios parecía habérsele olvidado, hoy cumplían un año de haber comenzado esto.

\- Espero estés bien - susurro el hijo de Poseidón alzando la cabeza y mirando al cielo, decidió recoger lo último que le faltaba, la manta sobre la cual estaba sentado, se puso de pie y comenzó a recogerla.

\- A donde va el príncipe más hermoso que conozco - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que el conocía muy bien y debía estar enojado con el dueño de aquella voz pero su preocupación de que algo le pudiera haber pasado era más grande, se volteó y corrió a los brazos del mayor abrazandolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntaba mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho y el rubio se sentaba abrazandolo.

\- Estuve haciendo muchas diligencias y se me hizo tarde - respondió acariciando los negros cabellos del otro - Disculpa la demora - trató de buscar su rostro pero el otro no se dejaba.

\- Deberías haber mandado un mensaje iris - susurró aún contra su pecho negándose a dar la cara - Por lo menos decir Percy hoy hay cosas más importantes que tú y no voy a llegar - estas palabras hicieron que al otro le de una punzada en el pecho y desesperado le hiciera alzar el rostro del menor, en sus ojos encontró dolor, algo que no le agradaba.

\- Nada es más importante que tú mi Oasis - dijo con dulzura el Dios mientras acariciaba su mejilla veía que el había estado resistiendo todo lo posible por no derrumbarse como había hecho desde los doce, porque si él lo había estado viendo desde ahí - Solo que tarde más porque pensé que estarías molesto - confesó y el otro suspiro.

\- Nunca me molestaría contigo, solo estaba preocupado- respondió saliendo del agarre del mayor y volviendo a esconder su rostro en su pecho, el otro podía sentir el dolor en su voz y saber que lo que decía era verdad le hacía doler mucho más el corazón, él no había confiado en que su pequeño Oasis y en la promesa que le había hecho de que nunca estaría molesto con él.

\- Perdón por preocuparte pequeño - susurro el Dios volviendo a acariciar su cabello y abrazandolo más - Te lo compensaré lo prometo -

\- Solo quédate conmigo- respondió el otro levantando el rostro y dejándole disfrutar al otro de esos ojos verde mar que tanto le encantaban, le sonrió y besó los labios salados del menor.

\- Siempre estaré contigo - respondió una vez que se separaron, el azabache se puso de pie y le extendió una mano.

\- Vamos te tengo una sorpresa- el Dios tomó su mano y se dejó llevar por el menor hacia la cabaña que su madre había alquilado para ellos, el Dios disfrutaba de verlo así, ahora parecía más feliz, hace unos meses su desagradable madrastra le había borrado sus recuerdo e insertado otros de que él según tenía novia, pero el recordó todo y en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que había hecho era mandarle un mensaje iris lo que hizo al corazón del Dios saltar de alegría.

Habían sido meses difíciles para ambos, el pensando que tenía una novia rubia y el Dios pensando que su azabache amor, nunca iba a recordar lo suyo y que seguiría su vida con la hija de Atenea, pero la chica no había sido cruel porque cuando vio al chico le dijo la verdad, el Dios le agradecería siempre que no se haya aprovechado de su inocente novio, porque si el hijo de Poseidón era muy inocente a sus ojos, pues habían muchas que se lo querían quitar como las Amazonas pero él solo tenía ojos para el, para nadie más.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - la voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas acerca de esos meses en no pudieron estar juntos.

\- En nada mi dulce Oasis - acaricio su mejilla y lo vio sonreír, eso era lo mejor que podía existir para el Dios verlo sonreír y sus ojos brillar de emoción y no con dolor.

\- Mira - le señaló una mesa que había y en ella una canasta de Picnic - Vamos a comer -

\- ¿Lo preparaste tú? - pregunto con interés genuino el Dios del sol y las mejillas del azabache tomaron un color Carmín.

\- Me ayudó mi mamá- respondió mordiendo su labio inferior - Los cup cake los hice solo así que puede que no sepan bien - jugo un poco con su camisa antes de sentarse e invitar al Dios a sentarse a su lado.

\- Si los hiciste tú deben ser deliciosos - respondió el Dios besando de nuevo esos salados labios que tanto le encantaban, cuando se separó el chico sonreía, comenzaron a comer, la comida era azul, el chico solía decir que ahora era porque le recordaban los ojos de él y él se lo creía porque el chico nunca le había mentido hasta ahora y no no necesitaba de sus poderes divinos para saber si decía la verdad, el confiaba completamente en su azabache además que era un mal mentiroso como cuando tenía quince y le confesó todo lo que sentía y después dijo que era solo por una apuesta y cosas así, por supuesto que el Dios no le creyó y en vez de decirle algo solo lo había besado en los labios, esos mismos que deseo besar cuando devolvió a su hermana al Olimpo.

El Dios al principio pensó que era algo pasajero lo que sentía por el pequeño hijo de Poseidón y evitando que su padre se vaya a enfadar con él no había hecho ningún movimiento, pero con el pasar del tiempo notó que no dejaba de pensar en él, que iba más al campamento solo para verlo correr y ejercitar con la espada que a ver a sus hijos como solía hacer, por favor hasta sus hijos se habían dado cuanta de aquello, ellos mismos habían sido los que le habían dicho que eso que sentía era muy fuerte y que solo se estaba mintiendo a él mismo al decir que solo era algo pasajero, un día vagando por ahí mientras espiaba... digo vigilaba que el chico no se sobre esfuerce en la práctica con la espada porque el era el Dios de la medicina y no iba a soportar que uno de los campistas caiga solo por no saber cuidarse se topó con la hija de Atenea.

Esta le dijo que si iba a jugar con su amigo lo mejor es que se alejara de él inmediatamente, que ella no iba a soportar que otro Dios le vaya a hacer daño, porque ya bastante tuvo el chico con ser atacado por Zeus con sus rayos, por Ares en esa pelea y por la misma Afrodita jugando con su mente haciéndole creer que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos cuando aquello no era verdad, además que estaba próximo a enfrentarse al peor de los desafíos un titán que los quería muertos a todos, ella no iba a permitir que siendo su amigo tan suicida como lo era se vaya a arriesgar demás solo por un corazón roto, el Dios con las palabras de la chica lo decidió finalmente, el no quería jugar con el chico y no quería que le hagan daño, el de verdad estaba enamorado del chico, sí lo estaba y no podía seguir negándolo, le prometió a ella que hablaría con el chico y que no jugaría con él.

\- Apolo - llamó una voz a su lado haciendo que deje de perderse en recuerdos - Pareces muy distraído, tal vez no debí hacer que vengas - susurro apartando la mirada del rubio y viendo los platos vacíos de comida.

\- Discúlpame, pensaba en tu hermosura cuando practicas espada - murmuró el Dios mirando como el rostro del chico enrojecia, Ah como adoraba ponerlo así, si había algo mejor que su sonrisa era su sonrisa y sus mejillas Rojas, acarició suavemente su mejilla y acomodó su cabello un poco largo ya detrás de su oreja - Te tengo un regalo - el chico lo vio con ojos brillantes - No lo olvide, se muy bien que día es hoy - susurro el Dios y con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer una pequeña caja sobre la mesa, el chico se levantó en ese instante y salió corriendo hacia la canasta de Picnic que estaba en la esquina de la mesa.

\- Yo tampoco lo olvide - sonrió con suficiencia, el Dios sonrió más, su novio era lo mejor que existía en el mundo.

\- Entonces - se puso de pie y el chico avanzó quedando frente a él, ambos tenían cajas pequeñas en las manos, ambos le entregaron la caja al otro , en la del Dios del sol había un hermoso collar con un dige del sol hecho de bronce y dentro de él justo en el centro un pequeño tridente verde mar atrapado en una burbuja de agua, el Dios sonrió.

El chico abrió el suyo y dentro de la caja había también un collar pero este tenía un dige circular en el centro atrapado en agua una pequeña isla con las letras A y P en su reverso grabado, Hasta la eternidad, el chico sonrió y el Dios no pudo evitar besar nuevamente sus labios, porque el Dios del sol ha amado con todo su corazón muy pocas veces en toda su existencia y está era una de aquellas ocasiones y él mar suele amar con fuerza, porque lo que es del mar siempre lo será y ahora el sol le pertenecía al mar y el mar le pertenecía al sol.

 ** _~Fin ~_**

Gracias por leer y disculpen las fallas, si se que prometí un Jercy a alguien pero aún no me he inspirado para escribirlo, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Xd, así que habrá que esperar un poco para eso.


	9. Triteo(?

Bueno esto fue un pedido especial, no suelo hacer de esto pero ya que hoy estoy inspirada en parejas que nada que ver con mi yo normal ~

Tritón x Teseo

 ** _~ One Shot ~._**

En las profundidades del mar, donde solo existía La Paz y la tranquilidad de las criaturas marinas se extiende en alguna parte desconocida por la humanidad un hermoso castillo hecho de piedras marinas y muchos tesoros extraídos de los barcos hundidos, en este vive el Dios de los mares con su consorte y uno de sus hijos inmortales, aquí no suele haber problema alguno, excepto el día de hoy.

\- Me rehúso a hacerlo Padre - replicaba por millonésima vez el azabache de pelo negro, que había adoptado forma humana por pedido de su padre aunque se negaba al otro pedido que este estaba haciendo.

\- Por favor Tritón es solo por hoy - decía el Dios con tono de cansancio mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz, le había explicado ya muchas veces que era una emergencia pero su hijo inmortal parecía no comprender aquello.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste? - ingreso nadando a la sala de los tronos Anfitrite donde se encontraban en este momento el Dios de los mares conversando con su hijo, llegó a lado de su esposo.

\- Si pero no quiere aceptar, creo que tendremos que dejar eso para otra ocasión- suspiro el Dios y ella le vio con tristeza.

\- Pero no tendremos otra oportunidad así- suspiro ella y Tritón sabia que su madre y su padre solo estaban actuando para conseguir lo que querían pero no el no lo iba a permitir, él se seguiría negando hasta la muerte (cosa que no sucedería porque es inmortal), ella volteó a ver a su hijo y este cerró los suyos negando a ver la mirada de tristeza de su madre que seguro lo convencería- Tritón cariño- dijo con voz suave y aquí la voluntad del hijo inmortal de Poseidón se fue al tártaro, no podía negarle nada a su madre cuando le hablaba así- Solo será por hoy - casi suplicaba.

\- Esta bien - mascullo el hijo inmortal de Poseidón abriendo los ojos y sus padres sonreían tiernamente y triunfantes.

\- Él no dará demasiados problemas te lo aseguro - dijo el Dios portador de tormentas sonriéndole a su hijo, este lo vio fijamente.

\- Como si no lo conociera - murmuró mientras chasqueaba los dedos y desaparecía en una bruma verdosa y aparecía frente a otro imponente castillo de piedras submarinas pero no tan gigantesco como el anterior, se acercó a la puerta pero antes de que tocara alguien abrió dejando ver a un rubio de ojos verde mar iguales a los suyos.

\- ¡Tritón! que bueno ya llegaste - se acomodaba su arco a las espaldas y llevaba su armadura puesta, dispuesto a salir de cacería al parecer.

\- Si solo porque papá no puede - murmuró entrando al castillo mientras el otro salía.

\- No te dará mayor problema esta enfermo, aunque es muy raro que un muerto se enferme - murmuraba el rubio mientras salía y se empezaba a alejar del lugar y Tritón gruño, la verdad si era raro que los muertos se enfermen pero conociendo a su molesto hermano semidios lo más probable es que se haya comido algo indebido o bebido algo que le ofreció algún hijo o hija de Hecate, logrando así lo imposible, subió con furia las escaleras y camino así mismo hasta la habitación de quien debía cuidar el día de hoy porque nadie más podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Triii! - saludo con una voz más ronca y apagada que la que él acostumbraba el antiguo rey de Atenas, acostado en su cama, su rostro estaba rojo probablemente por su temperatura, el otro gruño.

\- Hola - saludo secamente al azabache menor y lo vio con desdén, su pelo estaba desordenado, el pijama le quedaba grande, no se veían sus manos y se le veía un hombro debido a que se le caía a un lado - ¿Por qué no usas ropa tuya? - era muy notorio que no era de él la ropa, probablemente era de Orión.

\- Porque mis pijamas están lavándose- respondió sonriendo apenas pero se notaba que necesitaba descanso, el otro volvió a gruñir.

\- Acuestate y duérmete- espetó no dispuesto a acercarse más a su molesto hermano.

\- Quiero comer, dame comida Tritón- hizo un puchero y ojitos de foca bebé a su hermano, este resoplo.

\- Solo duérmete para que esto acabe pronto - respondió el azabache menor dispuesto a no dejarse doblegar por aquella mirada.

\- No seas malo, estoy enfermo - murmuró Teseo mirándolo aún con esos ojitos.

\- No conseguirás nada de mi - dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había en una esquina de la habitación, el otro suspiro.

\- Esta bien, voy yo por comida - respondió el hijo semidios de Poseidón y se sacó las sábanas de encima dejando ver que solo llevaba puesto la parte de arriba del pijama y el otro frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde están tus pantalones Teseo? - veía con enojo al chico así como se iba a curar, si solo vestía la mitad de sus ropas, el azabache menor rodó los ojos.

\- Que no es mi pijama y los pantalones me quedan muy grandes - respondió y siguió caminando hasta la puerta pero su vista se nublaba por momentos debido a la fiebre pero el otro no lo notó y lo dejó ir, se puso a revisar las cosas que había en la habitación.

Habían algunas cajas, eran cosas que ellos solían pedir a su padre, espadas, escudos, dagas, libros de vida Marina, encontró un libro que se le hizo demasiado interesante en el habían fotos, porque si Poseidón les había enviado una cámara, encontró una de los tres hijos de su padre que habitaban este castillo en las islas de los Bienaventurados, Orión sonreía normal, Belerofonte tenía los ojos bizcos pero Teseo estaba haciendo una cara que el no pudo negar que se le hizo muy graciosa y le arrancó una sonrisa, siguió viendo más fotos, había muchas de Teseo y comenzó a notar que solo pasaba hoja tras hoja para verlo a él, cuando notó este patrón cerro el álbum de inmediato y se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Teseo? - vio en la habitación, había salido por comida pero había sido hace un rato - Ya debería haber vuelto - susurro y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina - Teseo - llamó pero no hubo contestación, comenzó a buscarlo por más habitaciones pero no lo encontraba - ¡Di inmortalis! - masculló y soltó un juramento por lo bajo mientras lo seguía buscando, no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

Recorrió el castillo de arriba abajo una y otra vez sin obtener rastros de él, decidió buscarlo por el jardín ahí encontró huellas de pies descalzo ¿a donde habría ido? comenzó a seguir las huellas, hasta que llegó cerca de un lago y ahí estaba el que tanto buscaba.

\- Entonces no lo vuelvas a perder - le decía a una pequeña niña mientras le entregaba un pequeño conejito de color café, la pijama que cargaba el antiguo héroe ahora tenia barro encima y Tritón se lo quedó mirando, veía como le sonreía a la pequeña como si él no estuviera enfermo como si el problema de ella fuera más grande que el de él, el antiguo héroe estaba más preocupado por la niña y su conejo que de su salud, apretó los puños, sintió furia de que el no cuide de si mismo.

\- Estúpidos semidioses que tienen complejos de héroes - mascullo mientras caminaba a paso decidido hasta su hermano - ¡Teseo! - llamo con voz imperiosa y el otro dio un respingo y se volteó dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tri - dijo el azabache menor pero el otro no le dio tiempo de decir más, lo tomó por los brazos y lo colgó en su hombro.

\- Deberías estar en cama y no aquí- mascullaba mientras el otro solo se quejaba, pero el mismo Dios estaba debatiéndose internamente porque no estaba entendiendo lo que le pasaba ahora estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su pequeño y molesto hermano semidiós cuando nunca en su vida inmortal lo había hecho, tal vez porque le molestaba el hecho de que brincaba de peligro en peligro sin importarle si moría o no... se detuvo un momento, ¿Le importaba su hermano? sacudió la cabeza decidió no pensar en eso pero se volvió a detener una vez que sintió que no había resistencia por parte del menor - ¿Teseo? - murmuró bajandolo de su hombro pero arrepintiéndose al instante porque en ese momento el otro casi termina en el piso.

Logro sostenerlo y lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos pero con más delicadeza lo llevó cargando hasta el interior del castillo, más específico su habitación notó que su temperatura había aumentado demasiado, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió sacó la camisa del pijama que cargaba y lo dejó solamente en boxers, lo cargó hasta la Tina de baño y la llenó con agua fría, pasó delicadamente sus manos mojadas por su rostro y cabello.

\- Maldita sea deberías tener más cuidado - espetaba al tiempo que pasaba la esponja de baño mojada por su cuerpo notando que este se veía muy frágil, el héroe antiguo estaba tan quieto, tan indefenso, se veía hermoso, sacudió la cabeza el no podía pensar en eso, era un semidios el odiaba a los hijos de su padre, el no podía verlo hermoso, terminó de darle el baño tomó una toalla y lo envolvió, ya más fresco lo puso en la cama pero cuando se disponía a levantarse los brazos de Teseo lo envolvieron por el cuello.

\- Triii - susurro el menor apenas abriendo los ojos y el otro lo vio su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo apenas unos centímetros le separaban de esos labios que se veían sumamente suaves y que seguramente sabían a mar - Gracias por el baño Triii - soltó el agarre que le tenía pero el mayor no se movió de donde estaba - Disculpa por todo esto - señaló mirando hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Tritón, este se sentó bien.

\- No fue nada - respondió después de un rato.

\- En verdad gracias, yo se que soy molesto y muy inquieto por eso los otros dos salieron huyendo- murmuró en un tono bastante triste que por alguna razón a su hermano inmortal hizo que le doliera el corazón y quisiera ver su rostro así que con su mano tomó su barbilla y lo hizo voltear a verlo, este le sonrió, pero no su sonrisa de siempre porque si aunque el hijo inmortal de Poseidón no lo quisiera admitir conocía bien su sonrisa, esa sonrisa pícara y llena de astucia que prometía inconvenientes para todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, esta no era así, era triste y melancólica.

\- Pero yo no huí y ya no pienses en esas cosas - golpeó ligeramente su cabeza soltando su barbilla y el otro se la sobo con ambas manos y poniendo un puchero, que aunque el no quisiera admitirlo le estaba derritiendo por dentro.

\- Esta bien - respondió en un susurro dejando de sobar su cabeza.

\- Y no vuelvas a salir así que estás enfermo - reprendió el mayor y el otro suspiro con dramatismo pero asintió, el mayor se levantó y caminó al armario, tomó algunas prendas y se las lanzó - Y deja de usar la ropa de otras personas - el chico asintió y se sentó, se puso la ropa que el le lanzó y se volvió a acostar.

\- Tri gracias por cuidarme - susurró el azabache menor una vez que estuvo arropado y el otro buscó en los cajones la medicina que se supone había dejado Apolo para el chico pero no la encontraba.

\- ¿Y la medicina? - pregunto y el otro lo vio un instante antes de señalar la otra mesa de noche que estaba al otro lado de la cama, camino hasta ahí y abrió el cajón, dentro habían un frasco con un líquido amarillento y un pequeño coral azul que el Dios recordaba bien - ¿Por qué está esto aquí? - las mejillas del otro se colorearon de rojo - responde Teseo - fruncio el ceño viéndolo.

\- Es mi tesoro - murmuró escondiéndose bajo las cobijas, esa respuesta solo inquieto más al Dios pues ese coral era el que le había mandado a buscar él hace tiempo atrás queriendo que se pierda en las profundidades de un peñasco submarino, el chico nunca había vuelto con el coral cumpliendo así su objetivo, pero poco después el había acabado en los Elíseos.

\- Así que si lo encontraste - murmuró y sonrió, el chico había dicho que era su tesoro, lo destapó y pudo notar que aún tenía las mejillas Rojas pero suponía que no era de la fiebre - ¿Sabias que lo lance para que te fueras? -

\- Si... pero... aún así es mío- murmuró jugando con el borde la sábana el otro sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Por qué es tu tesoro? - pregunto y el otro respiro hondo.

\- Porque tú lo lanzaste, es lo más cerca que he tenido un regalo de ti - susurro sin verlo a los ojos y en ese momento todas las barreras que había estado intentando poner el hijo inmortal de Poseidón cayeron, miró el coral en su mano y sonrió suavemente, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza algo que no había hecho desde que había muerto aquella ninfa que tanto amo.

\- Pues síguelo conservando y prometo darte otro después, cuando estés mejor - murmuró Tritón al tiempo que alzaba su barbilla y podía ver los ojos verde mar iguales a los suyos pero con esa chispa inconfundible de problemas y diversión que poseían los de Teseo que debía admitir le encantaban, le fascinaron desde que llegó por primera vez al palacio pero había maldecido a su vez porque nació semidios y no un inmortal como él.

\- ¿De verdad? - susurro con algo de emoción el menor, el otro sonrió y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar y asintió, si el Dios inmortal sabía que esto que estaba sintiendo en este momento era lo mismo que aquella vez, estaba amando con todo su corazón, al hijo más hiperactivo que pudo tener su padre y entonces hizo algo que sabia que luego se arrepentiría de hacer porque que con esto sellaba su destino, se acercó y besó los labios del antiguo rey de Atenas, este en un principio se sorprendió pero pronto correspondió el beso.

Y claro que el inmortal se iba a arrepentir de aquello, porque este era un amor casi imposible, el pertenecía al mundo submarino y el chico al mundo de los Elíseos, pero no había más remedio su corazón ya lo había decidido él era la persona por la cual volvía a latir y mientras esto durara ambos lo iban a disfrutar, porque ellos se iban a amar como las tormentas, con fuerza hasta que azoten con la realidad.

 ** _~Fin~_**

Chica espero te guste Chica_Nightmare es algo que nació y ya.


	10. Teoría loca 1

Y si Hera al igual que probó a Leo y a Frank también probó a Percy porque bueno eso de mandar una serpiente a un semidios es cosa de ella aunque se supone que sólo lo hacía con los hijos de su esposo.

Entonces **_Teoría Loca I_** :

Hera también probó la valía de Percy como futuro héroe para la gigantomaquia.

 ** _Razones:_**

1) Percy mató a una serpiente cuando era pequeño

 _Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme._ \- **_según Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo._**

2) Según la mitología griega Hera mando dos serpiente para que matara al hijo de su esposo.

 _Cuando Heracles era aún un infante, Hera envió dosserpientespara matarlo mientras dormía en su cuna. Heracles estranguló una serpiente con cada mano y su niñera lo halló divirtiéndose con sus cuerpos flácidos como si fueran juguetes._ **_Wikipedia_**.

3) También porque ella fue quien envió a Percy a la isla de Ogigia a sanar sus heridas ella sabía que lo iba a necesitar no sólo para la titanomaquia.

4) ella sabía de ante mano que iba a suceder la gigantomaquia por eso preparo a Leo y a Frank también al hijo de su esposo Jason ¿Por qué no a Percy?.

 ** _Final_**.

Debo de dejar de pensar en teorías locas ? XD


	11. Teoría loca 2

Bueno como surgió esta teoría pues de los comentarios que he leído igual que ciertas historias y leyendos de Percy Jackson, yo se que Poseidón es la ley le amo... ya paremos ahí, pero Zeus tampoco es tan mal padre como lo suelen pintar en estas historias deben reconocer que el es el rey y tiene que dar ejemplo siguiendo sus reglas no la tiene fácil y aquí mis razones porque Zeus no es tan mal padre como lo pintan.

 ** _• Teoría Loca 2•_**

 ** _Teoria loca 2 : Zeus no es tan mal padre._**

Zeus el señor todo orgulloso y prepotente así es como lo ve la mayoría, también arrogante y con aires de superioridad además de Drama Queen.

Pero vamos que el no es tan malo en especial padre.

 ** _Razones_**.

1) Según nos cuentan la leyenda de Perseo en el libro narrado por Percy, Zeus le pidió a Poseidón que cuidara de este y su madre hasta que llegaran a salvo.

 ** _Y Zeus hizo algo mejor. Le envió una lluvia fresca y suave que se filtró por los agujeros y así Dánae y el niño tuvieron agua para beber. Luego convenció a su hermano, Poseidón, el dios del mar, de que calmara las olas y cambiara las corrientes para que el arcón tuviera una travesía tranquila. Poseidón incluso hizo que unas sardinillas saltaran a la tapa y se metieran por los agujeros para que Dánae pudiera comer sushi fresco. - Percy Jackson y los héroes griegos._**

2)Permitio a Hera que sacara a Ares de una batalla cuando en realidad pudo haberlo castigado por desobedecer pues el había prohibido a los dioses intervenir en esa batalla.

 ** _Hera, la madre de Ares, vio la injerencia de este (Diomedes mandado por Atenea) y pidió permiso a Zeus, su padre, para alejarlo delcampo de batalla.(Wikipedia)_**

3) Cuando la madre Apolo y Artemisa, Leto fue atacada Zeus decidió ayudarlos.

 ** _Hera envió entonces al giganteTicioa matar a Leto. Esta vez Apolo fue ayudado por su hermana Artemisa en la protección de su madre. Durante la batalla Zeus cedió finalmente su ayuda y arrojó a Ticio alTártaro. Allí fue sujetado al suelo de roca, cubriendo nueve acres, y una pareja debuitresle comían el hígado diariamente. (Wikipedia.)_**

4) Ahora vamos con los semidioses actuales con Thalia ella desprecia y detesta a su padre, pero y aquí viene el pero el fue quien le mostró el camino hasta la égida además que habían dicho que la cabra siempre había guiado su camino.

 ** _De todos modos, esta cabra habría ido apareciendo al azar, siempre alejada de nosotros. - Libro diario de un semidios (Diario de Luke Castellan)_**

 ** _Siempre que intentábamos acercarnos, la cabra se desvanecía y aparecía más lejos, como si nos estuviera llevando hacia algún lugar. - Libro diario de un semidios (Diario de Luke Castellan)_**

 ** _Si era algo que le asustaba, tenía que tomármelo en serio._** ** _–¿Has visto esta cabra antes? –pregunté._** ** _Asintió de mala gana._**

 ** _–En los Ángeles, la noche en la que huí. Amaltea me guió fuera de la ciudad. Y después, la noche que tú y yo nos conocimos… me guió hasta ti. - Libro diario de un semidios (Diario de Luke Castellan)._**

5) Fue a ver a Thalia y se preocupó por la madre de esta al menos por un tiempo.

 ** _Zeus empezó a visitar a mamá otra vez. Creo que le sabía mal que estuviera arruinando su vida y parecía… diferente de alguna manera. - El héroe perdido Thalia a Jason en la cueva al pie del castillo de Eolo._**

6) Le entregó la vida de Jason a Hera para que esta no le matara o intentara hacerlo como ya había hecho con Hercules en la antigüedad.

 ** _Incluso decía que ella no había querido llamarte Jason, pero que Zeus había insistido para contentar a Hera porque a la diosa le gustaba ese nombre.- El héroe perdido Thalia a Jason._**

 ** _Dijo que Hera te había reconocido y que era como si te hubieras muerto. - El héroe perdido Thalia a Jason._**

 ** _Y por eso me alegro de que Zeus te entregara a mí. Serás mi campeón, Jason.- El héroe perdido Juno a Jason._**

 ** _Tú no lo pediste. Yo no lo quería. Pero cuando te entregué a ella…, no tenía ni idea de que te convertirías en un hombre magnífico. Tu viaje te ha formado. Te ha hecho bueno y al mismo tiempo grande. Pase lo que pase cuando volvamos al Partenón, quiero que sepas que no te hago responsable. Has demostrado ser un auténtico héroe.- Sangre del Olimpo Zeus a Jason._**

7) Zeus sabía el riesgo que correrían sus hijos al estar juntos por eso accedió al pedido de Hera para separarlos pues a Thalia los monstruos ya empezaban a atacarla y Jason era muy pequeño para defenderse.

 ** _Eso fue en la época en que empezaron a atacarme los monstruos - El héroe perdido Thalia a Jason._**

8) Zeus vigiló el camino de Thalia hasta el ataque de las furias en la colina mestiza y se aseguró que siga viva al menos como un árbol guardando que su Alma no llegue con hades por esto es que el vellocino la trajo de vuelta.

 ** _Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.- Libro el ladrón del Rayo Grover a Percy._**

9)Zeus detesta a Hera y haberse casado con ella solo es un esposo amargado y es feliz cuando se la llevaron (tenía que poner esto si o si XD).

 ** _—Bueno… Zeus da su aprobación —murmuró Eolo—. Dice… dice que sería preferible que no la salvarais hasta después del fin de semana, porque tiene planeado celebrar una gran fiesta… - El héroe perdido Eolo en llamada con zeus._**

10) Hablo con Jason sin carbonizarlo cuando se toparon en la pelea con todos los gigantes, además que lo halagó y confesó que había vigilado su camino.

 ** _—Siempre estoy contigo, Jason. He observado tus progresos con orgullo, pero nunca podremos ser…- Sangre del Olimpo Zeus a Jason._**

 ** _—Lamentablemente, como rey de los dioses, no debo mostrar favoritismo hacia mis hijos. Cuando volvamos con los demás dioses del Olimpo, no podré elogiarte tanto como me gustaría, ni reconocerte todo el mérito que te corresponde. - Sangre del Olimpo Zeus a Jason_** (ser Rey no es fácil)

11) Si es verdad que el se paso con el castigo de Apolo pero pienso que el sabe lo de los oráculos y cree que la mejor opción es que el lo soluciones directamente y que aprenda que los semidioses no son un juego.

12) Son muchas razones ya XD. Si ustedes dirán y porque no protegió a Jason en la última batalla de este en el libro de las pruebas de Apolo porque aunque le cueste y nos cueste (a algunos más que a otros) admitirlo se necesitaba de esa muerte para que Apolo tome conciencia de la importancia de todo lo que hace y que sus acciones repercuten en la vida de los demás, además que es el impulso que necesita Apolo ahora en su camino.

Despedida.

Bueno hasta aquí otra de mis teorías locas.

Gracias por leer Bye


	12. Nico vs Thalia

**_He aquí su regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo._**

 ** _Aquíla batalla que tuvieron Nico y Thalia ... dije que si la había escrito :p_**

Nico había aceptado la petición de su prima, los dos estaban uno enfrente del otro con las espadas en ristre listos para atacar.

\- Las damas primero - dijo Nico con un tono burlón y ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero igual atacó le mandó un mandole que el detuvo con su hierro estigio - Estas desconcentrada cara de pino -

\- Cállate aliento de muerto - levantó la espada y se lanzó de nuevo el esquivo y paró cada tajo que ella le envió.

\- Vamos niña pino se que puedes más que esto - el la provocaba cada vez más, el sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse ambos lo necesitaban, el ataco ella esquivó y se barrió por el piso, dio una vuelta y atajó contra el estómago de él, el solo contacto de la espada con la tela provocó que una descarga de electricidad corriera por el cuerpo del azabache - ¿Esa cosa tiene electricidad? - fruncio el ceño.

\- Nop- resalto ella la p - pero yo si - tomo la espada con ambas manos poniéndola de lado y se noto la descarga eléctrica que envió a través de ella, al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa curvaba sus labios, igual que en los de su primo.

\- A eso quieres jugar eh - tomo la espada de la misma forma que ella y varias sombras salieron de ella, avanzaron los dos y las espadas chocaron, hierro estigio contra bronce celestial, sombras y chispas eléctricas viajaban entre los dos, cada que las espadas chocaban.

\- Yo no estoy jugando niño zombie - espeto ella al tiempo que esquivaba la espada agachándose para luego mandar un tajo haciendo que Nico retroceda un paso para girarse y volver a atacar.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué tan distraída pinito? - las respiraciones de ambos se empezaban a agitar cada vez más, se detuvieron una mirada desafiante y de determinación era lo que le lanzaba el azabache a ella, pero esta sonrió ladina y traviesa.

\- Él distraído es otro me parece - arremetió contra él haciendo un amague para terminar atacando su flanco izquierdo, ataque que el apenas y pudo detener.

\- Yo no era el que estaba tirando flechas a blancos no móviles- dijo de forma brusca mientras empujaba su espada para alejar la de ella pues las sombras estaban dejando pasar la electricidad y no era agradable al tacto.

\- Y yo no soy la que se pasa con su doctor de la mano - soltó ella sin contemplaciones girando sobre su eje y logrando golpear con la empuñadura de la espada el estómago de su primo haciendo que se encorbe de dolor.

\- pero que dices - logro responder con un hilillo de voz tratando de recuperar el aliento y echándose a un lado para esquivar un nuevo tajo de Thalia.

\- Lo que veo Sombrita - respondió ella preparándose para lanzar otro ataque, claro que el azabache no se la iba a poner tan fácil, logró incorporarse antes que ella ataque una vez más y le mandó un tajo directo al estómago haciendo que las sombras la envuelvan un poco haciéndola temblar de frío.

\- No me llames sombritas- mascullo él alzando la espada y lanzándole un mandole que ella esquivó agachándose y rodando para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- ¿Solo el doctor te llama así? - sonrio de lado jugando con la espada en las manos las mejillas de Nico tomaron un poco de color y no exactamente por el esfuerzo físico.

\- Claro que no - respondió al momento que la volvía a atacar una vez más sus espadas chocaron pero con más potencia, las chispas y las sombras bailaban cerca de sus rostros.

\- Él es demasiado obvio y tú demasiado ciego - espeto ella mientras sus espadas se separaban solo para chocar una vez más.

\- No se de que hablas - farfulló él mientras esquivaba otro ataque y sus espadas soltaban chispas mientras chocaban.

\- Claro que lo sabes niño zombie- respondió ella girando y atacando su lado derecho mandándole una nueva descarga eléctrica, estaban casándose, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

\- No no lo sé... cara de pino - logró decir el cuándo atacó desde arriba pero ella lo detuvo con su espada.

\- Tú quieres al doctor solace y viceversa - estaban frente a frente, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes, su respiración alterada, sus manos sujetando sus espadas por encima de sus cabezas y las mejillas de ambos Rojas, una por el cansancio y el otro no se sabía muy bien pues lo que ella había dicho le estaba alterando.

\- Detengan esto - escucharon una voz potente en la entrada de la arena, ninguno se movió pero sabían bien quién era, se acercó a paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraban los dos.

\- ¿Que quieres Solace? - dijo con irritación Nico aún viendo a Thalia, que sonría divertida.

\- Tu aún no puedes estar luchando y lo sabes - tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Solace- rodó los ojos y bajo la espada igual que lo hizo Thalia, ella seguía sonriendo.

\- Debes seguir las órdenes de tu médico Nico - dijo ella en tono inocente pero enviándole una mirada de Y aún no lo notas, que hizo que las mejillas de Nico se pusieran más rojas, Thalia guardo su espada transformándola en un pulverizador.

\- Exactamente eso - dijo Will al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo - Ahora vamos que pronto será hora de la lectura- comenzó a jalonearlo seguido de Thalia.

\- Si, vamos Nico - ella seguía sonriendo pero el azabache no terminaba de creerse lo que ella estaba suponiendo, ella se acercó y le susurró al oído - El doctor Will seguro te quiere dar... cariño - las mejillas de Nico se pusieron más rojas y ella reía.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Will se detuvo vio el rostro de Nico y le puso la mano en la frente - Fiebre no tienes -

\- Seguro es por el esfuerzo físico Will no te preocupes- sonría de lado y Nico la vio con dureza, Will asintió y siguió arrastrándolo hacia el comedor.

\- Esta me las pagas cara de pino - murmuro para si Di Angelo mientras veía a su rubio doctor caminar delante de él y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó de hacerlo, él no podía querer de esa forma al hijo de Apolo y este menos lo iba a querer a él, era imposible.


	13. Eres especial

One Shot: chicoxchico.

Pareja: ApoloxPercy

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Aviso: Si no les gusta el yaoi no lean.

Nota: Feliz día a todas las mujeres, ya se los dije hace rato y se los vuelvo a repetir hasta que les quede claro :3 ¡Feliz dia!

Y no esto no tiene nada que ver con el día de la mujer pero me nació escribirlo y ya aquí está.

 ** _~ One Shot ~_**

Enfrente de la hoguera se encontraba un azabache sosteniendo en su mano una lata de coca cola que ya estaba a la mitad, tenia los ojos llorosos y miraba fijamente al mar al rededor de el estaban sus amigos todos sonriendo y tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

\- Vamos Percy él no merece que llores así- le abrazo por los hombros su mejor amiga Annabeth la líder de la cabaña seis - Aunque yo te lo advertí- recordó ella.

\- Lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo en un murmullo sin despegar su vista del mar que parecía tan triste como él.

\- Ven Percy tienes que hacer algo - trato de animarle Katie acercándose a él y en su mano tenia unas hojas y una pluma.

\- Tienes que deshacerte de lo malo Percy - se acercó a él Piper - Pon por escrito todo lo malo de él -

Percy les brindó una sonrisa rota y se bebió lo que quedaba en la lata de soda. Pero ellas parecían no entender su pena, es que nadie la entendía al parecer, todos habían armado un gran alboroto y trataban de que estuviera mejor incluso los hijos de él lo intentaban.

En otra parte del mundo en cambio había un rubio intentando tal vez incinerarse con todo el néctar que estaba bebiendo y sintiéndose el Dios más miserable de todo el mundo o el universo si eso era posible. Su mejor amigo estaba a su lado sentados sobre el capote de su Maserati tratando de que no se mate.

\- No podrás acercarte al mar nunca más- suspiro el Dios de los mensajeros mientras una lluvia se comenzaba a desatar - Vaya se ha enterado ya de donde estas-

\- Me va a querer matar... pero ya no importa... me lo merezco - susurraba con pesar el que alguna vez fue conocido como el Dios más genial del mundo, pero si lo vieran ahora seguramente no pensarían eso.

Estaba despeinado, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la ropa desaliñada tanto que a la misma Afrodita le daría un infarto de solo verlo. Ya no brillaba como antes, no sonreía y tras eso el agua no estaba ayudando y le sumaban los fuertes vientos.

\- Lo rompí Herms, hice todo mal - suspiro y bebió más de la botella mientras miraba al cielo. Deseaba por primera vez en su divina vida poder morir.

\- Vamos no es tan malo Apolo, seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor. Hay muchos semidioses en el mundo - trataba de darle ánimos mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros y Apolo quería creer en sus palabras fervientemente, pero no podía.

Siempre se dice que en el mar hay muchos peces, que siempre hay más personas y mejores que las que dejamos atrás pero que se hace cuando estas amando con todo el corazón solo a una de esas miles de ¿personas o peces o dioses? ¿Qué se hace con un corazón roto ya sea divino o semimortal?

Pero para que todo se entienda se debe ir al día clave, al día en que todo se rompió...

Era temprano por la mañana, este día el Dios del sol se había esmerado en que todo fuera perfecto, que el cielo reluciera en todo su esplendor que las nubes no le opacaran. Era un especial sin lugar a dudas y mientras el hacia eso en el cielo, en el campamento mestizo un lugar especial para hijos de los dioses, un azabache se levantaba perezosamente de su cama.

\- ¡Buenos días mi bello Oasis! - dijo una voz a través de una bruma dorada y brillante que se esparcía por toda la cabaña haciendo que el azabache se asustara y cayera de la cama dándose un buen golpe.

\- ¡Apolo! - gruño sobando su cabeza y el nombrado río mientras se acercaba y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Pensé que ya estarías despierto príncipe- trataba de no reír mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos y él lo miraba mal.

\- Pues si muy despierto estaba, solo que me estaba mirando aún los ojos por dentro esperando que mi novio aparezca de la nada y me salude - respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo y el otro no aguanto más y se hecho a reír, el azabache se cruzó de brazos. Apolo dejó de reír y besó su frente.

\- Lamento haberte asustado pero ya tendrías que estar listo, nuestra cita tiene que estar perfecta hoy - le regaló una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes y el otro cambio su mala cara para sonreír un poco.

\- Si tiene que ser perfecta - respondió y descruzo los brazos, el otro aprovecho para abrazarlo por la cintura y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Lo va a ser por qué vas a estar ahí- beso dulcemente sus salados labios y el otro paso sus manos por su cuello - Te amo pequeño oasis -

\- Yo te amo también mi sol - susurro contra sus labios el azabache y los dos sonrieron, así era el sol y el mar estaban juntos y se amaban por encima de todas las cosas.

\- Bueno pero si seguimos así no saldremos de aquí- dijo entre beso y beso Apolo mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, tal vez sin querer. Y si tal vez debieron quedarse ahí.

\- No podemos hacer eso - reía el azabache pues el otro ahora besaba su cuello.

\- Ya lo sé pero no quisiera compartirte hoy con nadie más- hizo un puchero el Dios del sol, el otro sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo - susurro contra sus labio y luego su mejilla y frente. El otro se impregnaba de ese olor que tanto amaba, un fresco olor a mar.

\- Eres tan especial- susurró mientras encajaba su cabeza contra el huevo del hombro y el cuello del azabache - Eres único mi Percy-

\- Tú eres único no hay nadie más que sea el Dios de mi corazón- susurraba el chico abrazando al Dios contra su cuerpo, el otro lo había empujado hasta llegar a una de las paredes junto a su cama - Pero si no me sueltas no voy a poder alistarme-

\- ¿Por qué eres así? me haces muy difícil tener que alejarme de ti cuando te pones así - levanto su cabeza el Dios del sol y veía la sonrisa de lado que tenia el otro, beso su frente y suspiro antes de alejarse.

\- Pero debo alistarme para verme casi tan genial como tú- respondió el azabache dejando de estar recostado contra la pared y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego meterse al baño. Apolo suspiró, vaya que lo amaba, para el no había nadie cómo él.

El Dios del sol salió de ahí sonriendo como todo enamorado, aspiró profundamente y caminó como si estuviera en las nubes, saludó con la mano a algunos campistas y decidió pasar por donde sus hijos, ahí estuvo un buen rato. Todos estaban felices de la relación que tenían estos dos en especial después de lo de la madre tierra intentando matar a todos.

El gran Zeus todo poderoso rey de los Olímpicos había intentado castigar al Dios del sol acusándolo de que todos los acontecimientos eran su culpa, pero la mayoría de los Olímpicos lo impidió pues Poseidón no iba a permitir que su hijo sufra por la ausencia del Dios, Afrodita no quería a su pareja favorita dividida, Dioniso determinó que no era lo mejor porque el sería quien aguante al chico con arranques de tristeza o de ira por la pérdida del Dios, Hermes no quería perder a su mejor amigo, Artemisa por muy odioso que fuera su hermano y que su novio fuera un chico, no les quería ver separados. A Ares y a Atenea les daba igual y pues Hera fue la castigada al final porque ella puso en marcha la profecía. Así que por eso el Dios ahora disfrutaba mucho más de su relación con el chico, tenían que recuperar esos ocho meses que Hera lo tuvo encerrado y dormido en algún lugar además de su pérdida de memoria.

\- Vamos ya Apolo - le dijo el chico una vez que estuvo listo, llevaba una sencilla camisa azul con un sol en el centro, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos. Iban a disfrutar de una simple salida como si fueran una pareja mortal más.

\- Te ves simplemente hermoso - halago el Dios acariciando su mejilla, estaban delante de todo el comedor haciendo que por supuesto las mejillas del chico tomaran un fuerte color rojo porque todos se lo quedaron mirando.

\- Gracias- musitó viendo al piso rogando internamente que todo acabara pronto, el Dios solo sonrió y tomó su mano, el llevaba una camisa amarilla que tenía en el centro el dibujo de un tridente, unos Jeans, una chaqueta roja con mangas blancas, se veía como un adolescente completamente normal aunque muy apuesto.

\- Vamos - comenzó a caminar con él sonriendo a más no poder, le encantaba que le hayan dejado tener el día libre para estar con su azabache. Salieron del campamento, afuera de este estaba un Maserati normal porque claro el auto del sol en ese momento estaba en piloto automático, el le abrió la puerta, esto era cortesía de su mejor amigo Hermes (no se sabe donde lo consiguió) pronto los dos estaban en el auto y rumbo a su cita tan especial.

Los dos iban conversando y riendo a más no poder, llevaban las manos juntas en medio de los dos asientos, Apolo había estado tanto tiempo sin él que ahora no quería soltarlo jamás, su azabache había crecido en todo ese tiempo que no estuvo con él, estaba más alto, mas bronceado y mas guapo que nunca, su cabello estaba algo largo y revuelto, tal como le gustaba al Dios del sol, su sonrisa era casi tan brillante como la suya y hacia que su divino corazón diera volteretas por todo su pecho, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que tanto le encantaba.

Por supuesto el sabía donde había caído su pequeño azabache, el primer mes este apenas y había sonreído pero solo con estar cerca de él, Percy había mejorado mucho. Todos decían que el era de gran apoyo para él, el chico estaba tan enamorado del Dios del sol que solo su cercanía era como medicina que lo fortalecía, casi tanto como lo hacía el agua cuando estaba dentro de él.

\- ¿Y qué película quieres ver Percy? - pregunto el rubio mientras iba aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial en el que se encontraba el cine.

\- ¡Acuaman! por supuesto- respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia y miraba con seriedad a su acompañante, este solo río y se inclinó para besar su frente.

\- Eres tan hermoso - susurro cuando estuvo un poco apartado de él y el otro sonrió ladino.

\- Por supuesto que soy hermoso - se jactó saliendo del auto y el otro seguía riendo mientras también salía, estando fuera Percy se acercó a él y el lo rodeó con su brazo por la cintura.

\- El más hermoso de todos- beso con ternura sus labios y el otro solo sonreía, iban caminando despacio, cada uno tenia la mano en la cintura del otro.

La gente a su alrededor se les quedaba mirando, ya sea con agrado o con repulsión, algunos con envidia. Las chicas parecían querer ser el azabache, el podía sentir esas miradas de muerte hacia él pero las ignoraba totalmente porque ¡El era su novio! ¡No de ellas! ¡Tomen eso! beso a su novio en los labios solo para que las que le miraban terminarán de convencerse de que él era suyo, el estaba disfrutando esta salida.

Lastima como todo terminó.

Apolo dejó de rodear la cintura del azabache y lo tomó por los hombros, acercándolo más a él mientras estaban en la fila para comprar los boletos. Percy le había dicho que quería que todo fuera como una pareja completamente normal, el deseaba pasar un día normal, tal vez aparentar que no existía nadie más en ese mundo que su rubio acompañante y él.

Pero el no tiene tanta suerte.

En la fila mientras esperaban, había una chica que no paraba de mirar a Apolo, cuando por fin compraron las entradas, Percy fue a conseguir algo de comer mientras Apolo revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con las entradas y fueran buenos lugares.

\- Apolo cariño - saludo una chica bastante Bonita de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, su voz era melodiosa. El Dios se tensó, la reconocía, era una de las conquistas que tuvo mientras su azabache estaba desaparecido.

\- Paún un gusto verte nuevamente- saludo el sonriendo de forma nerviosa, por supuesto que no era un gusto verla y menos si su azabache estaba cerca, puede que Percy no fuera celoso. Porque su azabache entendía que el debía tener hijos semidioses, además que no podía tenerlos con él todavía (Porque obviamente no quería pasar una buena temporada metido en el fondo del mar cortesía de su tío Possy).

\- Que suerte encontrarte Apolo, te he extrañado tanto estos dos meses - ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y lo besó, bueno después de todo se suponía que ellos estaban saliendo así que era normal. Él se había desaparecido de la relación porque apareció su azabache, ya casi hasta había olvidado que ella existía.

\- si demasiado tiempo lo siento pero me salió un viaje de imprevisto - sonrío y rodeó su cintura. Para su desgracia Percy se acercó y aquí es cuando todo lo hermoso comenzó a irse al tártaro, el azabache sonrió.

\- Apolo - dijo con voz tranquila, llevaba en su mano una bandeja con dos bolsas de palomitas de maíz (una extrañamente con ellas de color azul) dos sodas grandes y algunos dulces en otra bolcita. Él Dios se tensó, no le gustaba que el le viera con otras personas, siempre lo evitaba- ¿Quién es tu amiga Apolo? -

\- Soy Paún su novia - la chica sonrió y le tendió una mano al azabache, aunque luego río el no podía darle la mano.

\- Ah, su novia - la sonrisa de Percy se perdió por un segundo, la chica no lo notó pero Apolo si - Mucho gusto yo soy Percy un amigo - contestó viendo como ella rodeaba a SU Novio por la cintura con un brazo.

\- Ya que estamos aquí porque no vemos la película juntos - decía ella y Apolo no sabia que hacer, se suponía que ella era su novia.

\- Si dale ve a comprar tu entrada - ánimo Percy pero su mirada no tenía el mismo brillo que hace un momento. El Dios del sol se sentía cada vez peor, ella sonrió y besó en los labios al que se suponía era su novio y le quitó los papeles de las entradas de las manos.

\- Déjenme ver qué película y asiento, porque quiero estar a tu lado amor. Mi bombón- lo volvió a besar bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, luego de revisarle salió corriendo de ahí.

\- Habrá que comprar más palomitas para tu novia - murmuró Percy viendo la bandeja en sus manos y luego al Dios del sol - Sujeta esto ya regreso -

\- No espera Percy - trato de detenerlo pero el ya se había ido, Apolo solo lo vio alejarse y luego a la boletería. Esta sería la peor película de su vida inmortal. Pronto Percy volvió con otra funda de palomitas de maíz y soda.

\- Ya volví amor - regreso muy sonriente la chica - Wow gracias por las palomitas de maíz, no se como supiste que me encanta la comida extraña chico - tomo la bolsa de palomitas que tenían color azul.

\- Intuición- fue todo lo que contesto Percy mientras comía de la bolsa que había comprado aparte. Apolo sabía que no las había comprado para ella, esas eran de él pero se veía que Percy no quería que estuviera mal.

\- Lo siento amor - susurro a su lado mientras esperaban en la fila para entrar. El azabache hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, Apolo solo podía verlo, estaba seguro que estaba sufriendo pero se aguantaba de armarle una escena o algo.

Pronto estuvieron dentro de la sala de cine, Percy estaba concentrado en comerse las palomitas de maíz normales y no prestar atención a como la tal Paún besaba a su novio y lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras que él no podía ponerle ni una mano encima, no había ni obtenido palomitas de maíz azules, ellos estaban en frente porque ella no consiguió asiento junto a ellos; entonces le pidió que cambiaran de lugar. Si Percy estaba cada vez peor con esta salida.

Cuando la película empezó la situación no mejoró, por más que intentaba mirar la pantalla enorme y ver a otro hijo del Dios del mar por así decirlo en la pantalla grande no podía, sus ojos viajaban al brazo que Apolo tenía sobre los hombros de la chica o la forma en que ella susurraba que lo amaba, le había dicho un montón de apodos melosos. Comenzó a sentir náuseas y estas aumentaron cuando la vio besarlo en los labios y a él le tocaba corresponder.

Cuando la película terminó, Percy respiró hondo y se dispuso a salir de la sala de cine, bueno puede que ahora se pudieran deshacer de ella y pasar el resto del día juntos como lo habían planeado. Claro que las cosas a Percy nunca le salen como las planea, tal vez no debió salir nunca de la cama o siquiera abrir los ojos esa mañana.

\- Entonces vamos a la piscina mi pequeño sol pero solo tú y yo - susurraba atrevidamente la chica al oído del Dios del sol. Apolo no sabía que hacer, una cosa es que Percy haya tenido paciencia para aguantarla en el cine pero ¿Qué se vaya con ella y lo deje botado?

\- No puedo dejar a mi amigo Paún, cariño - sonreía nerviosamente mientras Percy estaba ya cerca de ellos.

\- Creo que Percy entenderá que necesitamos estar a solas, solecito son dos meses lejos que has estado - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, mientras que Percy hacia una mueca imperceptible de molestia por el apodo que usó.

\- Si yo entiendo que quieran pasar a solas - respondió Percy tratando de sonreír y ella río con gracia sacudiéndose un poco y haciendo que de su blusa salga un collar - Puedo preguntar ¿que es eso? - a él le parecía ya haber visto ese collar antes.

\- ¡Oh si! - dijo ella emocionada terminando de sacarlo. Apolo abrió mucho los ojos, era algo que el había mandado a hacer para Percy, el primero que mandó a hacer pero creía haberlo perdido - Es un regalo que me hizo Apolo ¿no es hermoso? - Percy se llevó una mano al cuello donde tenía el collar que el Dios le había dado pero estaba bajo la camiseta - Y hasta lo grabó con una frase para los dos por nuestro amor infinito y nuestras iniciales A y P, hasta la eternidad- Percy le dio una mirada al Dios.

\- Ah yo... - trato de hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y fue peor cuando ella lo besó.

\- Y supongo que la isla es por Oasis, el apodo que suele decirme cuando estamos juntos y solos - terminó por decir ella.

\- Lindo sobrenombre, espero que enserio sean felices hasta la eternidad. Ustedes se merecen lo mejor - la voz de Percy sonaba rota - Yo me tengo que ir, Apolo te dejo en buena compañía - le sonrió al Dios pero este noto que el brillo en sus ojos ya no existía. Salió de ahí casi corriendo, el Dios trató de detenerlo pero el se escapó de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? - dijo ella y el Dios se sentía morir todo era su culpa no había lugar a dudas de ello.

\- Tengo que ir por él, lo siento- se disculpó mientras pasaba la mano por el rostro de ella y una luz Blanca la cegaba y el robaba sus recuerdos - Nunca nos conocimos - tomo el collar de su cuello y salió corriendo esperando encontrar a su azabache, las cosas en el centro comercial comenzaron a ir mal, las fuentes se volvieron locas, las peceras estallaban, los baños se inundaron, las llaves explotaron igual que las tuberías.

El Dios sabía la causa de ello y en verdad trató de encontrar al chico pero cuando salió de ahí lo vio correr mientras tiraba algo al suelo y se subía a un taxi, llegó hasta lo que arrojó y lo vio, era el collar y el clima se comenzó a poner extraño.

Se desató una tormenta en la ciudad, había destrozado a su azabache, recogió el collar roto y lo apretó en su mano. Se desapareció de ahí queriendo huir, lo había herido y se comenzaba a preguntar como pudo ser tan idiota, el no había querido decirle ese apodo a la chica, lo había dicho cuando se imaginaba que era él quien estaba a su lado, seguramente había olvidado el collar en la casa de ella en una de tantas visitas y pensó que era un regalo, pero ahora no había explicación que valga, había hecho llorar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Y eso nos lleva al ahora días después con un azabache totalmente triste sentado frente a la playa, al cual sus amigos trataban de animar y decirle que todo estaría mejor. Que habían muchos mejores que el, que el no era tan especial, que habían un millón de personas mortales o dioses mismos que querrían estar con el. El había huido de la hoguera ¿es que no entendían que el lo amaba? parecía que no.

Sostenía aun en su mano la hoja y el bolígrafo que le había dado su amiga Piper, pero por mas que intentaba ser malo, de ser cruel y de poner por escrito todo lo malo del dios del sol, no podía, solo podía pensar en todas las cosas hermosas que había vivido con él. Eso solo hacia que su corazón doliera mucho más y se derrumbo ahí delante del mar que el amaba, lloraba más y más fuerte sin consuelo alguno mientras susurraba su nombre.

El dios del sol sabia que los estaban llamando, alguien repetía su nombre pero estaba ignorando todo, porque sabia que esas llamadas eran de sus hijos solo para recordarle lo malo que fue, que había destruido a su azabache. Se alzo otra botella de néctar deseando poder ser un mortal y emborracharse como tal, Pero ¡Tenia que ser un Dios! ¡El dios más estúpido!... lo había arruinado todo con su pequeño azabache. Todo por sus tonterías, no debió dejar que la chica se quedara, debió revisar donde había perdido el collar y sobre todo asegurarse que el apodo especial de su azabache no fuera escuchado por nadie que no fuera él.

\- Vamos Apolo, él no es tan especial. Seguro pronto encuentras a alguien mas - seguía diciendo su mejor amigo a su lado y el dios le dio una mala mirada ¡No quería a alguien más! ¡El quería a su Oasis! ¡Porque era suyo! ¡El era único!.

\- ¿No entiendes como me siento Herms? - le vio indignado y el otro arqueo una ceja mirándole.

\- Te sientes devastado y todo eso por alguien que es común y como todos los demás, hay un millón y más como él. Hay muchos que son mejores - El dios del sol se comenzó a enfurecer y expandir una ola de calor por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡EL NO ES COMÚN! ¡EL ES ÚNICO!... el es mi todo - comenzó a llorar nuevamente viendo con dolor a su mejor amigo este sonrió de lado.

\- Pues ve y díselo a él no a mi, deja de ser patético eres el dios del sol ¡por favor! - rodó los ojos el dios de los mensajeros y el otro paso su mano por sus ojos limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- no puedo, el no me va a oír, el me dejo - se lamento sorbiendo su nariz, el otro le levanto el rostro.

\- Suficiente deja de llorar, se supone que eres el gran dios del sol y que el chico te ama con todo su corazón. Si le hablas estoy seguro que te escuchara, el no es bruto Apolo, estoy seguro que te comprende. - miro al cielo y que la tormenta empeoraba - Y hazlo antes de que el tío nos vaya a dejar sin sol enserio - El dios del sol miro el cielo, no sabia si hacerle caso a su amigo o no. Hasta que la llamada insistente de alguien en su cabeza llamo su atención. ¡Era él! quien llamaba era el.

\- Tienes razón, debo ir - se limpio el rostro y desapareció en bruma dorada.

En el campamento todos los chicos ya estaban acostados en sus cabañas, Percy había sido llevado a la suya con ayuda de sus amigos una vez que fue encontrado en la playa llorando. No era novedad encontrarlo ahí, el chico apenas dormía o comía en estos días. Habían intentado de todo para animarle pero era imposible.

\- Percy - susurro el dios del sol cuando llego a la cabaña en su nube dorada de humo y lo vio recogido en la cama tan destrozado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- Apolo - dijo en un susurro y rompiendo en un llanto lastimero, pensaba que su mente ya le gastaba bromas. Había dormido tan poco por las pesadillas y por lo del cine, que ya comenzaba a ver alucinaciones en esos días - Lo siento Apolo, no quise ponerme celoso - Al dios del sol se le encogió el corazón , el pequeño pensaba que era su culpa la ruptura. Corrió a arrodillarse junto a la cama de él y acaricio su cabello mojado.

\- Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa perdóname, cometí tantas tonterías. perdón, perdón, perdón... - murmuro abrazando a su azabache y secando su llanto con sus manos, se acomodo junto a él en la cama y lo acuno en sus brazos - No quise darle el collar, ese fue el primero que hice y se me perdió, no sabia que lo tenia ella. No quise llamarla por ese apodo, mi único Oasis eres tú, solo tú me das calma y sentido a mi existencia inmortal, perdóname - Percy se dejaba abrazar y envolver por el calor de él, aspiraba su aroma a verano que le encantaba.

\- Yo lo siento, debí quedarme y escucharte, lo siento, no debí molestarme por eso, yo se que no puedo ser la única persona a quien ames en esta vida - susurro contra su pecho aferrándose a el y el dios sacudió la cabeza y le levanto el rostro.

\- Tu eres al único que amo, tu eres mi calma y mi único lugar seguro y al que quiero volver - acomodo con cuidado sus cabellos para ver sus ojos - Tu eres lo mas especial que tengo en toda mi vida inmortal - beso tiernamente sus labios, esos mismos que había extrañado tanto, le había hecho tanta falta. Se acurruco a su lado y lo abrazo tan fuerte deseando no soltarlo nunca en su vida - Te amo Percy -

\- Yo te amo a ti - devolvió el azabache con una sonrisa genuina y ese brillo en sus ojos que el otro amaba, se acomodo en el cálido pecho del dios del sol y pronto el sueño le venció. Apolo lo veía dormir entre sus brazos y solo podía agradecer a Afrodita a Eros a Poseidón mismo por haber hecho un ser tan especial y único pero sobre todo que lo ame tanto, incluso con las tonterías que solía hacer.

Afuera de ahí el mar parecía tener vida nuevamente y la tormenta menguaba su fuerza, los vientos en la ciudad disminuyeron y al día siguiente el sol brillo como no lo había hecho en días, demostrando así que el dios del sol y el mar estaban otra vez juntos en paz y armonía. Que todos rogaban al cielo y a quien fuera que siguiera siendo así por toda la eternidad y más.

 ** _~Fin~_**

Espero les haya gustado :3

Si escribo esto en vez de escribir el leyendo XD.

Disculpen a mi auto corrector ;-; me hace unas jugadas feas.


	14. Inmortal

Pareja: Will x Nico Solangelo.

Genero: Yaoi.

Es un AU.

La verdad quería escribir esto hace tiempo pero recién ahora pude.

Sigo sin escribir los leyendo Xd

 ** _One Shot_**

El sol resplandecía hermoso sobre el cielo, era un día de verano caluroso pero era el día ideal para un rubio de ojos azules y con sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el sol. Él amaba los días de verano, eran los mejores días para él, se levantó de su cama estirando sus brazos y soltando un gran bostezo. Vivía en un departamento de un viejo edificio de apenas cinco pisos, para él era simplemente perfecto pues era barato y no es que el necesitara demasiado espacio. Vivía solo porque había empezado la universidad, estudiaba medicina, ya había aprobado su primer año aunque él era en verdad bastante joven, apenas tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos.

\- Buenos días a todo el mundo - dijo animadamente a pesar de encontrarse solo en aquel departamento, tenía libros sobre un pequeño escritorio, junto a estos una lap top donde por supuesto hacia sus tareas, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar hacia el pequeño baño que poseía su departamento, la verdad no tenía demasiadas cosas y tampoco es como si las necesitara.

Los padres de él le habían propuesto darle todo, pagarle un buen departamento o casi totalmente para el pero el no acepto, a mucho había dejado que le paguen la universidad eso era suficiente, él había conseguido este lugar y también un trabajo como camarero en un pequeño restaurante cerca. En este lugar a veces daba pequeños shows en un pequeño escenario que tenía, ahí solían cantar amateurs y a veces grandes estrellas y eso era lo que había animado al rubio a conseguir el trabajo ahí. Le fascinaba su trabajo porque conocía gente interesante.

Estando en el baño se ducho y cepillo sus dientes, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó las manos por supuesto, paso una peinilla por su risos dorados y se vistió con una camiseta sencilla de color blanco, sus Jean de siempre y sus zapatos, camino hasta la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y se puso unos lentes sin graduación que solía usar, le gustaban aquellas gafas porque le hacían pasar desapercibido entre la gente y eso le permitía observar mejor al mundo, él nunca había querido llamar la atención de nadie y nadie nunca había llamado su atención así que estaba bien. Se asomó al pequeño balcón de su departamento y algo sucedió.

En la calle enfrente de aquel pequeño edificio se paró un taxi y de este bajo un chico bastante desprolijo, tenía el cabello negro revuelto y algo largo, toda su ropa era negra enteramente, llevaba en su mano una valija café y un porta planos en su hombro, el ceño lo tenía profundamente fruncido, parecía discutir con el taxista mientras salía del auto y por alguna razón se cayó al suelo y soltó una maldición en otro idioma según entendió el rubio.

Algo en el al ver al azabache hizo que su cuerpo se erizara y una corriente pasar entera por su cuerpo, sus ojos no podían apartarse del chico que se veía malhumorado mientras recogía sus cosas y terminaba de pagar al taxista, pronto el auto se fue y el chico miro hacia el edificio. El rubio se escondió inmediatamente tras la cortina, por alguna razón no quería que le descubran fisgoneando, vio al azabache entrar al edificio. Se comenzó a preguntar si el seria su vecino, le habían dicho que pronto el apartamento de un piso más abajo que el suyo se ocuparía pero no le habían dicho por quién.

El rubio sentía total curiosidad sobre el nuevo vecino, debía de ser eso ¿verdad? si, solo curiosidad después de todo se veía que no era de la ciudad, las cosas del chico llegaron días después de su llegada, un día cuando el rubio venia llegando de su trabajo les vio desembarcarlas.

\- ¿Dónde quieres estas Nico? - decía un chico de cabello negro como el vecino del rubio pero este era más bronceado y tenía ojos verdemar. El vecino del rubio que se llamaba Will, era de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel olivácea, había descubierto que era italiano gracias a los chismes que corrían por el edificio, decían que el chico tenía un acento especial para hablar, Will no le había oído nunca hablar, de hecho ni siquiera se había presentado ante él por qué se decía que el chico no estaría mucho tiempo, que solo estaba de paso en lo que su verdadero departamento estaba listo.

\- Ponlas arriba a la derecha y cuidado que están mis pinturas dentro - respondió el otro azabache mientras Will entraba al edificio, los chismes tenían razón tenía acento italiano muy marcado, como si toda su vida hubiera estado allá pero igual había aprendido a hablar inglés - Le llega a pasar algo a mis pinturas Percy y te enviare al inframundo con volteo sin retorno -

\- Yo veré que no haga nada de daños - aseguraba un rubio que tenía otra caja, todos tres venían detrás de Will, pronto él se tuvo que adelantar para llegar a su departamento, comenzó a buscar las llaves despacio, no es porque quisiera escuchar lo que hablaban sino porque estas estaban perdidas en su bolso.

\- Ni que tuviera cinco años Jason - rezongó el azabache de ojos verdes mientras el otro azabache abría la puerta.

\- Contigo no se sabe Percy - replico el dueño del departamento mientras entraban, él de ojos verde rió sin gracia ante lo que dijo el otro y el rubio se reía. Will entro en su departamento no sin antes dar una pequeña mirada hacia la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada del departamento del italiano.

\- Nico - susurro su nombre y luego se metió en su departamento, el edificio no era un lugar donde la gente solía hacer mucha bulla de hecho los vecinos más cercanos que tenían eran los dueños y los que estaban en el último piso, así que Will ocupaba el tercer piso y Nico el segundo, este puso música y Will la oía perfectamente. También oía las voces de los chicos.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo abrazarte? - escuchaba decir a la voz del pelinegro de ojos verdes si no se equivocaba.

\- Porque no me gusta que me toquen Percy, ya lo hemos hablado - el rubio casi podía ver como el chico rodaba los ojos y luego bufaba.

\- Esta bien - replicaba el otro - Iré por el resto de cajas - oyó la puerta del departamento abrirse y luego cerrarse.

\- Iré a ver que no rompa nada - decía el otro rubio que estaba con ellos, pero no se oyó nada por un momento y luego la puerta y luego la risa del azabache de ojos oscuros. De ahí solo oía la música, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el azabache, Nico, tal vez estaba acomodando todo, o tal vez comiendo algo o revisando sus cosas. El rubio se echó encima de su cama colocando sus gafas a un lado, se dejaba llevar por la suave música instrumental que oía el otro.

Will se imaginaba las conversaciones que podía tener con el azabache sobre música o sobre arte, el sabia de arte, su padre era un aficionado a eso y desde pequeño le había enseñado bastante de eso, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. No tenía el suficiente valor para si quiera tocar su puerta y saludarlo como una persona normal, se acomodó en la cama quedando boca arriba mirando el techo, no entendía que le pasaba con este chico, su corazón se aceleraba con su cercanía cuando se cruzaban en la escalera y se ponía peor cuando alcanzaba a verlo peinarse el cabello con sus manos en las mañanas cuando salía de su departamento.

Los días seguían pasando, a veces se topaba con él en las escaleras del edificio pero cuando estaba por decirle algo, las palabras huían de su boca y no decía nada solo seguía su camino, seguro que ahora el azabache pensaba que estaba loco o que su vecino era mudo o algo peor. Un día mientras Will regresaba de su trabajo y una gran presentación que había tenido, subía tranquilamente las escaleras y la vio, había una chica preciosa de piel morena y cabellos castaños claros saliendo de la puerta del chico, tenía ojos dorados cual quilates de oro, era baja y preciosa. Algo dentro de Will se rompió sin saber porque, trato de seguir su camino pero llegando arriba se quedó mirando al departamento de Nico.

\- Necesitas salir más, no puedes quedarte en casa pintando todo el día - le escuchaba a la morena regañar mientras jalaba al otro fuera del departamento y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, el azabache por su parte se limitaba a rodar los ojos.

\- Me gusta lo que estoy pintando, es mi mejor trabajo en mucho tiempo Hazel - rezongaba el otro y miro hacia arriba, Will se escondió para no ser visto.

\- Si, si puede ser tu mejor trabajo y lo que quieras pero necesitas salir de ahí, Jason quiere hablar contigo y Frank igual - ella comenzó a jalarlo escaleras abajo haciendo que el deje de mirar en dirección a Will lo cual el rubio agradecía en parte pero por otro lado no quería que ella se lo lleve. pronto ambos desaparecieron por la escalera y Will se metió a su departamento, cerró la puerta y se recargo contra esta, el pecho le dolía.

Su cerebro comenzó a hacer conexiones y a buscar explicaciones ante esto que sentía y lastimosamente para el solo existía una y solo una respuesta a todo y era que estaba enamorado del azabache. Se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso, se había enamorado de alguien imposible, pero es que había algo en el que cada vez que lo veía le hacía sentir invencible, era inmortal cuando le escuchaba reía o cantar en su departamento, la musca de el mismo en el local había cambiado, le decían que cantaba mejor, que cantaba con más sentimiento.

Y si es que la sola presencia del azabache le hacía sentirse como un dios o semidiós como si él fuera el hijo del sol, quería brillar y envolverlo con su luz, quería darle calor y cantarle melodías que alegraran su alma. Suspiro estando aun en el piso y veía la ropa que cargaba, una camisa manga larga a cuadros un triste Jean desgastado y de los zapatos ni hablar, miro su cabello y recordaba a los dos chicos que acompañaban al azabache, ellos tenían cabellos hermosos, el del pelinegro aunque revuelto le hacía verse muy apuesto, el del rubio estilo militar pero bien cortado y el de él, el de él era un desastre sin brillo y enredado.

Él se veía que no era la gran cosa, había querido pasar desapercibido tanto tiempo que ahora era completamente invisible e indeseable, se levantó del suelo y se miró en el espejo del baño, su ropa maltrecha y sudado, sus Jean sucios, ojos azules comunes no como los del rubio o del azabache que el chico conocía o como los de la morena ellos si tenían ojos únicos, hasta ella tenía cabello perfecto y sedoso, se veía tan suave que hasta el mismo quería ir y tocárselo. Suspiro frustrado, el amor era un asco.

Fue hasta su armario, él tenía que ver la forma de conquistarlo o por lo menos hablar con él, si eso debía hacer, asintió con firmeza mientras planeaba cómo hacer para acercarse al azabache que hacia volver loco a su corazón, busco ropa adecuada de esa que su padre enviaba de vez en cuando para que él se vistiera genial, encontró varias prendas y se la paso buscando un nuevo estilo, pero nada le convencía, todo le parecía o muy extravagante o muy simple y a veces hasta gracioso. Hasta que lo encontró, una chaqueta Jean, unos vaqueros que le quedaban bien, unos converse de color negro y una camisa de tela roja que hacia sus ojos, se acomodó el cabello en un peinado hacia atrás, se sacó los lentes que igual no necesitaba.

Y volvió a intentar hablar con el chico que tanto quería, pero su valor se iba cada vez que le tenía cerca, por más que había cambiado su aspecto hace tanto que nada le interesaba que ahora no sabía como acercársele si quiera a saludar, tal vez si hubiera volteado una de las tantas veces que se lo cruzo en las escaleras habría notado que el azabache volteaba a verlo correr y que a veces cuando el dejaba rosas frente a su puerta el azabache sonreía y sabía que era él. Pero no Will no sabía eso, hasta había descubierto su número por el registro que había en la recepción, pensaba en hacerle una llamada casual y decir que se había equivocado de numero o algo así y comenzar a hablar, pero cada que lo intentaba las palabras no le salían.

\- Hola ¿quién habla? - ahí estaba era como la quinta vez en la semana que le llamaba, su voz era como la de un ángel, otra vez tenía miedo de que la conversación no salga como quería - Si no va a hablar cortare, no tengo tiempo para bromas - espeto el azabache antes de cortar y Will suspiro sacando el celular de su oído, estaba acostado en su cama con un brazo sobre su frente.

\- Ojala supiera cómo hacer para que me mires - renegaba mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano, su voz simplemente no salía cuando le llamaba o se le acercaba, se sentía idiota perdiéndose en el silencio de sus palabras sin que el si quiera notara su existencia. El azabache nunca sabría de él y de lo que sentía.

Los días seguían pasando ya casi eran dos meses de que el azabache había llegado al departamento, Will seguía sin poder decirle si quiera un hola o conseguir que lo vea, tal vez si el lo mirara solo una vez su mundo estaría completo y ascendería a ser un dios, a ser inmortal completamente porque tendría aunque sea por un micro segundo su atención infinita. Esa noche podía escuchar nuevamente la música de su vecino, lo oía cantar también, su voz era tan melodiosa que Will dudaba que ese chico fuera un simple mortal, seguramente él era el rey de algún reino lejano y se estaba escondiendo aquí, huyendo de sus fantasma, seguramente era eso. Porque Will no tenía tanta suerte o no se sentía con tanta suerte de justo venir a toparse con alguien tan perfecto como el azabache.

¡Es que era perfecto!

Su cabello negro y algo largo sedoso y brillante, sus ojos oscuros que parecían llamarte hacia una muerte segura, querían envolverte en la oscuridad de ellos y llevarte hasta el mismísimo infierno, enterrarte en el inframundo donde el reinaba, él era el rey de esa oscuridad, un ángel que brillaba con esplendor en este vil mundo terrenal y los demás eran sus simples sirvientes que no merecían ni que el los nombrara o si quiera pronunciar una letra de sus insulsos nombres, eso era Nico.

Y Will, Will a sus ojos solo era uno de esos sirvientes que se habían enamorado de lo inalcanzable, que estaba totalmente lejos de aquel Ángel y rey del inframundo, un ser que no era digno ni siquiera de estar en su presencia, era el que se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que veía a Nico solo abrir la boca y tomar una bocanada de aire, eso era Will, el no merecía ni el aire que el otro respiraba pero aun así ahí estaba intentando lo imposible. Se dio ánimos una vez más, mañana seria el día, mañana sin lugar a dudas después del trabajo vendría con una flor y le confesaría todo.

Esa noche el rubio casi no durmió de la ansiedad que le producía lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente y se despertó tarde, el nunca despertaba tarde pero lo hizo y por esto tuvo que salir corriendo del edificio hacia su trabajo, tal vez si no hubiera estado corriendo habría notado que el camión que trajo las cosas del azabache italiano estaba estacionado afuera del edificio.

Will puso todas sus energías en el trabajo, se esmeró al máximo a pesar de estar agotado por no haber dormido, pero entre todo su insomnio se había estado dando ánimos para este día, estaba listo, su autoestima estaba al máximo, no le importaba si él le rechazaba, se lo diría igual, no importaba si estaba saliendo con la chica o alguno de los dos chicos, el habría dicho lo que sentía y estaría mejor consigo mismo. Cuando salió del trabajo corrió hacia su departamento, llevaba una rosa blanca en sus manos y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, pero cuando llego todo se desvaneció.

\- ¡Bien es la última caja! - decía la voz del azabache de ojos verdes mientras cerraba la puerta del camión y el rubio se subía al asiento del conductor.

\- Sube y vamos ya - devolvía el rubio mientras encendía el camión, el azabache corría y se trepaba a su lado, Will no quería creer lo que veía, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el departamento, subió las escaleras casi volando, el camión se había ido.

Sus esperanzas estaban muertas, los últimos escalones hasta el departamento del italiano los subió con pesar, la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, se acercó despacio y lo vio con sus propios ojos todo estaba vació, no había casi nada en la habitación excepto por una cosa en medio había un caballete aun con un lienzo y una sábana encima, Will dejó caer la rosa de entre sus manos mientras sentía su mundo desmoronarse, se acercó lentamente al caballete y jalo la tela haciéndola caer.

Lo que sus ojos vieron, solo le hicieron llorar, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el ahora era inmortal pero su ángel no estaba. Delante de el en la pintura se veía un retrato suyo, era el, el chico había hecho un cuadro suyo totalmente perfecto. Eso quería decir que lo había visto, el lo había notado. Pero ahora no estaba más.

\- Entrar a departamentos ajenos no está bien rubio - dijo una voz a sus espaldas con ese acento que el ya reconocía y dio un respingo mientras pasaba las manos por su cara, se dio la vuelta ahí estaba el italiano sonriéndole socarronamente, una sonrisa que solo había visto de lejos - Mi nueva dirección y cuando llames a mi numero al menos dime hola - le entrego en sus temblorosas manos un papel blanco donde con letra muy prolija había una dirección y dos números de teléfono.

\- Nico vamos ya - apresuraba una voz desde afuera que el rubio reconoció como la chica de ojos dorados.

\- Voy hermanita - respondió el azabache mientras metía sus manos en sus Jean negros y le guiñaba un ojo al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar y luego giro sobre sus talones y se fue - El cuadro es tuyo - fue lo último que le escucho decir y el corazón de Will daba vueltas como loco en su pecho, las mariposas de las cuales alguna vez le habían hablado revoloteaban por todo su ser no solo en su estómago.

Él era la oscuridad en la que él quería envolverse y no salir jamás y el rubio era la claridad que Nico buscaba para sus días más grises, porque a veces los opuestos se atraen y entonces la oscuridad busca la luz y la luz a la oscuridad para formar algo aún más bello en sombras. Porque hasta el rey de los fantasmas quiere un haz de luz en su vida. Y el ángel lo volvió inmortal.

 ** _Fin_**

Espero les haya gustado :3


	15. Antes de Apolercy 1

**_N/A: lo que hace el insomnio - recién tiene sueño y se va a dormir- Espero les guste._**

Era un día muy importante para el Olimpo, los doce dioses estaban reunidos. El ambiente era totalmente tenso. La tensión estaba para cortarse con un cuchillo, algo se había perdido en el Olimpo, algo importante y ninguno de los dos grandes dioses daba su brazo a torcer con respecto al asunto.

\- ¡El no debe existir! ¡Debe estar muerto! - vociferaba el gran rey de los dioses, su hermano estaba sentado a su lado con el ceño fruncido viéndole con desdén - ¡Osas defenderle aún! -

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo ¡Es mi hijo! - devolvió con furia el Dios de los mares, los demás solo eran espectadores de lo que sucedía - ¡El no ha hecho nada! -

\- Todavía no lo hace porque aún es pequeño, pero con su llegada la profecía vuelve a estar en marcha - dijo Atenea y el Dios de los mares le echo una mirada mortal y tan fría que que la Diosa se quedó sin respiración.

\- El que la puso en marcha primero ha sido tu querido padre - devolvió él - ¿O es que se te olvida acaso a la niña que ha tenido con esa estrella de televisión? - Atenea bufo, claro que recordaba a aquella chiquilla.

\- Claro que no se nos olvida Poseidón- terció la diosa del cereal tratando de que su hermano no mate a la diosa de la sabiduría. El miro entonces a su hermana.

\- Entonces no me acuseis de poner en riesgo al Olimpo, mi hijo no ha hecho nada - finalizo el Dios con una seriedad poco común en él.

\- Claro que sí, ¡tú has usado a ese engendro para robar mi símbolo de poder! ¡Exijo que me lo devuelvas! - comenzó de nuevo la acusación el Dios de los cielo. Poseidón frunció el ceño y lo miró.

\- ¡Yo no tengo tu estúpido perno! ¡Exijo una disculpa por ello! ¡No soy un ladrón! - grito exaltado el Dios de los mares. Y ahí iban de nuevo a los gritos.

Apolo por su parte veía totalmente aburridos a todos y siendo el Dios del sol y la verdad podía dar fe de que su tío estaba diciendo la verdad, el no había tomado el Rayo pero ¿Entonces quién lo tenía?. Le dio una mirada a Dioniso que se veía malhumorado y que revisaba lo que parecían ser el campamento mestizo. No es que el Dios del sol sea chismoso pero el quería conocer al chico de su tío.

Aprovecho que el miraba eso y que todos estaban distraídos para añadirse a lo que su medio hermano veía. Abrió un espacio en su tableta divina (marca Hefesto) y se coló a lo que veía Dioniso y logró ver una mata de cabellos negros caminando por el campamento acompañado de una mata rubia. Puso sonido y sus auriculares.

\- ¿Por qué es malo que el sea mi padre? - preguntaba él, aunque el Dios no podía ver su rostro. Su voz se le hizo hermosa.

\- No tiene nada de malo Percy, pero Atenea no se lleva muy bien con Poseidón desde la antigua Grecia - respondía el chico a su lado, se notaba a leguas que era mayor que el hijo de su tío. Se preguntaba qué hacia el con el chico.

 _Eso es el eufemismo del siglo_ pensó Apolo rodando los ojos y viendo a la sala nuevamente. Atenea estaba de nuevo en medio de la contienda con su tío y su padre. Ares estaba mortalmente calmado, eso era raro. Volvió a poner atención a los chicos.

\- Y ¿Por qué al resto del mundo también parece molestarle eso?, digo nadie se me ha acercado desde ayer Luke - la voz del chico sonaba afligida mientras se sentaba junto al lago. Ambos chicos llevaban su armadura parecía que acababan de entrenar.

\- No les molesta Percy pero tal vez te tienen un poco de miedo o envidia. Muchos no son reconocidos, pero bueno tu ya lo estás- el chico rubio golpeó la espalda del pelinegro y este solo suspiro.

Apolo era un buen oyente y algo le decía que en la voz del chico había resentimiento y no le agrado. Bueno el chico tenia razón la mayor parte de los dioses estaba demasiado ocupado con sus esferas y olvidaba reconocer a sus hijos, ademas que estaba esa estúpida ley impuesta por su estúpido padre.

\- ¡Tienes que dármelo! ¡Envía a tu hijo por él! - bramo la voz del rey de los Olímpicos antes de salir del salón de los tronos cual diva. Apolo se comenzaba a preguntar si de verdad Dioniso era el dios del drama porque su padre parecía mas eso.

\- Bueno creo que eso da por terminada esta reunión - dijo Hera con fastidio y desapareció también. Los demás dioses miraron con lastima al pobre dios de los mares.

\- Sabes que hiciste mal al traerlo a la vida, el simple hecho de engendrarlo ya es malo Poseidón - dijo Demeter el dios que había recostado su cabeza contra el respaldar de su trono la levanto y la miro a los ojos, no tenia expresión alguna. Dirigió su mirada al dios del vino.

\- Dioniso que le den una misión a mi muchacho, estoy seguro que él la cumplirá - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en brisa marina, los demás dioses comenzaron a desaparecer en esquelas de humo. Apolo por su parte solo se quedo mirando el asiento vació de su tío.

El dios del sol noto algo en la voz del dios que al parecer nadie mas capto. El dios estaba asustado e intranquilo por la misión de su hijo, esto al dios de la música no le sorprendió. Después de todo el siempre había sido protector de todos sus hijos, incluso con ellos. Apolo aun recordaba como su tío había ido en su ayuda y hasta dejado hacer mortal por Zeus con tal de no dejarle solo en su tortura, también corrió a sacarlo de ese infierno para dioses donde su padre le dejo encadenado. Por supuesto que su tío iba a estar preocupado por el chico ¡Tenia doce años! y ni siquiera llevaba un mes en el campamento ¡Recién tenia dos semanas ahí!. El fue el ultimo en irse pero el chico de su tío le seguía llamando la atención.

Su voz le seguía resonando en los oídos, clara y melodiosa para él. Así que como no lo conocía del todo decidió ver su misión o al menos lo que podía de esta mientras conducía de su auto del sol. Lo comenzó a vigilar de lejos, siguió cada uno de sus pasos y por alguna razón quería que tuviera éxito. No para evitar la guerra, había algo más, el quería que siga vivo. No quería que el chico muera. Lo vio cuando su autobús fue atacado por las sirvientas de su tío Hades. Pronto fueron llamados de nuevo a consejo.

\- ¿Y ahora para que nos han llamado? - decía con fastidio Artemisa - He dejado a mis cazadoras solo para estar aquí mas vale que sea importante -

\- Oh, claro que lo es - decía un muy sonriente Hermes que sostenía entre sus manos una caja, prontamente se sentó en su trono esperando la llegada de los demás dioses. Apolo por ser su mejor amigo y bastante curioso se acerco a el.

\- ¿Que hay en la caja? - pregunto cerca de su oído y el otro le dejo ver la etiqueta del remitente.

 ** _Con mis mejores deseos Percy Jackson._**

Ese nombre se le hizo conocido, claro era el nombre del chico de su tío. Pronto fue a su lugar y se preguntaba que había enviado el chico y porque Ares parecía bastante molesto y con dolor de cabeza. Una bruma marina se hizo presente en la sala, Poseidón se veía algo cansado pero sonreía, eso era sospechoso. También llegaron los reyes.

\- Bien Hermes dime de una vez para que nos has llamado - dijo el gran rey todas las miradas cayeron sobre el dios mensajero que procedió muy sonriente a ponerse de pie junto con la caja. Todo el consejo se lo quedo mirando, hasta Hestia desde su hoguera le veía - ¿Qué es eso? - Hermes sonrió más y se acerco a su padre. Abrió la caja y dejo ver su contenido.

La cabeza de medusa aun sangrante, el susto del gran dios rey de los Olímpicos fue tal que los demás podrían jurara que su salto llego al menos a dos metros y que su grito se oyó hasta en la tierra. Hermes se rió como nunca y algunos otros dioses también lo hicieron pero de forma mas discreta. Poseidón solo seguía sonriendo.

\- ¡Ese chiquillo es un impertinente! - farfullo Zeus rojo de la ira y el aire crepitando con electricidad a su alrededor. Poseidón soltó una sonora carcajada que al parecer había estado reteniendo.

\- Es mi hijo, un digno hijo del dios del mar ¿que esperabas hermano? ¿su total obediencia? ¡Ja! - el dios de los mares rió descaradamente una vez más y el otro salio de ahí enseguida muy molesto - Hermes - llamo cuando dejo de reír - Voy a hacer un pedido especial, pero solo hazlo cuando mi hijo haya regresado ese cacharro al dios del drama - anotó algo en un papel y se lo entrego para después desaparecer.

\- Por supuesto tío P - respondió el dios y cerro la caja que aun sostenía en sus manos. Algunos dioses simplemente negaron con la cabeza antes de desaparecer. Apolo por su parte se acerco a su amigo, el chico de su tío se ganaba cada vez mas su interés.

\- Ese chico me agrada y aun no lo conozco en persona - el dios se secaba lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por tanto reír del rostro de su padre, el otro desapareció la caja.- Eso me recuerda Herms que aún no reclamas algunos hijos -

\- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? apenas y he tenido tiempo para este consejo - suspiro con cansancio y pronto su celular empezó a sonar - ya ves ahí están de nuevo los mandados - pronto desapareció en una nube de color azul.

Apolo suspiro la vida de su amigo estaba demasiado ocupada, pronto el también desapareció a realizar sus labores. Los días siguieron pasando en el cielo todo seguía en un desastre, los dioses menores estaban revoloteando de un lado a otro preocupados por la eminente guerra y de que las posibilidades de que el chico cumpla con el trabajo, el dios seguía vigilando el camino del chico, por supuesto el solo podía verlo desde arriba y de vez en cuando. no podía descuidar su trabajo para nada.

El corazón del dios dolió el día que vio a su padre enviar a Equidna con una quimera a atacar el chico. ¿No se suponía que quería su rayo maestro? ¿Por qué enviaba aquel monstruo? se preguntaba el dios, mientras desde su carro y por el gran oyó del arco de Saint Luis veía como el chico estaba por caer, una vez mas no podía ver su rostro con claridad. Tal vez su padre pensaba que el chico llevaba el rayo consigo y se lo iba a entregar a su tío. Su padre era idiota. Lo vio caer, su corazón se detuvo por un instante mientras le veía. Espero con ansias su salida del río y cuando lo hizo respiro con calma, no sabia que el pasaba con ese chiquillo.

Apolo sin proponerselo seguía vigilando el camino del chiquillo de su tío y no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacia con Ares en aquel restaurante donde estaba el chico y la chica de Atenea junto con el sátiro sentados. Mas se sorprendió al ver al dios tratando de provocar al chico ¿Por qué el estaba desatando su aura de muerte? ¿Por qué quería provocar al chico de su tío? Ares siempre ha estado del lado de su tío ante todo, eso era sumamente extraño. Bueno Ares había estado actuando extraño hace mucho tiempo ya, de hecho venia actuando así desde poco después de la reunión del solsticio. Eso aumentaba las sospechas pero el dios no le tomo importancia porque vio al chico irse de ahí furioso con sus acompañantes. El como buen dios que hacia su trabajo siguió en lo suyo... Hasta que pronto recibió una notificación de Hefestos TV. había una programación especial pero estas solo eran cuando Hefestos atrapaba in flagrante a su esposa y a Ares.

Pero Ares no podía estar en una cita con Afrodita si no hace mucho estuvo en aquel restaurante.

Esto era cada vez más extraño. Encendió un televisor que tenia en su ultramoderno carro del sol y se dispuso a ver. Se sorprendió al ver ahora el chico que mostraba el vídeo. Unos cabellos negros revueltos como el mar, unos ojos verde mar que estaban furiosos cual ciclón en pleno apogeo, unos hermosos labios carnosos y una piel bronceada a la perfección. El chico era hermoso a sus ojos, se quedo embobado viendo la programación. Se exalto cuando creyó que el podría salir lastimado pero se calmo al ver que el sátiro los salvo de caer y darse contra el suelo.

\- ¡La función ha terminado! - grito y Apolo sonrió enloquecido por su voz - ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches! - Un suspiro salio de la boca del dios sin siquiera el saberlo y apago el aparato una vez que la imagen del chico desapareció de este.

\- Un excelente chico - murmuro mientras seguía con su trabajo, la voz de Percy ¿Percy se llamaba no? bueno la voz de el le acompaño el resto del viaje y por alguna razón el dios estaba pensando pedirle a Hefestos que le de una copia de ese programa.

Pronto también vio que una vez más Ares estaba con el chico, no sabia porque pero que el dios de la guerra este cerca del muchacho no era de su agrado. Los siguió vigilando a escondidas. Debía agradecer a Hefestos por el aparato que le dio, nunca le había dado uso pero por primera vez quería hacerlo. Encendió un pequeño televisor que le daba vista desde el cielo de Nueva York más especifico el camión que llevaba al chico y sus acompañantes. Se alarmo al ver a donde se dirigían pero sabia que no podía hacer nada y también pudo ver a algunos vigilantes de su tío por la ciudad. Poseidón no iba descuidar a su muchacho.

El vio con horror como entraban al casino de los Lotofogos, quería ir ahí y sacarlo enseguida. Pero debía recordarse que el era el dios del sol y no debía meterse en la vida de los mortales. Cuando pasaba por encima del mar con la cámara especial que le había dado Hefestos podía registrar las actividades de su tío y su reino, podía ver más de una vez como su tío vagaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación. Fue un alivio para ambos cuando supieron que el chico salio de aquel lugar, lo malo de eso es que cada vez se acercaba mas el día del solsticio de verano. Se quedaba sin tiempo y en el Olimpo ya estaban divididos todos.

El siguió aun el camino del chico y sabia que su tío hacia lo mismo. Lo vio subir en el taxi y viajar casi tan rápido como el auto del sol hasta Santa Mónica, vio como se sumergía en el agua y después salir a seguir su recorrido, vio como huían de esos pillos malcriados y se escondían en un local. Local que no le agrado para nada al igual que los chiquillos (Que por cierto días después sufrieron de insolación, solo ellos ¿raro no? ). Lo vio irse de ese lugar victorioso y por fin llegar a la entrada donde su tío Hades y perderse de su vista.

El dios del sol lo negaría hasta la eternidad pero las horas que el chico estuvo ahí abajo fueron una total angustia para él, angustia que no se fue hasta que lo vio salir en el mar. Suspiro aliviado por esto. El aun no podía definir que sentía respecto al chico ¿admiración? ¿orgullo? ¿algún tipo de cariño por su primo? tal vez si cariño y algo de admiración por la broma de medusa, seguro era eso.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver en vivo y en directo la gran pelea del siglo, ¡El chico enfrento a Ares! ¡Y le ganó! ¡Fue de lo mejor! sabia que su tío estaría aún más rebosante de orgullo que él, porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento por el muchacho Orgullo. Era un semidiós y había derrotado a un dios y no ha cualquier Dios ¡Al dios de la guerra! ¡Por el mismo! eso había sido de lo mejor pero pronto dejo su entusiasmo, sabia que debía estar en el Olimpo la reunión del solsticio de verano.

\- Te lo había dicho, el no robo nada. Y peor yo - su tío ya estaba discutiendo con Zeus. Todos comenzaron a llegar para la reunión y a ocupar sus tronos.

\- Eso no demuestra nada - restaba importancia con una mano el gran dios de los cielos y Poseidón rodaba los ojos.

\- Mi hijo es un gran héroe - sonrió el dios de los mares.

\- Es que osas seguir defendió a ese error tuyo - hablo Hera mientras Poseidón perdia su sonrisa y le veía con furia.

\- Admito que he obrado mal al tenerlo. Pero sigue siendo mi hijo y lo seguiré defendiendo - asintió el dios con una mirada turbulenta, molestando así al gran rey de los Olímpicos.

\- También defiendes sus atrevimientos y sobre todo ¡Se ha metido en mis dominios! - reclamo con furia el dios de los cielos y el otro le resto importancia con una mano. Eso para él era un asunto menor. - ¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡No quiero a nadie cerca cuando ese impertinente piso suelo sagrado! ¡Váyanse ahora! -

\- Yo me quedare es mi hijo - replico con total calma el dios de los mares y el otro lo vio con mas enojo - Y no habrá nada de lo que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión - todo el consejo comenzó a irse.

Pero cierto dios de la verdad que aun tenia curiosidad por el chico se quedo escondido y vigilante. Por supuesto todos estaban atentos a quien les salvo, vio como las ninfas y hasta las mismas musas y algunos autómatas estaban escondidos viendo al chico caminar por la solitaria calle, igual que el. ¡Era precioso! se parecía demasiado a su padre pero había algo que les hacia distintos, tal vez la sonrisa o el brillo inocente de sus ojos, ese que te decía que podía hacer una travesura en cualquier momento y le perdonarías todo con solo una mirada de esos ojos. Lo vio caminar hasta adentrarse a la sala de los tronos. Noto como suspiraba antes de adentrarse y le siguió con sigilo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decían.

—Padre. — vio al chico agachar la cabeza delante de Poseidon y casi comienza a reírse a carcajadas pero no podía, no debía dejar que lo vean. Vio como una sonrisa burlona quería crecer en los labios de su tío y como el ceño de su padre se fruncía aun mas.

—¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chico?

 _Pues el chico sabe muy bien quién es el amo de la casa_ pensaba con burla Apolo después de todo el consejo solía hacerle más caso a su tío que a su padre.

—Paz, hermano —dijo por fin Poseidón y el dios pudo notar el cariño con que veía al chico. Apolo recordó vagamente que había visto a alguien con la mirada así a través de una ventana hace años atrás, este cargaba un bebe en sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello. Ahora sabia porque se le hacia tan familiar aquel hombre, no habían sido producto de su imaginación como llegó a pensar —. El muchacho respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto — El podía ver en sus ojos la burla hacia Zeus y casi ríe de nuevo.

—¿Sigues reclamándolo, pues? —preguntó Zeus, amenazador—. ¿Reclamas aeste hijo que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?

 _Gran juramento_ pensaba con sorna el dios de la verdad mientras rodaba los ojos ¿Es que acaso olvidaba que él lo rompió primero? ¡Y dos veces!

—He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar.

Apolo pudo notar el dolor en la voz de su tío, sabia que no quería decir eso pero como estaba el gran rey ahí no podía demostrar favoritismo por su hijo a pesar de que sea el único que tenia. Vio al chico que seguía con la cabeza agachada y noto el brillo en sus ojos verdemar, las palabras de su padre le dolían. Por alguna razón quería ir ahí y abrazarlo, no le agradaba ver dolor en su mirada.

—Ya le he perdonado la vida una vez —rezongó Zeus—. Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino... ¡Bueno! Debería haberlo fulminado al instante por su insolencia.

—¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro? —replicó Poseidón con calma—. Escuchémoslo, hermano.

Zeus refunfuñó un poco más y decidió:

—Escucharé. Después me pensaré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no.

 _Arrojarlo del Olimpo si claro y después Hera va a dejar de ser celosa y Afrodita de ser tan bella_ pensaba con sarcasmo el dios del sol, como si su tío fuera dejar que haga eso. La última vez que hizo algo contra uno de los hijos del dios de los mares ¿no se la paso sin poder tomar algún tipo de líquido y en su templo una buena temporada por las heridas? parecía que lo olvidaba.

—Perseus —dijo Poseidón—. Mírame.

 _Perseus bello nombre aunquePercy le va mejor_ pensaba el dios distraidamente aun mirando al chico. Este levanto el rostro y vio a su padre, a Poseidón le estaba costando no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Apolo lo sabia, su tío quería levantarse y abrazar al chico que tenia en frente pero no podía, no debía demostrarle afecto delante de Zeus o este se empeñaría en matarlo con alguna excusa tonta. Así era Zeus, ya lo había hecho algunos otros de sus hijos como Teseo. Zeus había estado celoso de todos los hijos de su hermano y a todas sus amantes les había mandado a dar caza, pero a la madre de Teseo la logro ocultar. Oculto al niño todo lo que pudo como hizo con este, lo hizo pasar por un simple mortal aunque le dolía no poder decirle que era su hijo. Poseidón no quiso que el chico muriera a manos de Hércules o por uno de los rayos de Zeus. Una historia verdaderamente triste porque este igual murió y su tío sufrió por ello.

—Dirígete al señor Zeus, chico — ordenó Poseidón—. Cuéntale tu historia.

El dios del sol escucho atentamente cada palabra que salio de la boca del chico, su voz le atraía más y más. Él ya sabia todo pero igual escuchar su voz le hacia sentir en su corazón algo como un calorcito que no sentía desde hace siglos. Cuando termino saco el perno maestro de Zeus y todo quedo en silencio pero Apolo podía notar la chispa de orgullo en los ojos de su tío. Zeus abrió la mano y su perno voló hasta el, este crepito en reconocimiento a su dueño y se transformo en su forma real.

—Presiento que el chico dice la verdad —murmuró Zeus ¡Por supuesto que decía la verdad! ¿es que no lo vio desde su lugar? ¡claro que lo había visto! ¡Todo el Olimpo había seguido su viaje! de eso estaba seguro. los dientes de Apolo rechinaron del enojo y su mandíbula apretada ¿como se atrevía a dudar del chico? —. Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así... es impropio de él.

Bueno el dios del sol debía admitir que eso si era raro. Ares no solía ir contra los hijos de Poseidon, tal vez contra Teseo por enamorar a su pequeña Hipolita y luego dejarla pero eso era otra historia, el chico de ahora aún no le hacia nada. Bueno mojo a su hija con agua de cañería según se entero por ahí, pero eso no era demasiado. ¿verdad?

—Es orgulloso e impulsivo —comentó Poseidón—. Le viene de familia.

 _Vaya que le viene de familia_ pensaba Apolo, después de todo así eran casi todos en el consejo.

—¿Señor? —tercio. Otra vez hablo y el dios del sol presto atención.

Ambos diose respondieron al unísono:—¿Sí?

—Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, a otra cosa.

Apolo le vio con interés. Comenzó a contar sus sueños, eran muy gráficos. Casi reales y muy caóticos. Una idea surgió en su padre y su tío, el dios lo sabia. A el se le ocurrió lo mismo pero no podía ser eso.

—En los sueños —prosiguió—, la voz me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Ares sugirió que él también había soñado. Creo que estaba siendo utilizado, como yo,para desatar una guerra.

—¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo? —preguntó Zeus.

Su padre si que era idiota era todo lo que podía pensar Apolo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No —contestó —. Quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué al foso. Es la entrada al Tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se está desperezando allí abajo... algo más antiguo que los dioses.

Cuando el pronuncio el foso y estar cerca del tártaro casi le da algo. Él era muy chico para estar si quiera cerca de ese lugar y Apolo pudo notar desde su posición el leve movimiento de apretar que hizo su tío contra la manga de su trono. A él tampoco le había agradado que su hijo este cerca de ahí.

Poseidón y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Apolo pudo entender todo. Zeus no estaba creyendo en nada de lo que decía su tío sobre que los titanes podían estar volviendo, que podrían estar haciendo un ejercito, que podrían traer una guerra y debían alistarse para esta pero Zeus discutía que no era así. Poseidón argumentaba que su padre podía estar al frente de todo eso pero Zeus lo negó. El dios de los mares le sugirió que revisaran aquel foso y que se aseguraran de que nada lo atravesara, que lo vigilaran, que reforzaran también el campamento pero el rey de los cielos simplemente lo corto con un estas exagerando y que nada de eso ocurriría, no con el al mando. Su tío intento protestar pero con el cabeza dura de su padre no se podía, este levanto un mano y paro la discusión.

—Asunto concluido —dijo—. Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal. —Se levantó y miró al chico. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente—. Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto.

Apolo estaba que hervía de la rabia y sabia que su tío estaba igual, el no era un peón para servirle.

—Tuve ayuda, señor —respondí—. Grover Underwood y Annabeth Chase...

Eso hizo sonreír al dios del sol, el chico quiso darle crédito a sus amigos. Se sintió orgulloso de lo noble que fue aquel gesto.

—Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Perseus Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir.

Solo porque no es un hijo tuyo dices eso padre pensó con fastidio el dios del sol.

—Esto... gracias, señor.

Y ahí estaba el chico siendo amable con el. Apolo quería ir ahí y clavarle sus bonitas flechas a su padre.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación.

El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció.

Rey del drama pensó con burla el dios de la verdad. Y después siguió viendo al chico que estaba "solo" con su tío.

—Tu tío —suspiró Poseidón— siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro.

Apolo asentía a las palabras de su tío y pudo ver como ambos se habían quedado en silencio, dándole tiempo al dios de admirar al chico, era apenas un chiquillo pero tenia una mirada fiera, estaba dicho que el seria un gran héroe. Ya quería verlo de mas grande, bien podía pasar como hijo de Afrodita, era apuesto con solo doce años.

—Señor —pregunto—, ¿qué había en el foso?

—¿No te lo has imaginado ya?

—¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes?

Vaya que el chico era listo sonreía el dios del sol. Oh, como le fascinaba oírlo hablar. Aunque un frió le recorrió cuando dijo aquel nombre. Su abuelo era innombrable incluso ahí arriba. Poseidón agarró su tridente.

—En la primera guerra, Percy, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano. Zeus arrojó los restos de Cronos al foso más oscuro del Tártaro. El ejército titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra. Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aún hambriento de poder.

—Se está curando —dije—. Está volviendo.

La sola idea de eso hizo que Apolo tuviera escalofríos. Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

—De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza. Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto.

Apolo se dio cuenta que ni el mismo dios de los mares se estaba creyendo lo que decía pero seguramente no quería asustar al chico y hacer sonar alarmas en el campamento. Lo quería a salvo seguramente.

—Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo.

Poseidón guardó silencio durante un largo momento.

—Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cronos. Has completado tu misión, niño. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer.

—Pero... — El chico se interrumpió, como si entendiera que por mas que discutiera no iba a servir de nada. Apolo sonrió seguro pensaba que si seguía así su padre se iba a enojar, lo que el no sabia es que Poseidon JAMÁS se enfadaría con sus niños. No importaba cuan malos fueran su corazón no se lo permitía —. Como... deseéis, padre.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Poseidón.

—La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad?

 _Obviamente no si es hijo tuyo tío_ P pensó divertido el dios del sol.

—No... señor.

Admitió el chico y el dios pudo notar como sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rojo que lo hacia ver adorable, bueno mas de lo que ya era. Apolo solo sonrió mas ante esto.

—En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan. —Se irguió en toda su estatura y recogió su tridente. Entonces emitió un destello y adoptó el tamaño de un hombre normal—. Debes marcharte, niño. Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto.

El chico abrió los ojos con Impresión, miro fijamente a su padre y pregunto:

—¿Mi madre?

—La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas.

El chico parecía no creercela, se veía que estaba muy emocionado con eso.

—¿Vais a... querríais...?

El chico se quedo callado de golpe como si lo que fuera a pedir fuera imposible y bajo un poco su emoción y Poseidon pareció captar lo que quería, su rostro adquirió un tinte de tristeza. Apolo comprendió que tal vez el chico quería que viera a su madre pero el dios sabia que no podía. No quería lastimarla con su presencia. Ni tampoco quería que Zeus sepa en donde encontrarla, se decía que era una mujer sumamente especial y que podía ver a través de la niebla. Una mujer en un millón o billón, alguien sumamente especial y que el no había conocido una mortal así desde hace eones. Por eso mas que nada no quería que se acercara ningún otro dios a ella.

—Cuando regreses a casa, Percy, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontrarás un paquete esperándote en tu habitación.

¿Paquete? ¿Qué paquete? el único paquete envió su tío fue... ¿Para que el chico usaría aquello?

—¿Un paquete?

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy. Debes decidirlo tú.

El chico asintió, aunque se veía que el no sabia a que se refería, Apolo también se preguntaba aquello.

—Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres —declaró Poseidón con añoranza—. No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así... lamento que nacieras, niño. Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones.

Apolo quiso ir ahí y golpear a su tío porque vio como esto le había dolido al chico, pero no podía negar que aquello era verdad. El destino de los hijos de los dioses muy pocas veces era feliz en especial si era hijo de los tres grandes.

—No me importa, padre.

 _Claro que te importa_ pensaba Apolo con pena.

—Puede que aún no —dijo—. Aún no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte.

—Os dejo, pues. —Hizo una reverencia incómoda—. N-no os molestaré otra vez.

El chico se alejo y Poseidón suspiro, decir aquello había sido muy duro para el pero sabia que lo mejor era mantenerle alejado. Pero sonrió y se aseguro de que Zeus no haya vuelto o tenga espías ahí, entonces lo llamo.

—Perseus. — El chico se volvió, El dios de la verdad sabia que ya había sido visto por su tío, pero este confiaba en el. El dios pudo notar como el orgullo que había ocultado en todo este proceso salia a luz —. Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, hizo otra reverencia y salio pronto de ahí. En las calles por fin todos salieron a recibierle pero Apolo no siguió al chico.

\- Apolo - llamo una voz que el reconocía bien.

\- Tío P - le sonrió descaradamente ante la mirada reprobatoria del dios.

\- ¿Cuanto has oído?

\- No demasiado - el dios arqueo una ceja. Su tío parecía mas dios de la verdad que el, bajo los hombros en rendición - Todo -

\- Ahora lo has visto ¿verdad? - su tío veía como su hijo se subía al ascensor - ¿Que te parece mi hijo? -

\- Parece que llegara a ser un gran héroe - respondió el dio del sol y después vio como el tinte de tristeza poseía a su tío una veza mas, como si hubiera algo que le preocupara.

\- lo sera y se que tomara la mejor decisión ahora y cuando llegue el momento - dijo con seriedad y el dios del sol se lo quedo mirando - Ahora que sabe de su mundo. Ningún mortal volverá a tocarlos - eso lo había dicho en un tono que al dios del sol le asombro, había rencor y odio en su voz. No es bueno hacer que el mar te odie - Te dejo sobrino tengo cosas que atender y una llamada que hacer - le sonrió y pronto desapareció en brisa marina.

Apolo solo se quedo ahí un rato mas viendo donde estuvo su tío se pregunto porque se había puesto así. pero después salio de ahí rápido hacia su carro y a ocuparse de sus propias cosas o su padre se enojaría. Por supuesto en días posteriores siguió viendo al chico de vez en cuando, le veía entrenar, jugar, andar en canoa. Había momentos que no le agradaban, como cuando estaba muy pegado a quien reconoció como Annabeth hija de Atenea o cuando estaba cerca de Luke, con un acercamiento se dio cuenta que algo en ese chico no andaba bien y fue peor cuando el verano llegaba al final.

\- Todo esta decidido - le escucho decir un día cuando se colo de nuevo en el sistema del campamento mestizo, la mayor parte de las veces lo hacia para ver a sus hijo pero este había captado su atención aun siendo hijo de Hermes - No llegara al final de este verano - le escuchaba hablar solo.

Era sumamente extraño, el dios solo podía esperar que no le vaya a hacer nada al pequeño de Poseidón. El hijo de su tío se veía que sentía afecto por el hijo de Hermes y no quería que traicionen esa confianza, no quería que lo lastimen. Cuando el ultimo día había llegado, el dios vio desde el cielo como estos estaban juntos y como aquel hijo de Hermes, que si mal no recordaba era el orgullo de su padre. Ataco al chico de su ti, se sintió indignado e impotente al ver como lo dejo ahí andando moribundo y con una muerte segura junto al rió.

El no podía hacer nada solamente ver, su angustia creía cuando veía que nadie estaba cerca, le dio con sus rayos para despertar a las ninfas y estas le auxiliaron. Llamo la atención de unos chicos del campamento que andaban por ahí, uno de ellos dio la voz de alerta y por fin el viejo centauro fue a ayudar. El dios se sintió aliviado al ver que lo llevaban con sus hijos y también noto como las náyades raudas y veloces iban a informar a su señor Poseidón.

Los días que el chico paso inconsciente Apolo estuvo vigilandole por orden de su tío (orden que acato gustoso), el susurraba a sus hijos cosas que pudieran ayudar, incluso hablo con Quirón sin que nadie mas lo supiera y le dio los ingredientes faltantes para la medicina del chico. Cuando este abrió los ojos, el mar y el sol estaban felices por ello. Pero algo sucedió que hizo a Zeus molestarse y retumbar su rayo en el cielo. Tal vez Quiron estuvo a punto de hablar demás.

Lo vio asomarse al porche de la casa grande. Apolo frunció el ceño, solo hace un momento había abierto los ojos ¡El no debía caminar aun! este niño si que era atrevido y con poco afán de sobrevivir, resoplo Apolo viéndole y quería saber que se decían aquellos chiquillos pero Quiron ya le había dicho que no debía escuchar conversaciones de los campistas y por eso le había quitado el sonido a los vídeos.

Su corazón salto alegre cuando vio a la rubia alejarse del chico, si este chico tenia algo especial que le seguía llamando la atención. Tal vez porque le veía potencial de un gran héroe, o porque era un impertinente absoluto y eso le agradaba. Por lo que fuere el seguiría vigilandolo desde arriba. Vio como fue por sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la nueva casa de su madre. Lo vio partir de ahí. El dios de la verdad sabia que el sobreviviría, algo dentro de el se lo decía.

Y también le decía que seria un gran héroe.

Ya quería ver hasta donde llegaba.


	16. Antes de Apolercy 2

**_A: sigo de viaje y wattpad ama mis datos. Como esto ya estaba escrito aquí va._**

 ** _Me voy a replantear enserio hacerle su propio libro a Apolercy. Tal vez cuando vuelva a la seguridad de mi casita y mi PC para que mis dedos no sufran._**

 ** _Ok espero les guste, disfruten ~_**

Apolo estuvo todo el año escolar mortal vigilando al pequeño hijo de Poseidón. Porque claro como el chico había decidido pasar todo el año fuera del campamento él como gran dios de la verdad las profecías , la música y la medicina, debía cuidar que el chico quien posiblemente este involucrado en "la gran profecía" fuera a pasarle algo ¿verdad que era razonable? ademas que a el le encantaba ayudar a su tío. Aunque claro el chico de Hermes también le preocupaba, en especial su amigo que se quedo devastado cuando supo que este dejo el campamento y ataco un campista. Y lo peor no terminaba ahí, sino que habían desaparecido algunos otros campistas con el.

Hermes la tenia difícil, en especial con su padre que siempre se pasaba recordando que su chiquillo casi convoca una guerra y que era mejor que siga desaparecido. por supuesto Apolo había querido ayudar a su amigo pero por más que busco al chico no lo encontró, era como si estuviera en algún lugar donde no daba el sol. Pero su tío Poseidón le había dicho que había un barco sospechoso que no podía tumbar, lo mas probable es que estuviera ahí.

En todo lo que el dios podía ver, había aprendido ciertas cosas de Percy. Como que parecía tener una obsesión con el color azul, que le gustaban los skate, las motos, los autos, en fin cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas y buena velocidad. No le gustaba los lugares pequeños (cosas del mar pensaba), siempre subía o bajaba las escaleras en los centro comerciales. Que había tenido un padrastro, uno que desapareció misteriosamente. Y que luego de eso es que se había dado la mudanza al departamento que ahora vivía. Que era bastante alegre y que defendía a cualquiera que lo necesitar, también por sus hijos se entero de su mala puntería (De hecho se rió a carcajadas cuando le dijeron que le dio con una flecha en la cola a Quirón) , que era bueno con todo lo que tuviera que ver con agua (natural) pero que aun así el evitaba mostrarse orgulloso ante los pequeños logros, como si no quisiera ser notado por nadie.

El chico parecía querer pasar desapercibido. Cuando el dios vio por primera vez el horrible uniforme de cultura física que tenia la escuela del muchacho, casi le da algo. Pero al ver como le lucia al chico, no le pareció tan malo. Todo en el chico le agradaba, desde su forma irreverente en la que le contestaba a los maestros cuando estos querían pasarse de listos, hasta como ayudaba al pequeño cíclope que le acompañaba a todos lados. Claro que el dios se imaginaba que no sabia que era un cíclope, pero aun así el chico le ayudaba sin poner mayor reparo e intentaba que este lo mejor posible. Le vio practicar con la jabalina una tarde y como destrozo la vitrina de su madre. Apolo rió como nunca ese día.

Después de eso le dio la impresión de que su madre le prohibió practicar con armas en casa, bastante razonable después de esos hechos, hubieron días que escapo de su trabajo por momentos solo para colarse en la esfera de su hermana y verlo dormir. Sus sueños a veces no parecían buenos, eso le preocupaba ademas que un día comenzó a despedir un olor extraño. Una conexión empática con un sátiro. Eso se le hizo raro, así que vigilo con mas ahincó. Lo vio moverse entre sus sabanas una mañana y también que aquella chica rubia, la hija de su medio hermana estaba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad. Pronto la chica estaba con su gorra de invisibilidad en la ventana del chico. ¡Ella lo iba a ver en paños menores! Apolo frunció el ceño y mando uno de sus bonitos destellos solares y le bloqueo la vista. Ella no podía hacer eso. ¡No mientras el vigile!

Luego vio a la chica irse, asintió cuando ella hizo eso y siguió viendo al chico por la ventana de la cocina del departamento. Se veía tan hermoso comiendo y conversando con su madre. Era así hasta que le tocaba verlo salir de su hogar y pasar por el cíclope, al dios le constaba que ellos habían intentado que los mortales que lo veían como un chico normal lo ayudaran, pero simplemente no pudieron lograr eso.

\- Algo esta mal - murmuro el dio al poder notar a angustia en el rostro de la madre del chico ¿como era que se llamaba? ¡Ah si! Sally, así había dicho su tío en confidencia que se llamaba. Sally Jackson, una mujer milenaria que logro enamorar al mismísimo mar.

El dios del sol se preocupo al ver que el chico se altero con algo que ella dijo pero no sabia que, Poseidón le había pedido que por favor no se meta en la vida de su hijo, que el encontraría la forma de vigilarlo. No quería que se meta en problemas con el rey de los dioses. Pero bueno Apolo no hacia mucho caso ¿le venia de familia?, pero se había resignado a simplemente ver y no oír.

Vio una expresión de alivio en la mortal al ver la hora y de preocupación en el muchacho, aunque luego se veía resignado. Se despidió de su madre y agarro sus cosas, marcho a recoger al pequeño cíclope y pronto salieron de ahí. Apolo tuvo que seguir con su trabajo, no podía descuidarse.

\- Entrega de Hermes express - apareció de la nada alguien a su lado. Casi le provoco un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Herms! - farfullo mientras por un instante perdió el control del auto del sol - No hagas eso - regaño mientras veía por encima de la ventana como a una ciudad casi la había quemado - Demeter querrá matarme - murmuro al ver algunos sembrios quemados y secos.

\- Solo vine a hacer una entrega Poly - sonrió ladino el dios mensajero pero el dios de la verdad sabia que el no estaba bien para nada. La angustia de saber que su hijo estaba en el bando equivocado lo tenia así.

\- ¿No has intentado hablar con él? - cuestiono el dios de la verdad y el otro perdió su sonrisa.

\- Que no he intentado - suspiro con cansancio viendo la tableta en su mano y que dos serpientes andaban en la pluma que colgaba de esta, parecían contestar mensajes - Pero simplemente no logro llegar a él. Es como si una fuerza me lo impidiera -

\- El abuelo - aventuro el dios del sol y el otro asintió pesadamente.- ya encontraras de que el mensaje llegue no te desanimes. Y ¿Qué me ha llegado? -

\- Firma aquí - le tendió la tableta y la pluma, el dios las tomo y firmo - Aquí tienes - puso sobre el tablero un pequeño aparato que pronto se integro a este y el auto cambio - Es la nueva forma de tu auto, Hefestos la envió apenas la termino - Los ojos de Apolo brillaron con emoción.

\- ¿El Maserati rojo? - el otro dios asintió ante la pregunta y sonrió sinceramente. Apolo casi daba brincos y volteretas en su asiento mientras veía todo el interior y casi derrapaba contra un bosque.

\- ¡Apolo el bosque! - dijo el mensajero dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de este y que lo estaban quemando. Apolo hizo una mueca y comenzó a conducir bien nuevamente, tardaría un poco pero se iba a acostumbrar pronto a usarlo.

\- Ya esta, ya esta - sonrió con nervios y el otro se llevaba una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Por qué has pedido este modelo? Pense que eras mas del tipo de los Formula 1 - frunció el ceño viendo a su amigo y este miro a otro lado.

No es como si pudiera decirle a su mejor amigo que lo pidió así porque, pues porque al hijo de Poseidón le encantaba este auto. lo había visto ojear muchas revistas con este auto y se lo aprendió de memoria. No es que el vaya a subirse algún día en el auto del sol, o que supiera siquiera que tenia un auto. Pero es que si algún día el chico le conocía quería verse genial. No se entendía el mismo el porque de esto pero aun así había pedido el modelo en Maserati.

\- Porque se ve moderno y elegante - contesto sin mirarlo a os ojos y el otro le vio con una ceja arqueada, claro que detecto la mentira ¡Era el dios de las mentiras! ¡por favor! pero no dijo nada porque su celular empezó a sonar.

Persefone señor, dice que su pedido va con retraso dijo George y el dios rodó los ojos.

También Poseidón dice que tiene que hacer un envió dijo Martha desde la pluma junto con George.

\- Entregas, entregas, entregas ¿no saben otra cosa? - suspiro exasperado el dios. Apolo solo veía a la serpiente Martha como tratando de descifrar aquel envió de Poseidón. - ¿Pasa algo Apolo? -

\- Nada solo que... ¿Por que tío hace un envió contigo? - frunció el ceño, Poseidón tenia de mensajero a su propio hijo Tritón ¿Por que quería un envió en Hermes Express?

\- Seguro es un envió especial a tierra, sabes que Tritón no pisa suelo desde aquello - respondió el dios mensajero viendo a sus serpientes que se retorcían y se mordían entre si - Bueno seguiré con mis entregas - hizo un saludo militar y se fue en una esquela de humo azul.

\- Cuidate Herms - murmuro el dios mientras se concentraba nuevamente en su trabajo. Al cabo de un rato volvió a poner interés en el azabache hijo de su tío. Vio como salia huyendo de la escuela y que estaba con la hija de Atenea. ¿Que había pasado mientras no veía?. Les vio subir en el carro de esas extrañas brujas, las hermanas grises. Poco después se convocó a un consejo.

\- ¡El árbol de mi hija muere! ¡Y es culpa de tú hijo! - farfullaba el rey de los olímpicos cuando el Dios del sol llegó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto con interés Demeter - Primero hace despedir a Quiron y ahora le grita a Hermes ¿Qué le pasa a Zeus? -

Ah sí, con tanta vigilancia al chico, Apolo casi olvidaba aquel asunto. Hace un tiempo el árbol donde estaba atrapada el Alma de su medio hermana Thalia, estaba muriendo por un veneno, aún recordaba el día que se enteraron.

\- Debías estar pendiente de ella - recordaba decir a su padre que había hecho llamar a Dioniso y a Quiron cuando desde su trono vio al árbol ponerse amarillo y que la barrera que protegía al campamento se desmoronaba.

\- Hemos estado averiguando eso mi señor pero aún no podemos determinar qué fue lo que sucedió- trató de explicar el viejo centauro.

\- Lo que si sabemos padre es que no es algo de aquí arriba - dijo el Dios del vino y Zeus le veía con más furia mientras apretaba su perno.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - comenzó a tramar y todo el consejo trago saliva viendo con pena a ambos acusados.

\- Que lo que este matando el árbol no pertenece al mundo de los vivos, ni al de los muertos. Es algo más antiguo y profano, algo que probablemente venga del fondo - explico el centauro y Apolo solo podía darle la razón pero su padre pareció entender todo mal.

\- Pareces saber mucho Quiron- dijo Zeus y el centauro le vio sin bajar la mirada - ¿No serás acaso tu el que le ha envenenado? -

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, Dioniso trato de hablar quizá para defender al centauro pero este le dio una mirada de "Yo puedo solo" que el Dios solo asintió.

\- Yo no he hecho, ni haría tal cosa mi señor. Mi deseo es entrenar héroes no matarlos - contestó el entrenador de héroes pero a Zeus eso no le agrado.

\- Pues no les entrenaras más. Tu has sido el culpable, lo sé y estás tratando de cubrirte con esa triste fachada de entrenador. Quedas despedido de tu trabajo y expulsado del campamento -.

\- Buscaré alguien malo para el trabajo - dijo Dioniso - Así padre se arrepentirá de esto - El Dios del sol escuchó como el Dios del vino mascullaba aquello entre dientes mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar.

Quiron con arrepentimiento en su rostro pronto se fue y los demás dioses solo se quedaron un momento angustiados por el futuro de sus pequeños hijos Griegos.

\- También se irá ese supuesto jefe de seguridad- anuncio el rey y la reina se lo quedo mirando.

\- No puedes despedir a Argos ¡El no hizo nada malo! - Claro ahí si saltaba ¿no? era lo único que podía pensar el Dios del sol, el resto tal vez pensaba los mismo.

Poseidón por su parte parecía angustiado con todo esto. Apolo se comenzaba a preguntar si Tritón había tenido nuevas visiones.

\- ¡Él no hizo su trabajo! ¡No ha cuidado el árbol! ¡Debe irse! - bramo el gran Dios y ella le vio entre ofendida y dolida antes de desaparecer - ¡No quiero a esos en mi campamento Dioniso! - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer como toda diva.

Dioniso resoplo y luego se fue.

Por supuesto el Dios del vino había cumplido su promesa, convenció a su tío Hades de soltar al peor de los pecadores que tenia Tántalo. A Zeus no le agrado para nada que ese este ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, nadie más quería el trabajo de Argos o de Quirón.

\- El poder le está afectando a la cabeza eso es seguro - murmuró por lo bajo Afrodita, pero apolo notó que la diosa miraba mucho la tablet que daba al mundo mortal y después a su tío Poseidón y también a Atenea ¿qué estaba planeando?

\- ¡Hazte responsable Hermes! - termino por decir el Dios para luego irse. Vaya que le fascinaban ese tipo de salidas.

Hermes suspiro y volvió a su lugar a atender su tableta, algunos dioses comenzaron a desaparecer. Apolo se acercó a su amigo.

\- ¿Sigues angustiado por tu hijo? - el Dios de los ladrones lo vio y luego a su tableta.

\- Si, demasiado - el Dios del sol pudo notar como veía una foto de su hijo cuando tenia nueve años o diez por ahí. - Su madre aún espera su regreso - murmuró acariciando la foto.

\- Hermes - la voz de su tío sacó a ambos del silencio que tenían. Poseidón se acercó a ellos, no parecía muy feliz - Deseo saber si ya has conseguido eso -

\- Si tío P por supuesto que lo he conseguido - respondió el Dios dándole una sonrisa - Aunque aún no se para que tu chiquillo va a necesitar eso -

\- Si yo tampoco lo entiendo tío ¿Tritón a tenido alguna visión? - pregunto el Dios del sol pero Poseidón no respondió, solo sonrió enigmático.

\- Yo te avisaré cuando tengas que hacer esa entrega- dicho esto desapareció en brisa Marina.

\- A veces el tío actúa con más drama que nuestro padre - murmuró Apolo y Hermes asintió.

\- Pero igual haré lo que él diga - dijo Hermes y Apolo lo quedo mirando - Ha dicho que esa entrega me dará una oportunidad de hacer llegar mi voz - el Dios mensajero parecía un poco emocionado con ello - Al menos quiero saber que mis palabras le llegarán- susurro y luego se fue.

A Apolo le gustaría decir que ese fue el último consejo de "emergencia" que se celebró pero no fue así, pronto se convocó otro. En este Zeus le reclamaba a Poseidón por dejar que un cíclope llegue al campamento.

\- ¡No debías reclamarlo! ¡Es un monstruo! - había saltado la querida madrastra de Apolo, estos días estaba casa vez de peor humor ¿Por qué sería?.

\- Ya lo he hecho y no podía dejar que se fuera tampoco. Es pequeño y ya ha pasado por mucho - respondió con calma el Dios de los mares sin siquiera mirar a la diosa del matrimonio.

\- Debes hacer que se vaya del campamento - decía Atenea frunciendo el ceño, ella parecía haberle tomado demasiado odio a los cíclopes desde el incidente que había tenido su hija con uno de estos.

\- El estará con Percy hasta que sea necesario. Cuando vea conveniente lo enviaré a las fraguas - el Dios de los mares vio significativamente al Dios del fuego y este solo asintió para después seguir con lo suyo.

Atenea no estaba feliz con eso y el Dios portador de tormentas no se veía con ganas de pelear, como si algo le preocupara nuevamente. Apolo seguía con la inquietud de si el sabía algo que los demás desconocían.

Pronto el consejo terminó y Apolo se quedó un momento más ahí de pie ladeando la cabeza y pronto se fue también. Días después su atención estuvo totalmente en cierto programa especial de Hefestos TV. ¡Una carrera de autos! todos los dioses estaban emocionados, hace siglos no había una. Se reunieron en un Coliseo a ver en pantalla tamaño Olímpica la carrera.

\- Mira la carroza de mis hijos. Se que tiene muchas armas escondidas - se jactaba Hefestos viendo a sus cuatro hijos prepararse para salir.

\- Oh, mis pequeños seguro también tienen algunas sorpresas- la sonrisa que demostraba en ese momento el Dios de los ladrones era de total diversión y aquello le agradaba a Apolo.

\- Pero nada como los míos. ¡Clarisse les ganará a todos! - grito Ares pero veía a alguien en específico, alguien que ni ponía mucha atención a la carrera parecía más sumergido en pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa tío P? ¿No te anima ver a tu hijo correr? - pregunto suavemente el Dios del sol y el nombrado alzo la cabeza y le intento sonreír.

\- Claro que me emociona ver a mis hijos correr sobrino - no sonaba emocionado o animado o tan siquiera algo feliz - Solo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -

\- ¿Y qué cosas serían esas Poseidón? - pregunto Afrodita con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla y con una sonrisa indescifrable. Apolo le vio analítico, ella tramaba algo.

\- Cosas de mi reino - respondió sencillamente y se salvó de más preguntas porque la carrera estaba por empezar.

\- Mira esa carroza reluciente ¡Mis hijos son lo máximo! - Apolo demostró su euforia tratando de alejar de su mente y ojos al pequeño de su tío que conversaba con los caballos y pronto estuvo con el pequeño cíclope listo para todo.

\- Mis hijos serán los que ganen de eso no hay duda - decía con seguridad Atenea viendo a su hija y fruncio el ceño cuando el chico de su tío se le acercó.

\- ¡Qué hermosos! - Apolo frunció el ceño igual que Atenea, la Diosa del amor sonrió a los dos - Mis hijos son bellos ¿no? - soltó una risita tonta, Apolo no sabía porque que veces ella se mostraba así y no entendía tampoco porque había fruncido el ceño, después de todo no sabia ni a que le decía hermoso.

La carrera empezó y por supuesto las peleas entre ellos por ver quien ganaba no hacían falta. Algunos dioses comenzaron a hacer trampas, con movimientos imperceptibles de manos, Apolo fue uno de ellos como venganza a los Hermes, Hefestos para que el aparato de su hijo de donde quería. Ares dándole velocidad a los caballos de su hija. Hermes había sido primero haciendo que la trampa de sus hijos funcione contra la carroza de Apolo. Atenea solo veía a todos con superioridad mientras de forma mental aclaraba las ideas de sus hijos para que tengan todo calculado.

El único que no hacía trampa era Poseidón, el solo parecía cada vez más preocupado y entonces Apolo notó que es lo que veía su tío y también los hijos de este.

\- Pájaros de estínfalo- murmuró el Dios pero súbitamente todos se habían quedado en silencio y pronto lo notaron también.

Vieron como los semidioses de las gradas hacían todo para defenderse pero eran demasiados y que el chico de Poseidón pronto fue con la de Atenea, lo que molesto bastante al Dios del sol y alegro a Afrodita.

\- Harán una hermosa pareja - la escuchó murmurar y al Dios del sol no le gustó ¿Por qué quería juntar al hijo de su tío con ella? ¡Era la hija de su enemigo! ¿Quería acaso que todo acabe en tragedia?. Pero si él hubiera puesto más atención habría notado la sonrisa de la diosa al ver su ceño fruncido.

Pronto vieron a los chicos salir corriendo de la casa grande con algunos aparatos en sus manos. Ya tenían un plan y pronto lo pusieron en marcha, en menos de diez minutos todos los pájaros habían desaparecido.

\- Hacen un buen equipo esos dos - dijo Hermes y Apolo le vio indignado, el Dios de los ladrones le dio una mirada extrañado.

\- ¡Mi hija ganó! ¡Mi hija ganó! - celebraba Ares con un baile súper raro.

\- Si y mi hijo salvó a todos en el campamento- se jactó Poseidón antes de irse.

\- Mi hija fue la que lo hizo en realidad - mascullo Atenea viendo el puesto de su tío- Si no ella habría ganado - pronto desapareció también.

\- Ellos tienen razón y me alegro que los míos no participen en esas barbaries- dijo Demeter mientras se iba seguramente al inframundo a atormentar a Hades, bueno a visitar a su hija según ella.

El Dios de la guerra dejó de estar feliz, dio un grito ensordecedor y se fue. Dioniso que solo veía la pantalla aburrido desde que todo empezó rodo los ojos y decidió regresar al campamento. En ocasiones como esta que su padre estaba tan distraído, se venía al Olimpo para estar con los demás y con su bella esposa.

Los demás dioses empezaron marcharse también, Apolo se quedó solo y viendo la gran pantalla donde ahora solo mostraba la pista de carreras vacía y los destrozos de las carrozas, ahí estaba la del pequeño azabache y le dio por acercarse y tocar la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué me pasa contigo pequeño semidiós? - murmuró mientras acariciaba la pantalla despacio y suspiraba. Ese chico estaba robando todos sus pensamientos. Pero seguro era algo pasajero.

El Dios volvió a sus funciones, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, enserio lo intentó. Pero cuando llevaba apenas unas horas de su trabajo y concentración de no mirar lo que hacía el hijo de su tío, el llamado de alerta de nuevo consejo le llegó.

\- ¿Como qué mi hija escapó? - farfullaba muy molesta Atenea - Padre - comenzó a reclamar - Estoy segura que ese chiquillo tiene la culpa de todo -

\- Ella se ha ido por voluntad propia Atenea, mi muchacho no le ha obligado a nada - defendía el Dios de los mares y ella le miró mal.

\- Otra doncella perdida por culpa de un muchacho - mascullo Artemisa, seguro estaba de mal humor porque interrumpieron alguna cacería se imaginaba Apolo.

\- Ella sigue siendo doncella Artemisa- la diosa de la sabiduría le vio indignada y la de la caza sonrió.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No vas a tener otra niñita scout! - chillo Afrodita mirando irritada a la diosa de la caza que se la devolvió.

\- ¡No son niñas Scout! - defendió la diosa y aquí iban de nuevo con su pelea.

\- ¡Claro que lo son! - replicó la diosa del amor mirando mal a la diosa de la caza. Apolo apretó el puente de su nariz ¿Y así decía que él era el inmaduro? ¡Por favor!

Apolo vio a Hermes que parecía tranquilo y a la vez preocupado, su tía Démeter también lo estaba viendo y con muy mala cara se preguntaba que había pasado entre esos dos.

\- Bien ya lo he dicho, el impertinente del hijo de Poseidón, el cíclope y la hija de Atenea se han ido y por tanto quedan expulsados del campamento- dijo Zeus alzando la voz para hacerse oír a través de los gritos de los que ya peleaban.

\- ¿Cómo? - Atenea abrió los ojos con asombro - Eso no es posible, mi hija no ha hecho nada -

\- A menos que hagan algo que merezca méritos, ellos están expulsados- termino por decir Zeus viendo fríamente a la diosa de la sabiduría y esta cerró la boca no quería un castigo de parte de su padre .

Ares por su parte aún se veía molesto por lo sucedido en la carrera.

\- Otro asunto a tratar - dijo Hera que aún parecía molesta y ni miraba a Zeus - La hija de Ares saldrá en misión para buscar el vellocino de Oro - todos se quedaron en silencio ¡Eso era imposible! el vellocino había estado perdido por siglos. Ares se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

\- ¿Cómo van a llegar a ahí? no tienen ninguna pista - dijo Demeter pero su vista seguía en el Dios de los mensajeros.

\- Si la tienen - comenzó a decir Dioniso - El hijo de tío Poseidón ha conseguido las coordenadas del lugar donde esta - todos se le quedaron viendo excepto Hermes y Poseidón.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? - cuestiono el Dios de los cielos a su hermano.

\- Tritón tuvo algunas visiones - Apolo quería celebrar, el tenia razón, el Dios mensajero de los mares había estado viendo el futuro. Zeus por otra parte le veía con el ceño fruncido - La hija de Ares no conseguirá esto sin amigos, es todo lo que puedo decir - El Dios de la guerra rechino los dientes.

\- ¡Mi hija no necesita amigos! ¡Ella puede sola con la misión! - reclamo el dio y después se fue envuelto en llamas ¿Hijo de la diva salidas dramáticas? No, claro que no.

\- Los va a necesitar, ¿me puedo retirar? - pregunto el Dios portador de tormentas.

\- Quiero que me digas esas visiones - farfulló Zeus de mal humor.

\- Y yo quiero que dejes de pensar en mi hijo como un peón que puedes usar a tu antojo. Pero nadie consigue lo que quiere - se encogió de hombros y pronto desapareció.

\- ¡Poseidón! - grito Zeus pero ya era tarde el Dios no estaba - El consejo queda disuelto - también desapareció.

Todos comenzaron a irse, Apolo se acercó hasta Hermes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? tía Demy te ha estado observando como si quisiera convertirte en una Bonita mazorca - dijo el Dios del sol y el otro rió.

\- Al fin he hecho llegar mis palabras a los oídos de mi hijo y eso me tuvo ocupado por un rato. Entonces el pedido de tía Demy se ha demorado en salir - termino de explicar el Dios con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿se lo has encomendado al hijo de tío P? - el Dios mensajero asintió como respuesta y una sonrisa. A él solo le importaba que su hijo supiera que lo quería, aunque sabía que su querido abuelo le tenía muy lavado el cerebro y probablemente nunca le haga caso a sus mensajes.

Apolo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva a su amigo antes de volver a su trabajo. El cielo estaba despejado y el trabajando, una vez más intentaba no pensar en el hijo de su tío, es decir su pequeño primo. Pero al final no lo logró y una vez más le veía, vio como salieron despedidos del gran yate y que pronto se escondieron en un refugio.

¿Lo malo del refugio? no te nia ventanas, pero igual no tuvo que esperar demasiado para verlo, pronto salieron y se toparon con una horrible Hidra, Apolo intentaba ayudar cegando algunas cabezas con su luz hasta que a ellos se les ocurra algo. Entonces lo vio a lo lejos no muy lejos de donde estaban el pelinegro y la rubia con el cíclope. Un buque, pero estaba por irse para el otro lado, se encargó de mostrar el camino a quien conducía.

¡Vaya! el mundo si que era un planeta pequeño, justo la hija de Ares conducía aquel buque, pero igual ella los ayudó y el Dios dio gracias a quien sea que le agradecían ellos.

Pronto estaban en el barco y al igual que algunas noches, el atrevidamente se metía en su habitación y veía al semidios dormir.

\- ¿Por qué verte me produce tanta calma? - suspiro viendo como se movía y hablaba en sueños. Era verdad verlo le producía calma, a veces sentía que el chico brillaba más que él, que el era quien iluminaba en este momento la habitación y no al revés. Era como si el chico y su aura le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien mientras lo tenga cerca y entonces se atrevió aún más y acarició sus cabellos.

Eran suaves y sedosos, le provocaba dejar su mano ahí y dormir a su lado. No entendía que le pasaba, el había tenido y tenia muchas amantes pero había algo especial en el muchacho, algo que le atraía demasiado. Saco sus manos de su cabello y lo vio sonreír levemente antes de pasar a una mueca desesperada. Pesadillas o sueños semidioses supuso. Tuvo que irse.

Apolo veía sus mano de vez en cuando, la que había tocado el cabello de Percy, un suave olor a mar se le había quedado impregnado en ella. Era tan hipnótico ese olor que lo cargó con una sonrisa durante su trabajo. En otra de sus vigilancias al chico toda su sonrisa se fue, su corazón dolió cuando vio que Escila lo atrapó.

El lo vio caer y a la hija de Atenea atraparlo, quería ser él quien le atrape pero no podía, los vigilo todo lo que pudo, le preocupaba que el golpe fuera serio. Vio algunos sirvientes de su tío velar a su pequeño príncipe, después de todo eso era. Un príncipe del mar.

Apolo se alegró a sobremanera cuando le vio despierto, fue tanta su alegría que casi no se movió de su sitio, así que provocó tal vez que al pobre casi le de insolación porque no había mucho en el barco que de sombra. Vio que llegaron a una isla, misma que no le agrado para nada.

\- Estúpida hechicera - mascullo al reconocer la isla, buscó la forma de ayudar y hacer que salgan de ahí. Pero ¿cómo? y entonces vio su oportunidad, la hija de Atenea estaba en una biblioteca y tenía un libro entre sus manos muy cerca de la ventana. Acerco su carro y comenzó a darle con las luces solares, haciendo que le mire y desbloqueandola del hechizo, la chica pareció despertar del letargo - Seguro tiene un plan -

Y efectivamente lo tenia y pronto los vio salir corriendo hacia uno de los barcos que habían en el puerto, entonces y solo entonces Apolo respiró tranquilo y siguió con su trabajo.

Luego lo vio en la isla con Polifemo y vio que una vez más estaban con la hija de Ares, le molesto la amistad con la chica de Atenea. Pero le encantó verlo dormir encima del lomo de aquel hipocampo.

\- Eres tan tierno cuando duermes - murmuró para si a la cámara que le mostraba la imagen del lado del mundo que estaba dormido. - Que digo si eres tierno en todo momento-

Siguió con su trabajo y pensando en el azabache. Era algo pasajero se decía, pero igual pero igual hasta que se le pasara el lo iba a disfrutar y a este no lo iba a tocar. ¡El no era suicida! sabia como era su tío con su hijos. Era sobreprotector y pobre de aquel que toque a sus retoños. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante ese pensamiento.

Vigilo también cuando el chico estuvo otra vez en ese asqueroso Yate, suspiró al ver en cubierta al hijo de Hermes peleando con él y después Hefestos TV Noticias mostró un mensaje iris.

-Nos engañaste a todos - Vio al chico de su tío incriparce con el otro, se alarmó al ver los golpes y mallugaduras que tenia. No se quería imaginar como estaba su tío viendo esto -. ¡Incluso a Dioniso en el Campamento Mestizo! - destapó su espada.

Luke sonrió con desdén.

-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde.

No si alguien te mata primero a ti pensaba con seriedad el Dios del sol.

-¿Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia, Luke?

-Yo, por supuesto -gruñó el hijo de Hermes -. Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro.

Pobre de Herms se lamento el Dios del sol y suspiro con tristeza, estaba seguro que el veía esto.

-¿Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto?

-¡Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas.

Claro el viejo idiota que te enseño a usar bien una espada y te cuido mientras estuviste en el campamento pensaba Apolo aunque su vista estaba en el muchacho de su tío que se veía agotado.

-¿Eso son agallas, según tú? ¿Traicionar a tus amigos? ¿Poner en peligro a todo el campamento?

Luke levantó su espada.

-Tú no entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino... una vez que yo lo hubiese utilizado.

Apolo se sorprendió, el chico decía la verdad pero frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que habría sido tarde para eso y a todo esto se preguntaba ¿donde estaba el vellocino?, cambio por un momento su atención a otra pantalla, la del campamento mestizo donde al parecer parecían mirar con ansias algo. Y eso le llevaba a otra pregunta ¿dónde estaba la hija de Ares? estuvo con ellos en los hipocampos ¿Dónde estaba ahora? . Los descuidaba un momento y se perdía de todo.

-Pensabas reconstruir a Cronos -dijo Percy captando una vez más la atención del Dios de la verdad.

-¡Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos has detenido, Percy. Sólo has ralentizado un poco el proceso.

Apolo frunció el ceño aquello iba mal muy mal, siguió dirigiendo su carro sin dejar de prestar atención a la noticia.

-O sea que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa... todo para ayudar a Cronos a destruir a los dioses.

Luke apretó los dientes.

-¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Por qué me sigues sigues preguntando?

-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia.

-¿Qué audiencia?

¡Ja! el chico no había notado que estaban emitiendo un mensaje iris y peor ninguno sabía que estaba siendo retransmitido a todo el Olimpo y los dioses.

-Bueno -se escuchaba la voz de Dioniso secamente-, una inesperada distracción nocturna.

\- Vaya que lo es - decía Apolo. Ahora entendía que es lo que miraban con Ansias los campistas. Y que Probablemente Dioniso y Tántalo estaban ahí.

-Señor D, ya lo ha oído -dijo Percy -. Todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento.

El señor D suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

-Ese mensaje Iris podría ser una trampa -sugirió Tántalo. Apolo rodó los ojos, ni porque Dioniso se buscó al peor de todos Zeus hizo algo por buscar al verdadero culpable de todo.

Tuvo que ser un niño de trece años quien de con el culpable.

-Me temo que no -dijo el señor D, seguramente mirando con repulsión a Tántalo, imagino Apolo -. Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo.

\- Claro que las hechas de menos, si nunca quisiste en verdad que se vaya - murmuró Apolo, estaba seguro que una vez más había hecho ver en el campamento que el era el malo, que el había hecho despedir a Quirón. No entendía a veces la manía de Dioniso por no querer dejarse ver como que en realidad si le gustaba su trabajo. En especial porque se le permitía estar cerca de sus hijos.

-¡La tengo! -dijo la voz de Tántalo riendo a carcajadas. Parecía que por fin había atrapado algo de comida.

-Ya no necesitamos tus servicios, Tántalo -anunció el señor D.

\- A ver si ahora te ríes - murmuraba Apolo mientras le daba velocidad al auto. Ya quería estar una vez más sobre Estados Unidos solo para ve de nuevo al hijo de su tío.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido.

-¡No! Pero... ¡Nooooooooo!

Y entonces la noticia terminó, Apolo río con ganas con lo último y volvió su atención a la pantalla que le mostraba el mundo de noche.

\- Apolo has tu trabajo y deja de mirar el mío- apareció de pronto el rostro de su hermana ante la cámara y al Dios del sol casi le da algo, el carro del sol derrapó un poco e incendio algunas casas.

\- ¡Arty! ¡No me des esos sustos! - se quejó el Dios estabilizando el auto y viendo por la ventana el daño.

\- No me digas Arty cabeza de Ozono - mascullo ella apretando los dientes y viendo mal a su hermano por la cámara esa - Ahora dime ¿Por qué está esta cosa aquí? -

\- Porque a veces quiero ver lo que pasa en el otro lado del mundo Arty - se excusó el Dios y ella rodo los ojos.

\- Mi señora hemos tenido otro avistamiento- informaba la voz de la teniente de Artemisa desde un altavoz y la diosa frunció el ceño viendo el aparato.

\- ¿Problemas? - pregunto el Dios de la verdad y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo cosas que cazar y nada más- respondió ella peor esa respuesta no tranquilizaba al Dios del sol.

\- Avísame si tienes problemas Artemisa - dijo con seriedad él viéndola su melliza y esta suspiro pero asintió.

\- Bueno te dejo y no quiero más de estos aparatos por aquí Apolo - la comunicación se corto y el Dios hizo un puchero.

\- Con lo que me costó que Hefestos lo haga - murmuró algo de mal humor.

Así que el Dios tuvo que esperar a estar de nuevo en la parte de estados Unidos para ver nuevamente al chico, esta vez lo vio sentado conversando con Quirón, se alegró de ver que estuviera a salvo. Lo vio llegar al campamento y colocar con los demás el vellocino.

\- Chico listo, enviaste a la chica delante de ustedes- el Dios sonrió viendo al chico. Como le encantaba verlo. Aunque prefería la máquina de Hefestos porque una vez más estaba sin poder oírlo. Pronto hubo otro llamado al Olimpo, el acudió de mala gana. ¡Porque no lo dejaban ver en paz al azabache!

Llego y se sentó en su trono igual que los demás.

\- Esto será corto - dijo el rey de los dioses- El árbol ha sido salvado, la chica de Ares trajo el vellocino- El Dios de la guerra asintió, aunque nadie se explicaba porque parecía tener una nueva cicatriz que parecía de un zapato de tacón justo en la frente.

Afrodita por su parte ni le veía, aquello era extraño, porque Artemisa en cambio lo veía con furia ¿qué habría pasado? Atenea en cambio sonreía.

\- Mi hija a ayudado, eso debe bastar para absolver su expulsión- dijo mirando a Zeus y este asintió.

\- Tu hija no ha sido la única- habló el Dios de los mares mirando como a la diosa se le borraba la sonrisa y fruncía el ceño. Poseidón sonrió por lo logrado - Y si no fuera por mí muchacho, ella no la estaría contando -

¿De que se había perdido el Dios del sol? vio con interés a su tío y a su medio hermana. Atenea gruñó a lo dicho por su tío y el sonrió aún más.

\- Mi hija lo ha salvado más veces - se excusó.

\- Si pero mi hijo no ha cometido aún una torpeza de ese tamaño - recalco el Dios y los demás se preguntaban que había hecho la muchacha - Mi hijo se arriesga por cosas importantes, no por banalidades- Atenea bufo y se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

\- Pero ¿Que es lo que ha hecho la hija de Atenea? - pregunto Demeter viendo a su hermano.

\- Casi se ha ahogado solo por oír a las sirenas. Aún a sabiendas de lo peligroso que es - contó el Dios y todos los demás formaron una O con sus bocas.

Hermes agradecía que hablaran de cualquier tema, enserio lo agradecía porque podía ver como su padre quería humillarlo por lo de su muchacho.

\- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme y Hermes necesito que vengas pronto a mi reino, necesito enviar un mensaje importante. Pásate en cuanto puedas - Dijo el Dios de los mares para luego irse sin más y dejo rabiando a Atenea y a Zeus.

\- El consejo se acaba - dijo Zeus y se fue enojado porque una vez más Poseidón había hecho lo que se le antojaba.

Todos comenzaron a irse y una vez más solo quedaron Apolo y Hermes.

\- ¿Cuál será ese mensaje? - inquirió el Dios del sol, su amigo sonrió de lado.

\- Seguro algo para prevenir al chico - respondió y luego suspiró y se estiró en su trono - Lamento el futuro de mi hijo - dijo después de un silencio largo - Pero sabes que- el Dios de la verdad lo vio con interés- El hijo de tío P es muy interesante-

\- ¿Ah sí? - el dejo de mostrar interés- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Porque tiene un aura que te hace sentir bien con solo estar cerca de él. Voy a disfrutar el volver a hablar con él- a Apolo aquello no le gusto. Parecía que todos tenían oportunidad de acercarse al azabache menos él.

\- Que te vaya bien entonces- mascullo el Dios del sol antes de irse molesto de ahí y Hermes sonrió ladino, mientras escribía en su tableta a alguien y luego se iba de ahí.

Apolo no comprendía que le pasaba ¡Aquello era pasajero! ¡Debía serlo! pero es que le molestaba que dos dioses que no eran el padre del chico hayan estado cerca de él, era molesto. ¿Por qué el no podía acercarse así como ellos? Trato de distraerse viendo al chico cada que pasaba en el auto y se colaba en la red del campamento ya que Arty su amada hermana le había quitado el aparato de Hefestos.

Podía verlo a lo lejos como practicaba sus clases de combate, como subía al muro de escalada y cuando trabajaba en el exterior con la hija de Atenea. Ok eso más bien le irritaba, no le gustaba que la chica esté cerca de él. Pero se las aguantaba, el chico ni le había visto en persona.

Una noche escapó de sus obligaciones y vio que Hermes iba a hablar con él chico. ¡Era más perfecto de cerca! se acercó a el mientras hablaba con Hermes, no prestó atención a lo que decían solo los veía.

Veía las lindas muecas que hacia mientras intentaba explicarle a Hermes que le había dicho su mensaje a Luke pero que este no había razonado para nada. Frunció el ceño porque su amigo Hermes estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo con el chico o es que... No no podía ¿verdad? tal vez era lo que le había dicho, el niño le hacía sentir en paz con solo hablar ¡Y como no! ¡Si su voz era hermosa! bueno el chico no sabía cantar bien, pero con unas clases el estaba seguro de que su voz reluciría esplendorosa.

Vio a Hermes entregarle el sobre, probablemente el mensaje de Poseidón y después irse con sus alitas. Apolo habría querido quedarse más pero sus deberes llamaban y no quería agobiar más al chico que parecía desconcertado con el mensaje. ¿Qué habría en ese mensaje? ¿Qué habría visto Tritón en sus visiones?. A la mañana siguiente supo que había una nueva carrera de carrozas.

\- ¡Mi hija volverá a ganar! ¡Estoy seguro! - se jactaba Ares.

\- Lo harán los míos - decía Hermes que había dejado de lado por un momento todas sus entregas.

\- Los armamentos de mis hijos son mejores ellos ganarán- aseguraba Hefestos mientras arreglaba algunos autómatas.

\- Yo seguiré apoyando a mis hijos - mascullo Atenea que por alguna razón veía con mala cara al Dios de los mares que solo sonreía arrogante y expectante de la carrera.

\- Mis hijos ganarán- fue todo lo que dijo aunque Apolo aún podía ver la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

\- Si si sus hijos son muy lindos y valientes aja - dijo con tono aburrido Dioniso.

\- ¿No deberías estar ahí? - pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados Demeter. El Dios la miró un segundo y después volvió a mirar la revista que tenia en sus manos, eso solo molesto a la diosa que convirtió su revista en una manzana. El Dios la vio molesto.

\- ¡Ya está por empezar! - ánimo Apolo evitando la pelea que estaba por desatarse. Aunque no le estaba gustando para nada que la hija de Atenea y el azabache fueran en el mismo auto.

\- ¡Vamos hija ganales! - alentaba Ares y los demás Dioses empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Todo era bulla y no se oía claramente lo que decían los jóvenes. Apolo lo negaría hasta el cansancio pero deseo que la jabalina de sus hijos no diera en el blanco. Pero lo hizo.

\- ¡Vamos hijos míos! - alentaba Hermes cuando estos se comenzaron a pelear contra los de Ares.

Apolo no podía evitar morderse el labio y tratar de no mostrarse contrariado cuando uno de sus hijos iba a arremeter contra el muchacho bonito, porque no lo iba a negar el hijo de Poseidón era bonito.

\- ¡Eso hija! - alabo Atenea cuando su hija logró que la de Apolo retroceda.

\- ¡Vamos! - alentó Poseidón al suyo mientras internamente Apolo se alegraba de que sus hijos ya no estuvieran atacando a la de Atenea y al de su tío.

\- ¡Mis niños! - chillo el Dios del sol al ver que la carroza se desbocada y volvió a respirar cuando estos parecían bien.

\- ¡No! - fue el turno de Afrodita y Demeter de chillar pues sus hijos estaban en las gradas hacia donde se dirigían los caballos de la carroza. Cuando la carroza estuvo tumbada suspiraron con alivio porque con un ademán Poseidón se aseguró de que se fueran a sus establos- Gracias - dijeron las dos.

\- ¡Van ganando mis hijos! - festejaba Hefesto hasta que el carro de Atenea y Poseidón se vio en la recta. Ambos dioses de la carroza sonreían. Aunque Hefesto igual esperaba ver que tramaba su muchacho y pronto fue revelado.

Vieron como el carro fue atacado por cables y que después los chicos cambiaban de lugar. Cortaron las cuerdas y la otra carroza se alejó pero pronto atacó de nuevo el hijo de Hefestos y detrás venía la carroza de Ares y este gritaba d remoción. El muchacho de Hefestos tiró algo y todo contuvieron el aliento al ver el fuego griego. Pero cuando vieron que el muchacho pudo hacerse cargo se alegraron en especial tres dioses.

Una vez más se enfrentaron a los hijos de Hefestos y vieron como el chico sacaba un escudo y Poseidón sonreía arrogante, Atenea prefería no decir nada. Apolo sonría el muchacho estaba a salvo.

El chico sacó el fuego griego y lo lanzó a la carroza de Hefestos haciendo que se desviara. El Dios fruncio el ceño y se enfurruño molesto. Y en la última curva.

\- ¡Ganamos! - gritaron más que felices Poseidón y Atenea. Esto era algo raro de ver.

\- Hermosa pareja... de trabajo- dijo Afrodita y a dos dioses no les agrado para nada aquello.

\- No se te ocurra Afrodita - mascullo la diosa de la sabiduría antes de desaparecer. La diosa solo sonrió inocente.

\- Bueno yo me tengo que ir - suspiro Poseidón. Apolo por su parte aquello de la diosa del amor le había molestado. Su tío desapareció.

Todos los dioses volvieron a sus esferas, El Dios del sol siguió con su vigilancia al campamento, veía a sus hijos jugar y divertirse. No todos lo hacían otros estaban dentro de la enfermería. También veía al chico de su tío, un día lo vio conversar con el sátiro, se preguntaba de qué porque el sátiro se veía horrorizado y el chico lo tranquilizaba. Aunque después le vio tocar su flauta y el mismo salió espantado de como las plantas reaccionaban.

Otro día lo vio con Quirón y supo de buena fuente que había llamado a su madre. Bendita mujer para aguantar la preocupación de su hijo. Había dicho su informante. Una tarde le vio en la playa con su hermano cíclope y este parecía despedirse, luego vio como llegaban la hija de Atenea y el sátiro. El tuvo que marcharse y darle paso a su hermana.

Cuando el carro del sol comenzó su recorrido de nuevo por los cielos de Long Island, el Dios tuvo toda su atención en el campamento al ver que todos se reunían alrededor del árbol de su medio hermana y pronto un llamado. Puso en modo automático el auto y se dirigió al Olimpo. Todo era un caos, todos los dioses murmuraban, el se acercó a donde todos veían.

\- ¡A despertado!

\- ¡Esta viva!

\- ¡La profecía!

Apolo frunció el ceño viendo como el azabache era el único cerca de su medio hermana, los demás parecían demasiado estupefactos para reaccionar.

-Necesita néctar y ambrosía - dijo el muchacho, nadie más se movía a ayudarla -¡Venga! -grito a los demás-. ¿Qué os pasa? Vamos a llevarla a la Casa Grande.

Apolo solo suspiró pero su interior seguía diciendo que aunque ella despertara. Ella no era la de la profecía. Avanzó hasta donde estaban los demás Olímpicos con Hestia.

\- Es padre queriendo manipular todo de nuevo- la escucho decir en un murmullo que nadie más oyó.

\- ¡Mi hija está despierta! - gritaba Zeus por encima de todo el bullicio.

\- Y esta por cumplir dieciséis- dijo Apolo cortando así cualquier voz, más de uno lo quedó viendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - indagó Atenea.

\- Porque lo sé y tía Démeter creo que me podría apoyar en esto - vio a la diosa del cereal que asintió.

\- Ella a seguido creciendo en su sueño - aseguró la diosa.

\- Y eso no es lo único que hay de preocupante- afirmó Artemisa- El titán del tiempo esta regresando -

\- No hay pruebas de eso Artemisa- refutó el rey de los dioses.

\- Solo el podría estar haciendo esto. Las cosas se están moviendo en el mundo de los mortales- replicó ella.

\- En el mundo marino es lo mismo - alegó Poseidón y más de uno comenzó con la preocupación.

\- ¡Basta! - acalló a todos el rey - Hablaremos de esto en el solsticio de invierno cuando Hades este entre nosotros- y así fue como terminó la reunión.

Apolo volvió a su trabajo, su padre era un cabeza dura que no escuchaba a nadie eso era evidente y volvió su atención otra vez al campamento.

\- Espero que todo te vaya bien pequeño príncipe del mar, porque te toca un futuro muy duro - suspiro mientras trataba de no distraerse de nuevo.


	17. Un chiste(?

FANTASÍAS TUMBLR PRESENTAN

Lester: "¿Qué es eso?"

Nico: "Se llama tarea."

Lester: "¿Y para qué sirve?"

Nico [ teniendo una brillante idea : "Es para tener más poder y gloria. Entre mejor y más se haga, mayor poder, amor y respeto recibimos."

* Will aparece una hora después mirando a Lester hacer la tarea de Nico mientras este juega un video juego*


	18. Gracias es suficiente

De: Will

Para: Nico.

Si te llevo el desayuno a la cama. Con un "gracias" ya es suficiente. Nada de esos molestos "Ey. Como entraste en mi cabaña" uh otras preguntas irrelevantes.

Atte: Solecito ️


	19. Por un baile

**_Pareja: Apolo x Percy_**

 ** _Advertencia: chicoxchico_**

 ** _Aviso: AU (universo alterno)._**

 ** _~One shot~_**

Apolo era un joven estudiante de medicina y tenia un problema. Su novio de toda la vida le acababa de dejar, le destrozo el corazon. Su mejor amigo Hermes esta demasiado preocupado por él, no ha salido de su habitación en meses mas que para la universidad. Él comienza a temer que su amigo se vuelva loco, así que hace lo único que se le ocurre.

\- Vamos Poly esto será lo mejor - decía el castaño arrastrando a un rubio de ojos azules.

\- No quiero ir a ningún lado Herms, debo estudiar - rezongo el rubio resistiendose al agarre del otro y tratando de volver a su habitación.

\- Salir te hará bien, conocerás gente y eso te distraera. No puedes seguir ahí encerrado con tantos libros ¡Eres el gran Apolo! - regañaba el castaño arratrandolo hacia la puerta del departamento que compartian. El era estudiante de hoteleria y turismo, así que conocía muchos lugares.

\- ¡No quiero conocer más gente! - se soltó del agarre y se cruzo de brazos - Solo quisiera que Jacinto vuelva - su voz salio apenas.

\- Ya deja de pensar en ese - regaño el castaño volviendo a tomar su brazo - No va a volver contigo, es feliz con su amante - termino por decir y el otro camino con la cabeza agachada.

Hermes quería demasiado a su amigo y no iba a permitir que siga en esa depresión. Hace ocho meses que Apolo había descubierto a su amado Jacinto con una chica en su propia cama. Después de esto se cambio al apartamento de Hermes porque no soportaba ni ver esa habitación.

Hermes condujo el Maserati de su amigo, en estos meses había estado averiguando cuales eran los mejores bares de la ciudad y hoy planeaba que su amigo se divierta todo lo que fuera posible. Los exámenes de la universidad habían terminado y había que aprovechar la ocasión.

\- Herms solo quiero volver a casa - decía el rubio mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

\- No, no vamos a volver hasta que te hayas divertido al menos esta noche - decía el castaño mientras conducía - Ya lloraste suficiente por el, es hora de que empieces de nuevo Apolo -

\- No quiero empezar de nuevo, lo quiero a él - murmuro el rubio mirando sus manos, del chico alegre, feliz y egocéntrico que solía ser ya no quedaba nada.

\- El es feliz y es tu turno de ser feliz - decía el castaño mientras estacionaba el auto frente al bar - Llegamos - el rubio levanto la cabeza y vio un gran letrero Neón "Olympus"

A unos autos de ahí también se daba una discusión entre varios amigos. Jason era el responsable del grupo e iba conduciendo su auto, Nico iba en el asiento trasero con su novio Will, a lado del rubio iba un azabache de ojos verde mar y al otro lado de este una azabache con un mechón azul.

\- Tengo trabajo mañana, no debería estar aquí. Ninguno debería estarlo - rezongaba el de ojos verde.

\- No es cierto, no tienes trabajo mañana - decía la azabache y mientras el rubio estacionaba el auto, ella bajo y arrastro al de ojos verdes.

\- Ya hablamos con tu jefe tienes el día libre - dijo Will mientras se bajaba del auto con Nico.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes hablo con él? - vio un poco asustado al azabache de ojos verde oscuro.

\- No fui yo no te preocupes - dijo el de ojos ascuros mientras el rubio le abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Fui yo y aun tienes trabajo, vamos adentro que Piper, Annabeth y Leo ya nos deben estar esperando - Jason lo abrazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del bar.

\- Debes trabajar menos y divertirte más, el semestre termino y solo piensas en trabajo ahora - se quejaba la azabache mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- Yo me divierto - replico el de ojos verdes.

\- Leer libros de vida marina no es diversión - refuto el rubio.

\- Si trabajas en el acuario no cuenta como diversión - dijo Will antes de que alguna palabra saliera de la boca del de ojsi verdes.

\- Además seguro sobreviven un día sin su empleado más dedicado - rio la azabache mientras le entregaba su identificación al guardia.

\- Amo trabajar en el acuario para mi es divertido - dijo el ojiverde mientras entraban al bar.

\- ¿Ya los esta convenciendo de que su trabajo es divertido? - dijo con voz divertida un latino mientras se acercaba a ellos con dos vasos en las manos.

\- ¡Leo! - saludaron todos menos el azabache de ojos verdes que solo rodó los ojos.

\- Ven a divertirte - le entrego uno de los vasos al azabache de ojos verdemar.

\- Gracias - susurro y comenzaron a caminar y a hablar animadamente.

El castaño y el rubio entraron en el bar discoteca y buscaron una mesa para sentarse, pronto tuvieron unas bebidas en su mano. Pero el rubio no estaba del todo feliz, a diferencia de su amigo que ya estaba conversando animadamente con algunas chicas del lugar.

\- Vamos Poly ven a conocer a Trinity y a Paún - decía el castaño señalando a la rubia y a la castaña que venían con él.

\- Ustedes son muy hermosas - halago el rubio - pero por ahora no tengo interés en bailar bellas damas -

\- ¡Oh vamos! Alguien tan lindo debe bailar muy bien - rio la chica castaña llamada Paún tomándole del brazo. Apolo suspiro y se resigno pintando una sonrisa en su rostro porque su amigo le veía con cara de ve y diviértete.

\- Te enseñare como se baila entonces bella dama - la siguió a la pista de baile.

\- Vamos todos a bailar y en especial tu Percy - decía una castaña de ojos caleidoscopio tomándole del brazo.

\- Esta bien - respondía el dejando su bebida en la mesa no queriendo ser el aguafiestas del grupo. Todos fueron con ellos.

Percy se sentía libre y comenzó a dejarse llevar, se movía con gentileza en la pista y sus amigos aplaudian y bailaban a su alrededor.

Apolo estaba bailando con la castaña, pero la verdad no estaba divirtiéndose para nada, su vista comenzó a vagar por toda la pista. Paún bailaba sin darse cuenta que su pareja pronto se había cansado y mientras ella estaba distraída, el comenzó a alejarse.

Hasta que lo vio.

Él se movía como las olas juguetonas del mar que te invitaban a entrar. Vio sus ojos solo un momento, un ínfimo instante que las luces coloridas se lo permitieron. Pero solo eso bastó para que el quedara prendado de esos ojos y más sus movimientos.

Lo estuvo observando un buen rato, no importaba cuanto lo empujaban los demás que bailaban a su alrededor. El tiempo se había detenido para él, en su vista solo existía aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Su piel parecía tan suave y tersa cada que le daba la luz colorida, sus manos se movían con prestesa y aún así con bastante firmeza. Sus caderas hacían un vaiven que estaba volviendo loco al rubio. Comenzó a acercarse a él, solo quería estar cerca de ese ser tan perfecto que bailaba sin notar su presencia.

\- Eres lindo - susurro el rubio tentado a tomarlo de la cintura y dominar a esa ráfaga veraniega que estaba libre. Tenia que tener a ese pequeño ciclón entre sus manos, sentir esa piel que le llamaba a gritos. Jugar con la ola de sus caderas.

El quería esa parte de mar que estaba enfrente. Mar que no le miraba porque tenia los ojos cerrados, estiro las manos queriendo ponerlas en su cintura que lo llamaba a gritos pero en cuanto rozó su ropa el abrió los ojos.

\- Lo siento ¿me tropecé contigo? - comenzó a decir el chico alejándose de la mano de él y viéndolo asustado pensando que hizo algo malo.

\- No, no esta bien - trataban de hablar por sobre la música, el rubio se acerco un poco más a él.

\- ¿En serio? Es que cuando bailo me dejo llevar por la música y lamento si te golpee - se alejó de nuevo de él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Jason llegando a lado de Percy y colocando su mano posesivamente en su cintura.

\- Nada Jay solo creo que me tropecé con el mientras bailaba - dijo el azabache que no parecía nada incómodo con el agarre del otro.

\- Si, no pasa nada solo le decía que no fue nada - respondió Apolo sin despegar su vista del azabache.

\- Apolo querido vamos - se acerco a ellos la castaña que Apolo había dejado sola hace un rato.

\- Si vamos - el la abrazo por la cintura viendo cómo el otro rubio y el azabache se alejaban aún el ojiverde tenia la mano del otro en la cintura. Los vio llegar a su grupo de amigos.

\- ¿Qué paso Poly? - pregunto Hermes cuando llegaron a la mesa, las chicas se pusieron a conversar entre ellas.

\- Nada, mmm creo que vi a alguien conocido - dijo mientras bebía de su cóctel, si su vista no le fallaba en la mesa del azabache había un rubio que era su compañero de clase.

\- Oh y eso es bueno ¿o es ESE conocido? - dijo Hermes temiendose que justo Jacinto haya estado ahí.

\- Uno de mi clase de la universidad - termino su bebida pero su mente aun dibujaba al azabache de ojos verdes bailando.

\- ¿Qué paso allá? - pregunto la azabache cuando vio a su hermano rubio llegar con el otro.

\- Nada, sin querer creo que tropecé con alguien - se encogio de hombros y se sentó en su lugar soltandose del agarre del rubio.

\- No tropezó - susurro al oído de Thalia el rubio - Intento tocarlo estoy seguro - ella fruncio el ceño.

\- Menos mal lo viste y lo alejaste - respondió ella viendo al azabache que solo reía y conversaba con Will y Nico.

\- ¡Llegaron más bebidas! - puso sobre la mesa algunos vasos Piper.

\- ¡Y algo de comer! - la sonriente rubia puso algunas bandejas con alitas de pollo.

\- ¡Comida! - dijo el de ojos verde comenzando a comer, la rubia rodó los ojos.

\- Al menos da las gracias antes de devorar todo Percy - exclamo ella sentadose y viendo como los demás reían porque el se puso rojo.

\- Gracias listilla - el se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

\- Déjalo que se divierta Annabeth - dijo divertido Leo llegando a la mesa con una chica castaña que solo suspiraba - Encontré a Caly mientras bailaba -

\- No huiste lo suficientemente rápido ¿verdad? - dijo en tono de broma Piper y ella rio. Leo le vio ofendido.

\- No, no pude y tampoco es que quería mucho - la castaña beso la mejilla del latino - Pensé que irían a un lugar diferente -.

\- Pensamos que trabajabas esta noche - Jason puso una mano en la cintura de Piper mientras hablaba y ella lo beso en la boca.

\- Salí temprano y no sabía dónde estaban pero veo que no me equivoque que estarían aquí - ella se acomodó en una silla mientras Percy estaba bebiendo y viendo como Will y Nico se besaban.

La noche estaba pasando pero Apolo de vez en cuando pasaba delante de la mesa de aquel azabache, verlo con el rubio que a veces se le acercaba demasiado le dolía, es que él era tan hermoso. Y no se había equivocado, en aquella mesa estaba un compañero de su universidad Will Solace, tal vez la única forma de volver a encontrarse con el azabache.

La noche termino, Hermes y Apolo fueron a su departamento. Ahí el rubio se quedó solo porque su amigo quiso seguir por fuera con la bonita rubia llamada Trinity, a la castaña Paún la dejaron en su casa de camino. El rubio se lanzo en su cama, el no creía en el amor a primera vista pero esos ojos verdemar no salían de su cabeza por mas que quería.

\- Me pregunto cuál será tu nombre - susurro para sí mirando el techo de su habitación cuando se bañó y alisto para dormir.

Pronto el sueño le gano y quedo profundamente dormido y por primera vez en meses, él durmió tranquilo sin tener sueños con su ex novio o llorando porque él no estaba ahí. Y lastimosamente todo siempre le recordaba a Jacinto. Pero esta noche no, esta noche el verde fue el protagonista de sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente lo decidió, tenía que por lo menos ser amigo de ese chico. No se iba a enamorar de nuevo él no iba cometer ese mismo error otra vez. Busco el perfil de Will en el Facebook desde su celular y vio una foto que él había puesto ahí.

\- Eres lindo - susurro acariciando la foto donde estaba el chico sin tomar en cuenta que había dos rubios a sus lados. El chico que se lo había llevado de la cintura y una rubia que estaba recostada sobre su hombro.

Apolo comenzó a idear muchas formas de como hablar con Will, la verdad a pesar de ser compañeros ellos apenas y habían cruzado palabras. Pero bueno hacer un amigo más no podía ser difícil, en especial si eras Apolo Febo, el chico más extrovertido de toda la universidad.

Pronto se puso en contacto con Will con la tonta excusa de que le prestará un libro, el chico no le negó esto y lo cito en un restaurante para esa tarde. Apolo ya tenia todo planeado, se haría su amigo y así después conocería a sus damas amigos. Un plan sencillo pero efectivo. La tarde llego, se baño y se vistió. El no conocía demasiados lugares pero por suerte el restaurante quedaba cerca de la universidad donde estudiban. El no había ido nunca ahí porque prefería comer en otros lugares pero si al chico le parecía bien no había problema.

-¿Dónde estás? - se comenzó a preguntar cuando llego a aquel restaurante y no lo vio en ninguna mesa. Entro en el lugar y se sentó, pronto un mensaje le llego.

Will: Lo siento voy a llegar unos minutos tarde.

Bueno por lo menos aviso pensó Apolo guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Desea algo del menú? - pregunto alguien a su lado y cuando levanto la mirada se topo con un par de ojos verdemar que lo observaban.

\- Si - A ti pensó Apolo, después de todo el era la razón por la que había llegado a ese lugar - desearía un omelette de vegetales y un jugo de naranja - dijo el rubio y el otro sonreía mientras tomaba su orden. Lo vio de arriba abajo con algo de disimulo, traía un simple uniforme de mesero, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un delantal negro.

\- ¿algo más? -

\- No nada, estoy esperando a alguien - sus ojos estaban encantados con el muchacho que tenia enfrente.

\- Entonces enseguida le traigo su orden - dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, Apolo le veía embobado mientras el caminaba. Pero todo se arruino cuando vio quien estaba donde el chico acababa de irse. El rubio también estaba ahí.

-¡Apolo! - llamo otra voz desde la puerta.

\- Hola Will - saludo animadamente al chico mientras este tomaba asiento.

\- Lamento la tardanza - el chico suspiro - Tuve que pasar por unas cosas antes de llegar aquí -

\- No hay problema, soy quien te ha citado sin previo aviso - le resto importancia con la mano - Ya he ordenado, pero volveré a llamar al mesero para que puedan traerte algo - propuso claro con una segunda intención.

\- Oh yo lo llamo no hay problema - se volteó y le hizo señas al azabache que en ese momento estaba cerca del rubio en la caja. El pronto lo vio, sonrió y camino hasta ellos, atrás Will pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Jason se preguntaba el porque de esto.

\- ¡Will! - saludo animadamente el azabache -¿ Que deseas ordenar? -

\- Buenas tardes Percy - Apolo sonrió levemente ante el nombre del azabache - Tráeme lo de siempre por favor -

\- Jugo de mora y un omelette de vegetales mas, anotado - le sonrió y pronto se fue de ahí. Apolo disimulaba y fingía ver los dibujos del mantel, no quería ser tan obvio de que estaba interesado en el azabache.

\- Así que vienes regularmente aquí - dijo tratando de hacee conversa.

\- Oh si, desde que abrió el restaurante vengo seguido y más desde que mis amigos trabajan aquí - se encogio de hombros el rubio.

\- Es un bonito lugar - miro todo a su alrededor, la verdad era un lugar con un ambiente muy ameno. Logro ver que hasta tenían un pequeño escenario.

\- Si ¿No habías venido antes? - inquierio Will captando la atención de Apolo de nuevo, este nego con la cabeza - Que raro este lugar es muy popular desde hace seis meses mas que nada -.

\- Ha de ser por eso, es que no he salido mucho desde el semestre anterior - murmuro Apolo y pronto el pedido llego.

\- Aquí tienen, dos omelletes de vegetales, jugo de naranja y otro de mora - dijo el azabache mientras ponía los platos y los vasos en la mesa.

\- Pensé que no trabajabas hoy Percy - dijo Will mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo entre sus manos.

\- Estaba con Jay y le llamo el jefe a preguntarle si podía trabajar hoy porque le faltaron algunos empleados y me uní a él y a Leo - se encogio de hombros, Apolo le escuchaba atentamente mientras bebía de su jugo.

\- Entonces a la final sigues abducido por trabajo - rio ligeramente Will.

\- No me molesta trabajar - sonrió de lado - Ahora si me disculpan iré a atender las demás mesas - se alejo de ahí.

\- Tu amigo gusta de trabajar ¿eh? - hablo Apolo y Will lo vio mientras asentia.

\- Le gustan sus trabajos - comió un poco de su Omellete y pronto dejo los cubiertos del bolso que cargaba saco el libro que Apolo le había pedido - Aquí esta lo que me pediste - Apolo tomo el libro entre sus manos.

\- Te lo devovere cuando termine de leerlo - lo reviso un poco antes ponerlo a un lado y comer.

\- Espero que si, aun debo un ensayo sobre ese libro - dijo Will bebiendo de su jugo y comiendo un poco más.

\- Yo igual pero no te preocupes no creo demorar demasiado - Porque ya lo he leído como veinte veces pensaba Apolo, después de todo el si tenia ese libro en su biblioteca pero claro solo por la excusa de contactar con Will es que lo había pedido.

\- Eso espero - dijo el otro y pronto se pusieron a charlar sobre algunas cosas de las clases de medicina, anatomía, especialidades, etc mientras comían y bebían. Hasta que terminaron y Apolo se aproximo a pagar por todo, en la caja le esperaba un mal humorado rubio.

\- Bien dos Omelletes de vegetales y dos jugos... son 15 dólares - respondió monotonamente el chico - Y una advertencia aléjate de Percy - lo vio fijamente y Apolo trago saliva.

\- Aquí tienes - le paso un billete de veinte dólares, el otro le dio el cambio y se acerco a su oído.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a él - susurro y luego se sentó de nuevo en su lugar como si nada. Apolo suspiro y salio de ahí, tal vez debía hacer caso y alejarse.

No entendía porque la advertencia del rubio el solo quería ser amigo del azabache solo por eso lo buscaba. Bueno el chico era lindo, tenia una sonrisa atrayente. Unos ojos de color peculiar y mas que nada se veía amable, buena persona. Pero el no estaba interesado de ninguna forma que no fuera amistad con el chico, así que la advertencia del rubio le parecía que estaba de mas. Tal vez el rubio era el novio del chico y se puso celoso porque el quiso tocar a su chico. Si tal vez era eso.

Lo dejo pasar, se dedico a distraer su mente con el libro que le había prestado Will, tal vez solo debía centrarse de nuevo en los libros y no en hacer amistades nuevas. Pero los ojos verde mar le perseguían, quería verlos de nuevo. Quería que lo mirarán de nuevo. Quería ver al chico sonreír. Debía calmarse, solo quería eso porque quería llevarle la contraria al rubio ¿verdad? Era por eso ¿no? Porque el no estaba interesado en ninguna forma por el chico.

\- Trinity quiere ir al acuario ¿quieres venir Poly? Seguro lleva a Paún - decía su mejor amigo Hermes acercándose a su cama mientras el estaba en esta leyendo.

\- Claro porque no - se sentó en la cama y dejo el libro a un lado. Hermes lo quedo viendo pensó que tendría que rogar para que el rubio salga de la cama y deje ese libro a un lado - Me cambio de ropa y vamos - Hermes solo se quedo ahí mirándolo.

Pronto estuvieron listos para salir, se encontraron con la chica llamada Trinity pero esta llego sola, su amiga Paún no pudo ir. A Apolo no le importo en lo mas mínimo, les dijo que igual no interrumpiria en su cita, esto tenia a Hermes extrañado. Llegaron al acuario y los ojos azules del rubio veían de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien Apolo? - arqueo una ceja Hermes viendo a su amigo este solo sonrió e iba a contestar pero una voz con un megáfono le detuvo.

\- Bienvenidos a "Sea World whale" yo seré su guía el día de hoy, mi nombre es Percy Jackson y ahora si son tan amables de seguuirme - decía el azabache de ojsi verdemar, llevaba una camisa azul del acuario, unos jeans azules y sobre su cabeza una bicera del parque que a los ojos de Apolo le quedaba perfecta.

\- Apolo - llamo su amigo pero ya había perdido al rubio, este solo escuchaba al azabache de ojos verdemar y lo seguía igual que los demás. El castaño comenzó a notar este interés y sonrió por ello.

Apolo atendió a todo lo que su guía decía, cada palabra estaba quedando grabada en su mente. La forma en que movía sus labios, como sonreía, como fruncia ligeramente ante algunas cosas que decían los demás del tour.

\- Percy - dijo una niñita de unos cinco años que estaba delante con el resto de niños, el se agacho delante de ella.

\- Dime preciosa - le sonrió y la niña estaba mas que encantada con él. Apolo comenzó a sentir envidia de la pequeña. Esta atrevidamente se acercó y beso su mejilla.

\- Cásate conmigo - dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente y el se puso totalmente rojo mientras algunos reían por la tierna escena.

\- Claro que si preciosa - respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano - Tu serás mi bella esposa -.

\- Entonces ¿si te casaras conmigo? - los ojitos de ella brillaban con emoción.

\- Por supuesto linda

\- Cásate conmigo también - pidió otra.

\- Yo también quiero ser tu esposa - dijo otra.

\- Se mi amigo también - dijo otro niño y el azabache reía mientras seguían avanzando.

\- Por supuesto me casaré con las bellas damas y seré amigo de todos - respondió mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a la niña mas pequeña del grupo.

\- Porque no mejor se casa conmigo - murmuro una de las chicas que iba en el grupo a sus amigas estas reían pero asentian. Algo dentro de Apolo dolió, el no quería que se case con ninguno de ellos.

\- Siempre eres tan dulce con los niños, así que vas a hacerte de una cien esposas - interrumpió el camino una rubia de ojos grises - Es hora del descanso -.

\- Si aquí pueden ir a comer y a comprar recuerdos si así lo desean - decía el azabache y beso la mejilla de la pequeña en sus brazos que parecía muy cómoda ahí y no tenia miras de bajarse.

\- ¿Dónde nos podemos casarnos? - dijo la nena en sus brazos y el se sonrojo furiosamente. La rubia le dio una mirada divertida.

\- Venga linda que unos diez minutos - la saco de los brazos del azabache y la puso en el suelo - ves esa cabina que esta allá - señaló una pequeña caseta color azul con corales y delfines pintados - se abrirá y te podrás casar con el bonito azabache - Percy estaba cada vez más rojo.

\- Disculpe - alzó la mano una chica, la rubia volteó - ¿Cualquiera puede casarse con él? - las demás prestaban atención a la respuesta, hasta algunos entre ellos Apolo.

\- Por supuesto, por cinco dólares el les firmara un papel de matrimonio, les darán un anillo y una foto — respondió la rubia con una sonrisa brillante.

— Annabeth por favor — dijo el con una risa nerviosa — en una hora volveremos al recorrido, así que disfruten el descanso — les sonrió a todos, pronto empezaron a dispersarse. Y algunos a hacer fila en la cabina que señaló la rubia.

— Piper va a estar encantada — rio la rubia y el suspiro.

— La cabina es una idea tonta — murmuro y ella rio.

— La cabina es excelente, ellas y ellos cumplen su fantasía y el parque tiene algo de ingresos extra — ella golpeo su mejilla ligeramente el le pego — Ahora ve a allí y se tan lindo como siempre —.

— No se si ustedes son mis amigas o me odian — rodó los ojos caminando hacia la cabina.

Apolo se había quedado cerca de ellos y los oyó, así que era su amiga y no su novia. Vio a la fila y que su amigo estaba muy ocupado con su "amiga" Trinity así que decidió ir a probar eso de la boda falsa, solo por probarla (no porque quisiera una foto con el chico no, claro que no). Se formo en la fila y se alegro de no ser el único varón en esta, así no todos le verían raro.

Un rato después una castaña que tenia el pelo mal cortado y unos ojos que cambiaban de color, llevaba puesto el uniforme del parque y en el cabello una pluma. Abrió la cabina con una sonrisa, saco una mesita con papeles. Detrás de ella el rubio que Apolo conocía.

— Dioses ese también aquí — mascullo entre dientes nada feliz de verle y peor al ver que el seria el fotógrafo.

— Muy bien — dijo la castaña con un pequeño megáfono — La cabina Marina del amor esta abierta, todo aquel que desee casarse con alguno de nuestros guías puede hacerlo en este momento — anuncio y la fila creció mas y Apolo pudo notar que a los chicos se le sumaban mas.

Un latino con orejas puntiagudas, que sonreía mucho pero que al parecer traía encantadas a algunas. Un gran chico musculoso que parecía de ascendencia asiática. Will también apareció ahí a lado de un azabache de ojos oscuros que no parecía nada feliz con estar ahí.

También se sumaron algunas chicas pero ellas al parecer iban a hacer las fichas y la entrega de los anillos. La rubia de antes, una de tez morena y ojos dorados se le unieron a la castaña. Este parecía ser algo especial del parque porque la gente se veía emocionada.

La fila comenzó a avanzar, Apolo podía ver como cada quien escogia a uno de los guías o a dos, el azabache de ojos verdemar sonreía como siempre y cargaba a sus pequeñas nuevas esposas mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla para la foto. Hasta niños aceptaban casarse con él y no parecía nada molesto con esto y tampoco parecía incomodar a nadie.

Y todo iba bien y perfecto hasta que lo vio. En la fila mas adelante había un castaño de ojos azules que el conocía muy bien e iba de la mano de una castaño claro que también conocía.

— Mi suerte no puede ser tan mala — murmuro para si tratando de pensar que su mente lo engañaba, pero no era así — Mierda — respiro hondo mientras veía como el castaño se tomaba una foto con el rubio que le odiaba y la chica con el latino.

¿Justo tenia que aparecer su ex ahí? Y peor aun ¡Con la amante! ¡¿Por qué el mundo lo odiaba?! Respiro hondo una vez mas, pronto seria su turno y tendría que toparse con el rubio que lo odiaba y estaba seguro que con su suerte su ex lo iba a ver ahí.

Toco el turno de Apolo y por supuesto recibió una mirada de muerte de parte del rubio y si su suerte era mala, su ex aun estaba ahí con su nueva "novia" es decir la amante con la que le traiciono. Este le vio y tuvo el cinismo de sonreirle pero Apolo no se intimido y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Con quién desea la foto? — pregunto la castaña que tenia los papeles.

— Con Percy — dijo el ante la mirada del rubio.

— Muy buena elección, el será un esposo perfecto — sonrió ella — ¡Percy! — el chico se estaba despidiendo de su otra esposa y pronto llego ahí — Te presento a tu nuevo esposo...—

— Apolo Febo — dijo el y ella empezó a anotar esto en el papel.

— Juras amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y en la riqueza ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? —

— Si acepto — Apolo sonrió sinceramente, se sintió emocionado, su corazón palpitaba desbocado como si de verdad se estuviera casando con quien amaba.

— Lo mismo para ti Percy

— Acepto encantado — Apolo sintió una calidez en su pecho al oírlo decir eso. Se sentía en una nube.

— Entonces los declaro esposo y esposo. Puede besar al novio — ella sonreía y Percy beso su mejilla. Si Apolo aun estaba pegado al suelo seguramente era por la gravedad porque por dentro todo el era un revoltijo y se sentía volar, llegar al sol conducirlo y que lo nombraran el dios de este.

— Vamos amor, tomemos una foto para el recuerdo — dijo Percy sonriendo pero Apolo noto que tenia sus mejillas algo rojas ¿el provocó eso? Esperaba que si. Percy le coloco un anillo de color azul en su dedo.

— Si amor encantado voy — le sonrió sin saber si podía besar su mejilla también o si eso seria ser muy atrevido, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta estar delante de la cámara.

— Sonrían — forzó una sonrisa el rubio que odiaba a Apolo, que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría bien enterrado pero sostener la mano del aznache le tenía encantado.

Ambos sonrieron y sin poder evitarlo Apolo beso la mejilla del chico que fue captado en la foto, el chico se puso muy rojo y nervioso.

— Gracias por la foto amor — le sonrió de lo más brillante y el azabache apenas podía vocalizar alguna palabra. Eso algo encantador a los ojos de Apolo, camino con tranquilidad a retirar la foto aun con el azabache de la mano y a un rubio muy molesto.

— Vaya ahora le haces a las bodas falsas — dijo una voz cuando llego ahí, quitando toda la emoción que Apolo sentía.

— Tu también y no te lo ando restregando en la cara — dijo el rubio mientras Will que entregaba las fotos le pasaba la suya.

— Por favor si tienen inconvenientes arrglenlo de una manera coordial, en el establecimiento no toleramos ninguna clase de pleito por favor — dijo Will mirando a los dos que se veían furiosos y Apolo aun sostenía la mano de Percy que se veía nervioso.

— No hay ningún inconveniente se lo aseguro — dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la foto de la mano de Will.

— Así que en esas andas ahora ¿no? Siempre de regalado — escucharon una voz a espaldas de Will y Apolo sintió que Percy temblo.

— Pensé que te tenían prohibida la entrada — dijo Percy y Apolo sostuvo mas su mano, no sabía quien era el rubio que ahora hablaba y tampoco porque refirzo el agarre al azabache pero sintió que el lo necesitaba.

— No pueden prohibirme la entrada si soy tu novio Percy — el nuevo rubio se acerco al chico e instintivamente Apolo se interpuso entre ellos.

— Lárgate Luke — dijo el rubio que antes miraba mal a Apolo empujando al recién llegado.

— Solo vine a ver a mi novio que anda como siempre de pu... — Nadie lo vio venir de un momento a otro el rubio estaba en el suelo y no exactamente por el chico llamado Jason.

— Respeta el lugar donde estas y a la persona a la que te estas refiriendo — dijo Apolo mientras sacudia su mano, el había soltado un golpe al rostro del chico.

— Así que ahora tienes mas defensores — el rubio lamio la sangre de su labio ahora roto que combinaba con la marca en su rostro.

— Y deja de andar diciendo que eres mi novio — dijo con firmeza el azabache aun con la mano de Apolo en la suya — Rompimos hace meses y tienes una orden de alejamiento — la voz de el estaba temblando ahora, Apolo lo sentía, el chico tenia miedo del rubio que se levantaba del piso.

— La policía esta por llegar — dijo la rubia de ojos grises viendo al rubio que fue sostenido por el asiático y por el latino.

— ¡Sigues siendo Mío! ¡Seras mío siempre! — gritaba el chico.

— No el ya no es tuyo ¡Es mi novio ahora! Y si te vuelves a acercar a el — Apolo se acerco amenazante como si tuviera el poder de una fuerza antigua, su voz salio furiosa — Vuelve a acercarte a siquiera cien metros de él y me asegurare de que te refundandan en el oyó más oscuro que exista en este mundo — lo dijo con tal convicción que el rubio temblo y quienes le sostenian se lo llevaron.

— Lamento esto — murmuro Percy mientras los demás aplaudian a Apolo por haber protegido así al chico.

— Esta bien, lo importante es que estés bien ¿nuevo esposo? — rio nerviosamente el rubio.

— Gracias por ayudarlo — dijo el rubio que aun lo veía con enojo — Y ya puedes soltar su mano ¿no? — Apolo trago saliva.

— Están casados Jason déjalos — dijo la castaña alejando al rubio y los demás presentes reían por esto y Percy solo se ponía rojo aunque Apolo noto que se le habían escapado unas lagrimas.

— Bien chicos, nos tomaremos un descanso. Dentro de veinte minutos volveremos con las bodas — anuncio la rubia de ojos grises.

— Apolo te dejo un instante y ya te casas — dijo una voz divertida de alguien que Apolo conocía bien.

— Y me conseguí un esposo muy hermoso ¿no crees? — Respondió como si nada ignorando por completo al otro castaño y su pareja. Percy solo seguía de su mano sin saber que hacer.

— oh si es muy lindo — rio el castaño que aún iba de la mano con la chica castaña Trinity.

— Pensé que eras heterosexual — ella ladeo la cabeza.

— Es bisexual cariño — respondió Hermes y ella solo asintio.

— Discúlpame ahora a mi por todo esto — le murmuro a Percy.

— Esta todo bien no importa — le sonrió, esa sonrisa de la que Apolo estaba encantado.

Desde ese día Apolo visito el parque mas seguido y también se entero de algunas cosas. Como que ese tal Luke era el ex novio de Percy y que este fue violento con él. Por eso los amigos del azabache le protegían tanto, habían conseguido trabajo cerca de los trabajos de él o en el mismo establecimiento. Por eso el rubio le había advertido que se alejara, ellos no iban a permitir que alguien mas le haga daño.

También supo que el chico estaba en la universidad y que estudiaba biología marina, que vivía con su madre y que todos sus sueldos eran para ella y la casa que construia. Que al igual que él tenia una beca, el era gracias a natación. Era excelente en este deporte. Que amaba todo del mar.

Apolo olvido por completo a Jacinto y encontró algo mucho mejor. Alguien que estaba con el siempre que podía estaba con él, que no se molestaba por verlo estudiar tanto. Que lo complementaba, que estaba con él cuando no se sentía bien y sin pedir nada a cambio.

El encontró un mar en el que se quería hundir para siempre sin temor a ahogarse porque este le amaba tanto que siempre lo ponía a salvo.

— Entonces las tortugas ponen los huevos aquí — ahora estaba en una cita con el, adoraba sostener su mano.

— Amas a las tortugas ¿verdad? — siempre que hablaba de algo que amaba sus ojos brillaban mas que en cualquier otro momento y eso era algo mas que Apolo amaba de él.

— Amo a todos los animales — le sonrió el azabache y Apolo no lo resistió mas, se acerco despacio y tomo su majilla.

— Y yo te amo a ti — beso esos labios que le volvían loco desde que los vio y mas desde que los probó hace unos meses atrás. Percy devolvió el beso de manera inmediata y apasionada, dejo que la lengua de Apolo jugara con la suya y que este le abrazara de la cintura para estar mas cerca.

— también te amo — logro decir cuando se separaron un instante. Estaban solos en la encubadora de tortugas aunque sabían que pronto alguien llegaría, siempre llegaban.

— Eres demasiado hermoso — acaricio su mejilla, no cabía en la cabeza de Apolo como alguien pudo hacerle daño. Como pudo alguien llenar esos ojos de lágrimas. Eso era un crimen.

— No lo soy — rio nerviosamente el aznache y el otro beso su frente.

— Lo eres y muy dulce también esposo mio — susurro a su oído y Percy se puso rojo enseguida. Si porque cada día que Apolo pedía había una cosa que siempre hacia y era firmar esa acta de matrimonio del parque — Algún día será una boda real — aseguro frotando el anillo azul que Percy portaba en su dedo anular.

— Si — fue todo lo que respondió mientras miraba el anillo amarillo de Apolo, este tomo su mano y salieron de ahí. El rubio solo pudo pensar que acompañar a su amigo al Olympus fue lo mejor que le paso.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: espero les haya gustado._**


	20. Más chistes (?

Nico: ¿Estás ebrio?

Will: Para nada -riendo-

Nico: Ajá... -va y se le sienta en el regazo-

Will: -trata de apartarlo- Espera ¿Qué haces? tengo novio... y es muy lindo, se llama Nico...

Nico: Yo soy Nico, tu novio...

Will: Claro que no, mi Nico no se ve borroso.


	21. Poema mío de mi

**_Es para Apolo._** ** _XD_**

 ** _La alegría al mundo llego iluminado._**

 ** _El día y la noche al firmamento llegaron._**

 ** _El trajo consigo la luz y esperanza_**

 ** _De esa mañana tan anhelada._**

 ** _El sol es un astro que resplandece_**

 ** _Pero es a Apolo a quien pertenece_**

 ** _El es regalo divino que el cielo agradece_**

 ** _Las flores ante su belleza palidecen._**

 ** _Los amores del sol hay que recordar,_**

 ** _Cuando el sol ama lo hace con intensidad_**

 ** _Pues en la vida no los va a olvidar porque el es inmortal._**

 ** _En su corazón vivirán para toda la eternidad._**

 ** _Fin del comunicado :v XD_**


	22. Mente de Teseo

Aquí.

\- Pero esta rojo - dijo Perseo haciendo que Teseo le mire de frente, estaba a centímetros de su rostro y el otro solo atinó a ponerse más rojo antes de hacer que lo suelte.

 _Mente de Teseo en ese momento._ _Habían muchos Teseo chiquitos en una gran mesa de control._

 _Teseo con un cartelito que decía "Alegre" estaba al mando: ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Esta cerca muy cerca! - a pesar de estar alarmado sonreía mucho._

 _Teseo con cartelito de "Ira": ¡No me agrada que este cerca! ¡Golpealo! - tenia un garrote en sus manos y golpeó la mesa._

 _Teseo con cartelito "Triste": Estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, deja que se acerque - se limpiaba el rostro con algunas lágrimas._

 _Teseo con cartelito de "Pervertido" y que tenia camisita de fuerza: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hay que ir por él! ¡Sus labios están tan cerca! - mordía su labio mientras intentaba soltarse._

 _Teseo con cartelito de "Miedo": ¡Que se aleje! ¡No, que este cerca! - temblaba y se escondía bajo la mesa - ¡Pronto será y lo vamos a necesitar!_

 _Teseo con cartelito de "Alegre": ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Todo va a estar bien! - seguia sonriendo mientras decidía que hacer con los botones._

 _Teseo con cartelito de "desagrado": ¡Ay no! ¡Es tan lindo! - mordía su labio - Si que me agrada, pero dijimos que nada de amor - rodó los ojos._

 _Teseo con cartelito de "Ira": ¡Hay que golpearlo y mostrar quién manda! - Comenzó a gritar y todos hicieron lo mismo._

 _Miedo se escondió bajo el escritorio, Ira estaba golpeando todo, Desagrado solo corría de un lado a otro buscando archivos de cosas de Perseo porque le agradaba, Pervertido trataba de sacar la camisa de fuerza. Tristeza solo se acercó al mando y apretó el botón de sonrojo mientras Alegría saltaba de un lado a otro feliz del acercamiento de Perseo._

\- Estoy bien - mascullo muy nervioso, no entendía del todo que le pasaba hace siglos o milenios que no se sentia tan cohibido con la cercanía de nadie - Solo hace calor y ya -


	23. Y siguen los chistes

*La policía mortal detiene a Percy, Jason, Nico y Frank*

Oficial: Están detenidos por ir 4 personas en una moto

Nico: ¿Cuatro personas?

Oficial: Efectivamente muchacho

Percy: ¡No jodan! ¡Se nos cayó Leo!!

Basado en una imagen de Hp. Créditos al autor :v


	24. Una Familia

De la página Sangre Grecorromana.

Piper: Me encantaría formar una familia contigo.

Jason: De hecho, ya tengo dos hijos, Pipes.

Leo: *Corriendo hasta ocultarse detrás de Jason* ¡Me empujó por las escaleras, mamá Jason!

Nico: *persiguiendo a Leo* Él quemó mi cajita feliz con su estúpida máquina.

Leo: *indignado y con una mano en su pecho* Mi máquina no es estúpida, no como tu comida para niños.

Nico: *sacando su espada* Corre.

Jason: *Mirando a Piper* Son buenos cuando están dormidos.

-Ghostking


	25. Olvidadizo

De la página Sangre Grecorromana.

Nico: *hablando por llamada iris* ¿Dónde estás?

Jason: acabo de llegar al campamento con Percy y Leo.

Nico: Ajá, ¿de dónde venían?

Jason: Del supermercado en la cuidad, Quiron nos envió a nosotros cuatro por unas cosas.

Nico: ¿Cuatro? Olvidaste a alguien.

Jason: Claro que no.

Nico: Jason...

Jason: Bueno, siento que si olvidé algo, pero no fue a una persona. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿A quién sería capaz de olvidar?

Nico: A mi.

Jason: ... ¡PERCY!

-Ghostking

\- Mamá Jason olvidó a su retoño, que olvidadizo.

\- Que onda con estas madres primerizas


	26. Rubio Idiota

Pareja: Jercy.

Advertencia: chico x chico.

Esto es un AU universo alternativo

 ** _N/A: Escribo cualquier cosa menos lo que debo._** ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _~One Shot~_**

Jason Grace, tenia veinticinco años cumplidos, se había graduado recientemente de la universidad de San Francisco con las mejores notas en Derecho, trabajaba recientemente para la firma de abogados NikeGrace. Si su padre había sido el fundador de la misma.

Su vida era casi perfecta, vivía en un departamento en una buena zona de la ciudad, tenia un auto de buena marca que ya tenia dos años con él, pero además de eso Jason poseía el amor de alguien muy especial.

El tenia un novio que tenia unos encantadores ojos verdemar, una sonrisa torcida pero seductora, un cabello negro revuelto que lo enloquecía a sobremanera y un cuerpo que el adoraba de todas las formas posibles.

Si él tenia la vida perfecta, o al menos la tuvo.

\- Si, Leo llegaré temprano ajá. Qué no te moleste en la sala cuando estés con Calipso - el rubio estaba hablando por el celular con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué le decía que llegaría temprano? Porque el rubio estaba quedándose con el castaño. Corto la llamada y siguió revisando sus papeles de un caso que le habían asignado.

\- Señor Grace - llamó una joven castaña de cabello desigual mientras abría la puerta y le sonreía al rubio. Él levantó la vista de sus papeles y la vio.

\- ¡Pipes! - se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y corrió a abrazarla - No te esperaba por aquí-

\- Mi mejor amigo está en apuros ¿cómo no iba a venir? - respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio alejándose un poco de él.

\- Con lo de la gira para promocionar tu película, creí que no vendrías- confeso el con una mueca triste mientras tomaba las manos de ella en sus manos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! - ella se soltó y lo volvió a abrazar - Eres mi mejor amigo Jay, no te dejaría en un momento como este - ella lo vio con sus ojos caleidoscopios de forma comprensiva, él solo suspiró y se alejó de ella para volver a su asiento tras el escritorio. Ella cerró la puerta antes de avanzar y sentarse delante de él- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has hablado con él? -

\- ¿Cómo he estado? Destrozado Piper ¿cómo más voy a estar? - contesto el mientras volvía su vista hacia los papeles de su escritorio evitando la mirada escrutadora de ella - ¿Si he hablado con él? No, no pienso hablar con él-

\- Tal vez deberías hacerlo Jason - él negó con la cabeza rotundamente y dejó sus papeles a un lado mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Para qué me mienta? ¿Para qué me de absurdas excusas? Paso de eso - su tono de voz fue bastante brusco, ella solo le vio con pena y suspiro.

\- Tal vez no es como parece.

\- Un Año, estuvo un año saliendo con ella- masculló él tratando de no perder el poco auto control que tenia y estallar en un ataque de furia - ¿Qué me va a decir? ¿Qué el investigador truncó las fotos? ¿Qué justo se las tomó cuando salía de vez en cuando con ella? No quiero oír sus mentiras- comenzó a arreglar los papeles que había esparcido por el escritorio y los hizo un solo pilo y lo hizo resonar sobre el escritorio. Piper saltó un poco ante eso.

\- Se que es difícil pero lo conoces - ella trataba de razonar con el rubio, se puso de pie y caminó a su lado. Jason estaba que echaba chispas de sus manos, solo veía con furia contenida los papeles en sus manos. Piper lo abrazo por los hombros - Debes oír sus razones Jason-

\- No voy a quedar como un idiota Pipes, él no me ama y ya me quedo claro - susurró él, sus emociones estaban a todo lo que daban, trataba de no derrumbarse.

La verdad es que hace unos meses que su novio actuaba extraño, llegaba más tarde a casa, estaba cansado y casi no habían tenido intimidad. El rubio no había querido ser malo y trató de comprenderlo, no le exigía demasiado, creía que llegaba así de su trabajo; tal vez en este le estaban exigiendo mucho. No lo sabia con certeza pero lo que le afectó enserio fue encontrar un cabello rubio muy largo en algunas de sus ropas, el era rubio pero su cabello era corto.

Entonces el tomo la decisión de saber la verdad, así que contrató a un detective para que siguiera a su novio. Nunca espero lo que este le mostró, su hermoso novio estaba en compañía de una chica rubia muy sonriente, no se veía la cara de la rubia pero aún así eso bastó para destrozar el corazón de nuestro rubio.

Piper lo dejo por La Paz y decidió cambiar de tema, conversaron de cualquier banalidad mientras el revisaba las cosas para el caso que tenia. La presencia de la castaña le era relajante, hace meses que no hablaba con ella porque está estaba muy ocupada con su carrera como actriz, le alegraba que le fuera bien. Después de un rato se despidieron y el siguió trabajando.

Piper no era la primera que se aparecía en su oficina tratando de ver como se encontraba, desde que Leo había dado la noticia de que él se estaba quedando en su casa había recibido llamadas, mensajes por todos los medios posibles de todos sus amigos. De todos menos de su ahora ex novio, él muy imbécil parecía que no quería dar la cara, cobarde era todo lo que podía pensar el rubio.

\- Creo que es suficiente de trabajo por hoy rubio - dijo un azabache mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de Jason, este levantó la cabeza y vio al recién llegado.

\- Hola Nico ¿Qué hora es? - recién comenzó a notar que todo estaba oscuro por la ventana de su oficina. Había estado tan absorbido por su trabajo que no había notado que ya era entrada la noche.

\- Muy tarde Superman rubio, creo que le habías dicho a Leo que llegarías temprano o al menos eso me dijo cuando lo llamé- el avanzó hasta el escritorio y dejó sobre el escritorio algunas carpetas - Deberías ya ir a casa, digo antes de que encuentres escenas traumantes en media sala - sonrió de lado y el rubio rió - Y estos son los informes de los cuerpos, los traje porque imagine que una vez más estarías aquí-

\- Gracias los revisaré mañana- el rubio se quitó los lentes y froto el puente de su nariz, en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio, las ojeras delataban sus malas noches.

\- Espero que así sea o le tendré que decir a Mi doctor que te haga una cita y sabes que eso me molesta mucho - gruñó según molesto por esto y el rubio solo sonrió mientras se ponía los lentes una vez más.

\- Si, lo sé ¿Saldrán hoy?

\- Es viernes Jason por supuesto que saldré con él, es el único día que podemos. Su día libre empieza hoy a las once - se encogió de hombros el azabache con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

\- Me alegro que seas feliz Nico - lo felicito genuinamente, le alegraba que al menos uno de los dos tenga una buena relación. El azabache asintió.

\- Ahora te dejo y ve a casa pronto. Ya sabes por si ellos no llegan a la habitación- se río de la mueca que hizo Jason y luego se fue de su oficina. El rubio se levantó, se desperezó y se puso su saco.

Iba a tomar el consejo de su amigo y se iba a ir a casa en ese momento, tomó las llaves del auto, su celular, guardo algunos papeles en su portafolio y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Bajaba las escaleras calmado cuando su celular empezó a sonar, se detuvo y vio quién era.

\- Ahora si llamas - susurro algo sorprendido por el contacto que aprecia en su celular, se debatió en si atenderlo o no. Había dicho que no hablaría con él, así que lo guardo en su bolsillo y continuó su camino.

Cuando llego hasta el estacionamiento busco su auto, abrió y puso su maletín dentro, camino hasta la puerta del conductor y se sentó, su celular volvió a sonar. Otra vez de él, suspiró no debía atenderlo. Miraba la pantalla mientras se sacaba los lentes y pensaba si de verdad no debía atenderlo.

¿Por qué llamaba ahora? ¿Acaso no recordaba el daño que le había hecho? Parecía que no, dejó que el celular sonara mientras se recostaba contra el volante de su auto. Recordaba bien la última charla con él, Jason no quiso escuchar sus excusas, no lo dejó hablar simplemente tomó su ropa y salió del departamento que compartían.

Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, tantos años y aventuras juntos, y el idiota pelinegro lo había arruinado todo ¿Se había cansado de él? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? Hundió la cabeza en el volante y la rodeó con sus manos mientras dejaba que el celular sonara en el asiento de a lado.

¿No veía que le hacia daño? ¡Lo engañó! No había nada de que hablar, él no iba a ser como otros idiotas que se dejaban convencer por palabras bonitas, él no le iba a dejar que le diera excusas tontas ¡El no era un rubio idiota!

Puso la llave en el auto decidido a no contestar, encendió el auto y comenzó a dar retro para salir del lugar donde estaba estacionado. Su celular pronto se calló, al parecer el idiota azabache se había rendido, así estaba mejor. O al menos eso creía hasta que él celular comenzó a tener un número distinto en la pantalla, Jason detuvo un momento el auto.

Podía ser que le pasó algo a su ex novio, solo por no contestarle, tal vez era de un cliente o de algún informante, tal vez algo del nuevo caso que revisaba. O tal vez su ex le había pedido el celular a alguien más, tal vez a la rubia idiota de las fotos. Esa idea lo molestó, tomó el celular y abrió la llamada.

\- Hola - contestó de forma cortés pero en su mente estaba la idea de que si oía la voz del idiota de su ex colgaría de inmediato y bloquearía el número sin pensar.

\- Hola ¿si? ¿Eres Grover? - pregunto la voz de un hombre algo mayor si el no se equivocaba, había mucho ruido de música del otro lado de la línea así que no podía saberlo con exactitud.

\- No, no soy Grover - fruncio el ceño - Pero lo conozco - sabia muy bien de quien era ese nombre, era el nombre del mejor amigo de su ex, un chico de greenpeace que a veces lo ayudaba con sus investigaciones ¿Por qué alguien le confundiría con él?

\- Ah que bueno y conoces a ¿Un tal Percy? - pregunto el hombre tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido del otro lado. Jason se quedó un momento en silencio ¿Por qué preguntaba por su novio? ¿Su novio había hecho que lo llame? ¿Por qué? - Bueno si lo conoces ¿Podrías venir a recogerlo? Esta en el bar el infierno- ¿Un bar? ¿Su ex novio estaba en un bar?

\- ¿Un bar?

\- Si el bar el infierno, en la avenida Maine, es fácil reconocer el lugar esta en el Google Maps, ven a recogerlo. No puede conducir en el estado que está y no me parece conveniente enviarlo en un taxi - el hombre habló rápido no le dejó al rubio protestar- Ni siquiera parece saber algo más allá de su nombre - se escuchó un barullo detrás y la llamada se cortó.

Jason se quedó mirando el celular ¿Un bar? Esa información era demasiado para él, a Percy no le gustaba beber. Detestaba el sabor del alcohol, el solo aroma le producía arcadas ¿Por qué estaba en un bar? ¡Y borracho! Si es que no se equivocaba.

Ahora el rubio tenía un debate en su cabeza ir o no ir por su ex borracho a un bar, un bar que no tenia ni idea de donde quedaba o en que tan buena zona estaba. Tal vez debía llamar a Grover y darle el mensaje pero el no tenia el número de Grover, seguramente su ahora borracho ex novio había marcado mal el número, después de todo el estaba agendado como Amor y el otro como Amigo G Man, no era la primera vez que Percy lo llamaba a él queriendo llamar a Grover.

Al final decidió ir por él, no podía molestar a alguien más con eso, Leo seguro estaba con Calipso en una escena que prefería no imaginarse, Nico tenia cita con Will. No pensaba molestar a Piper solo porque el no quería ver a Percy, con Annabeth la mejor amiga de Percy no hablaba desde hace años, ella estaba muy ocupada con sus construcciones de edificios y casas. De hecho supo por Leo que estaba construyendo una en un excelente barrio, que al parecer era un pedido especial o algo así. A Frank y a Hazel ni como llamarlos estaban de luna de miel en Grecia, así que le tocaba ir por él.

Condujo con precaución mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a las preguntas de porque su novio estaba en un bar y borracho ¿Su nueva novia lo había dejado? Tal vez era eso, era un idiota total. Busco en el GPS el nombre del bar, no estaba tan mal ubicado, al ellos estaba seguro de que no vería tan malas caras. Pronto llegó al lugar, había un gran letrero que decía Infierno con letras neón rojas, estaciono el auto.

\- Bonito lugar - murmuró antes de bajar del auto, cerró la puerta, puso la alarma y comenzó a caminar al interior del lugar. No traía puesto su saco, miraba para todas partes mientras acomodaba sus lentes, había mucho ruido por la música fuerte y mucha gente saliendo y entrando. El olor a humo de cigarrillo y alcohol se impregnaba en su nariz cuanto más cerca estaba. Se acercó a la barra y no necesito que nadie le diga dónde estaba su ex.

Más allá en una esquina de la barra, había un azabache que al parecer cantaba a viva voz alguna canción muy distinta a la que habían puesto, todos a su alrededor se estaban riendo, no sabia si con él o de él. Se acercó a paso apresurado ahí, quería salir pronto no le estaba gustando demasiado el lugar.

\- Debajo del mar, debajo del mar - escucho que cantaba el azabache mientras levantaba las manos, delante de él estaba un hombre que solo asentía, seguramente el cantinero del lugar. Un hombre algo mayor de cabello castaño canoso y barba, pronto sus ojos se despegaron del azabache y notaron al rubio - vives contenta siendo sirena eres feliz se que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar -

\- ¡Ey! ¿Tú eres el amigo de este? - el hombre señaló al azabache que solo seguía cantando sin notar la presencia del rubio, este suspiro acomodo sus lentes y asintió - Hey Percy ya han venido por ti -

\- los peces son muy felices aqui tienen libertad... ¿Qué? ¿Quién vino por mí? - detuvo su cantar y se acercó al hombre inclinándose en la barra, este le señaló al rubio. Percy volteó despacio hacia él y frunció el ceño - Te me haces conocido-

\- Lo llamé de tu celular, creo que es G Man- dijo el hombre haciéndose oír siempre encima de la música.

\- ¡No pueden llevárselo!

\- ¡Aún no termina la canción!

\- ¡Qué siga cantando!

Comenzaron a gritar algunas personas, las mismas que se estuvieron riendo desde hace rato con la actuación del azabache, el hombre del bar los mandó a callar con un grito.

\- Ya llévatelo, tú amigo es demasiado inocente. Se emborrachó solo con unas copas - dijo el hombre acercándose a Jason y este suspiro - Además parecía bastante deprimido, tengo miedo de que le pase algo. No se ve que sea mal muchacho- le guiñó un ojo al rubio y pronto se fue a atender a los demás clientes mientras Percy se ponía de pie.

\- G Man viniste por mi - se abrazó al rubio como si fuera un koala, el olor a alcohol era fuerte en Percy y Jason hizo uso de su paciencia para no empujarlo y de verdad dejarlo ahí tirado.

\- No soy Grover, soy Jason - respondió con voz potente para que el lo oiga y Percy se separo de él.

\- No me hables del idiota rubio G Man- frunció el ceño y se alejó pero pronto el rubio tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura para que no cayera.

\- El idiota eres tú y no yo - devolvió mordaz pero Percy no le presto atención se estaba riendo por la mano que el puso a su alrededor.

\- Jason siempre me agarraba así- murmuró y el rubio no lo oyó.

\- Ya vámonos.

\- Debo despedirme G Man ¡Adiós señor Quintus! - le hizo de la mano al cantinero mientras el otro le arrastraba fuera del bar - Es un señor muy amable- decía mientras el otro lo metía al asiento del copiloto después de que saco todas sus cosas de ahí.

\- Si si muy amable - le puso el cinturón y el otro lo veía con atención y lo acariciaba.

\- No recordaba que el cinturón fuera tan suave - pasó su mejilla por él y Jason se dio la vuelta para ir a su puesto. Hacerle de chófer a su ex nunca había estado en sus planes, bueno tampoco estuvo el que fuera su ex.

\- Bien vamos - susurro el rubio mientras arrancaba el auto y Percy se comenzó a mover tocando todo lo que encontraba.

\- Jason tenía un muñeco bonito colgado del espejo

\- Si muy bonito según tu porque tu me lo regalaste - gruñó el rubio, había quitado el dichoso muñeco de pulpo una vez que había dejado el apartamento, no quería nada que le recordara a Percy.

\- Si yo le regalé al idiota un bonito pulpo azul - murmuró el azabache para luego comenzar a reír - Me gustaba regalarle cosas tontas-

\- Claro y el muy idiota las idolatraba- masculló con enojo mientras daba una vuelta y se detenía en una luz de semáforo - Ahora seguro se las das a tu nueva novia -

\- El amaba las cosas tontas y yo amaba como ponía cara de seriedad ante todo... ¿Cuál novia Grover? ¡No me digas! - bufo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad mientras se que acercaba - ¡El idiota ya te lavo el cerebro! - chasqueó la lengua.

\- No te quites el cinturón- lo empujo y lo volvió a poner en su lugar mientras le ajustaba de nuevo el cinturón.

\- El idiota anda diciendo que tengo nueva novia, se lo dijo a Leo y el se lo dijo a todos - decía Percy mirando a la nada mientras el otro terminaba de poner su cinturón y lo ajustaba, se volvió a su lugar y tomó el volante.

\- Tal vez porque no le dijiste al rubio idiota que te guarde el secreto - gruño mientras arrancaba una vez el auto y el otro río sin ánimos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- El rubio idiota no me dejo explicar - se comenzó a quejar el azabache y el otro rodó los ojos para él eso era en vano, vio por la ventanilla ya estaban cerca del apartamento que antes compartían - Yo, yo nunca lo engañaría ¡Lo amo! ¿Por qué lo engañaría? - comenzó a sollozar.

\- Porque es un idiota y te cansaste de él, porque la rubia te pareció más atractiva, porque querías disfrutar de un cuerpo femenino. No lo sé detenme en la que más te guste - repuso molesto el rubio deteniendo el auto frente al edificio y el otro negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas con su mano.

\- No digas idioteces Grover, sabes que amo a ese estúpido más de lo que ha amado a nadie en la vida. Quería mi vida junto a él y lo sabes.

\- Baja del auto ya llegamos a tu departamento y no nos veremos más- el estaba por abrir la puerta del auto pero la mano bronceada de Percy lo detuvo.

\- ¿Cuál departamento Grover? Te lo dije ya me cambié a... esa casa - lo último lo susurró y el otro se safo del agarre que le tenía a su mano, ver la cara de su ex tan triste y sentir que su corazón era estrujado y pisoteado tampoco estaba en sus planes.

\- ¿Cuál casa? - pregunto no muy convencido de no querer saber la respuesta, ¡Se había cambiado de casa! ¡A una casa! Casa que seguramente compartía con la rubia idiota, claro con ella si se fue a vivir a una casa, con él siempre lo estuvieron hablando pero el dinero nunca alcanzaba. ¿Cómo iba a alcanzar? El sueldo de los dos no era demasiado.

\- Yo te di la dirección Grover- murmuró limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas mientras buscaba su celular en el bolsillo, lo sacó - Aunque igual después la venderé, no puedo vivir ahí solo -

\- Tu novia te dejó eh - cerro bien la puerta y le quitó el celular de las manos, vio la nueva dirección a donde iban y solo suspiró. Era un barrio que el conocía, siempre le había dicho que quería vivir en un barrio así, era un buen lugar para vivir y quedaba cerca del trabajo de ambos. Solo escribió la dirección en el GPS y le tiró el celular de vuelta.

\- Extraño al rubio idiota- murmuró Percy parecía más calmado que hace un momento y veía la pantalla de su celular mientras el otro manejaba.

\- ¿Por qué ahora lo extrañas? ¿No eres feliz acaso con la rubia?

\- ¿Cuál rubia? - Percy lo vio desconcertado - Yo solo amo a mi rubio idiota - dejó de verlo y acarició la pantalla del celular, Jason vio de reojo que tanto veía en esa pantalla. Era una foto que había tomado Thalia hace tiempo antes de que se mudara con su esposo Luke a Londres y se dedicaran a su carrera de criminología ahí.

Se veía al rubio abrazando al azabache por la cintura mientras estaban de paseo en un gran parque acuático y los peces nadaban sobre sus cabezas, ambos sonreían. Percy le sostenía las manos que estaban en su cintura, esa fue tomada en su aniversario. Cuando se hicieron novios fue Jason quien se lo pidió y lo hizo en un acuario, Percy amaba los acuarios, amaba la vida marina por eso mismo se había hecho biólogo.

\- Pensé que ya la habrías borrado - murmuró el rubio, el mismo había intentado borrar las fotos que tenia de ellos dos pero su idiota corazón no le había dejado.

\- ¿Cómo borrar la foto de la persona que más amo? - pregunto el azabache mirando la pantalla y pasando su mano sobre esta mientras suspiraba, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el celular contra su pecho - Amo a mi rubio idiota -

\- No soy un rubio idiota- musitó el rubio idiota mientras paraba delante de la casa de la dirección, dio un vistazo a esta y se quedó maravillado por la construcción, los acabados eran sublimes. Era una casa de estilo victoriano pero con toques modernos y un jardín precioso, pudo notar que había una reja y ahí parecía dormir un León- ¿La señorita O'Leary?-

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - murmuró Percy abriendo los ojos y viendo por la ventana - Si ya llegamos -

\- ¿Puedes entrar solo? - pregunto la verdad no le apetecía estar más tiempo con él y de esta forma recordar que él había hecho todo esto para alguien más. Percy se sacó el cinturón con dificultad, no coordinaba para nada sus manos.

\- Gracias por traerme Grover, te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya.

\- ¿Te irás? - Jason lo detuvo antes de que abra la puerta del auto.

\- Si, ya te lo había dicho - respondió Percy sin verlo y frunciendo el ceño vio una vez más el celular que aún sostenía en su mano - Todo me recuerda al rubio idiota, no puedo seguir aquí. Tal vez en Los Ángeles encuentre como olvidarlo

\- Él es quien debería irse y olvidarte - dijo el rubio soltando al otro, Percy negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no él debe ser feliz aunque no quiera oírme, aunque me destroce que no me hable. Yo lo amo demasiado Grover... Iba a dar el siguiente paso con él, como todos los pasos que he dado en mi vida - se volteó y le sonrió al rubio, este solo se lo quedó mirando tratando de entender que era lo que él le estaba diciendo - Iba a hacerlo, por fin lo había conseguido. Le iba a dar la vida que se merece - otra vez comenzó a llorar, se pasó la mano por las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas- Trabaje duro todo un año para conseguirlo, contrate a la mejor para hacerlo posible

\- ¿Hacer qué? - quiso saber pero en ese momento la señorita O'Leary captó su atención porque empezó a ladrar- ¿Por qué está tú perra aquí? -

\- ¡Ya voy nena! - Percy sollozó un poco pero luego río y se secó el rostro- Le dije a mamá que cuando estemos listos la traería conmigo, no creí que a Jason le fuera a molestar después de todo por fin teníamos una casa para los dos - salió del auto y se tambaleó fuera de este.

Jason estaba en shock por lo que había dicho ¿Qué ellos tenían una casa? ¡Ellos no tenían una casa! Entonces las verdades le comenzaron a caer como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, las ideas comenzaron a calarse en su cerebro como agujas.

\- Percy espera, debes estar mintiendo- salió del auto y siguió al tambaleante azabache que había llegado a la reja que separaba los patios delantero y trasero de la casa, donde estaba el perro que le movía jovial la cola. Era un animal enorme pero con el azabache se comportaba como un pequeño poodle.

\- ¿Mentir sobre qué? - se agachó a acariciar la cabeza de la gran perra - Hola nena, espero que no esté muy acostumbrada. Papá tendrá que buscar un nuevo lugar para los dos, tal vez no los ángeles, tal vez alguna isla donde no hayan rubios idiotas -

\- No, no puede haber comprado esta casa para nosotros ¡Es imposible! - grito y el otro lo mandó a callar con un shhhhh mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Rubio idiota - parecía que el azabache recién reconocía a Jason quien le veía exasperado porque no lograba convencerse de si el le estaba mintiendo o no - Vamos a dentro - murmuró y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa - No es de buen vecino discutir fuera -

Ahora el rubio se debatía en si seguirlo o no, por supuesto su curiosidad ganó y lo siguió. La casa en su interior era aún más sublime que por fuera, tenia una sala de estar preciosa con muebles en color azul rey y una mesa de centro Blanca. Mismos muebles que escogieron alguna vez cuando planeaban su casa perfecta.

\- No - el rubio no se la acababa de creer- Tú no - señalo al azabache y este solo siguió al fondo para abrir la puerta a la perra que pronto entró y se abalanzó encima del azabache.

\- Linda señorita O'Leary- la abrazo con ternura ignorando al rubio que solo seguía mirando cada detalle de la casa, era exactamente como él había imaginado la casa de sus sueños, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras Percy puso comida a su perra y luego se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué? Dios ¿por qué? - Percy le indicó que se siente a su lado. El rubio obedeció, se limpiaba el rostro.

\- Yo quise decírtelo, él día que llegue al departamento Annabeth (La genio que la hizo posible) me había dado las llaves de la casa recién. Estaba muy emocionado por decírtelo, emocionado porque al fin viviríamos como te merecías- tomo las manos del rubio y lo vio a los ojos, este comenzó a llorar más- Trabaje el doble de horas todo el año para pagar la construcción, Grover me ayudó junto con mi mamá y Paul. Yo te amo Jason, quería mi vida junto a ti pero tu ni me dejaste hablar -

\- Soy un idiota- musitó tratando de controlar sus emociones, el azabache acarició despacio su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Si pero para mí aún eres mi rubio idiota, si es que quieres vivir conmigo y no confías en que no tengo ninguna novia o algo - murmuró sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos y se acercaba más a él.

\- Dios - susurró Jason mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente con la de Percy- Soy el rubio más idiota que existe ¿Aún así me amas? ¿Me aceptarías de nuevo? -

\- Te aceptaría una y mil veces, porque era mi rubio idiota y de nadie más- se acercó más al rubio y lo abrazó mientras le daba un beso en esos labios rosados que tanto amaba. Jason devolvió el beso mientras reía, como amaba a este azabache, más bien como el lo amaba.

\- Debes bañarte, apestas a alcohol- susurro contra sus labios y el azabache río.

\- Solo si me bañas tu - mordió su labio atrevidamente y el otro rubio lo abrazó más. Los dos eran un par de idiotas que se amaban con el corazón y el Alma. Porque a veces solo se necesita oír lo que el idiota corazón grita a todo pulmón y no exactamente a la razón que nos dice el cerebro.

 ** _~ fin ~_**

 ** _N/A: Espero les haya gustado y no no hay lemon porque no ando de ánimos para eso._** ** _Ni ánimos para escribir otra cosa tengo. Así que disculpen si los hice leer algo horrible._**


	27. Curiosidades

**_N/A: Ustedes no lo pidieron pero yo lo hice porque... bueno tengo tiempo para escribir luego moriré un rato._**

 ** _Curiosidades de la familia Jackson_**

1.- Curiosidad uno: Nació como una historia corta.

2.- Curiosidad dos: Quería juntar a todos los hijos más reconocidos de Poseidón en una historia que no fuera del leyendo de Percy Jackson.

3.- Curiosidad tres: No me acordaba de como se llamaba la fobia que tiene Percy de que las personas no lo toquen, hasta que una amiga la mencionó.

4.- Curiosidad cuatro: Hay algunas cosas que hacen algunos personajes que en realidad suelo hacer yo.

5.- Curiosidad cinco: Adoro el personaje de Teseo, porque es valiente, intrépido, liberal y bastante infantil pero cuando es momento de tomarse las cosas enserio lo hace.

6.- Curiosidad seis: A Tritón le di la personalidad de alguien gruñón porque así lo muestran en las historias pero hay otras historias donde lo muestran como un Dios amable que ayudó a viajeros. Así que también tomé esa parte.

7.- Curiosidad siete: A Orión le di la personalidad del mejor hermano mayor que puede haber porque siempre lo he imaginado así. He leído también bastante sobre él y creo que le va muy bien esa personalidad, después de todo conquistó a Artemisa.

8.- Curiosidad ocho: A Tyson lo pongo de nueve años porque en los libros el era un cíclope muy grande pero por dentro era como un pequeño niño que solo quería que lo quisieran.

9.- Curiosidad nueve: Grover solo ha sido nombrado una vez en lo que va de la historia.

10.- Curiosidad diez: Aunque no lo parezca Belerofonte juega un papel importante entre los hermanos Jackson, él es el principio de la familia Jackson.

11.- Curiosidad once: Cuando la empecé a publicar no creí que atrajera demasiado, así que simplemente la publiqué y no le hice promoción alguna.

12.- Curiosidad doce: Lo que más me ha costado escribir de lo que va la historia es un extra.

13.- Curiosidad trece: Hasta ahora la historia cuenta con 54 capítulos, 4 extras (2 publicados y 2 por publicar cuando sea el momento), 2 registros escolares y 2 PR.

14.- Curiosidad catorce: La mayoría de capítulos han sido escritos en el día a diferencia de las demás historias.

15.- Curiosidad quince: A pesar de tener un día para publicar los capítulos no lo respeto y hay semanas que subo más de uno y hasta tres, porque simplemente mi inspiración ama más esa historia.

16.- Curiosidad dieciséis: Es la historia con más capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora.

17.- Curiosidad diecisiete: El personaje de Reyna es un poco empalagoso porque está muy abducida por Hera, ella le ha hecho creer por años que Jason será suyo, no la odien.

18.- Curiosidad dieciocho: Pienso que Reyna se merece un novio, que al menos esta vez si se quede con un hijo de Poseidón.

19.- Curiosidad diecinueve: El nombre Merope significa mascara de miel, dulce como la miel o elocuente. Por eso surgió el apodo de Princesa avispa, estas producen miel como las abejas pero son más traicioneras que ellas.

20.- Curiosidad veinte: Una lamia en el mito estaba casada con Tritón y tuvo una hija, Palas y fue convertida en mitad serpiente.

21.- Curiosidad veintiuno: Lilith la hermana de Lamia, el nombre fue tomado del otro nombre con el que llaman a Lamia en los mitos.

22.- Curiosidad veintidós: Annabeth no está programada para aparecer en esta historia, ni siquiera nombrada.

23.- Curiosidad veintitrés: Hay algunas escenas que ya están planeadas pero no escritas.

24.- Curiosidad veinticuatro: Rachel no es que la odie, me parece alguien súper agradable pero ella se interpondrá entre el Perteo.

25.- Curiosidad veinticinco: Bianca no me agrada para nada en los libros, pero no la odio. Ella también ya se está metiendo en el Perteo.

26.- Curiosidad veintiséis: Me gustan las historias de gemelos y siempre he visto un parecido entre Percy y Teseo por eso los hice gemelos.

27.- Curiosidad veintisiete: Zeus en la historia y en los mitos ha tenido muchas mujeres ~

28.- Curiosidad veintiocho: siempre me ha gustado el amor de Perséfone por Hades, aunque a veces está se pasa. Por eso los pinto felices hasta el momento C:

29.- Curiosidad veintinueve: Me gusta el Thaluke... aunque si lo vemos así ya sabemos quién es la activa en la relación 7u7r

30.- Curiosidad treinta: Me gusta juntar hijos de Hermes con las hijas de Demeter.

31.- Curiosidad treinta y uno: Nunca he visto una historia donde Apolo y Jacinto sean felices juntos por eso en la historia son una pareja muy linda

32.- Curiosidad treinta y dos: Zoë no es la mejor amiga de Thalia por gusto, tengo mis razones para juntarlas.

33.- Curiosidad treinta y tres: Ganimedes juega un papel importante en la historia.

34.- Curiosidad treinta y cuatro: Poseidón sabe secretos de Zeus, un secreto muy Grande y la razón por la que en los preguntas y respuestas se ve que Orión y Tritón saben de Hera.

35.- Curiosidad treinta y cinco: Demeter es viuda.

36.- Curiosidad treinta y seis: Me gusta la pareja que hacen Orión y Artemisa.

37.- Curiosidad treinta y siete: Creo que aún no voy ni la mitad de la historia.

38.- Curiosidad treinta y siete: Escribí el día de Tyson porque siento que por momentos dejo de lado a mi angelito.

39.- Curiosidad treinta y ocho: Hera tiene su propio negocio de nomeacuerdocomosellama pero es de arreglar los salones, creo que se llama arreglo de Buffets (lo investigaré después, porque se lo que es pero me olvido)

40.- Curiosidad cuarenta: Creo que la mayor parte de la historia la he escrito estando sobria, es decir que no he tomado mucha coca cola cuando escribo los capítulos.

41.- Curiosidad cuarenta y uno: Para llegar a donde he llegado he visto hasta videos de esgrima.

42.- Curiosidad cuarenta y dos: He aprendido a hacer cócteles con el Capítulo Fiesta.

43.- Curiosidad cuarenta y tres: Amo el personaje de Thalia y su rebeldía. Por eso verán que ella es muy libre pero también arraigada con sus hermanos.

44.- Curiosidad cuarenta y cuatro: Hay un extra no publicado que cuando lo publique se revelará el secreto de Zeus y de Hera y la razón por la que Zeus no quiere que estén cerca de los Jackson.

45.- Curiosidad cuarenta y cinco: No me gusta poner al padrastro de Percy entre mis villanos.

46.- Curiosidad cuarenta y seis: eh creo que no lo he explicado pero cuando Percy despertó en el hospital después de eso, si gritaba. No hablaba pero si gritaba cuando alguien estaba cerca. Su miedo después hizo que no pudiera emitir sonido porque le iban a hacer daño si gritaba.

47.- Curiosidad cuarenta y siete: Se tocara el tema del buillyn porque aunque no lo queramos es algo que se vive en las escuelas y los más afectados por lo general son los diferentes.

48.- Curiosidad cuarenta y ocho: Leo Valdez es un personaje que estimo muchísimo y se merece lo mejor de lo mejor

49.- Curiosidad cuarenta y nueve: Adoro la pareja que hacen Silena y Charles, ellos serán parte importante en la vida de Tritón.

50.- Curiosidad cincuenta: Luna en el mito es una ninfa de la que Tritón se enamoró pero tuvieron un final trágico. Entonces Luna va a ser importante en muchos aspectos con Tritón.

51.- Curiosidad cincuenta y uno: Habrá algunos arqueros más como Michael y Lee, porque el club de arquería por parte de los hombres necesita... ¿ehm? ¿hombres?

52.- Curiosidad cincuenta y dos: Cada capítulo tiene alrededor de tres mil palabras o más.

53.- Curiosidad cincuenta y dos: El capítulo como más largo es un extra creo que tiene como siete mil palabras, sin contar los preguntas y respuestas que el segundo tiene cerca de diez mil palabras.

54.- Curiosidad cincuenta y cuatro: Cuando empecé a publicar la historia e hicieron el primer comentario y dijeron que les gustó creo que fue un chico, no recuerdo su nombre de usuario, rode por la cama de la emoción.

Curiosidad de su autora: Es súper feliz cuando comentan mucho :3 amo leer sus comentarios.


	28. Teoría Oscura

Mi teoría es la siguiente.

Percy está en coma:

Decía que Percy fue al museo y que el clima no estaba bien, que su materia favorita era la de Latín pero que el maestro les daba clase sobre los dioses y demás cosas y que era al único que le ponía atención.

Todo comenzó normalmente, el fue al museo con sus compañeros a ver una exposición de arte, el no sabia controlar su ira y cuando Nancy fastidió a Grover y la empujó en un cerramiento de ir a la fuente pero el no lo recuerda y simplemente dice que el agua fue que la arrastró.

La maestra se lo llevó adentro para castigarlo, el estaba aún ofuscado por todo lo que pasó y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por eso decía que ella se movía muy rápido, su mente le engañaba. La maestra estaba delante de una tabla de Roca cuando lo estaba regañando y en eso un Rayo cayó del cielo partiendo la tabla y uno de los pedazos cayó sobre Percy dejándole en coma.

Entonces el comenzó a imaginar un mundo de mitología donde él era el héroe, porque amaba la mitología ya que le ayudaba a escapar de su triste vida con un padrastro golpeador y rodeado de personas que solo lo humillaban o eran indiferentes con él.

Y una enfermera que lo cuidaba comenzó a escuchar sus delirios y a anotar todo lo que el decía sobre monstruos y dioses. En su imaginación una chica Bonita es la que se termina enamorando de él porque eso es lo que el quiere tener amigos y gente que lo entienda.

No habla de su año escolar en la mayoría de libros porque en los delirios del coma en el que está solo existen los veranos y las vacaciones de invierno porque eran los únicos tiempos en que él era feliz porque estaba con su madre.

Y tal vez por eso es que en realidad nunca muere por más que lo desea porque los médicos no dejan que lo haga en el mundo Real y cree que su padre es Poseidón porque lo único en lo que se consideraba bueno era en natación y porque su madre le dijo que su padre se perdió en el mar.

Eso hasta los dieciséis y los demás libros son una historia aparte de alguien más que escucho lo que le pasó al chico y supo de su historia y escribió sobre él.

Jason quien había sido abandonado por su madre en un orfanato comenzó a sufrir de trastornos mentales y alucinaciones. Escucho la historia del chico y también comenzó a interesarse en el mundo de la mitología pero la romana.

Estando cada vez más y más metido en los libros comenzó a confundir cada vez más el mundo Real con lo que leía, comenzó a poner en las alucinaciones los deseos de conocer a esas personas que según el chico Percy decía en sus sueños.

Es entonces cuando el comienza a vivir su propio mundo y en sus fantasías involucró a las dos únicas personas con las que hablaba y que creían que su mundo era Real.

Uno era un pirómano que trataba de hacer creer a los demás que él no mató a su madre y a su tía pero que si lo hizo cuando quemó la casa porque una voz hablaba en su cabeza, la voz de la felicidad.

Y una chica que estaba completamente traumatizada por el buillyn que sufría en aquel lugar y que quería creer que en realidad su padre un alcohólico Cherokee no la dejó abandonada.

El entrenador en realidad era uno de los enfermeros del lugar donde ellos fueron enviados cuando el orfanato no pudo más con ellos, el entrenador hablaba con ellos y fingía que les creía tratando de tranquilizarlos cuando sufrían ataques de ansiedad.

Yo y mis cosas oscuras y dramáticas... ya me voy.


	29. Máxima felicidad

Es curiosa la vida, a veces para poder llegar a un punto de felicidad máxima se necesita primero un punto de quiebre, un punto en el que sientes que ya nada tiene sentido, un punto en el que preferirías morir antes que seguir viviendo. Primero necesitas estar muerto en vida solo para seguir viviendo y obtener la máxima felicidad.

Percy nunca había tenido una vida fácil, su padre había muerto en alta mar cuando su barco de perdió en este. Él apenas tenia seis meses de vida cuando él se había ido, no podía decir que le dolió su pérdida demasiado porque en realidad nunca lo conoció, solo tenia de él las historias que su madre le contaba.

Su madre, oh su bella madre. Ella era ala mejor persona que existía en esta vida, ella hizo de todo para que a él no le falte nada. Su madre no tenia padres, ni ningún otro familiar por eso cuando su padre falleció ella se aferró a lo único que él le dejó. Percy.

Por supuesto ella como ser humano cometió errores. Uno de ellos y el más grande fue casarse con Gabe Ugliano, el peor hombre que pudo existir en la vida de ellos dos o de cualquier otra persona. Era un maldito apostador, alcohólico, egoísta y derrochador de dinero que su madre tuvo la desgracia de conocer. ¿Qué porque su madre se casó con el? Fue por Percy, él cayó enfermo cuando tenia unos cuatro años y la mensualidad que le daban por el deceso de su padre no alcanzaba para el tratamiento y el hospital. Y ahí fue cuando Gabe apareció en sus vidas. El presto el dinero para el tratamiento y el hospital, después de eso lo cobró casándose con Sally, la madre de Percy.

Y desde los cinco años la vida de Percy fue un total caos. Su madre consiguió un trabajo para poder mantenerlos porque Gabe a cuenta de la deuda se cogia los cheques de la mensualidad del padre Percy. Eso fue hasta los doce años, cuando Gabe hizo algo demasiado notorio, demasiado malo y con público.

Después de eso fue denunciado y apresado por maltrato físico y psicológico contra un menor y su esposa. Percy pasó semanas en el hospital debido al daño sufrido, el tipo lo había lanzado escaleras abajo por haber tratado de defender a su madre cuando este estaba por atacarla, los vecinos estaban acostumbrados al ruido de las peleas pero el escándalo había sido tal que salieron más que alarmados y por fin alguien decidió ponerle fin a este tormento.

Ahí había sido el primer punto de quiebre de Percy y después de este creyó que por fin podía ser feliz, su vida mejoró no lo podía negar. Conoció a Luke, un chico rubio de ojos azules bonitos y muy amable con él. Tenía dos años más que Percy y se hizo amigo de él en el hospital donde estuvo.

Meses después descubrieron que vivían cerca, Luke había tenido un accidente en una bicicleta y había obtenido una gran cicatriz en el rostro, pero el le decía a todo el mundo que era por luchar contra un gran dragón para conseguir una manzana de oro. Percy al principio le creyó, desde ahí habían sido amigos.

Percy era el apoyo de Luke y Luke el apoyo de Percy. Tenían sus discusiones por momentos pero nunca duraban. Tal vez porque Percy siempre cedía.

Los años pasaron, la amistad creció. Ellos crecieron, Luke comenzó a tener novias y novios, a Percy comenzó a dolerle esto pero no sabia porque. Hasta que un día lo entendió, el quería a Luke más que como amigos, él amaba a Luke como se suponía debía amar a una mujer.

\- Y entonces ¿Percy? ¿Vas a salir con ella? ¡Hazlo por mí! - rogaba el rubio suplicante, era mayor que Percy el ya tenia diecisiete años y Percy solo quince. Luke le ponía ojitos de cachorro y había juntado sus manos, puso un puchero, algo que sabía que el otro no resistía.

\- Esta bien - respondió resignado, no era la primera vez que hacia de acompañante a Luke para que pudiera salir en una cita con alguna chica. Pero si era la primera vez que dolía en su corazón que lo hiciera. Porque era la primera vez que tenia claro lo que sentía.

Los dos siguieron caminando por la plaza por la que iban, Percy iba en silencio con las manos guardadas en la chaqueta, hacia frío. Luke iba platicando de todo, Percy solo miraba la calzada mientras sentía su corazón doler porque Luke nunca se fijaría en él. Porque por mucho que Luke también saliera con hombres, nunca se fijaría en él. Porque él solo era su amigo.

\- ¡Ey! - El grito de Luke en su oído trajo a Percy de vuelta a la realidad y que levantara la cabeza a verlo, los ojos azules estaban clavados sobre él - Te pregunté si te parece bien este sábado ¿Estás bien Percy? - el azabache parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

\- Le pediré permiso a mamá, pero que sea en la tarde después que regrese del trabajo- susurro en respuestas el otro sonrió más y lo abrazó por los hombros.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo Percy - Y ahí estaba lo que ellos eran. Amigos solo amigos. El nombrado asintió y pronto llegaron a casa, se despidió del rubio y entró a ver a su madre.

Se habían mudado de apartamento hace un año porque necesitaban más espacio. Su madre se había vuelto a casar y está vez con un buen hombre. Paul Blofis. En un principio Percy había desconfiado de él pero después lo aceptó totalmente y ahora los tres vivían juntos, aunque seguían en el mismo barrio. Pero aún así estaban mejor que antes.

\- Percy cariño - saludo su madre pero el solo hizo un movimiento de mano y corrió a su habitación. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y después sus pasos, tocó suavemente la puerta de su hijo.

Percy había hecho lo de siempre, se había tirado a la cama a aferrarse a su almohada y a gritar en ella. Era frustrante ver salir a la persona que amaba con alguien más, era mas frustrante verlo salir justo delante tuyo en la misma cita, no sabia porque siempre aceptaba este tipo de salidas con él. Era frustrante y dolía, era horrible, las lágrimas terminaban ganándole siempre.

Su madre terminó entrando en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acarició su cabello con delicadeza. Él ya le había dicho sus inclinaciones, no le ocultaba nada a ella. Ella lo había aceptado, mientras lo hiciera feliz no importaba a quien el quisiese, eso le había dicho.

\- Oh cariño, ¿Volviste aceptar otra cita doble? - pregunto ella despacio y el asintió aún con la cara enterrada en la almohada - No deberías hacerlo amor, sabes cuanto daño te causa - Percy solo respondió con un suspiro ahogado y frotando el rostro contra la almohada.

Siempre terminaba llorando por culpa de su miedo. Miedo al rechazo del rubio, miedo a que lo deje solo cuando sepa que le gusta. No quería que Luke se enoje con él y terminen la amistad solo por su culpa. Quería estar cerca de Luke lo más posible, por eso siempre aceptaba las citas dobles con él, por más que su corazón solo se rompiera con cada una de ellas.

Su madre le dio permiso para salir, el tiempo pasó y el fin de semana llegó. Percy se vistió y se miró al espejo, sus grandes ojos verdemar le devolvieron la mirada. Se vio de arriba abajo.

\- Luke nunca se fijara en un desastre como tú- murmuró para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada y caminaba con pesadez hasta salir de la habitación. Se despidió de su madre y salió a la cita con Luke.

La cita fue mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, Luke quería salir con un chico llamado Dakota pero este no podía salir de su internado solo, tenían la política de que siempre debían salir de a dos o no salían, por eso cuando conoció a Luke no lo hizo solo, iba acompañado de un rubio. El mismo que le acompañaba ese día.

Luke conversaba animadamente con Dakota mientras Percy se sentía incómodo porque el amigo de Dakota no llegaba, al parecer tenia algunas cosas que hacer y por ahora el azabache se sentía como el violinista de ellos dos.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Tuve que ayudar a mi hermana con algunas cosas - se disculpó un rubio cuando llegó a la mesa corriendo mientras se quitaba de la cabeza un gorro de color rojo. El clima era frío en estas épocas del año, así que todos estaban bien abrigados.

\- ¡Jay! Por fin llegas - Dakota se levantó a abrazar al rubio algo que a Luke no le gustó. Percy podía leer bien sus expresiones - Deja te presento, bueno el es Luke ya lo conoces del centro comercial- el nombrado sonrió sinceramente. Percy no comprendía entonces el porqué su expresión de antes - Y este es Percy el amigo de Luke. Este es Jason Grace -

\- Hola Luke, mucho gusto Percy - el rubio le extendió la mano mientras se sentaba a lado de Dakota y Luke había vuelto a cambiar su expresión y entonces el azabache lo captó. Su expresión era por él, porque la cita de él había llegado.

\- Mucho gusto Jason - le sonrió al rubio y tomó su mano. Pero algo sucedió en ese momento, una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Percy y le hizo soltar la mano y al parecer no fue el único en sentirla, Jason se llevó la mano contra el pecho y la acariciaba tal como lo hacia Percy.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Luke al ver su expresión y movimientos en Percy, este solo asintió. No sabia que había sido lo que pasó con Jason pero comenzó a sentirlo cada que sus manos rozaban.

Tuvieron una comida tranquila. Luke estuvo algo raro desde la perspectiva de Percy, parecía tensarse cada vez que el azabache reía de alguna bromas de Jason o cada vez que este terminaba ayudándole con algo. Si Percy lo notó, no dio indicios de ello, su mirada estuvo con el nuevo rubio todo el tiempo. Se la pasó sensacional con Jason, se hicieron amigos muy rápido. Incluso Dakota se sorprendió cuando en un momento dado Jason estaba ayudando a Percy en los bolos, el rubio siempre había sido una persona reservada pero este día parecía completamente distinto.

Jason tampoco era de las personas que había tenido la vida fácil. Jason tenía una hermana tres años mayor que él, misma que era la única constante en su vida y que prácticamente lo había criado. Su madre fue una actriz de televisión reconocida que murió cuando el tenia como siete años, algo que para un niño de su edad debió de doler pero no lo hizo, había una razón para ello y eso era que simplemente su madre nunca lo quiso demasiado cerca.

El padre de él también era un caso aparte, era un gran empresario que tenía muchas compañías a su cargo, entre esas una aerolínea. Él y su hermana eran hijos bastardos, como decía la esposa de él. Pero para mala suerte de ella hijos bastardos bien reconocidos porque él les dio su apellido.

Así que técnicamente Jason solo se crió un único miembro en su familia, su hermana Thalia. Cuando su madre murió su padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de los dos y como padre ocupado que era hizo lo que mejor le parecía, los envió a un internado. Los primeros años fueron difíciles para los dos chicos, pero Thalia no dejó que el rubio se derrumbara, ella se convirtió en su Pilar. Así que así había vivido su vida hasta ahora, siempre en un internado. Su hermana se había hartado de esa vida hace un par de años, no la culpaba, cuidar de un niño desde que tenia uso de razón no era algo que una niña tuviera que hacer. Ella nunca se había quejado de él, ella se quejaba del orden y las reglas, mismas que Jason seguía al pie de la letra. Así que ella se había salido del internado y comenzó a vivir sola.

A Jason eso no le sorprendió, ella siempre había sido un Alma libre. Gustaba de la naturaleza y de correr de un lado a otro cuando eran los fines de semana en el internado. Ella a los dieciséis le dijo la decisión a su padre, este la dejó ser libre del internado pero no sin vigilancia, así que ahora ella trabajaba para otra de las hermanas "bastardas" de su padre que tenia un negocio de guía turística.

Jason se alegraba de que al parecer su hermana se llevara bien con la otra hija de su padre. Thalia nunca lo dejó totalmente de lado, cuando eran los fines de semana siempre le invitaba a que le visitara o a salir por ahí, por lo general el salía con su mejor amigo Leo Valdez pero cuando este no podía porque estaba metido en algún proyecto de los suyos, lo que el rubio traducía como futuros problemas, salía con Dakota otro amigo suyo.

Jason nunca había sido de salir en citas a ciegas, o si quiera salir con alguien. ¿Había tenido novia? Si, porque eso es lo que se esperaba de un chico de quince, que ya haya tenido novia y su primer beso, pero la relación no había durado demasiado. Ella estaba en el mismo internado que él pero ella salía más a menudo que él, los dos habían comprendido que era mejor quedar como amigos.

Hoy había aceptado salir con Dakota, solo por hacerle el favor, debido a que a él no le agradaban las citas a ciegas porque por lo general si salías con alguien mayor, sus amigos eran mayores y peor eran hombres. Dakota gustaba de salir con hombres y mujeres, Jason no se lo reprochaba, solo que a él no le gustaban los hombres o al menos hasta ahora nunca le habían llamado la atención.

\- Entonces metes tus dedos aquí y estiras el brazo hacia atrás- estaba explicándole a Percy como tirar la bola de bolos, sus manos estaban juntas y podía sentir de nuevo la electricidad, pero la sensación le estaba agradando casa vez más. Las manos de Percy eran cálidas y suaves a su tacto, se amoldaban a las suyas, como si hubiesen estado destinadas a estar juntas y complementar a la otra - Y luego la sueltas hacia adelante- estaba detrás de él, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, movió su mano junto con la de Percy y la bola, la lanzaron y esta rodo hasta chocar con los pinos. Pero sus manos se quedaron juntas.

\- Bien una chuza más y ya puedes soltar su mano - gruño Luke acercándose a ellos. Jason no entendía que le pasaba, se suponía que Percy era la cita de él pero Luke gruñía siempre que ellos estaban muy cerca. Percy se alejó de Jason y solo río, él no estaba notando nada.

\- ¡Hice una chuza! ¡Si! ¡En su cara pinos! - el se puso a festejar como niño pequeño, lo que hizo que Jason olvide los gruñidos de Luke y ría por esto.

\- Si y a la próxima lo harás solo - dijo divertido Jason y Percy se volteó a verlo, tenia una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una que hizo el corazón del rubio latir con fuerza. El azabache se sentía lleno de energía, en un arrebato abrazo con fuerza a Jason pero se soltó pronto porque hubo un fuerte estruendo. Luke dejó caer la bola de bolos.

\- Se me resbaló de las manos, lo siento- se disculpó pero en su rostro se veía que eso no fue accidente, se notaba visiblemente molesto.

Luke pasó todo el resto de la cita molesto, Dakota pudo notarlo y comenzó a sentirse completamente incómodo. Cuando la cita terminó Luke se llevó rápidamente a Percy, pero ya era tarde Jason y él habían intercambiado números. Percy tenia un nuevo amigo.

Luke no estaba feliz con esto, él tampoco tuvo una vida demasiado fácil o feliz, su madre había enfermado hacia varios años atrás y había fallecido, su padre trató de compensarlo y le daba todo lo que él quería menos su presencia que era en verdad lo que él necesitaba. Percy había aparecido justo después de que el fallara en su nuevo intento de ser el centro de atención de su padre.

Percy fue su Rayo de luz en toda la oscuridad que se había convertido su vida, era un amigo leal, estaba cuando lo necesitaba, en las buenas y en las malas. No quería que este lejos de él, no quería que nadie se lo quite pero el no amaba como pareja a Percy. Él había notado que Percy si lo quería así pero nunca había dicho nada porque no quería que él se sienta incómodo, lo quería cerca de él.

Pero ahora había aparecido ese rubio oxigenado de Jason Grace, que con su sonrisa Bonita, sus buenos modales y su risa contagiosa, había encantado a Percy. Luke lo sabía. El chico estaba encantando a Percy y le seria fácil enamorarlo, se veía que tenían buena química juntos desde que se vieron a primera vista. Pero él no iba a dejar que le roben a su mejor amigo, así que hizo lo único que alejaría al rubio de él.

Le pidió a Percy que fuera su novio.

Percy por supuesto aceptó encantado, aunque no por esto rompió su amistad con Jason. Luke se portó como el mejor de los novios, le consentía y lo mima todo lo que el quería pero en realidad no lo amaba.

Y todo iba bien hasta que a Paul le salió un nuevo trabajo lejos de ahí, en otra ciudad, por supuesto Sally debía ir con él porque le ofrecían una casa allá. El problema era Percy, él tenia su vida ahí, una escuela y amigos que le querían. Después de muchas expulsiones había logrado conseguir quedarse en una sola escuela por más de dos años seguidos. Su madre sabía cuán difícil sería esto para él.

\- Paul tiene un nuevo empleo Percy - dijo ella suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo, estaban sentados en la cocina uno frente al otro. Paul no estaba en casa - Y es en San Francisco- su hijo se la quedó mirando en shock - He pensado en esto demasiado y quiero ir con él- Percy la vio con dolor - Se que tienes tu vida aquí cariño, has trabajado duro para que tus notas suban, te has aprendido a controlar para que tu conducta no decaiga y lograste que no te expulsaran de la escuela. Has logrado mucho hasta ahora, se que tienes dieciséis años y una relación que apenas empezó hace un par de meses - relación que a ella no le hacia feliz.

Percy solo la veía, su vida se estaba desmoronando. Ahora su vida estaba bien, tenia amigos y un lugar al que pertenecer ¿Y ahora debían irse? Porque el no iba s ser capaz de decirle a su madre que no lo haga, ella había sufrido tanto solo por que él este bien. Ella merecía ser feliz y él no era egoísta pero su corazón estaba destrozandose.

\- Y por eso cariño te quiero decir que... - ella respiró hondo y se levantó de su silla, abrazó a su hijo por la espalda y besó la coronilla de su cabeza - Paul hizo que te dieran una habitación en el internado al que estas yendo - murmuró y él se tensó, giró su cabeza hacia ella. Era verdad la escuela a la que iba era un internado, este le dejaba ir y venir porque vivía cerca.

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto incrédulo, su madre le estaba permitiendo casi vivir solo, ella le sonrió y asintió.

\- Quiero que termines bien tus últimos años de estudios cariño - él la abrazo con fuerza, le iba a doler que ella esté lejos pero estaba feliz de que pudiera seguir ahí en esa ciudad, con su vida, con Luke.

\- Luke - dijo cuando abrió la llamada pero pronto solo escuchó silencio, imagino que él estaba haciendo alguno de sus proyectos con sus compañeros de clases. El rubio había comenzado la universidad hace unos meses, estaba estudiando turismo.

\- Hola Percy dime - contestó el rubio después de un rato.

\- ¿Estas muy ocupado? ¿Quiero salir contigo para contarte algo? - el rubio había estado muy ocupado últimamente, se había mudado a un apartamento cerca de la Universidad y si no era por Percy que lo llamaba o le escribía ni hablaban.

\- Para ti nunca estoy muy ocupado cariño - las mejillas de Percy se sonrojaron levemente como cada vez que el rubio le decía algo bonito. Percy no se creía merecedor de tanto cariño, él se seguía viendo como el mismo desastre que era desde los doce años.

\- ¿Nos vemos en el parque de siempre entonces?

\- Por supuesto, veámonos en una hora, ponte más hermoso de lo que eres- le mando un beso y cerro la llamada. Percy sonrió como tonto enamorado porque así estaba, se fue a alistar y pronto salió de casa. Se sentó en los columpios a esperar al rubio cuando algo golpeó su cabeza.

\- ¡Leo! - riño alguien y dos chicos y una chica se acercaron al lugar - Disculpa a mi amigo, su avión se salió de control - Percy sonaba su cabeza pero al girarse no espero lo que vio. Era Jason, hace un par de meses que no hablaba con el rubio.

\- Jason- saludo y le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie del columpio. El rubio se quedó sin palabras, Percy había crecido unos centímetros, no se habían visto en persona desde esa cita con Dakota y Luke. Su cabello negro algo largo, sus ojos verdemar brillantes y hermosos, acompañados por esa sonrisa tan suya - ¿Jason? - el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento y sacudir su cabeza.

\- ¿Jason? ¿Lo encontraste? - llego hasta ellos un chico más bajo que el rubio de cabello castaño rizado, de piel cobriza, orejas puntiagudas y sonrisa ancha. Percy lo vio y luego al rubio, algo dentro de él dolió, no sabía porque pero dolió como el infierno -¿Jason? -

\- Ah sí, sí lo encontré Leo - le dio al chico el avión que recogió del suelo - Este es mi amigo Leo y Leo este es Percy un amigo - dijo rápidamente el rubio por alguna razón hizo énfasis en que Leo era su amigo. La castaña detrás de Leo estaba en silencio observando al de ojos verdemar.

\- Eres Percy Jackson verdad - ella afirmó más que preguntar y el azabache asintió ladeo su cabeza viendo a la chica, esta tenia un vestido blanco. Sus ojos eran color caramelo y su piel Blanca, pronto ella tomó el brazo de Leo - Este es el chico que te decía, él que le ganó en natación a los de tu escuela-

\- Oh ya - Leo asintió y sonrió más mientras le extendía la mano - Muchas gracias por avergonzar a Octavian en esa competencia- Percy le dio la mano mientras los veía extrañados.

\- Creo que tu internado compitió contra el mío y le has ganado a alguien que no nos agrada - explicó el rubio que aún lo veía fijamente como si intentara tomarle una foto mental.

\- Tómale una foto te durará más Superman rubio - dijo con descaro el latino golpeando con su codo al rubio que solo atinó a ruborizarse y mirar con furia a su amigo, mismo que estaría muerto si las miradas mataran. Pero el latino y la chica estaban muy ocupados riéndose como para ver la mirada de Jason. Percy estaba tan ruborizado como el rubio.

\- ¡Percy! - llamo una voz a sus espaldas y el azabache se dio la vuelta, sonrió y abrió los brazos. Luke lo abrazo con fuerza y luego lo beso en los labios, pero su mirada no estaba en Percy estaba en el otro rubio, mismo que solo puso las manos en puño y miró a otra parte - ¿Me esperaste demasiado amor? - el azabache negó con la cabeza aunque si que lo había esperado, cerca de hora y media ahí solo.

\- ¿Este es tu novio? - pregunto la chica y Percy recordó que tenían espectadores.

\- Si, él es mi novio Luke

\- ¿Cómo están? - les sonrió a los tres. Leo y la chica hicieron lo mismo pero estaban analizándolo con la mirada.

\- Mucho gusto Leo Valdez- el latino le dio la mano - Y está es mi novia Calipso Belladona - el rubio se la quedó mirando y ella sonrió de lado, le dio la mano.

\- Oh no te preocupes él me conoce - todos se quedaron viendo al rubio - Un placer conocerte Luke -

\- Bueno a mi ya me conoces, fue un placer verte de nuevo Percy - le sonrió al azabache y lo abrazó - te escribiré más tarde - Percy asintió y pronto los tres chicos se fueron de ahí dejando a los novios solos.

\- No me agrada ese Jason Jason gruño Luke mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Percy por la cintura y le daba la vuelta- No quiero que Andes hablando con él-

\- Es solo un amigo Luke y hace meses que no hablo con él, no te preocupes- beso los labios del rubio antes de que este dijera alguna cosa más - Y ahora lo que venía a decirte, Paul tiene un nuevo trabajo en San Francisco- El rubio se lo quedo mirando pero antes de que dijera algo Percy siguió- Y mamá va con él pero me permitieron quedarme en una habitación en el internado hasta que acabe la preparatoria-

\- ¿Enserio? - el azabache asintió y el otro lo besó, pero algo no estaba bien con esos besos. Aunque a Percy le encantaban los besos del rubio sentía que algo faltaba en ellos, no es como que él hubiese besado a mucha gente pero si las películas y lo que decía su amiga Rachel no estaba mal, el debía sentir algo especial y único en los besos, algo que le hiciera como una explosión por dentro o al menos un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero con Luke no era así.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Sally y Paul se fueron de la ciudad, Percy se mudo a una habitación del internado justo con su amigo Grover. Luke le dijo que podía ir los fines de semana a su departamento y le dio la llave de este. El azabache quería decir que esto era su punto de máxima felicidad, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba que algo estaba mal y que eso no duraría.

Al principio fue duro adaptarse a no ver a su madre a diario, ni escucharla hablar cada vez que él quisiera. Podía llamarla pero solo en las tardes y a cierta hora porque ella tenia un nuevo trabajo en una editorial, él estaba feliz por su madre, al fin trabajaba donde ella quería y estaba con Paul su vida estaba completa. Pero él no se sentía feliz.

Las cosas con Luke no estaban yendo bien, el rubio pasaba demasiado tiempo ocupado o tal vez Percy demasiado tiempo libre. Él salía con sus amigos y conversaba también con Jason por celular, el rubio era un buen amigo y sabia escuchar. Le agradaba conversar con él pero extrañaba estar con Luke.

Hasta que en el internado hubo una gran explosión, al parecer un par de hermanos apellidados Stoll tenían un gran cargamento ilegal de petardos y fuegos artificiales en su habitación, mismo que estalló debido a que uno de ellos dejó una vela encendida dentro. Seguramente le rogaban a algún Dios para pasar de año o estaban tramando algo más con esa vela. Asi que el lugar tenia que cerrar por remodelación y Percy no tenia a donde ir. Luke como buen novio le ofreció su departamento.

\- Bien, está será tu habitación- decía el rubio mientras le mostraba el cuarto que había preparado para él. Percy somos había ido un par de veces al lugar a su madre no le gustaba que duerma fuera de casa así que seria la primera vez que se quede ahí a solas con el rubio.

\- Gracias Luke - susurró el mientras miraba la habitación, era normal, estaba pintada de color blanco.

\- Todo para mí amor - dijo el rubio abrazando su cintura, hizo que soltara la maleta que traía consigo y unió sus labios en un beso - Será como prepararnos para cuando nos casemos- Percy casi se atraganta con su saliva cuando el rubio dijo eso, este beso su frente.

La convivencia con el rubio fue fácil y muy solitaria. Percy se quedaba ahí solo después de clases, Luke al parecer tenia muy complicada su carrera porque siempre tenia que estar fuera, dejando a un azabache solo en ese departamento. Por supuesto Percy no se quejaba, él s conformaba con verlo en las mañanas antes de salir de la escuela y un momento en la noche cuando cenaban, o al menos así fue los primeros días. Después el rubio comenzó a desaparecer en las noches y en las mañanas ya no despertaba a despedirse de él.

Percy resistía de hacerle algún berrinche por su falta de atención, se concentraba en sus estudios y que su conducta siguiera siendo buena, Calipso se había convertido en una nueva amiga. Solo que Percy sentía algo raro con ella, era como si ella no le estuviera diciendo algo, cuando hablaban de Luke ella cambiaba el tema rápidamente, en especial después de que supieran cuanto tiempo estaban saliendo. Pero el decidió no tomarle importancia.

Jason a diferencia de Luke si que le prestaba atención, el rubio siempre contestaba sus mensajes, atendía sus llamadas y estaba ahí a la distancia cuando él no se sentía bien por alguna cosa que hizo mal en los exámenes o las tareas. Percy comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el rubio, si él llamaba o mandaba mensaje el contestaba, estaba para él como buenos amigos que eran.

Hasta que Luke un día llegó y no lo hizo solo, lo hizo con varios amigos, todos mayores que Percy por supuesto. Luke lo presentó como un amigo. A Percy le dolió pero no lo corrigió delante de los compañeros del rubio, espero a que ellos se fueran para pedir una explicación. Lo único que le dijo el rubio es que era pro su bien. Percy no entendía, discutieron como nunca ese día. El azabache salió del departamento hacia el parque y llamó a la única persona que el sabía que le contestaría Jason.

\- ¡Percy! - llamo el rubio cuando llego al parque y lo vio en los columpios, estaba cabizbajo bajo, el rostro sucio de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar - Ven aquí- el rubio lo hizo poner de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Percy se sintió cálido entre los brazos de Jason, él lo reconfortó. No dijo nada, no lo reprendió ni habló mal de Luke, solo lo abrazó con fuerza, unió cada parte que Luke quebró. Él secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza y le dijo lo valioso que era, que seguramente Luke no quiso que los compañeros le vieran mal o algo o que lo vayan a acusar a él de asalta cunas por salir con alguien tan pequeño y joven.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tan pequeño! - se quejó el azabache haciendo un puchero y mirando mal al rubio, este solo río con ganas. Le dolía tener que hacer que el se contente con su novio, le dolía verlo feliz con Luke, dolía demasiado porque el ya sabia lo que sentía por Percy. Leo se lo había explicado con manzanitas como decía él.

\- Eres más bajo que yo Percy claro que eres pequeño - se burlo el rubio mientras comenzaba a correr por su vida.

\- ¡Solo son cinco centímetros! - se seguía quejando el azabache mientras lo alcanzaba y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda antes de tropezar y caer del todo encima del rubio. Este para evitar que se golpee contra el piso lo agarro por la cintura y terminaron dando una vuelta en el pasto.

Jason quedó debajo de Percy, el rubio se quedó mirando el cabello de Percy revuelto y lleno de trozos de pasto, luego sus ojos verdemar que volvían a brillar, ya no había lágrimas en ellos y ahora había una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que él estaba amando. Su mano estaba aún en la cintura de Percy atrayendolo a él pero sabia que debía soltarlo. Percy no era de él.

\- Gracias- susurro el azabache y se comenzó a poner de pie. Jason no quería que lo haga, quería tenerlo más tiempo así, quería que fuera suyo. - ¿Te ayudo? - el rubio advirtió que se lo había quedado mirando, vio su mano extendida y la tomó.

Pronto los dos estaban de pie y caminando por el parque que ya estaba vacío, se estaba haciendo un poco tarde así que Jason decidió acompañar a Percy hasta el departamento de Luke, lo dejó cerca de ahí y se fue. Le molestaba tener que dejarlo ir pero si Percy era feliz con él no podía hacer nada, solo verlo sonreír.

Percy no le dijo a Luke con quién había salido, porque sabía que a Luke le molestaba que este con Jason y bueno más le molestaría saber que se estuvo divirtiendo con el rubio. La discusión pasó, el rubio se disculpó y el azabache lo perdono. Los meses siguieron su curso, Percy tenia ya diecisiete años.

Aún tenia la llave del departamento del rubio y lo iba a visitar de vez en cuando, aunque ese de vez en cuando se estaba convirtiendo en un nunca porque el rubio cada vez ponía más excusas para que él no vaya ahí. A Percy no le molestaba, el confiaba en su novio y además no se sentía cómodo ahí. Porque cada vez que estaba ahí Luke quería llegar a otra base con él y Percy no se sentía listo para eso.

Hasta que una noche Luke no había resistido más y una vez más terminaron peleando, pero esta vez Percy no pudo salir corriendo. Se quedó ahí en el departamento llorando porque Luke le dijo que si se iba eso se terminaba. Así que ahí estuvieron, él sentado en un una esquina de la habitación llorando porque se sentía inútil e inservible por no poder complacer al rubio y el otro estaba tranquilo acostado en la cama mirándolo.

\- Solo te he pedido algo que hacen todos los novios Percy. Ya estás grande y creo que te he esperado lo suficiente- decía el rubio pero eso solo asustaba más al azabache. El no estaba listo para esto.

\- Yo te amo... pero no puedo Luke... Tengo miedo... Entiéndeme por favor- el azabache trataba de razonar con él pero el rubio solo bufo frustrado y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

\- Si te vas de aquí, da esto por terminado - sentenció el rubio y Percy solo se quedó ahí llorando recogido en la esquina. El amaba al rubio, no quería terminar con él, no quería que por su miedo todo acabara.

Las discusiones desde ese día habían aumentado, el rubio no se rendía en pedir la "prueba de amor" de parte del azabache y Percy seguía con miedo. Había hablado con Jason y con Grover acerca de eso, es decir de tener sexo con sus novias. Pregunto si ellos ya lo habían hecho, Grover le dijo que no, que él nunca obligaría a Enebro a tener relaciones con él a menos que este lista y que ella dijo que eso seria cuando sean mayores y Jason le dijo que tampoco, que él había tenido novias pero que nunca habían llegado a eso porque ellas no estaban listas pero que él nunca les hubiera obligado a nada que ellas no quisieran, si es que sus relaciones hubiesen durado más de dos o tres meses.

Así con esto Percy no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, él no iba a hacer nada hasta no sentirse listo y el rubio al final terminó cediendo, aunque claro el azabache sabía que corría un gran riesgo también pues podía ser que el rubio se consiga a alguien que si le de lo que el no le daba. Así que un par de meses después, él se sentía listo y preparado, iba a dar un gran paso lo sabia.

Había hecho los planes para ese día, iría al departamento del rubio y alistaria todo para una cena romántica, había llamado al rubio para saber si estaría. Él le había dicho que no estaría y que no fuera al departamento por esta razón pero el azabache fue de todos modos porque quería darle una sorpresa.

La sorpresa se la llevo él.

Iba subiendo las escaleras, en sus manos llevaba una funda con comestibles y en la otra las llaves del departamento y una película. Camino hasta la puerta y estaba por abrir cuando escucho voces dentro.

\- Atrápame si puedes Luke - era la voz de una chica. Percy se quedó helado, él le dijo que no estaría.

\- Ven aquí Thalia - escucho la voz de su novio y se oía divertido, como no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

\- Nop, no me alcanzas - el mundo de Percy cayo una vez más, metió la llave y abrió despacio la puerta, dejó la bolsa de comida en el suelo junto con la película. Entro al departamento despacio y se acerco a la sala.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Luke había atrapado a la chica, una Bonita azabache con mechas azules, traía una blusa negra y jeans, un fuerte delineador negro en sus ojos, estaba descalza igual que Luke. El mismo que estaba encima de ella, llevaba una camisa color azul, misma que Percy le había regalado por su cumpleaños, unos jeans y descalzo como ella.

Él estaba devorando los labios de ella.

Él estaba besándose con ella.

Él estaba con otra.

Él con ella estaba riendo, con ella estaba feliz.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por su rostro sin su permiso, su mundo se destruyó. Su felicidad se esfumó en un soplido. Comenzó a retroceder despacio pero ella logró verlo y se sacó de encima al rubio.

\- Creo que tienes visitas Luke - dijo ella y el otro volteó enseguida. Vio que los ojos verdemar lo veían destrozado, roto.

Él lo rompió.

\- Percy - se separó al instante de la chica y corrió hasta él pero Percy fue más rápido y salió de ahí primero, corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Quién era Luke? - pregunto Thalia mientras iba detrás de él y se encontró la bolsa en el suelo. Vio su contenido y la película - ¿Me explicas esto? - dijo ella cuando el rubio se volteó a ella para buscar sus zapatos e ir tras el azabache. Ella estaba furiosa sosteniendo eso entre sus manos.

\- No se Thalia, tengo que ir tras él- ella no lo dejó seguir le arrojó la bolsa y la película a la cara.

\- ¿Cuando me pensabas decir que tenías novio? ¿Cuando nos estuviéramos casando? - ella también rompió en llanto igual que el azabache, regresó adentro y tomó sus cosas para salir de ahí.

Luke se quedó frío, miró el contenido de la bolsa y la película. Había spaghetti para preparar, albóndigas, una botella de vino y condones. La película era una comedia romántica, de esas tontas que le encantaba ver al rubio cuando en realidad no quería ver la película sino estar acurrucado a lado de Percy o de alguien más.

Thalia se fue de ahí, se puso los zapatos en el camino. Ella nunca esperó eso de parte del rubio, ellos llevaban saliendo tres años ya. Tres años tirados a la basura. Ella le había perdonado muchas cosas al rubio pero esto era lo último que haría. Le había perdonado que coqueteara con su amiga Zoe Belladona porque aún no eran nada oficial pero esto. Esto no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Ella ya venía sospechando que algo escondía el rubio pero no imagino que seria un novio, estaba segura que el chico era su novio. Él contenido de la bolsa solo se lo confirmo. Ella vio lo destrozado que estaba el chico cuando los encontró, quiso creer que era por otra razón pero la bolsa y la película no mentían.

El chico prepararía la cena que el rubio más amaba, le había traído la película tonta que al rubio le gustaba fingir ver mientras se besaban y abrazaban. Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro mientras caminaba por el parque al que había llegado, sus pies la habían llevado ahí tal vez involuntariamente, tal vez queriendo que vea lo que veía.

Un azabache estaba llorando recogido contra un árbol, el mismo que había salido corriendo del departamento de su ahora ex-novio, ella limpió su rostro no sabia que haría exactamente pero su instinto la estaba guiando a él.

\- Hola - le dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto, él azabache levantó el rostro y apenas la vio comenzó a llorar más - Yo... no... no sabia que el estaba con alguien más... yo he sido su novia... por tres años- ella supuso que dijo algo incorrecto porque el chico se puso de pie y lloró más fuerte.

\- He... era... dos años - ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos tenia la culpa de esto. Ninguno de los dos sabia que el otro existía, así que no podían pelearse o discutir. Él los había engañado a ambos.

Ella lo consoló y él le consoló a ella, los dos conversaron más tranquilamente después de un rato. Ninguno le había dado lo que él rubio quería pero con ella se había portado más tolerable, ella le confesó que este día también planeaba entregarse al rubio. Los dos se rieron como idiotas pro esto. Después de un largo rato, los dos estaban tranquilos y habían decidido que el rubio estúpido no se merecía a ninguno, también descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común.

Tal vez por eso ambos le habían gustado al rubio estúpido. Ella se convirtió en la amiga de Percy, él devolvió todos los regalos estúpidos al estúpido. Luke por supuesto intento arreglar las cosas, Percy aún lo amaba era cierto pero no iba a caer de nuevo, le dijo que serían amigos pero que de ahí no pasaría y cuando acabara el año se iría a San Francisco así que estaba bien.

La vida de Percy y Thalia siguió, descubrieron que tenían otra cosa en común, ambos tenían a un Jason. Thalia era la hermana de la que tanto le platicaba el rubio y Percy resultó ser ese Percy del que el rubio no paraba de hablar y alabar, y decir lo genial que era. Es decir el amor secreto de Jason. Ella viendo que entre los dos había química, los ayudo en los meses que le quedaban a Percy en la ciudad a que se juntaran más y más.

\- Tienes que decirle antes que se vaya - renegaba la azabache a su hermano mientras le ayudaba a empacar las cosas, el rubio había conseguido una beca en la universidad y se iría pronto a estudiar, lo mismo que pasaba con Percy.

\- No, no le voy a decir. Si le digo seguramente después ya no querrá hablar conmigo, no voy a arruinar nuestra amistad por mis sentimientos - contestó el mientras ponía otra caja de lo que alguna vez fue su habitación en el internado.

\- Te aseguro que no será así- rodó los ojos ella. Y era la verdad, ella había estado conversando con Percy la noche anterior mientras le ayudaban a empacar también sus cosas, mismas que ya habían embarcado en un camión con rumbo a San Francisco. Entre ella, Grover y Leo, habían logrado sacarle la verdad y eso era que Jason le gustaba, solo que tenia miedo de que este lo rechace.

Ah sí, los dos eran un par de idiotas.

Aunque de Percy era entendible, pasó por una relación que no termino bien (a pesar de que seguía siendo amigo de Luke) y apenas habían pasado tres meses de eso. Pero Thalia y los demás creían que lo mejor era que el rubio le dijera lo que sentía antes de que se alejaran. Aunque Jason no le había dicho exactamente a dónde iba, le dijo que lo haría cuando ya esté allá acomodado.

\- No me importa, no le diré - termino por decir el rubio y ella bufo con fastidio. Cuando terminaron se alistaron para ir a la graduación de Percy.

Era su último día en la ciudad y el azabache estaba nervioso, su madre iba a venir junto con Paul e iban a traer a su hermanita. Si su madre había tenido una bebé, ella nació hace un mes y el estuvo muy mal por no estar ahí pero hoy la conocería por fin.

Sus amigos llegaron a donde seria la ceremonia. Jason se veía hermoso, el traje que cargaba era el mismo que usó en su ceremonia de Graduación. Si la ceremonia del rubio había sido hace unos días, lo cual les dio la libertad de ir a la del otro.

\- Oh bebé te ves tan hermoso - la voz de su madre detrás de él lo hizo volver a la realidad y voltear a verla.

\- ¡Mamá! - la abrazo con fuerza, llevaba cinco meses sin verla, ella no había podido viajar por el embarazo y él no podía ir por los estudios y por el dinero.

\- Oh, cuanto te extrañe amor - ella se separó de él- Has crecido - acarició su mejilla y sonrió, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparsela.

\- Prometiste no llorar Sally y Hola Percy - saludo Paul quien sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé envuelta en una manta de color rosa.

\- Oh Dios - Percy se acercó sonriendo.

\- No podía perderse la graduación de su hermano - dijo Paul mientras le pasaba la bebé a Percy.

\- Es preciosa - susurro mientras la sostenía en sus brazos - Soy tu hermano mayor, hola - le hablaba suavemente y Jason estaban aún más encantado observándolo a él.

\- Ey - Leo lo sacó de su ensoñación de un Percy cargando a un bebé de ellos - Sacales una foto - el latino sonrió pícaro y el otro se sonrojó a sobremanera.

\- Enserio, sacales una foto Jason. Percy se ve demasiado tierno - chillo a su lado Piper, ella era su mejor amiga/ex-novia y una de las que lo animaba a seguir queriendo una vida con Percy además de la única que sabia a donde iría a estudiar el rubio.

\- Esta bien - saco el celular - ¡Percy! Mira a la cámara - el azabache que había estado sonriéndole a la bebé volteó y sonrió, el tomo la foto. Se la quedó viendo encantado.

\- ¿Cómo salimos eh? - dijo Percy acercándose a su lado con la bebé en brazos, estaba tan cerca que Jason podía sentir su Colonia, esa que lo ponía como loco.

\- Ella salió hermosa, tú por otro lado saliste feo como siempre- Quería decir que había salido demasiado tierno y super hermoso pero lo reprimió. Percy le dio un codazo.

\- Yo soy hermoso, rubio idiota- el rubio sonrió - Verdad Stelle, tu hermano es guapísimo aunque lo diga él mismo -

\- Y tiene el ego por los cielos - agrego Sally mientras veía la foto del celular de Jason.

\- No le hagas caso a mamá - susurraba Percy a su hermana - Yo no tengo el ego alto - la bebé soltó una risita. Percy arrullo y el rubio lo había estado grabando, era imposible para él no hacerlo.

\- Bien - se aclaró la garganta Thalia - Creo que Percy ya debe ir a su lugar - ella señaló que todos ya estaban acomodándose, Calipso que resultó la hermana de Zoe ya estaba en su lugar después de haberse despedido de Leo con un beso y que su hermana los vea asqueada.

\- Si, si ya voy - respondió él y le paso la bebé a su madre.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y tal como ellos esperaban, Percy se graduó y lo celebraron. Jason no confesó sus sentimientos pero había algo que se guardaba y eso es que tenia una beca en San Francisco, Piper le había ayudado a llenar el formulario y coincidencias de la vida, era la misma universidad a la que iría Percy.

Piper servía para investigadora, ella podía con pocas palabras convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera. Tal vez para abogada y justicia eso es lo que ella estudiaría.

Así que si el rubio y el azabache, estaban estudiando en la misma universidad. Su amistad crecía cada vez más. Jason se enamoraba cada vez más y unos días después de los exámenes finales del primer año, el rubio lo decidió.

Preparo una cena azul, Percy tenia una obsesión con esta y la comía siempre que podía. Rento una película, era una película infantil pero sabia que a Percy le encantaba. Estaba terminando de poner todo y poner pausa a Buscando a Nemo cuando la puerta de su departamento sonó.

\- Voy - sabia que era Percy, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre, el cabello algo despeinado, los ojos verdemar brillando, una camiseta verde agua, jeans y zapatos deportivos negros.

\- Hola Jay - levantó una mano en modo de saludo y sonrió. Ah, el rubio amaba esa sonrisa.

\- Pasa Percy - lo dejo entrar y tomo aire cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Los demás no han llegado? - Oh si pudiera ser que le dijo que vendrían los demás a ver películas con ellos. Thalia vivía cerca con su nuevo novio, Reyna otra amiga/ex-novia del rubio también estaba cerca y se había hecho amiga de Percy. También estaban Will y Nico un par de novios que habían conocido hace unos meses. Esos eran los amigos más cercanos que tenían, los demás a veces también llegaban, sino era el departamento del rubio era a la casa de Percy, su madre los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

\- Thalia dijo que saldría con su novio Lee, Reyna que tenia una cita con Steve y bueno Nico y Will ni contestaron a la invitación, sabes como se pone Nico cuando por fin Will tiene algo de tiempo libre

\- Posesivo, lo sé - respondió el azabache, cuando vio la comida y la película. Dio un grito de alegría, lo que solo hizo a Jason feliz.

La cena y la película estuvieron excelente, la conversación amena como siempre. Hasta que la película terminó todo iba bien y Jason sabía que pronto tendría que hacer la pregunta porque se estaba haciendo tarde y Percy tenia que regresar a casa. Fue por algo de jugo y le sirvió a Percy, los dos estaban en el sofá.

\- Percy - llamó captando su atención, el azabache lo veía expectante - Hay algo que quiero decirte, veras - tomo las manos del azabache entre las suyas, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran - Se que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho pero yo... yo creo que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte. Percy yo te amo, te amo desde el día que te conocí. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque estabas con Luke y no quería meterme en su relación, tampoco quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Yo ahora que no estas con Luke y yo tampoco tengo a nadie quería preguntarte si ¿Quieres darme la oportunidad de ser tu novio? - Percy solo estaba rojo, su boca estaba seca.

Pero sabia muy bien la respuesta.

\- Yo... yo... - Jason estaba nervioso esperando pensaba que lo había arruinado, estaba soltando sus manos despacio iba a pedir disculpas por todo esto y que fingiera que no había dicho nada pero Percy terminó de hablar - Tu sabes mi vida, sabes que soy un desastre para muchas cosas pero... pero desde que llegaste, todo pareció ordenarse. No se que me hiciste, cuando estudiábamos juntos entendía todo. Todo se hizo más fácil contigo... yo por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio - termino por decir y el rubio no pudo estar más que feliz con esto.

No lo pudo esperar más y en un arrebato le robó a Percy un beso. Beso esos labios que le traían loco, con los que había soñado por mucho tiempo. Y Percy, él sintió un que una galaxia hizo explosión en su interior, un nuevo universo se creó en ese instante. Un nuevo universo donde solo estaban el y Jason, habían chispas de colores en su interior y lo único que quería es seguir besando al rubio y seguir sintiendo eso.

Así comenzó la felicidad máxima para ellos dos, todos se alegraron de que por fin estuvieran juntos. Les dijeron que ya se habían estado tardando. El azabache y el rubio estaban de lo mejor.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Luke se había graduado y pronto se cambió de ciudad, hace mucho que no sabia de Percy. Él ahora tendría unos veintidós años, habían estado hablando si pero hace meses que no sabia de él, tampoco sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien. Ahora estaba en San Francisco, había intentado citarse con Percy, él había comprendido que tal vez si amaba a Percy.

Quería volver con él, pero lo que vio acabo con la esperanza que tenia de aquello.

A lo lejos pudo reconocerlo, era Percy y venía no venía solo, un rubio y un perro estaban con él. Percy reía de algo que había dicho el rubio y después se besaron. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando ellos se besaban.

\- ¡Buscalo Señorita O'Leary! - Percy le lanzó un frisbee al perro y este salió corriendo tras él.

Luke solo retrocedió, Percy había hecho su vida. Seguramente vivía ya con el rubio, porque esa era la promesa de Percy. Cuando vivamos juntos adoptaremos un perro y se llamara Señorita O'Leary. Porque eso es lo que Percy deseaba, el quería un perro porque en su departamento no había espacio para uno. Así que eso lo decía todo.

Percy había conseguido su máxima felicidad, lo había hecho junto a Jason y era verdad, ellos habían alquilado una casa hace un par de meses y el rubio le regaló una perra, era de color negro con café. Percy la adoraba y lo amaba a él. Ellos eran el universo del otro, habían creado galaxias y nuevos mundos con cada beso y abrazo. Nada podía ser mejor para Jason y para Percy.

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

 ** _N/A: Wow, no sabia que saldría tan largo._**

 ** _Esta idea me llegó a las 3:31 am._**

 ** _Y me Quito el sueño._**

 ** _9025 palabras._** ** _.-._**

 ** _Espero que les gustara esta largura._**


	30. Yo y Teseo de Familia Jackson

Yo: Hola - lo saluda animadamente -

Teseo: - la mira de arriba abajo - Eres una total belleza - le guiña un ojo, ella rueda los ojos -

Yo: Ajá, si, ve y dile eso a Perseo.

Teseo: Se lo diré cuando me dejes hacerlo - rueda los ojos - Vamos como por el capítulo sesenta y aún no se concreta nada mujer.

Yo: Que te puedo decir, me gusta que el amor surja y no forzarlo - se encoge de hombros-

Teseo: Eso es porque tu no tienes de esa vida - señala con malicia y ella le manda una mala mirada-

Yo: Sigue así y no tendrás ni un beso en todo el libro - le ve horrorizado-

Teseo: ¿Yo? ¿Yo dije algo? Noooo, nunca, si eres la mejor autora - se pone nervioso por lo que pueda pasar con su vida amorosa -

Yo: Así me gusta. Calladito - sonríe con malicia -

:v en un grupo de wattpad en facebook me hicieron escribirlo y no se quise ponerlo aquí Xd.


	31. Por un Año del Leyendo

**_N/A: Así más o menos será la llegada de Percy c:_**

 ** _Disfruten ~_**

Una luz afuera de la sala de los tronos, el Percy de 15 años ya no estaba en la sala, por más que lo buscaron con la mirada no le hayaron. Comenzaron a desesperarse ya era como la tercera vez que los regalos de las moiras no les duraban demasiado, con cada desaparición de Percy un vacío llegaba a los corazones de quienes le querían.

Otro halo de luz se hizo en el exterior de la sala de los tronos y pronto todos corrieron hacia ahí pues también se escuchó un golpe y un grito ensordecedor. Poseidón se adelantó a todos, el nuevo rey tenía que ver que todo fuera seguro y ahí lo vio en el suelo echado, un joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años tirado en el suelo.

Tenía la camiseta del campamento mestizo hecha añicos, los Jeans que alguna vez fueran azules ahora estaban negros, rasgados y quemados, poseía heridas por todo el cuerpo, junto a él estaba un bolígrafo, su mano ya cansada lo había soltado. Su cara estaba sucia, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y delgado.

Poseidón no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a mirar corrió de inmediato a su lado y pasó su mano por su mejilla. Apolo salió de entre la multitud de dioses que veían atónitos la escena, no dejaban que los demás se acercaran. Tenían miedo de lo peor y era mejor que los jóvenes no le vieran.

— Dime... dime que... — el nuevo rey de los dioses apenas podía hablar, solo quería que Apolo le diga una pequeña palabra que mitigue el dolor que sentía de ver a su hijo así.

Porque si, el muchacho que estaba ahora en el suelo era Percy Jackson, el Percy Jackson por el que tanto habían esperado, ese del que tanto estaban leyendo desde hace semanas. Ahora estaba ahí tendido en el suelo.

Annabeth lo reconoció a pesar de la distancia pero no le dejaban acercarse, era sostenida por Thalia y Piper, solo estaban esperando igual que Poseidón que les digan eso que ahora sería su mayor dolor o su mayor alegría.

Apolo puso sus manos sobre el muchacho e inmediatamente una oleada de angustia y felicidad lo atacó: — Esta vivo.

Fue su única declaración antes de desaparecer con él hacia su templo, no podía perder el tiempo. El muchachos estaba con vida pero era apenas, no lo quiso decir pero si demoraba mucho más pudiera ser que no se salvara.

Teseo era sostenido por Perseo, el antiguo rey de Micenas sabia que no podía soltar a su novio o este haría una locura por ir a ver a su hermano. Orión solo abrazaba a Artemisa que vio como su mellizo desapareció con su protegido, ese niño que cuidó o cuidaría en un futuro.

— Él estará bien, es fuerte — susurraba la diosa de la caza entre los brazos del hijo de Poseidón, no sabiendo a quien trataba de consolar o dar fuerzas, si a ella misma o a su cazador.

— Lo sé Artemisa, lo sé — el cazador honorario acarició suavemente el cabello de ella mientras ella enterraba su rostro contra su pecho.

Annabeth no podía articular palabras salio corriendo con Thalia, Nico y los demás del Argo II hacia el templo, la rubia a un no sabia donde había estado Percy y ella, no se lo habían dicho durante este tiempo aunque ella lo intuía por algunos sueños que tenía.

Bianca simplemente se quedo con las demás cazadoras, ella comprendía la preocupación que todos sentían por el muchacho pero creía que no debía meterse mucho más ahí, ella quería a Percy y la oportunidad que les estaba dando a ella y a su hermano pero sentía que cada vez que se acercaba a Nico lo único que le producía era dolor por más que él dijera que ya todo estaba solucionado. Ella intuía que aún faltaba mucho para su perdón.

Luke se las arregló para no ir tras Thalia, ella ya había renunciado a las cazadoras después de que le enseñara algunas cosas a Zoe y le dijera otras tantas, dejándola aún como la teniente de las cazadoras. Pero aún no perdonaba del todo al rubio.

Poseidón había desaparecido hasta el templo de Apolo junto con su esposa y Tritón, todos estaban nerviosos por lo que estuviera sucediendo a puertas cerradas, el menor de los tres estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por que los mayores no se salgan de control. Mantener quieto al mar cuando estaba como ahora no era fácil pero él era el único que podía hacerlo gracias a su poder.

— Padre, por favor — pidió un cansado Tritón, estaba agotado de mantener las aguas del mar tranquilas y sin oleaje. Poseidón trató de calmarse antes de ocasionar en tierra algún desastre pues si aún no caía algún edificio ahí en el Olimpo era gracias a que Tritón había estado tocando su concha marina.

— Si, lo siento — trato de disculparse el nuevo rey pero la verdad tenía los nervios destrozados.

Pronto el templo de Apolo estuvo lleno, todos esperando respuesta del dios del Sol, el mismo que solo salió para pedir la ayuda de Tritón quien aceptó más que dispuesto. Los dos se mantuvieron adentro mucho tiempo.

Nico solo sostenía la mano de Will ocasionando que a este se le ponga roja, pero el rubio no lo culpaba después de todo Percy era importante para su novio. Percy era importante para todos.

— Todo estará bien sombritas — trataba de tranquilizarlo y Nico se volteó a verlo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Si algo le pasaba al imbécil ese no se lo iba a perdonar, eso era lo que se podía leer en los ojos oscuros de Nico. Will lo abrazó con fuerza y lo dejó llorar contra su cuello.

Frank abrazaba y contenía a Hazel que no paraba de llorar, no sentía el alma de Percy y eso solo la asustaba y sabía que Nico estaba igual, lo mismo Bianca aunque ella quisiera parecer dura ahí sentada junto a las demás cazadoras, estaba segura que ella sentía lo mismo.

Hades solo sostenía la mano de Perséfone que veía angustiada a esos tres niños que ahora consideraba suyos, no podía hacer nada por calmar su dolor, ella al igual que Hades tampoco sentían su alma y temían lo peor. No la encontraban en ninguna parte y era extraño.

Afrodita solo lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su esposo Ares quien trataba de consolarla. Hefestos solo trataba de que a Atenea no le de algo, recientemente había terminado su castigo y algunas emociones humanas aún le quedaban y le quedarían como la angustia de no poder darle Consuelo a su hija porque simplemente ella no podría, no había consuelo a menos que el chico saliera de donde estaba.

Apolo y Tritón por su parte hacían todo lo que podían para aliviar las heridas del muchacho y terminar de eliminar todo rastro de veneno de gorgona que aún había en su sistema, ellos dos sabían dónde había estado el muchacho y todo lo malo que esto con llevaba para su cuerpo.

— Es todo Apolo — susurro el mensajero de los mares y el Dios del sol se detuvo igual que él, los dos miraron al muchacho que al menos ya respiraba débilmente, tuvieron que conectarle algunos aparatos mortales para reconstituir lo que su cuerpo había perdido — Estarás bien hermanito — susurro a su oído antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

— Saldrás de esta ¿verdad? — susurro el Dios del sol depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de ir con Tritón y por fin salir a dar la noticia a todos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se pudieron topar con muchas miradas angustiadas, una de desaprobación y aún algo de arrogancia por parte de una cazadora y muchas de dolor, otras de confusión porque seguían sin sentir aquello en él.

— Él está vivo y estable, creemos que dormirá unos días antes de que recupere toda su energía — anuncio el dios del sol y casi todos suspiraron aliviados ante esto, algunos olvidaron su confusión pensando en que solo era su error.

— Tú debes descansar — dijeron al unísono Orión y Artemisa, a sus respectivos hermanos para después sonreírse. Apolo y Tritón simplemente aceptaron.

— Ves, él está bien Tes — susurraba Perseo al oído de Teseo y este solo comenzó a llorar como si él supiera algo que el resto ignoraba y fuera muy doloroso.

— Vamos todos a comer, porque no creo que podamos seguir aquí — dijo Hestia sosteniendo en sus brazos a los bebés que dormían por ahora.

— Yo me quedo — murmuró Annabeth no queriendo separarse de la puerta de la habitación de Percy.

— Deberías comer Annabeth, el descansa ahora — susurro Piper a su lado y ella le dio una fría mirada.

— Me quedo, él ha estado solo mucho tiempo donde sea que hayamos estado y quiero estar lo más cerca que pueda de él, él lo prometio se que lo hizo y si él no cumple lo haré yo. Siempre juntos — mientras hablaba sus ojos se iban llenando de nuevas lágrimas, su voz se iba quebrando como recordando algo que hería y lastimaba.

Piper no dijo más y la dejó estar cerca de la puerta de Percy, recordaba muy bien la caída a pesar de todo lo de la sala, recordaba esas palabras que retumbaron en aquel lugar. Jason solo abrazó a Piper y susurro a su oído que se quedara cerca de ella y que les traería comida, él entendía a Annabeth después de todo si lo separaran tanto de Piper estaría igual.

Will dejó a Nico junto con Hazel mientras iba con Frank por comida esos eran otros que no se querían ir de ahí. Leo ya no podía fingir sonrisas, sus ojos solo mostraban dolor por no poder componer a los suyos, por no poder sacar una herramienta y devolver la sonrisa que cargaran antes.

— Todo esta bien Leo, todos estarán mejor, al menos el esta aquí — susurraba Calipso a su lado dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para sonreír de nuevo.

— Te he dicho que te amo, nena— susurro a su oído mientras la abraza, eso era en lo que debía pensar. En que el ya estaba aquí con ellos y que ya no estaba en aquel lugar.

— Será más fácil ahora que llego el verdadero, solo yo soy el mejor héroe— susurraba la castaña que alguna vez fuera el Dios de las fronteras, se desapareció de ahí al instante a buscar a su ayudante aunque últimamente este se veía reacio a hacer algo después de lo que pasó con las serpientes.


	32. Por mil años más

**_N/A: No se que tal me quedo pero aquí esta /._./_**

 ** _Advertencia: Es Luke x Percy._**

 ** _Kasa_27 para ti porque te lo prometí._**

 ** _~One shot~_**

Percy tenía miedo, estaba parado a un lado de un parque, sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, un gorro azul y una bufanda cubriendo su cuello y parte de su rostro. Hacia un frío tremendo, lo más recomendable habría sido ir a casa de inmediato pero él no quiere ir todavía, tiene que verlo una vez al menos antes de hacerlo.

Tiene miedo de que no venga.

Tiene miedo de que el frío le impida llegar.

Y entonces, ahí delante de él pasó, ahí estaba el chico de cabellera rubia que le robaba el sueño y los suspiros, llevaba una chaqueta muy gruesa de color café, iba con las manos metidas en su abrigo. Se veía tan sublime y hermoso como cada vez que Percy lo veía llegar al parque.

Nunca le había hablado, siempre lo observaba de lejos, pero hoy no. Hoy estaba decidido a que le hablaría, tenía que ser hoy, no podía seguir siendo un cobarde para toda su vida. Lo vio sentarse en la banca de siempre a esperar que llegaran sus hermanos, o al menos Percy creía que eso eran. Esperaba que eso fueran.

Respiro hondo y se dio valor para acercarse, debía hacerlo, le había prometido a su amiga Piper que lo haría que dejaría su miedo al rechazo atrás y se acercaría, al menos a saludar. Se acercó despacio, atrasando el encuentro lo más posible y se detuvo frente a él.

El rubio estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando atentamente la libreta que tenía en sus manos enguantadas, hasta que vio un par de botas café oscuro delante de él, con Curiosidad levanto despacio el rostro solo para toparse con un par de ojos verdemar hermosos. Mismos que ya sabía que lo vigilaban desde hace un tiempo pero él era otro cobarde que no se atrevía a acercarse.

— Hola — saludo el azabache tratando de que su voz no temblará por el frío o por el miedo. El rubio solo lo siguió mirando — Mi nombre es... Percy... ah... ya te he visto por aquí antes y... bueno solo quería saludarte... y tal vez saber tu nombre — el rubio solo lo seguía mirando directo a los ojos, no le decía nada.

Los nervios de Percy estaban matándolo, su corazón estaba golpeando su caja torácica como las olas contra los muelles en las tormentas, es decir incesantemente tanto que comenzaba a lastimarle.

 _Sabia que era un error, lo sabía_ comenzó a pensar apretando sus puños que aún seguían guardados en sus bolsillos, movió los pies nervioso sin saber que más decir.

— Lamento haberte molestado — susurro tratando de no sonar tan roto como se sentía en este momento.

 _Era mala idea, él nunca querría hablar conmigo_ seguía pensando mientras se daba media vuelta para irse pero un sonido y una mano sosteniendo su brazo después sobre el suyo se lo impidió.

Se volteó a ver quien lo había detenido en su huida y se encontró con esos bonitos ojos azul cielo y esa cicatriz en el rostro que por alguna razón le gustaba, también se topó con una sonrisa apenada en los bonitos labios del contrario. El chico lo soltó un momento y le hizo el ademán de que lo espere un momento, tomo su libreta y escribió en ella para después mostrarsela.

 _Hola Percy, disculpa. Soy mudo y mi nombre es Luke_ decía la nota y Percy no podía dejar de verla.

Luke bajo la mirada esperando el rechazo del otro _ha sido lindo mientras duró_ pensaba con desánimo, después de todo el adoraba al azabache desde que lo vio en el parque la primera ves que decidió esperar por Travis y Connor ahí.

— Tienes un bonito nombre — murmuró Percy con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Algo que dejó más que encantado al rubio, comenzaron a hablar, o bueno a escribir en el caso del rubio, hasta que llegaron los hermanos de Luke. Descubrieron que era muy fácil estar con el otro. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Luke reía de los chistes malos de Percy y este de lo malo que el rubio era en básquet. Luke le enseñaba lenguaje a señas y Percy le enseñaba a él sobre la naturaleza. Los dos eran tan distintos, uno amaba el ambiente de ciudad y el otro todo lo que fuera ambiental pero aún así parecía que los dos habían nacido para estar juntos.

Luke sabía bien lo que sentía por Percy, lo sentía desde que lo vio. Su corazón parecía tener alitas y quería escapar de su pecho para estar junto al de Percy, su estómago se llenaba de las enigmáticas mariposas, que más que mariposas parecían hipopótamos tratando de bailar y hacían que todo su ser se llenara de ese ritmo, él mismo que solo la cercanía de Percy ocasionaba.

Pero para el era imposible que Percy sienta lo mismo, porque ¿Quién querría a alguien dañado como él? ¿Quién querría a alguien mudo y con una cicatriz en el rostro? Nadie, él no podía ni siquiera soñar que un chico tan perfecto como Percy lo fuera a querer así. Él estaría solo para siempre.

Percy creía que Luke nunca lo querría, no podría amarlo nunca porque Luke se merecía a alguien mejor. Cuando Luke escribía la cabeza de Percy estallaba, su letra, sus palabras, las conversaciones que tenían cuando practicaban el lenguaje a señas, todo para el azabache era emocionante y se sentía una nulidad en el mundo del rubio. Él no era como el rubio con sus palabras, él no escribía cosas bonitas, él no dibujaba tan precioso. Se sentía poca cosa cerca de él.

— Pero vamos Percy — rodaba los ojos su mejor amiga Piper — Es demasiado notorio que él siente algo por ti — ella estaba sacando sus cosas de su casillero, las clases ese día ya habían terminado.

— Pero ¿Y si no soy suficiente? — bajo la mirada y jugo con sus manos — Es que él es tan lindo Piper, que tal vez si me acerco demasiado lo único que consiga es aburrirlo — ella resoplo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Eres encantador Percy, estoy segura que él estará encantado contigo — ella le levanto el rostro y le trato de transmitir seguridad — ¿hoy cumplen un año de conocerse? — Percy asintió — Entonces asegúrate de darle su regalo —

— ¿Crees que le guste? ¿Crees que recuerde este día? No somos nada como para que lo recuerde — Piper rodó los ojos y luego lo miro. Percy se sonrojó de vergüenza, estaba colmando la paciencia de la castaña lo sabía.

— Lo va a recordar, las veces que los he visto es demasiado notorio que entre ustedes hay más que amistad — Percy se sonrojó aún más por la afirmación de ella y ella sonrió con satisfacción — Y ahora — puso las manos sobre sus hombros — Prometeme que le dirás lo que sientes —

— Lo prometo — casi no se lo oyó.

— Más fuerte — dijo ella viéndole con intensidad, el azabache tragó saliva viendo los ojos caleidoscopios de su amiga.

— Lo prometo — hablo con un poco más de seguridad y ella asintió.

Piper lo empujó hasta estar fuera de la escuela, le dio unas cuantas palabras más de aliento y lo vio marchar. Percy con cada paso más que daba hacia el parque se sentía pesado, como si cargara una bala de cañón en sus espaldas y le hiciera cansado el viaje, sus piernas estaban entumidas del miedo que sentía. Si el rubio lo rechazaba, nada sería igual y lo sabia.

Igual que la primera vez que le hablo, se paró afuera del parque y respiró hondo para darse valor. Pero el valor se le terminó cuando lo vio conversando con una chica de cabello negro, los dos estaban hablando a señas, él apenas entendía lo que decían. Hasta que los ojos de Luke se toparon con los suyos y la chica volteó.

Era una chica bastante bonita, tenía un mechón azul colgando en su rostro, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans negros y botas del mismo color, todo en ella lucia genial hasta la cadena de su Jean lo aprecia y su piercing en el labio. Percy sentía que no podía competir contra eso.

La chica sonrió cuando lo vio _Claro, sonríe porque descarta a un estorbo en su vida amorosa_ pensaba con tristeza el azabache guardando el regalo que traía en sus bolsillos.

Ella se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó, lo cual lo dejó muy impresionado y asustado. Parecía muy pero muy emocionada de conocerlo.

— ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Por fin conozco a Percy Jackson! — ella parecía estar demasiado feliz de conocerlo, revisaba su rostro de arriba abajo y tocaba todo en él. Como si no creyera que fuera real.

Percy vio a Luke buscando una explicación de lo que sucedía, a Percy no le gustaba que gente extraña invadiera su espacio personal y ella lo estaba haciendo demasiado.

Ella volteó a ver que era lo que veía el azabache y recordó a Luke, este le dio una mirada molesta y ella le dio una sonrisa divertida mientras abrazaba a Percy por los hombros y ponía sus labios muy cerca de su oído.

— Mucho gusto, soy la mejor amiga de ese tarado rubio que esta ahí — señaló con diversión a un Luke que estaba molesto y solo rodó los ojos — Soy Thalia Grace — ella abrazo más al chico.

Luke le hizo unas señas molesto.

— No te entiendo querido Luke — ella negó con la cabeza y abrazo más a Percy que del shock aún no reaccionaba bien y no entendía del todo las señas de Luke. El movia muy rápido las manos cuando estaba nervioso.

El rubio dejó de hacer señas y bufo frustrado, tomó el brazo de Percy lo hizo soltarse de Thalia. Señaló a Percy y luego a él, después hizo más señas y Thalia sonrió de forma pícara.

— Así que Percy es tuyo — dijo ella viendo con una ceja arqueada al rubio que se sonrojó furiosamente.

— Somos amigos, si — susurro Percy no muy seguro de a que se refería con eso de que era suyo. Ella soltó una Sonora carcajada haciendo que Luke solo enrojezca más.

— Ay cariño, eres tan inocente — ella acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente — Si lo dejas ir o le haces daño, te castro ¿entendiste rubio? — dijo ella mirando a Luke que solo palidecio y luego empezó a toser. Percy sintió que se perdía de algo.

¿Por qué Thalia quería castrar a Luke?

— Bueno me tengo que ir, los dejo solos. Portense mal por mi — le guiñó un ojo a Percy coquetamente y se fue. Luke gruño por eso e hizo señas que el azabache entendió como algunas groserías.

— Así que, ella era Thalia — murmuró Percy tratando de que el rubio deje de estar molesto, no entendía que había querido decir ella con eso de portense mal ¿Por qué habrían de portarse mal?

 _Si ella era Thalia, regresó ayer del internado_ explicó a señas Luke y Percy asintió.

El azabache no sabia como explicarlo pero saber que solo era su amiga lo tranquilizaba demasiado. Así que ahora volvió a tomar valor pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Luke le tendió su libreta.

 _Un obsequio para ti_ decía una nota pegada al cuaderno. Percy lo tomó con cuidado, era el cuaderno que siempre cargaba el rubio cuando estaba en el parque.

— ¿Puedo? — pidió permiso para abrirlo ahí mismo, Luke estaba muy rojo mientras asentía.

Percy comenzó a pasar una a una las páginas del cuaderno, había pequeños o grandes dibujos, bosquejos, paisajes y más pero todos ellos tenían algo en común. En todos y cada uno de ellos estaba Percy, o eran sus ojos como imagen central o solo su sonrisa como un bosquejo. Cada uno con fecha en la esquina donde Luke firmaba.

Percy comenzó a llorar, era simplemente demasiado hermoso, había dibujado cada día desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el parque. El primero tenía fecha de hace un año y medio, justo el día en que Percy comenzó a pasar por el parque y a estacionarse a mirar al rubio.

El parque siempre había estado ahí, Percy nunca se había detenido porque simplemente era un parque infantil, no le encontraba nada de interesante, hasta que ese día le dio por mirar ahí. Ese día justo Luke había cruzado ahí a esperar a sus hermanos menores porque sus clases terminaban más temprano que las extracurriculares de ellos.

— Yo... yo... acosador — murmuró Percy secando sus lágrimas pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Luke solo río ante su respuesta — También te traje algo — saco la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la dio.

Era un pequeño Mp3, Luke miró a Percy sin entender.

— Son todas tus canciones favoritas y... hay... una... una especial... esta de primera — murmuró mirando el suelo, había sido su turno de estar rojo.

Luke se puso sus auriculares y le dio a reproducir, la música comenzó.

— Eso, eso es... lo que siento por ti... — dijo Percy lo más despacio que pudo y con las señas comenzó a cantar la canción para Luke.

 ** _He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_**

 ** _Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_**

 ** _Durante mil años_**

 ** _Te amaré por mil años más_**

Luke comenzó a llorar, ahora era demasiado claro para los dos. Ambos se habían gustado desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos se habían cruzado. Pero ambos tuvieron miedo al rechazo.

Percy sentía que se podía levantarse en ese mismo momento una guerra que a él no le importaría nada solo por seguir contemplando la hermosa sonrisa que cargaba Luke en el rostro.

Cada uno dio un paso adelante.

El tiempo se detiene

Belleza en todo lo que ella es

Voy a ser valiente

No voy a dejar nada para llevar

Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí

Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto

Un paso más

Luke se podía perder en el mar de los ojos de Percy que sabría que nuca se ahogaria en ellos y si lo hacía, lo haría con gusto. Quería hundirse en ellos mil años o más, tal vez toda la eternidad, perderse en esos ojos verdemar y entender todo el mundo que ellos veían. Quería que tocar sentir y vivir todo solo con él.

Percy sentía su mundo brillar cuando Luke estaba cerca, que no había imposibles mientras el existiera. Sentía que este no era un amor de ahora, que era algo que traspasaba el espacio tiempo. Luke era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida para que esta fuera perfecta.

Dieron un paso más y podían sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro.

El rubio tomó con delicadeza absoluta la mejilla del azabache y terminó de acortar la lejura de sus labios. Esos que parecía que estaban a kilómetros cuando solo estaban a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Y entonces todo estalló dentro de ellos, un universo de emociones y sentimientos. No había nadie más que ellos en ese nuevo universo. Eran ellos para mil años más, porque no importó lo que tuvieran que esperar para estar juntos, ellos habrían encontrado el modo de acercarse. Siempre la hallarían.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: Luke perdió la voz en un accidente y por eso también la cicatriz del rostro._**

 ** _La canción es Mil años de Christina Perri._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado._**


	33. No es cliché

**_~One Shot~_**

Esto no es una historia cliché, se los prometo :3

Él era el sueño de todas las chicas, tenia un brillante cabello de color dorado que las hacia perder el sueño, unos ojos azules como el cielo donde ellas deseaban volar, una sonrisa encantadora con unos dientes perfectos. El chico mas aclamado y querido en toda la escuela Webster High. El era el sueño de cualquiera, tanto de chicas como de chicos. Para los chicos más que nada era la envidia andando, todos querían ser como él, para las chicas un ideal inalcanzable y si eran gays eran las dos cosas. Hasta su nombre era luz por donde lo pronunciaran, un nombre digno de un rey. Luke Castellan.

Y luego estaba un pobre chico con gustos peculiares que vivía eternamente enamorado de él. El era todo lo contrario a Luke, no era muy alto de estatura a sus catorce años, bastante delgado con lentes y frenillos, la pubertad no le estaba jugando la mejor pasada en la vida, el acné lo había atacado mucho. Lo único bueno que tenia en su aspecto eran un par de ojos verde mar brillantes y relucientes, lastima que los cubrían unas gafas. su cabello siempre intentaba peinarlo sin éxito alguno y lo llevaba bastante largo. Su nombre solo podía anunciar destrucción desde su perspectiva, porque era un nombre por el cual le habían fastidiado bastante. Perseus Jackson.

Persiana, Percebe, Percanse, Perdedor, Perchero. Cualquiera de esos eran sus apodos para fastidiar su vida o el nerd, el fenómeno, el extraño, el raro, anormal y todos los derivados de "no común" que los populares encontraran en su repertorio. Pero bueno a él ya no le importaba, lo venían molestando con eso desde que tenia uso de razón, sabia que nunca saldría del estado ser al que bullean. Lo que alegraba un poco sus días era verlo a él, a Luke aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea cuando lo empujaba en los pasillos o tiraba sus libros.

\- Deja de babear por el sesos de alga - rodó los ojos a su lado su mejor amiga Annabeth, una de las pocas que tenia. Percy en este instante estaba junto a los casilleros viendo como Luke entraba por la puerta con sus aires de grandeza.

\- Es tan perfecto Annabeth - murmuro el con aire soñador mientras apartaba la vistade él y miraba dentro de su casillero.

\- Sabes perfectamente que nunca se fijaría en ti - recalco su amiga cerrando su casillero - Él nunca volteara ni a ver a alguien de nuestra clase, es solo un tonto ególatra que terminara trabajando en algún empleo mediocre con más mediocres como él - mascullo ella sacando a su amigo de su casillero, él suspiro. Sabia perfectamente que ella tenia razón, miró las fachas que cargaba. Unos jeans desgastados, una camisa a cuadros que le quedaba grande, sus lentes, zapatos de suela porque los deportivos ya no habían dado para más y tras eso acné en su rostro.

Él era en definitiva todo lo contrario a Luke Castellan, nunca estaría a la altura de que si quiera el registre su existencia. Pero soñar no costaba absolutamente nada, así que él iba a seguir soñando con eso. Camino apesadumbrado por los pasillos junto con su amiga, él a diferencia de ella solo miraba el suelo. Annabeth a pesar de ser Nerd nadie se atrevía a siquiera decirle algo, ella era fuerte.

Percy por otro lado estaba ya tan minado de todas las burlas recibidas que había comenzado a creerse las lo que le hacía el blanco perfecto para más de estas. Caminaron hasta el salón de clases y se sentaron como siempre hasta delante, no faltó por supuesto el popular que le molestara y tirara sus libros al suelo.

\- Ahgr ¡Serás idiota! - grito Annabeth a quien había arrojado los libros de Percy y se levantó furiosa tras él.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada listilla - él intentó que se sentara de nuevo.

\- Debes defenderte Percy, no puedes dejar que ellos ganen - se aflojo de su agarre el simplemente se agachó a recoger sus libros.

Lo que Percy no esperó al agacharse fue que un par de piernas con unos jeans nuevecito y unos zapatos deportivos de última moda se acercaran a él, levantó un poco el rostro para comprobar sus sospechas. Delante de él estaba su sueño andando, él único que le robaba el aliento con solo su reflejo.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa perfecta mostrando todos sus perlados dientes blancos. Percy no supo que responder sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

¡El le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda! ¡Tenia que ser un sueño! Pero no podía, ni en sus mejores sueños Percy lo había visto tan cerca sin que lo este molestando o tirando sus cosas. Luke Castellan nunca se ofrecía a recoger sus cosas, él tiraba sus cosas. Cuando Percy pudo reaccionar sus libros estaban en manos de él, del chico perfecto.

\- ¿Estas bien Percy? - Las mejillas de Percy ardieron más y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, muy grandes.

¡Sabia su nombre! ¡Luke sabía su sobrenombre! ¡Lo llamo por su nombre! La felicidad que Percy sentía en su pecho en este instante era demasiada, no podía articular palabras ¡Luke le sonrió!

\- Percy - llamó su amiga Annabeth a su lado - Siéntate- susurró al ver quienes estaba delante de su amigo. El rubio solo dejó sus libros sobre la mesa de Percy, pasó por su lado toco su hombro como gesto amable y siguió su camino - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupada por su estado.

\- Si - logro contestar y sentarse cuando bajo de su hermosa nube rosa o azul en la que se había subido con el toque y la sonrisa del rubio. El resto de la clase se volvió a subir en ella, no le importó que su amigo Jason quien llegó tarde lo haya saludado.

Percy estaba ahora en ciudad Luke único habitante él. Se la pasó fantaseando con ese momento todo lo que pudo hasta que fue hora del almuerzo, no le importaron los sobrenombres en las clases ni mucho menos que lo hicieran tropezar, para él, el día iba perfecto.

— Hey, cuidado — advirtió alguien a uno de sus lados y pronto fue empujado por un muchacho, alguien que no había visto nunca en su vida — ¿Estas bien chico? — Percy se lo quedo mirando, no era tan alto pero era bastante apuesto.

— Si, estoy bien — murmuró el azabache de ojos verdes, el chico que tenía enfrente tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, solo era un poco más alto que él pero la seguridad que irradiaba lo hacía lucir apuesto a los ojos de Percy. El chico sonrió de lado y golpeó ligeramente su hombro.

— Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, no quisiera que te hicieras daño — aconsejo el chico antes de guiñarle un ojo y Percy se sonrojó furiosamente.

¡Le habían guiñado un ojo! ¡Un chico lindo! Bueno era desconocido su nombre hasta ahora pero era lindo, dos. Dos chicos lindos, le habían tocado hoy y habían sido amables con él.

— Percy ¿estás bien? — pregunto su mejor amigo Jason, el cual era también lindo pero a los ojos de Percy no tanto como los otros dos, además que llevaba lentes gruesos. A principios de año le habían roto los de marco fino y tuvo que volver a los de Marco grueso.

— Perfecto Jason, hoy es un día maravilloso — sonrío el azabache como nunca y Jason se alegró por él.

Caminaron hasta sentarse a la mesa de los "Nerds" ahí los esperaba Annabeth y Grover, esos eran todos los amigos con los que contaba Percy y hasta ahora no había necesitado más.

— Hey Percy — al escuchar su nombre el chico volteó y no podía creer quien le estaba llamando ¡Era Chris Rodríguez! ¡El chico malo de la escuela! Temblo ligeramente al verlo tan cerca — ¿No has olvidado que tenemos trabajo de Química verdad? —

— No, por supuesto que no — susurro, la verdad es que si casi había olvidado ese detalle en que el profesor de química les había mandado a hacer un trabajo juntos. Según para que todos comiencen a llevarse bien con el resto de la clase.

— Pues vamos de una vez, no tengo más tiempo — lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo de donde estaba. Percy se sentía en problemas pero pronto su otro brazo también fue sujeto.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? No tienes que tirar así de él — Era Luke y lo estaba defendiendo. Percy se sentía mareado, pues Chris puso ceño.

— Es mi compañero de química y solo lo llevo a hacer un trabajo — Chris empujó a Luke, Percy quedó a un lado de los dos.

— ¡No tienes derecho a sacarlo así de la cafetería igual! — Luke devolvió el empujón.

Percy no sabia que hacer ni donde meterse, los dos comenzaron a gritarse y a empujarse cada vez más, hasta que Chris soltó un golpe directo al perfecto rostro de Luke pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otro Percy se puso en medio.

— ¡Basta! ¡Él solo me ha defendido! No tienes porque tratarlo así — había alzado su tono de voz pero lo fue bajando de a poco, después de todo Chris era más grande que él por muchos centímetros y más fuerte.

— ¿Defenderte? ¿De qué? — Chris se acercó mucho a Percy — ¿De mi? Si no te he hecho nada Percy — acaricio su mejilla haciendo que Percy se ponga muy rojo — Solo quería que estemos a solas y hacer el trabajo —

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Luke se había recuperado del golpe y empujó a Chris lejos de Percy que solo estaba estático — No le hagas caso Percy, yo escuché a este tramar cosas contra ti. Por eso vine a alejarte de él —

El azabache se quedó todavía más perplejo y petrificado en su lugar ¿Luke había venido a salvarlo de Chris? ¿Qué quería Chris con él?

— No le creas es un mentiroso Percy — los ojos cafés de Chris resplandecieron, tenía unas hermosas pestañas y por un instante el azabache se perdió en su mirada — Solo vine para que hagamos el trabajo —

— Alejense los dos de él — resonó otra voz en el pasillo, era aquel chico que le había salvado de caer y ser golpeado hace un rato — Llamare al director si siguen fastidiandole — se cruzo de brazos, no se veía tan rudo como Chris, ni tan galán como Luke pero tenía bastante coraje para enfrentarse a los dos.

— Eres el nuevo ¿verdad? — arqueo una ceja Rodríguez mirando al recién llegado, este sonrió ladino.

— Si, soy el nuevo pero se sus historiales y también se defenderme — tomo del brazo a Percy y lo saco del medio de los dos llevandoselo de ahí — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Si, estoy bien — No sabia porque pero algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus ojos, tal vez el temor de ser golpeado por Chris o de ver como Luke le defendía.

— Ten — El chico sin nombre le dio un pañuelo — Los chicos bonitos no deberían llorar — Percy lo tomo mientras se sacaba los lentes.

— No soy bonito — susurro mientras secaba sus lágrimas y el otro se quedaba mirando sus ojos verdemar.

— Eres bonito, solo que los demás aún no lo ven ¿Percy? — el chico lo abrazó protectoramente y levantó su cabeza para ver bien sus ojos — Ahora sonríe, los chicos se ven mejor con sonrisas y no con muecas tristes — Percy le dio una leve sonrisa — Así esta mejor —

— Me has salvado, dos veces y no se tu nombre — murmuró alejándose de la mano de él y poniéndose de nuevo sus lentes.

— Soy Ethan Nakamura — tomo su mano — Y soy nuevo aquí, así que si no te molesta a cambio de tantas salvadas ¿podrías mostrarme la escuela? — Percy se sonrojó levemente al sentir su mano y asintió despacio.

Le estuvo mostrando la escuela al nuevo lo más que pudo, también estuvo conversando con él un largo rato. Ethan se lo quedaba mirando de a ratos, a veces le quitaba los lentes pero no con el son de molestarlo, sino de mirar sus ojos verdemar. Lo que hacia a Percy sonrojarse cual tomate pues cada que lo hacía le decía algún cumplido, así fue hasta la hora de la salida.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el rato Percy? — pregunto Jason cuando llego a su lado en los casilleros, Percy le sonrió.

— Estuve mostrándole la escuela a Ethan, el chico nuevo — respondió con sencillez mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

— ¿Enserio? No sabia que estabas en el comité de información — el rubio acomodó sus lentes en su nariz mientras veía a su amigo.

— Pues porque no estoy pero el me lo pidió amablemente y acepté — cerro su casillero y le sonrió a su amigo, mostraba sus braquets.

— Me parece raro — dijo Annabeth llegando a lado de ellos, Percy la quedo mirando — No es normal que tres chicos te hayan prestado atención de un día para otro Percy —

— ¿Tres? — pregunto Grover acercándose a ellos con sus muletas.

— Si, tres — Annabeth frunció el ceño mirando a Percy.

— Chris fue por un trabajo que tenemos que hacer juntos, Luke solo me fue a defender e Ethan porque quería que le muestre la escuela por haberme salvado de ser golpeado con el balón que lanzó Travis, no veo lo malo Annabeth — hizo un mohín mirando a la rubia que solo negó con la cabeza.

— Me parece raro, solo digo que tengas cuidado Sesos de Alga — advirtió ella y el negó con la cabeza mientras colgaba su mochila sobre sus hombros.

— No debes preocuparte, yo estaré bien — le sonrío a sus amigos. Jason no estaba del todo convencido de esto, Percy era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y no le gustaba que este cerca de esos tres, era verdad lo que decía Annabeth eso era muy sospechoso.

Los días siguientes Percy tuvo más encuentro con los tres chicos, tenía que hacer el trabajo con Chris que al final no resultó ser tan bruto como solían decir en la escuela, solamente se distraía con facilidad pero Percy le ayudó con eso.

— Entonces si pones este compuesto aquí y un poco del otro obtendrás un líquido azul — decía Percy que tenía puestas las gafas del laboratorio y había dejado las suyas a un lado. Chris lo veía atentamente con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre la mesa de laboratorio.

— Explícame de nuevo eso de los componentes, a ti te entiendo más que al maestro — decía Chris y Percy le sonrió de lado sacándose las gafas protectoras y dejando ver sus ojos verdemar, su pelo quedó hacia atrás.

— Claro, mira este de aquí es... — comenzó a explicar pero Chris se levantó y se colocó a su lado — ¿No me oias bien desde ahí? — pregunto inocente. Chris se acercó más y olió su cuello haciendo que Percy de un respingo y se aleje un poco mientras el sonrojo en su rostro seguía.

— Hueles muy bien ¿Usas algún perfume especial? — pregunto Chris acercándose nuevamente a él y Percy negó con la cabeza — Pues hueles muy bien — murmuró acariciando la barbilla de Percy lo que le hizo tragar saliva al otro, se acercó más a él — Nunca he besado a un chico — sonrió de lado y estaba muy cerca de los labios de él.

— Percy — alguien abrió la puerta, era Luke — Te estuve buscando un buen rato — ignoro completamente a Chris y paso a su lado y arranco de sus manos a Percy — Vamos ya, prometiste ir a mi partido de la final — lo jalo lejos del otro.

Era verdad él había prometido ir al partido del rubio, estos días él le había pedido que le ayude con algunas materias y por supuesto Percy no pudo negarse ¡Era Luke, por favor! Si él le pedía sostener el cielo, lo haría, si él le pedía matar a muchos monstruos, lo haría. Percy haría lo que Luke le pidiera, no importaba que.

— Será emocionante y si hago una anotación, te la dedicaré — comentaba el rubio como si nada mientras Percy se sonrojaba y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa. Vamos que no todos los días el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, te dedica su tiempo, te defiende de todos en la escuela y tras eso te iba a dedicar una anotación.

La ciudad Luke con su único habitante relucia cada vez más en la mente de Percy y cada vez pasaba más tiempo en ella. Pronto llegaron al estadio donde estaba todo el equipo ya preparado, Luke lo dejó sentado en las gradas para que observara.

Ethan llegó y se sentó a su lado: — Hola bonito

Saludo como siempre lo hacía, lo raro era que tenia una sonrisa inquietante en los labios, como si él supiera algo que él desconocía.

El partido comenzó, los equipos salieron, Luke le sonrió y le saludó como había hecho en los últimos partidos a los que Percy había asistido, lo que hacía que el corazón del azabache latiera con fuerza.

— Percy — llamo Annabeth detrás suyo, con ella casi no había hablado estos días porque principalmente ella seguía advirtiendo que algo era sospechoso con esos tres.

— Percy — llamo también Jason, él no le había estado martilalndo tanto la cabeza como Annabeth pero también lo había hecho y por eso mismo apenas y había cruzado palabras con el rubio.

— Quiero ver el partido ¿se pueden ir? — contesto de mal modo acomodando sus gafas.

— Esta bien has lo que quieras Percy, no diré nada — contesto Annabeth y se dio media vuelta marchándose de ahí. Jason la vio irse y luego a Percy, se debatía entre con quien quedarse.

— Ve con tu amiguita Nerd, yo cuido a mi pececito — sonrío de lado Ethan poniendo su brazo por el hombro de Percy y abrazandolo.

— Anda ve con ella, total a ustedes les molesta que tenga más amigos — mascullo Percy mirando al rubio a través de sus gafas. El rubio suspiro rendido y se acercó a su oído.

— Siempre podrás contar conmigo — susurro para después irse, no sin terminar de mandarle una mirada lastimera a Percy. Este no entendió porque decía esto pero no importaba él tenía nuevos amigos, tres chicos apuestos que lo querían ¿verdad?

El partido dio inicio, el balón iba y venía en la cancha, Percy estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía, estaba emocionado con todo, veía a Luke correr de un lado a otro e hizo varias anotaciones pero Percy esperaba a esa que le dijo que le dedicaría. Ethan lo observaba y por un momento hubo remordimiento en sus ojos, alzo la mirada y observo a Chris este lucia nervioso desde donde estaba.

— ¡Anotación ganadora! ¡El equipo de los Halcones gana el partido! ¡Todo gracias a su capitán Luke Castellan!

Todo era emoción y algarabía, Luke corrió hasta las gradas y tomó la mano de Percy arrastrandole a media cancha, el azabache no cabía de la alegría, él le dedicaría este gol. Lo vio tomar el micrófono.

— ¡Silencio por favor! — hizo que todo el mundo callara. El rubio puso a Percy en media cancha y se alejó, el azabache sonreía a más no poder — Quiero dedicar este partido, esta última anotación y todo el campeonato a una persona muy importante en mi vida — todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

Percy estaba muy rojo de todo lo que decía.

Estaba completamente distraído que no noto como sus amigos, Annabeth, Jason y Grover luchaban por entrar a la cancha.

— Sin esta persona yo no podría estar aquí hoy, esta persona me ha ayudado demasiado os lo aseguro — seguía diciendo el rubio.

A un lado de la cancha, las porristas junto con otros jugadores estaban cargando algo.

Percy solo miraba al rubio con ensoñación.

Luke se detuvo de hablar y mordió su labio mirando a los que cargaban con eso pero siguió.

— Esto se lo dedico a Kelly, mi novia — sonrió pero no sinceramente, la mencionada dio un chillido de felicidad y Percy recién notó su presencia cerca de él.

No pudo esquivar ni moverse de su sitio mientras las porristas y los jugadores arrojaban sobre él un jugo putrefacto y mal oliente.

— Vamos ¿Creíste de verdad que yo iba a dedicarte algo a ti? — miro al azabache que ahora estaba mojado y temblando de frío.

Todos estaban riendo, vio a las gradas mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, Chris e Ethan también reían, aunque lucían como risas forzadas igual que la que soltaba Luke.

— No soy Gay, ni bisexual para sentir algo por un anormal como tú — espetó el rubio por el micrófono haciendo que todos comiencen a insultar al pobre muchacho.

— ¡Fenómeno!

— ¡Raro!

— ¡Maricon!

La cabeza de Percy daba un millón de vueltas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su corazón estaba destrozado, cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto sucio del mismo líquido que tenía encima. Sus amigos pronto llegaron a su lado. Algunos maestros también reían, otros intentaban callar a los estudiantes.

— Vamos, hay que salir de aquí — decía Jason pero Percy no dijo nada, dejó que lo levantaran, sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

El rubio lo tomó en brazos como princesa y lo sacó de ahí, no le importó impregnarse de ese olor, no le importó que todos comenzaran a señalarlo y a reírse. Jason había ido a salvar a su amigo y eso haría.

Entre él, Annabeth y Grover, consiguieron entrar en las duchas del equipo y que Percy se bañara, bueno más que nada el rubio y Grover. La rubia fue a buscar ropa en objetos perdidos.

— Todo va a estar bien Percy, yo estoy contigo — susurraba el rubio dándole consuelo aunque el chico no decía nada.

Pronto la rubia llegó con una muda de ropa, no era la talla de él pero bastaba para que pudiera ir a casa sin oler asqueroso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — se atrevió a preguntar Grover mirando a su amigo, este solo veía el suelo. Ya no lloraba.

— Te llevaré a casa ¿sí? — decía Jason, Percy asintió levemente.

Iban por el pasillo, Jason tenía a Percy bajo su brazo mientras caminaban y él sólo seguía mirando el suelo. Delante de ellos se escucharon pasos y el azabache comenzó a temblar, no quería más insultos a su persona, no más burlas. El rubio entendió y lo abrazó más mientras giraban en un pasillo evitando a los que vinieran por el otro lado pero no sirvió de mucho.

— Percy — escucho la voz de Chris, se oía agitado.

— Vámonos Percy, no tienes que oírlo — decía Annabeth mientras seguían caminando.

— Percy por favor, espera — corrió hasta ellos y tomó el hombro de Percy que solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Jason se indignó y le sacó el brazo de un golpe.

— El no va a esperar a nadie, suficiente ya le hicieron — confrontó el rubio al castaño que lo vio sorprendido. Jason correcto Grace era un Nerd silencioso, no solía gritar ni hablar demasiado y menos enfrentarse a alguien que fácilmente podría golpearlo.

— Estoy hablando con Percy no contigo — gruño Chris tomando la camisa del rubio.

— Suelta a mi amigo — hablo Percy pero su voz sonaba fría y áspera. Eso asustó a Chris y obedeció, Percy nunca había sonado así.

— Percy que bueno que te alcance — decía Ethan llegando junto a Chris, Percy se quitó sus lentes y les dio una mirada de muerte a ambos, lo que los hizo retroceder.

— No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, ahora pierdanse ¡Ya! — demando con voz potente que retumbó contra las paredes haciendo que las cañerías suenen como si fueran a explotar en algún momento solo por su ira.

Los dos chicos solo mordieron su labio y retrocedieron, nunca lo habían visto así de molesto. Sus amigos a sus lados le veían sorprendidos a Percy, este se calmó cuando estuvieron lejos y se volvió a poner sus gafas.

— Lamento no haberte oído Annabeth — murmuró hacia la chica — Soy un idiota —

— Los idiotas son ellos — aseguro la rubia apoyando su mano en el hombro de Percy.

— Vamos, te dejaré en casa — le sonrío Jason a su lado, él volvió a asentir.

— Ese grito fue genial Percy, hasta yo me asusté — dijo Grover ganándose risitas de parte de los tres.

Pero las cosas como siempre no podían terminar bien, en la escuela comenzaron a atormentar más a Percy, notas, basura en su casillero, robaron algunos de sus cuadernos, sus libros fueron destrozados, se enteró porque era que Chris, Ethan y Luke se le habían acercado.

Había una apuesta entre ellos, Ethan a pesar de ser nuevo conocía muy bien a Luke y era su mejor amigo, solo había fingido no conocerlo de nada para que Percy caiga en la trampa. Habían apostado cincuenta dólares a que conseguían un beso de él pero al ver que ninguno lo conseguiría en menos de seis meses planearon lo de la cancha.

— No resisto más Jason, mamá no puede comprar más libros — murmuraba entre sollozos Percy sentado junto al rubio que lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

— Te prestare los míos si es necesario, no importa Percy. No puedes darles el gusto de irte y dejar la escuela — decía el rubio limpiando las mejillas de su amigo.

— Hay algo... Jason... Hay algo que debes saber — paso sus manos por su rostro y se puso bien las gafas, miro al rubio que solo lo veía con expectación— Mamá dijo algo de mudanza —

— ¿Cómo? — el rubio no podía creer lo que oía.

— Lo había dicho antes, tu sabes que a mi papá le fue bien en otro estado — decía el chico mientras miraba al rubio — Compro una casa allá y esta con mi hermano —

— Si, ya se. Teseo se fue con tu papá, aún lo extrañamos por aquí — le sonrió levemente a su amigo.

— Lo sé, él me protegía más que nadie — suspiro — Papá le dijo a mamá a comienzo de año sobre la mudanza pero yo le dije que no, que quería estar aquí con ustedes pero... — miro al suelo, el rubio entendía que era lo que quería decir.

Ahora su vida era más que nada una tortura en la escuela, mucho más que antes. Chris, Ethan y Luke seguían queriendo hablar con él pero él no quería nada con ellos, más que venganza por lo que hicieron, pero sabía que no podía lograr eso.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te mudaras? — las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta del rubio, Percy era por mucho una persona muy querida para él.

— Si, me voy a mudar — asintió él y miro otra vez al rubio — Me iré mañana — Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa — Solo quería que tú lo sepas, dicelo solo a Annabeth y Grover, a nadie más — recogió su mochila del suelo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Mañana? — el rubio fue detrás de él y el azabache asintió.

— Si, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, solo ustedes son mis amigos — le sonrió a Jason y este asintió.

Él día siguiente llego y Percy se mudó tal como le contó a Jason, solo él, Annabeth y Grover supieron de esto, también solo ellos supieron su nuevo Facebook y número de celular. El azabache no queria tener más contacto con nadie en esa escuela.

Por otra parte Chris, Ethan y Luke estaban arrepentidos de todo lo que había hecho, por eso habían intentado hablar con Percy. En el tiempo que había pasado con él, habían notado que era un chico divertido, tierno, sabia escuchar, que los defendería si era necesario ante cualquiera pero ellos lo habían arruinado. Cada vez que habían intentado acercársele era como si hablaran con un témpano de hielo, frío, calculador y metódico, en eso le habían convertido con su jugarreta.

Percy se cambió de casa, su padre y su hermano le esperaron con los brazos abiertos. Su madre consiguió mejor trabajo en la nueva ciudad y pronto todo comenzó a cambiar para él. Paso un año y medio antes de que Percy volviera a pisar la ciudad que tanto daño le causó.

— Si Jason, llegue bien — decía en el celular un azabache de ojos verde mar — Pareces mi madre Jason — rezongó rodando los ojos mientras arrastraba una maleta por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

— ¿Debo ofenderme por eso? — dijo su madre que iba adelante con su padre y su hermano río divertido.

— Te han pillado — susurro Teseo a su lado.

— No, mamá por supuesto que no — le sonrío de lado a su madre y esta solo asintió mientras paraban un taxi — Te tengo que colgar Jay, vamos a tomar un taxi. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa — guardo su celular.

Percy había tenido un cambio radical una vez que había llegado a la otra ciudad, su madre tuvo para un dermatólogo y su piel se curó sin cicatrices, retiraron los frenos unos meses después porque ya no eran necesarios, lo mismo los lentes pues por fin sus padres tuvieron para pagar la operación de sus ojos, aún usaba unos más finos para leer de vez en cuando pero no era necesario tenerlos todo el tiempo.

— Ya quiero ver a Jason y a Annabeth — decía un ansioso Teseo que era exactamente igual a Percy.

— Seguro que no nos reconocen — sonrío de lado Percy, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

— A ti no te reconocerán pero yo he sido apuesto toda mi vida. Es difícil olvidarme — le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y este lo empujó riendo.

Pronto llegaron a la nueva casa y se instalaron en ella. Percy le había contado todo lo sucedido a Teseo, como le habían engañado y jugando con sus sentimientos, también la jugarreta que le hicieron y Teseo le ayudó a planear la mejor venganza que podía, estaban por salir de vacaciones lo sabían y había un baile muy importante.

— Solo haz lo que yo te dije y todo saldrá bien — decía Teseo mientras arreglaba el traje de Percy, habían llegado hace dos días y logrado obtener boletos para el baile.

— ¿Tú de verdad crees que vaya a salir bien? — Percy estaba nervioso mientras acomodaba su cabello, este seguía tan rebelde como siempre pero estaba más corto y con estilo.

— Claro que si, tú confía en mi y en mi instinto, bailará en tu mano — le guiñó un ojo Teseo mientras salía, él también llevaba un traje elegante y pronto bajaron las escaleras.

— Oh mis amores — susurro su madre acercándose a ellos y acariciando sus mejillas — Vamos ya — ella los llevaría porque Percy le quería dar la sorpresa a sus amigos.

— Si mamá — Teseo se adelantó y subió al auto. Percy respiro hondo y siguió a su gemelo.

Pronto estuvieron cerca de la fiesta, su madre los dejó a unas cuadras, era de noche y era un evento elegante. Le habían dicho a Jason que los esperara cerca de la puerta y que entrarían juntos, el rubio les dijo que ahí estaría y que esperaría por ellos junto con Annabeth, Grover y su hermano mayor que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

— ¿Y se puede saber a que hora llega tu amigo? — decía un azabache con traje azul marino guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul eléctrico.

— Dijo que ya estaba cerca hace cinco minutos Perseo ¿Te puedes calmar? — rodo los ojos el rubio mientras se recostada contra la pared, estaban arriba de una escalinata del lugar donde se estaba dando el baile.

Pronto por las puertas atravesaron dos azabaches de ojos verde mar con trajes negros y camisas blancas sin corbatas, sonreían de lado y avanzaban a pasos seguro y firme. Jason casi babeaba al ver a su amigo, estaba más alto, más fornido. No quedaba nada del Percy que se fue.

Perseo estaba igual que el rubio pero mirando a Teseo, él alguna vez lo había visto, un niño pecoso, hiperactivo, con frenos y lentes pero muy tierno a sus ojos. Ahora de ese niño tal vez solo quedaba la ternura y algunas pecas, una pecas que quería contar de cerca.

— Buenas noches — saludaron los dos al unísono y luego rieron.

— O cierran la boca o se las cierro yo — murmuró Annabeth a los dos Grace, ella llevaba un vestido de color gris y el cabello suelto hasta la espalda — Se ven muy apuestos los dos — abrazo a los gemelos y beso sus mejillas.

— Wow por fin crecieron — decía Grover que llevaba un traje verde y sus muletas pero aún así abrazo a sus amigos y estos hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Y? — Percy se dio la vuelta — ¿Qué te parece Jason? — el rubio salió de su ensoñación.

— Ah... tu... ah — Perseo golpeo la espalda del rubio.

— Lo que él trata de decir es que se ven excelentes — contesto Perseo mientras rodeaba a Teseo y lo abrazaba — Creo que alguien me debe un baile, como... desde los doce años — dijo divertido haciendo reír al otro.

— No es posible que recuerdes esa tontería — murmuró el azabache de ojos verdemar.

— Pues la recuerdo y una promesa es una promesa — sonrió de lado Perseo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.

— Percy, no olvides eso ¡Ve por él! — fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Teseo mientras era llevado por el otro.

— Es cierto — le sonrió al rubio que no dejaba de verle — Quiero ver a Luke, Chris e Ethan ¿están dentro? — la ensoñación del rubio termino, claro Percy le había preguntado por ellos en los últimos meses, aún estaba interesado en Luke.

Jason asintió algo triste. Annabeth y Grover le dieron miradas comprensivas, después de todo en este tiempo que Percy no estuvo el rubio había admitido que sentía algo por él pero bueno Percy solo lo veía como un amigo, nada más. Percy estaba enamorado de Luke y le dijo que ya lo había perdonado por todo que Teseo le había convencido de eso.

Avanzaron hasta estar dentro de la sala donde habían un montón de mesas, luces, gente y música a todo volumen. Jason solo pudo ver como Percy avanzaba, tan hermoso como se veía ahora, tan divertido como era, con esa sonrisa que ahora tal vez solo vería de lejos acompañado de otros ojos azules que no eran los suyos.

— Y damas y caballeros — anuncio una voz en el micrófono, era Perseo. Jason no entendía que hacía su hermano hasta que vio a Percy ser alumbrado por un reflector y la música sonar.

Por eso Perseo había insistido en ir, porque estaba aliado con los gemelos. Jason se sintió un poco traicionado por su hermano, él estaba ayudando a que el amor de su vida se vaya con bueno el amor de su vida que no era él. Tomo una copa de una charola de una chica que pasaba por ahí mientras vio a Percy acercarse primero a Ethan.

— Bailas bonito — susurro el azabache cerca del otro, el de ojos azules le vio con ojos hambrientos. Los sentimientos por Percy estaban ahí, aflojó a la chica con la que iba para ir tras él pero pronto este lo desechó.

Percy solo sonrió alejándose mientras bailaba y negaba con una mano, lo dejó ahí como un idiota ante las miradas burlonas de los demás. Se acercó a Chris.

—¿Contigo es con quien quiero bailar? — susurro contra sus labios y el castaño al igual que el otro aflojó a su acompañante que lo comenzó a golpear y el azabache se alejó de ahí y vio al rubio.

Luke había estado viendo todo, el azabache estaba más hermoso que nunca, un cuerpo que ahora deseaba tener mucho más que antes. Cuando este se acercó lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a él, sintió ese aroma a mar que solo el tenia.

— Luke — susurro contra su oído mientras la música seguía sonando.

— Percy, yo te amo — susurro el rubio y el azabache sonrió ladino, lo apartó un poco con su mano.

— Aprendí algo gracias a ti Luke — lo agarro de la corbata que cargaba y lo acerco mucho a su rostro, el rubio estaba embobado y su acompañante indignada — Aprendí que me pierden los rubios — dijo en tono provocativo atrayendolo más hacia él y casi besando sus labios.

Luke creyó casi tenerlo, lo iba a hacer suyo. Él se había enamorado del azabache por él había cambiado todo ese año.

— Pero... — susurro de nuevo y ahora lo empujo contra la mesa haciéndole caer y asustando a más de uno — A ti te odio — se dio media vuelta y camino hasta Jason.

Luke no entendía que era lo que pasaba, se logró poner de pie solo para ver como Percy se besaba con Jason.

El chico Grace estaba tan sorprendido como el resto pero le siguió el beso, algunos aplaudieron ante ese beso y ante todo lo que hizo Percy, había dejado a los tres perdedores en ridículo delante de todos.

— Me pierden los rubios de ojos azul eléctrico — susurro Percy cuando se aflojó del beso, tenía la corbata de Jason entre sus manos y aún tenía sus labios cerca — Perdón por darme cuenta tan tarde de lo que sentía — el rubio lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos.

— También merezco el perdón porque tampoco lo note antes — volvió a besar esos labios que no había sabido que necesitaba probar hasta ahora que no podía estar más sin él.

— Awww ¿no son lindos? — decía Teseo recostado contra Perseo que ya había dejado el micrófono y las consolas.

— Bastante — Perseo beso la mejilla de Teseo.

Porque el amor no siempre está en esa persona que idealizamos, a veces esta en esa persona que no vemos por necedad. Y ellos se quisieron hasta la eternidad.

 ** _~ Fin~_**

 ** _No creo que haya salido muy cliché pero lo intenté_**


	34. No soy gay

**_Advertencia: Jercy._**

 ** _Advertencia 2: Mucha miel, miel en exceso._**

 ** _~One-Shot~_**

Percy Jackson estaba en muchos líos en este momento, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía acelerado y su cara estaba tan roja como un farolito de navidad, sus piernas estaban listas para correr en cualquier momento y es que delante de él estaba el chico que más le gustaba en todo el mundo y... estaba a punto de besarlo.

Pero había un problema.

Y eso era que, no lo iba a besar porque quisiera de verdad hacerlo.

Verán esto comenzó hace algunos meses atrás si podíamos ser específicos.

— ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices simplemente? — decía una pelinegra con puntas azules al azabache que ocultaba su rostro dentro de su casillero.

— Ya lo intenté... pero es que... — suspiro derrotado antes de levantar la cabeza y salir de la comodidad y seguridad que le daba su casillero — Tu hermano nunca se fijara en mi — murmuró desanimado mientras cerraba su casillero.

— Solo debes ir y besarlo — rodo los ojos ella mientras comenzaba a caminar al salón de clases seguida por un azabache que solo miraba el suelo.

— No puedo Thlas — resoplo y rodo los ojos — Tu hermano es heterosexual, si hago eso me va a mirar con asco — mascullo entre dientes, suficiente ya tenía con que medio curso lo vea con desprecio por sus preferencias sexuales como para que lo haga él también.

Él no soportaría que Jason, el hermano mellizo de Thalia, lo viera de esa manera. Eso destrozaria su, ya de por si atacada por muchos en la escuela, autoestima. No creía soportar el rechazo del rubio.

— Solo es un beso, no le vas a pedir una cita Percy — rodo lo ojos nuevamente Thalia mientras se sentaba en su lugar y Percy hacia lo mismo.

— No es solo un beso — él quería que ese beso fuera especial, que él de verdad sintiera algo por él pero Jason. Jason. Jamás sentiría algo por él, siempre había dejado en claro que era heterosexual.

En ese momento entro él, venía con su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, azul con mangas blancas, una sonrisa radiante y un cabello espectacular. Claro todo esto desde la perspectiva de los ojos enamorados de Percy, mismo que sonrió débilmente cuando Jason lo saludó con la mano.

Thalia era la hermana melliza de Jason, era todo lo contrario a él, mientras que su hermano era del tipo que seguían reglas, ella las rompía, él era un excelente y ella era la que hacía hablar a los maestros por cualquier tarea no entregada. Él, jugador de fútbol americano y ella la catalogada Punk y también había una cosa más ellos eran como el día y la noche. Pero ella quería mucho a su mejor amigo Percy, ella quería que fuera feliz y que también lo fuera su hermano, así que planeo unirlos. De esta forma siempre estaría con su mejor amigo.

Los días siguientes a esto ella intentó acercarlos más, invitaba a Percy a sus grupos de trabajo, a casa, a salir cuando salía con Jason, a todos lados lo llevaba. Jason comenzaba a creer que a ella le gustaba Percy. Que equivocado estaba.

— Anda Percy, debes venir. Es mi cumpleaños — murmuraba ella cerca de su mejor amigo, tenia un puchero y ojitos de cachorro tratando de convencerlo.

Percy no era idiota y todo este tiempo se había dado cuenta de que ella intentaba acercarlos pero él ya estaba resignado de que Jason no gustaba de él. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con él, Jason, no sentiría lo mismo que él. El rubio lo había dejado claro cuando se había besado con Reyna, la líder de las porritas en medio de la fiesta de la primavera hace unos meses atrás y después lo recalcó cuando se besó con la "brujita" Piper en Halloween.

— Esta bien — se dio por vencido ante las súplicas de su mejor amiga — Solo porque es tu cumpleaños —

— ¡Yeiii! — ella celebró y lo abrazó — Pero recuerda que debes darnos regalos a ambos — le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Percy solo suspiro con cansancio y acomodo su abrigo, asintió despacio. Hoy era el último día de clases y después serían vacaciones de invierno. El ambiente estaba frío pero aún así debían estar ahí aún el día entero.

— ¡Jason! — Thalia llamo emocionada a su hermano sin soltar los hombros de Percy. El rubio sonrió, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió a donde ella.

— ¿Qué pasó Thals? — pregunto él — Hola Per — el azabache le sonrió de lado mientras era estrujado por Thalia.

— Al fin ha aceptado a ir a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños — ella sonrió muy feliz de su logro y su hermano río.

— Así que has caído bajo sus suplicas por fin — el golpeo despacio el hombro de Percy y este río ligeramente.

— Es mi mejor amiga, no podía negarme por más tiempo — rodo los ojos divertido y el otro río más.

Jason pensaba que Thalia y Percy por fin comenzarían a salir formalmente después de esto, se alegraba por su hermana después de todo Percy era un buen chico, no tenía las mejores notas. Pero los hacia reír, estuvo con ellas en las malas y en las buenas de ese año, los apoyo con lo de su madre en rehabilitación, estudiaba con ellos y explicaba muy bien biología y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ciencia. No era bueno en matemáticas pero para eso estaba Jason.

Percy era un buen prospecto para cuñado, según el rubio. Mucho mejor que el último novio que había tenido su hermana, aunque no la podía culpar, era un enamoramiento de niña de doce. Ahora tenía quince y con Percy parecían buena pareja. Aunque bueno sus celos de hermano a veces le ganaban y le daba por meterse en medio de los dos y alejarlos un poco. Pero, si el sábado formalizaban no se quejaría más.

— Claro que no — río Thalia y los tres terminaron de entrar al salón de clases.

Pasaron el día entre risas, sonrisas, tareas de última hora, profesores cansinos y la despedida de todos deseandose feliz navidad y feliz año de una vez. Vieron fuegos artificiales antes de que los maestros los encontraran y los regañaran. Se lo pasaron bien. Y entonces llegó el sábado.

Percy salió temprano de su casa y buscó el regalo para sus amigos, debían ser cuatro y lo sabía bien, su madre le dijo que debía darles uno por el cumpleaños y otro por navidad. Se había pasado la noche entera terminando dos de ellos y los otros los compraría. Su padre dijo que estaría bien que uno fuera hecho con cariño y el otro comprado, que eso era lo mejor y él no solía equivocarse con esas cosas.

— Eh, si, me da esos por favor — pidió un par de guantes negros de cuero que serían para Thalia, sabia que a ella le encantarían. Se los envolvieron para regalo y pronto salió de ahí a buscar el otro regalo.

Anduvo un buen rato buscando el regalo para Jason, quería que fuera bueno y que enserio le gustara, había decidido que tenía que olvidarse de él y este sería como su regalo de despedida de su amor platónico con él.

— Me deja ver ese — señalo en la tienda un protector de celular con el protector de superman que venía con un llavero también. Sabia por todo este tiempo de acoso... ejem pasar tiempo con su hermana, si eso, que era su súper héroe favorito. Además que era con el apodo que a veces le molestaba — Perfecto para el superman rubio — murmuró mientras pagaba por el regalo y lo hacia envolver.

Ya tenía todo listo para la tarde, llego a su casa y se comenzó a alistar para salir. Se miró al espejo y trató de arreglar el desastre que tenía por cabello, le fue imposible hacerlo pero al menos lo había intentado. Se puso; su abrigo azul, encima de su camiseta naranja que tenía un Pegaso, sus jeans y un par de zapatos deportivos. También se puso su gorro y guantes.

Entre más caminaba hacia la casa de Thalia y Jason, más nervioso se sentía, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta tuvo que tomar una onda respiración. Despedirte de tu amor platónico no era fácil.

— Percy — Thalia lo abrazó en cuanto entro por la puerta y por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa que a él no le gustó para nada — Pero vamos, pasa, pasa — dentro habían más personas.

Estaban por supuesto los amigos de Jason, algunos primos de él como lo era Nico, el novio de este. Will. Reyna y todo el equipo de animadoras, también estaba Piper la presidenta del club de debate, no había forma de ganarle en eso, también Luke el ex novio de Thalia, Ethan un amigo de Thalia y Luke, Charles y Silena, que eran de las parejas extrañas junto con Chris la mano derecha de Jason en los juegos con Clarisse, la matona de la escuela.

Percy se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento pero Thalia le hacía compañía de vez en cuando, estaba comiendo algunos piqueos y disfrutando de la fiesta. Veía a Jason que también le daba las vueltas de vez en cuando. Se la estaba pasando genial al final.

Después de un rato, todos comenzaron a irse, en la casa solo quedaron los mellizos Grace, Percy, Piper, Leo, Calipso que era novia de Leo, Nico y Will. No había nadie más.

— Bien, creo que ahora que estamos pocos será más fácil jugar — dijo Thalia con un tono de picardía y le guiñó un ojo a Piper. Esas dos se la habían pasado cuchicheando desde hace semanas y Percy temía que no era nada bueno.

— Y bien a que quiere jugar la cumpleañera — contesto Piper en el mismo tono que Thalia.

— Vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto — la sonrisa de Thalia hizo que Percy tragara saliva y viera a los demás esperaba que alguno detuviera esta locura pero no lo hicieron.

— ¡Si! — grito Leo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y atraía a Calipso a su cuerpo para después besar su mejilla — Venga vamos a jugar —

— No más ponche para ti — rodo los ojos Calipso mientras se acomodaba bien entre las piernas de su novio y este reía.

— Dale Percy siéntate — Thalia lo jalo y lo sento a su lado.

Nico y Will se escogieron de hombros y se sentaron a lado de Piper que se sentó a lado de Jason. Dejando así a Percy justo frente al rubio puesto que estaban en círculo.

— Bien ¿Quién va primero? — pregunto Piper de manera inocente mirando a Thalia y esta se aclaro la garganta.

— Que empiece Leo — acepto la pelinegra y el latino sonrió.

— Va a ver para mi Cali Hermoso ¿Verdad o reto? — pregunto sonriendo y moviendo las cejas a lo que ella río.

— Reto — respondió ella.

— Te reto a que beses al chico más sexy de esta sala — le guiñó un ojo y ella hizo como si lo pensara.

— A ver, los rubios están muy monos — comenzó a decir y Leo comenzaba a verla traicionado — Los azabaches están como quieren — vio divertida a su novio — Pero mi latino les gana a todo en ser sexy — termino por decir para después besarlo.

— Bueno pero dejen eso que voy a vomitar — Will fingió arcadas y Nico río con ganas, estaba siendo sostenido por el rubio.

— Bien, entonces vas tú solecito — dijo Calipso.

— Solo yo le digo así — gruño Nico mirando mal a la chica que solo levantó las manos en forma de defensa.

— Bueno. ¿Verdad o reto, Solace? — termino por preguntar.

— Verdad — respondió mientras besaba el costado de la cabeza de su novio calmandolo.

— ¿En qué lugares públicos haz hecho cosas indebidas con tu novio? — ella sonrió de lado viendo a los dos tomates vivos que tenía en frente — Y tienen que contestar o los castigare —

— Esa es mi nena — Leo se secó lágrimas falsas de orgullo por la pregunta de su novia.

Thalia, Jason, Percy y Piper solo estaban muriendo de risa ante esto.

— Fue en el baño de la escuela — termino contestando el rubio tomate con las palabras atropelladas queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara y los demás ahogaron una exhalación y luego rieron.

— Awww lastima que no los pude grabar — se lamentó Piper — Seria un excelente material para vender —

— ¡Bueno ya! Will te toca preguntar — dijo Nico parando la risa del resto y tratando de no morir de la vergüenza.

— Bien, Nico para ti — le sonrío a su novio — ¿Verdad o Reto? —

— Reto — contesto desafiante.

— Te reto a que vayamos a siete minutos en el paraíso — le guiñó un ojo el rubio y Nico se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible pero se levanto y lo jalo haciendo que se ponga de pie.

— Respeten casa ajena — les grito Thalia ganándose solo un gesto de mano de parte del pelinegro de no importa mientras besaba al rubio antes de siquiera llegar al armario.

— Recuérdame no entrar en ese armario por un tiempo — se estremeció Jason y los demás rieron.

— Bueno, se fueron ¿Quién va? — dijo Thalia y luego vio que Leo y Calipso estaban en una sesión de besos — Pero bueno jugaremos los cuatro — le sonrío a Piper. Percy se comenzó a preocupar más todavía.

— Porque no se preguntan de cumpleañero a cumpleañero — propuso Piper mirando a Jason y este asintió.

— Dale Jason, está ves te dejo ir primero — hablo Thalia antes de que él diga algo de que ella fuer primero.

— Va ¿Verdad o Reto?

— Verdad

— A ver — el pareció pensar la pregunta — ¿Te gusta Percy? — pregunto sin restricción. Thalia y Percy se echaron a reír, se vieron y echaron a reír más — ¿Qué? —

— No Jason, no me gusta Percy — dijo ella entre risas y Percy estaba igual — Y tampoco le gustó a Percy, no te preocupes — el rubio la vio sin entender pero solo se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, ahora te toca Thals — dijo Piper que también había reído mucho.

— Bien Jason ¿Verdad o Reto? Ya escogí yo verdad así que te queda reto.

— Así no va el juego Thalia — rodo los ojos, una vez más su hermana estaba haciendo las reglas a un lado.

— Se divertido al menos en tu cumpleaños dieciséis Jason — puso los ojos en blanco ella.

— Esta bien, escojo Reto — tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepentío por la sonrisa que creció en los labios de su hermana y los de Piper. Percy creyó que era buen momento para huir y eso se disponía a hacer pero Thalia lo sostuvo de su abrigo.

— Te reto a que beses a Percy, en los labios, un minuto entero — sonrío desafiante y Percy pronto empezó a sentir demasiado calor.

— ¡oh, vamos! Thalia no puedo hacer eso — hablo con fastidio el rubio sin saber que el corazón de Percy se dolió ante sus palabras — Me rehusó, soy heterosexual Thalia —

Percy se sentía cada vez peor, ya lo sabía, sabia que él era heterosexual, no Gay. Porque él no era gay como lo era Percy.

— Aceptaste Reto, es eso o pagas el castigo — desafío la pelinegra.

— Y el castigo serán siete minutos en el paraíso con Percy — sonrió como niña buena Piper y el azabache de ojos verdemar quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Jason por su parte se estaba poniendo más molesto ¿Es que no entendían que era Heterosexual y que no podía besar al chico? ¡Simplemente no podía! ¡Era antinatural para él!

— Oh, vamos ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un minuto aquí donde solo te vemos nosotras dos? — señaló que Leo y Calipso estaban muy distraídos para saber que el juego sabía — ¿O siete minutos, e interrumpir a Nico y Will y por ende hacer que Leo y Cali se enteren y así seremos más quienes lo sabremos? — ella sonrió de lado.

— Tu sabes como es Leo, le encanta andar contando todo lo que pasa en las fiestas, también sabes que Will no se quedara callado pues le has arruinado el momento — ladeo la cabeza Piper mirando a Jason — Pierdes un minuto de dignidad y heterosexualidad o pierdes todo tu prestigio en la escuela, porque quedarás como el homofóbico que interrumpió a Nico y Will solo porque temía por su hombría y de que lo vieran sus amigas, además de también quedar como el malo por quererte violar a Percy siete minutos en lugar de solo darle un beso de un minuto, dime que prefieres Jason —

Las palabras de Piper calaron en su ser, ella podía lograr todo lo que había dicho aunque pareciera improbable. Ella podía convencer a todos de que él había dicho eso y los demás le apoyarían. Tenía la mirada de las dos puestas en él.

— No tienes que hacerlo Jason, yo me voy Thalia — Percy se puso de pie, no estaba dispuesto a poner al rubio ante tantos aprietos solo por conseguir un beso. Un beso que él deseaba. Pero no lo quería de esta forma.

— Esta bien, solo será un minuto — se puso de pie el rubio mientras Thalia sostenía a Percy para que no huya.

Y aquí es como llegamos a un Percy totalmente rojo, con las manos sudadas, con las piernas listas para correr si tan solo de verdad quisiera hacerlo. A punto de recibir un beso que había deseado pero que el otro hará por obligación.

Jason se acercó despacio a él y Percy tímidamente se dejó besar por los labios del rubio. Jason sintió sus labios salados, tenían un sabor delicioso, no había probado algo así en las chicas que había besado antes y solo quería probar más y más. Pronto las manos del rubio que antes estuvieran en los brazos del azabache estaban en la cintura de este, su lengua se había metido de intrusa en la boca de Percy y parecía querer saborear todo lo que había en su camino.

Percy también se dejó llevar, los labios de Jason sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado y su lengua ¡Dios! ¡Su lengua! Esta parecía experta. Al final el beso duró más de un minuto y Jason no se alejó de Percy hasta que le faltó el aire.

— ¡Bien! Ya van como diez minutos — Thalia exagero un poco y Jason soltó a Percy de inmediato.

— Ya... ya... ya me voy — logro decir Percy pero no iba a olvidar ese beso Jamás en su vida. Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Jason solo se quedó ahí, agitado por el beso y con las mejillas algo rojas.

— No vuelvo a jugar contigo a esto Thalia — se fue de la sala "molesto" directo a su habitación.

Thalia y Piper intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y chocaron las manos.

La fiesta terminó, la navidad llegó pronto y Jason con tanto alboroto recién abrió los regalos que le había dado Percy. El protector de celular con el llavero lo hizo sonreír mientras lo ponía y luego abrió el otro, se encontró con un pequeño Pikachu hecho a mano, de fieltro, se notaba que lo había hecho él. No estaba perfecto pero para Jason era lo más lindo.

Ladeo la cabeza con el Pikachu en mano, aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Paso delicadamente la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Tenía el deseo de probarlos de nuevo. Debía probarlos de nuevo.

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron y regresaron de nuevo a clases. Percy se sentía nervioso, no sabía como actuaría ahora Jason ¿Lo odiaria por el beso? esperaba que no fuera así.

— Percy — la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo dar un respingo golpeando su cabeza contra su casillero.

— Auch — se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza.

— Oh, disculpa, no pretendí — decía el rubio mientras se acercaba y sobaba su cabeza haciendo que sus manos se unieran. Percy se sintió en problemas y se alejó de él.

— Esta bien, no importa — sonrío de lado — ¿Me buscabas para algo? —

— Si — el rubio sonrió y miro para todos lados, su hermana se había quedado conversando con Luke e Ethan en el estacionamiento pero ya estaba entrando — Ven — lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí inmediatamente.

Corrió con él por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno que estaba vacío y entonces lo empujó contra la pared. Percy estaba asustado por decir lo menos ¿Lo iba a golpear por lo del beso? Estaba bien que estuviera mal besarlo pero no esperaba que le fuera a golpear por eso. Y entonces hizo algo que lo sorprendió aún más.

Lo besó en los labios.

Jason lo estaba besando. Tal y como lo hizo en el cumpleaños de él y tal vez un poco más intenso. Lo hacia como si lo necesitara, como si le hubiese hecho falta toda la vida. Como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— Lo siento, debía hacerlo — dijo el rubio jadeando cuando lo soltó después de un rato. Percy estaba aún un poco en shock y bastante avergonzado — Vamos a clases —

El azabache solo se dejó llevar por el rubio aún no entendiendo nada de lo que pasó. Pero si estaba feliz por su segundo beso. En especial porque era de Jason.

Lo bueno o malo de esto es que el asunto se repitió no solo esa vez, se comenzó a hacer costumbre de Jason jalar a Percy y besarlo apenas tenía oportunidad.

En la biblioteca cuando lo topaba estudiando para alguna lección o haciendo tarea.

En los salones de clase cuando estaban por salir a receso y el aula quedaba vacía.

En los vestidores después de que se cambiaran para regresar a clases.

En el patio de la escuela detrás de un árbol cuando habían terminado de comer.

Jason era adicto a los labios de Percy y Percy estaba sufriendo de una adicción parecida. Los besos comenzaron a subir de tono por momentos. Es que para Jason el "heterosexual" ya no bastaba con besarlo, también ahora lo tomaba del trasero y se lo apretaba.

— Basta Jason — Percy lo detuvo. Llevaban semanas por no decir meses en este son. El rubio soltó a su pequeño azabache (solo cinco centímetros más bajo que él pero aún así pequeño a sus ojos) — Debemos parar, se supone que tu eres heterosexual y... no se porque haces esto... porque hacemos esto — sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Estaba sacando de su pecho lo que venía guardando desde hace un tiempo.

Los padres de Percy que ya sabían del asunto relativamente hace poco, le habían dicho que no podía seguir así. Que estaba bien que él tuviera sus gustos pero que se diera su lugar también, después de todo se suponía que el rubio era heterosexual y si así era ¿Qué hacía besándose con él? Ellos no iban a dejar que jugara con su hijo. Así que Percy tenía que arreglar las cosas.

— Porque... — el rubio se quedó callado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Percy, las limpio con su mano y se dispuso a salir del baño que era donde estaban. Jason lo detuvo y le dio la vuelta, pasó sus pulgares por sus mejillas.

Si pudiera ser que el se diera de heterosexual pero desde que había besado a Percy. No. A quien quería engañar, esto venía de antes. Esos celos de ver a Thalia cerca suyo, de ver a cualquiera cerca de Percy, los celos eran por Percy, porque el quería a Percy. El amaba a Percy Jackson.

Pero era tan ciego que se negaba a verlo, si había besado a Reyna en el baile de la primavera fue porque ella bailó con Percy ese día, si beso a Piper en Halloween fue porque Percy estuvo con ella ese dia ayudando con las decoraciones. Todo había sido por Percy porque ellas olían a Percy.

Beso de nuevo sus labios, un beso tierno y casto, beso una y otra vez sosteniendo el cabello de su "pequeño" azabache.

— Te beso porque soy adicto a ti — lo beso — Porque amo como ríes — beso — porque amo tus ojos — beso — porque amo tu sonrisa — porque amo cuando te enojas — porque amo como rompes las reglas a veces — beso — porque amo tu terquedad — beso — Porque simple y sencillamente te amo Percy Jackson — lo beso una vez más.

— Eres un idiota heterosexual — musitó Percy sonrojado por tantas palabras y tantos besos — Un rubio cursi heterosexual — lo beso — Un rubio que amo desde siempre — se besaron de nuevo.

Porque a veces y solo a veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen y terminan mejor de lo que empezaron. Porque el amor viene en todos los colores, aromas y sabores, otras veces viene disfrazado de heterosexualidad.

Porque Jason Grace no es Gay.

 ** _~Fin~_**


	35. Exposición

**_Advertencia: este ¿Lemmon? :v_**

 ** _Advertencia two: chico x chico._**

 ** _Disfruten ?_**

 ** _No creo poder escribir los secretos de Teseo así que... ¿Esto es la compensación? Xd_**

 ** _~One Shot~_**

Teseo estaba cansado de ser un plato de segunda mesa para su mejor amigo Perseo, pero no se quejaba, nunca lo haría ni le diría nada. Él mismo se había buscado esto y la mayor parte del tiempo lo disfrutaba, le encantaba estar con Perseo aunque fuera a escondidas.

— Teseo, que bueno que te encuentro — el de ojos azules le sonrió, estaban en la escuela, era la hora del receso. Teseo se moría de ganas por partirle la boca de un beso pero él no podía hacer eso.

— ¿Para qué me buscabas Per? — pregunto mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas casillero y lo cerraba. Perseo miró hacia todas partes antes de estampar a Teseo contra el casillero y comenzar a besarlo.

— Te necesito, ahora — susurro cuando lo soltó después de unos segundos y lo volvió a besar mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la camisa de Teseo.

Dioses, Teseo se sentía perdido y desorientado cuando su amigo hacía eso. No era la primera vez que Perseo lo "necesitaba", no era la primera vez que se besaban, ni en la que sus manos traviesas se metían bajo su camisa, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía estando en la escuela.

— Vamos — lo tomo por el brazo y lo comenzó a jalar por los pasillos de la escuela.

Teseo debía seguir sintiéndose mal por ser el plato de segunda mesa de su mejor amigo, pero dioses, adoraba cuando él lo tocaba, adoraba que sus labios chocarán contra los suyos y más que todo amaba que fuera con él. Teseo amaba a Perseo aunque este no tuviera ni la más remota idea de que así fuera.

— Estas tan caliente — susurro con voz ronca contra su oído cuando llegaron a la bodega donde se guardaba el equipo de gimnasia. Perseo se oía tan necesitado y urgido que era difícil para Teseo no rendirse ante él y sus deseos.

— Yo creo que tu lo estás más — susurro contra su cuello mientras sus manos viajaban al pantalón que cargaba Perseo, metió la mano dentro de ellos y comenzó a masajear la creciente erección de su amigo.

Estaba tan o más caliente que él, a Teseo le gustaba pensar que lo ocasionaba él pero sabia que no era así porque él solo era el desfogue de su amigo. El solo era el juguete sexual de Perseo, como esa muñeca inflable que usaban los pervertidos para cumplir sus caprichos que no podían con la pareja deseada. Él era lo que los demás no podían ver.

Pronto la ropa estorbaba y las palabras sobraban, Perseo se deshizo de los pantalones de Teseo igual que el se deshizo de los de Perseo, el mayor que era Perseo se sentó sobre una de las colchonetas que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a disfrutar de lo que hacia Teseo.

El jugaba con la punta del Pene de Perseo, lamia la punta y la metoa dentro de su boca, luego su caliente lengua bajaba por toda su falange sacando gemidos de placer de la boca del otro, su mano acariciaba y apretaba sus testículos, los estimula.

Perseo tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo Teseo y la otra estaba en el trasero de él, de verdad que necesitaba de él y de su experta boca y cuerpo. Uno de sus dedos entraba y salía con facilidad de la entrada de Teseo, pronto le siguió uno más, estaba tan caliente su agujero que a Perseo le daban ganas de metersela de una vez pero se contenía. Una vez lo habían intentado sin prepararlo y a Teseo le había dolido demasiado, había llorado incluso.

Perseo no iba a negar que hacerlo sufrir le había gustado demasiado pero no quería hacerlo llorar demasiado, además que este solo era un favor que Teseo le hacía.

Sus dedos se movían dentro de Teseo, los abría y los cerraba, le encantaba cuando Teseo gemía teniendo todo su miembro dentro de su caliente boca, su deliciosa boca. Él adoraba besar a su mejor amigo, siempre tenía un gusto salado en los labios, a veces uno muy dulce pero no importaba. A él no le gustaba lo dulce, pero en la boca de Teseo era exquisito.

No resistió más y metió un tercer dedo provocando que Teseo se estremezca mientras subía y bajaba su mano por todo su miembro lo cual solo excitaba más a Perseo.

— Hazlo ya Teseo — gruño un poco, por más que le encantara ver como se tragaba su semen, el en este instante solo quería sentir su palpitante erección entre las calientes paredes de la entrada de su amigo, así que no espero más y lo jalo del brazo.

Teseo tenía el rostro lleno de fluidos suyos, el líquido pre seminal estaba en la comisura de sus labios lo que consiguió que Perseo se excite aún más y lo atraiga hacia él para besarlo, metió su lengua dentro de su boca, lamió sus labios, mordisqueo su labio inferior.

Perseo lo fue acomodando encima suyo mientras lo besaba, pronto su pene estaba por fuera golpeando el trasero de Teseo, lo que comenzó a producir jadeos de su parte por la calentura que sentía.

— Hylla — susurro mientras bajaba por su cuello besandolo a más no poder y a Teseo le dolió que dijera ese nombre.

Le recordó que solo estaban aquí por ella, que Perseo nunca estaría con él porque quisiera que ella era la única razón por la que ellos estarían aquí juntos, bueno al menos por un tiempo porque cuando ella estuviera con él entonces todo acabaría para Teseo.

Perseo comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro dentro de Teseo consiguiendo que él se olvide de aquel nombre y se concentre una vez más en el placer, pronto todo su miembro estaba en la cálida entrada de su amigo y soltó un gruñido gutural.

— Estas caliente y estrecho Tes — susurro a su oído mientras sus manos estaban en la cintura del ojiverde y este apoyaba sus manos y cabeza en su hombro comenzando a cergarse de la lujuria y la pasión

— Y pene esta tan grande y grueso — logro decir entre jadeos y espasmos, apenas y podía razonar algo mientras el pene de su amigo golpeaba contra su próstata.

— Se siente tan bien, tan bien — comenzó a repartir besos en el hombro y cuello de Teseo mientras lo hacía saltar sobre su miembro, a veces se lo enterraba hasta lo más profundo solo para conseguir de su boca un gemido de esos que le encantaba oír.

Lo hizo brincar más despacio cuando sentía que ya se venía, quería que eso dure más, solo un poco más, le encantaba estar con Teseo así. Su mano comenzó a viajar sobre la erección de Teseo, este solo jadeo entre la sorpresa y la excitación, Perseo nunca olvidaba que él también debía disfrutar esto pero es que el asunto siempre era sobre él.

El asunto era ese, que todo esto ocurría solo cuando Perseo quería. Perseo era el aclamado presidente estudiantil, tenía una novia preciosa que era una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela pero había una cosa que estaba mal entre ellos y no era precisamente que Teseo esté encima de Perseo ahora.

Y eso era que Hylla era virgen y creía en eso de nada de relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, Perseo claramente se lo respetaba. Él nunca haría nada en contra de la voluntad de una persona, él era muy consciente de que era un voto de ella y se lo respetaba, pero había un problema con eso y era que Perseo tenía necesidades.

Y las necesidades de Perseo eran bastantes, en especial si a tu novia le gusta la ropa corta para andar en casa cuando hacían llamadas en Skype, a veces de agachaba para recoger cosas y la mente de Perseo no era santa. Tenia diecisiete años por favor, se había visto todas las películas para adultos que había encontrado desde que tenía quince. Así que ese era su problema, él con una mente demasiado activa y su novia con la suya para nada activa.

Y ahí había comenzado todo, hace un par de meses cuando la escuela recién estaba iniciando, Perseo había tenido una llamada con Hylla, algo que lo había dejado totalmente excitado porqué dioses ella tenía un cuerpo hermoso.

— Hylla — había estado gruñendo por lo bajo su nombre, estaba sentado delante del escritorio con su laptop ahora cerrada delante de él, su mano estaba haciéndose cargo de su necesitada erección que se había aguantado mientras estaba hablando con su novia.

— Perseo, vine ya por el libro — Teseo solía estar en la casa de Perseo siempre que podía, los hermanos de Perseo no solían decir nada sobre que él pasara a la habitación del otro.

Teseo se quedó ahí de pie cerrando su boca, Perseo enrojecio hasta las orejas sus manos estaban en su entrepierna tratando de cubrir su erección lo mejor que podía.

— ¡Teseo! ¡Toca antes de entrar! — grito mientras se tapaba y Teseo solo seguía ahí mirándole.

Teseo estaba completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, todo en él le atraía y ahora lo hacía mucho más, su erección estaba ahí en todo su esplendor cuando cruzó la puerta, tan palpitante, tan caliente. Su cerebro tuvo una idea, una estúpida idea. Cerro la puerta detrás de él.

— ¡Vete Teseo! — Perseo deseaba poder ponerse de pie y echarlo pero con su erección doliendo no podía, lo que no espero es que pronto Teseo estaba delante de él, arrodillado y con sus manos sobre su miembro — Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Teseo sal! — intento apartarlo pero era tarde el tenia un prisionero entre sus manos.

— Te ayudo ¿Qué más voy a hacer? — renegó Teseo con su mano sobre el miembro de Perseo subiendola y bajandola despacio, provocando que un gemido escape de la boca de Perseo.

— No, no ... — Perseo intento negarse pero la mano de Teseo se sentía tan bien alrededor de su miembro, se movía tan despacio que lo calentaba a un más y lo que hizo después derribó todas las barreras de la mente de Perseo.

Teseo se metió la punta de su miembro a la boca y comenzó a succionar despacio mientras su mano seguía acariciando toda su falange, su otra mano recorría el abdomen de Perseo haciendo que él solo se excite más y más. Entre jadeos y gemidos pronto Perseo se vino y lo hizo en la boca y el rostro de su mejor amigo.

— Dios, Teseo. Ahora estás sucio — movio la silla hacia un lado mientras Teseo estaba disfrutando contrario a lo que pensaba Perseo, estaba re lamiendo sus manos y sus labios.

— Esta bien, estoy bien — se sentó cómodamente en el suelo mientras Perseo comenzó a limpiar su rostro y sus manos con paños húmedos que logró encontrar, lo hizo poner de pie.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debías hacerlo Tes — regaño el mayor mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules al otro que solo bajo la mirada. Si aquello había sido una completa locura pero es que el poder probar a su amigo le había resultado excitante.

— Pero, necesitabas ayuda — murmuró mirando sus manos que ahora estaban limpias mientras Perseo se deshacía de los pañitos que había utilizado.

— No tenías que hacerlo — volvió a regañar el de ojos azules y luego suspiro.

— Esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer — sentía mucha pena por el regaño, realmente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, le agrado sentir el miembro de él en su boca y más oírlo gemir y saber que era por él.

— Esta bien y ahora que querías — Perseo se acomodó la ropa y para el bien de los dos estaban fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Aunque si que había pasado y volvió a ocurrir unos días después pero Perseo había estado menos reacio a la idea de que Teseo le ayude con su problema de excitación. Después las cosas se fueron dando más seguido, cualquier cosa que hacía Hylla parecía excitar a Perseo.

— Tes vamos a casa — había pedido un día a la salida mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo comenzaba a arrastrar.

— Adiós Rachel — se despidió mientras era llevado a rastras por Perseo, solo alcanzó a hacerle de la mano a sus amigos. A estos no les extrañaba que se lo llevara así porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, solo que esta vez no era como las anteriores.

Perseo solía decir que lo necesitaba cuando lo que quería decir es no quiero que nadie más se meta en mi camino cuando vamos a jugar videojuegos, aunque en esa ocasión no fueron exactamente a jugar videojuegos.

Apenas entraron en la casa Perseo reviso que ninguno de sus hermanos ande cerca, él no vivía con sus padres. Su madre había muerto cuando tenían cuatro años, Thalia su hermana mayor por solo un año prácticamente se hizo cargo de ellos mientras vivían con su padre y la esposa de este, hace dos años que vivían en un departamento solo los tres.

— Vamos — lo arrastro hasta la habitación ahora que estaba seguro que no había nadie más que ellos en la casa, lo tiró contra la cama y comenzó a besarlo con deseo mientras sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse de su ropa.

Teseo se sentía totalmente en las manos de Perseo, adoraba que lo tocara como lo hacía, su mente se nublaba pero aquí nunca habían llegado a más, él lo masturbaba o al revés, a veces solo llegaban a frotarse uno contra el otro pero nunca habían hecho nada a parte de eso, nunca había penetración en sus encuentros hasta este día.

Perseo era inexperto en eso de hacerlo con chicos así que cometió sus errores de novato e intentó penetrarlo sin preparación, lo que ocasionó que Teseo saltara de una deteniéndole.

— Para, para, me esta doliendo, me duele — empujo el pecho de Perseo que estaba encima de él pero este se negaba a salir de encima suyo — Por favor Perseo, por favor —

— Solo ha entrado la punta Tes — murmuró contrariado, había estado demasiado concentrado en su excitación que no había notado que el otro había empezado a llorar por el dolor producido.

— Sácalo, sácalo, sal Perseo — rogaba el otro golpeando su pecho.

Perseo no quería decirlo pero verlo llorar por su culpa le produjo placer, ver sus lágrimas le hizo querer ver más de ellas. Teseo nunca lloraba, ni delante de él que era su mejor amigo, nunca lo hacía, se guardaba las cosas que le dolían. Siempre era valiente ante todo y verlo tan vulnerable ante él lo hacía querer poder hacerlo de nuevo.

— Esta bien, esta bien — tomo su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra se ayudaba a salir con cuidado de su interior — Ya esta — Teseo seguía llorando mientras Perseo comenzó a besar sus mejillas eliminando sus lágrimas.

— No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor — su voz sonaba rota, Perseo siguió besándole estaba excitado y cuando él estaba así no había nada que lo detuviera, comenzó a pensar en la forma de obtener lo que quería y eso era estar dentro de Teseo.

— Todo va estar bien, confía en mi — murmuró a su oído mientras mordía su oreja haciendo que el otro solo solloze más, sabia como era Perseo y que no se rendiría con lo que quería.

Perseo comenzó a recordar las películas que había estado mirando, no había visto muchas de gays pero si bastantes de las demás, así que comenzó a pensar en esos actores. Todos les daban placer a sus parejas, esto debía ser algo de todos, entonces su mano bajo hasta la entrada de Teseo que se incomodó un poco pues aun le dolía.

— Volteate Tes, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien — susurro contra su oído Teseo se lo quedo mirando no muy seguro de querer hacer eso pero no se negó, quedo con la mejilla contra la cama.

Perseo bajo hasta estar con los ojos puestos en la entrada de Teseo y vio el daño que había causado, tenía sangre. Mordió un poco su labio sintiéndose mal por su amigo, él le había hecho eso. Paso vista rápida por la habitación y encontró los pañitos húmedos que siempre usaba para limpiarse por todo.

Limpio un poco la sangre y ahora agradecía que su mejor amigo fuera del equipo de natación, estaba completamente libre de vellos, no había ninguno y su cuerpo estaba tan suave debido a la depilación. Paso su mano suavemente por su entrada y deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

— No, no, Perseo, eso duele — Teseo intento darse la vuelta pero Perseo se lo impidió poniendo sus manos sobre su espalda.

— Shhh, yo me hago cargo Tes — susurro y con la vista busco lo otro que necesitaba, un lubricante que a veces usaba solo para sentirse más cálido cuando veía las películas, puso un poco en sus manos y comenzó a huntarlo en la entrada de Teseo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? — un ligero gemido escapó de su boca al sentir que el cálido en su entrada y gimio más al sentir la mano de Perseo deslizarse dentro de él, ya no había dolor.

— Te ayudará a que no duela — murmuró pegándose a la espalda de él mientras su mano seguía trabajando en la entrada del otro, ahora era as fácil meter dos dedos en él.

Decir que la excitación de Teseo había vuelto era decir poco, estaba aún más excitado y necesitado de que Perseo esté dentro de él que antes, después de un rato, Perseo podía deslizar con facilidad tres dedos en su interior y tal vez más.

— Voy a entrar ahora Tes — le aviso esta vez y el otro solo respondió con un jadeo, moviendo sus caderas como aprobando que lo haga, Perseo preparó su erección y se deslizó sin mucha dificultad en su interior

¡Y vaya que se sentía bien! El interior de su amigo era estrecho y cálido, apretaba su pene como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, había encajado a la perfección, espero un momento a que Teseo se acostumbrará a él. Aunque le había encantado verlo llorar, no quería hacerlo de nuevo porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que esta vez Teseo por muy excitado que estuviera no le dejaría intentar de nuevo.

— Muévete, por favor — casi suplico, tener dentro a Perseo y sentir su calidez solo lo hacía querer más, querer sentir como se movía, quería más de él.

Perseo sonrió y le obedeció, se movió despacio de adentro hacia afuera, después se comenzó a mover más rápido. La habitación se llenó de sus gemidos y los de Teseo que apretaba fuerte las sábanas entre sus manos y mordía la cama cuando Perseo aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas.

Sus cuerpos sudaban por la actividad que realizaban, Perseo no podía evitar besar la espalda de Teseo, se veía tan bien debajo de él, era placentero ver como su revoltoso e inquieto amigo lo recibía todo de él, escucharlo jadear y verlo estremecerse solo lo provocaba más y más.

Hasta que se terminó viniendo en su interior. Aquello para Teseo fue una experiencia totalmente nueva, sentir como su amigo había explotado en su interior, era como si una llave de agua se hubiese abierto justo en su rostro, se sintió aún mejor que cuando él se venía en su cara y podía probar su semen.

— Eso fue...— Perseo jadeo agitado acostándose a lado de Teseo que estaba igual que él.

Teseo había estado tan excitado que no necesitó de ningún toque para venirse por su propia cuanta en las sábanas de Perseo.

— Lo sé — murmuró Teseo volviendo a su realidad, era la primera vez que hacía esto, el amaba a Perseo y siempre había deseado que sea con él con quien lo hiciera pero ahora volvía a la realidad. Perseo no lo amaba como él lo hacía para Perseo él solo era su amigo. — Manche tus sábanas, lo siento Per — se disculpó sin darle la cara.

— Esta bien en un momento las lavo — se sentó en la cama — Creo que debes bañarte Tes, seguro pronto tu mamá va a querer que regreses a casa — Teseo solo asintió, se levantó tomo todas sus cosas y se metió al baño.

Mientras el agua estaba mojando su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Era técnicamente, no, mentía, era el amante de Perseo, porque Perseo tenía novia y eso lo hacía a él su amante. Termino de bañarse después de que su cerebro le recordara amablemente que el solo era el juguete de Perseo, que nunca sería más que eso.

— Voy a casa antes de que llamen — murmuró Teseo cuando salió ya vestido y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

— Ya llamo de hecho tu mamá, le dije que te quedarías a cenar, no sabia que más decirle — comento Perseo mientras ponía la televisión de su habitación — ¿Quieres jugar a algo? —

— No, yo... voy a casa — murmuró para después irse sin más.

Perseo se quedo pensando desde ese entonces ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pero lo había olvidado pronto cuando Teseo pareció actuar como si nada y siguieron con sus encuentros cada vez que él lo quería, cada vez que estaba necesitado.

— Ah...— el gemido de parte de Teseo le hizo volver a la realidad, también se terminó corriendo dentro de él mientras el otro terminaba en su abdomen. Perseo le sonrió a Teseo y besó sus labios una vez más.

— Hay que irnos ya — aviso contra los labios de Teseo y este solo asintió y salió de encima de él, ambos se levantaron y acomodaron su ropa.

— Por cierto — comenzó a decir Teseo cuando salían de donde estaban — El sábado iré con Rachel a una exposición así que no podré ir a jugar videojuegos a tu casa —

Perseo frunció el ceño, Teseo iba delante de él, era unos centímetros más bajo que él, lo vio acomodar su ropa y cuando volteó a verlo vio su sonrisa.

— ¿Solo Rachel? — pregunto y él otro ladeo la cabeza de forma pensante, cada gesto de Teseo le parecía encantador.

— Creo que también irá Hércules, pero no ha confirmado nada — siguió sonriendo y Perseo también lo hizo.

— Entonces voy a la exposición con ustedes — se sumó a la salida y Teseo lo vio extrañado.

— Pensé que tenías una cita con Hylla este sábado y a ella no le gustan las exposiciones — murmuró contrariado y el otro lo tomo por los hombros dándole la vuelta mientras sonaba la campana de termino de la hora de clases que perdieron.

— Me canceló la cita ayer, porque saldrá con su hermana a ver algunas cosas para una fiesta — se encogió de hombros y Teseo se limitó a asentir.

Era bien sabido por toda la escuela que Hércules, uno de los jugadores de fútbol americano moría por Teseo, estaba perdido por ese par de ojos verdemar pero más que nada por el trasero que se manejaba este. Llevaba meses, quizá un año entero queriendo conquistarlo pero Perseo no iba dejar que hiciera eso, algo le decía que ese era un peligro para su amigo.

Los días siguieron su marcha, los encuentros entre Perseo y Teseo se estaban haciendo remotos, a veces él solo lo buscaba para besarlo y nada más. Teseo estaba comenzando a buscar a alguien más a quien amar pues no quería ser el mal tercio eterno de Perseo e Hylla, no quería el título de amante hasta la eternidad. Aún tenía algo de dignidad.

— ¡Mira allá! — su mejor amiga Rachel señalaba maravillada una gran escultura cuando estaban en la exposición — ¿No es fascinante? —

— Lo es — concordó Teseo extasiado por los colores vibrantes de la escultura. Perseo iba detrás de ellos.

Hércules lastimosamente no pudo acompañarlos a la exposición, se había lastimado el pie el día de ayer en un accidente bastante extraño, no sabían cómo pero se había soltado uno de los muñecos que usaban para empujar y hacer fuerza. El chico lo empujó y al estar suelto lo derribó cayendo también sobre él y al rodar en el suelo el muñeco se le fue encima su pie se enredó con el uniforme del muñeco y al querer sacarlo lo hicieron de mala forma lo que terminó con él lastimado.

Una verdadera lástima que él se pierda la exposición y una gran casualidad que Perseo haya estado unas horas antes supervisando los equipos nuevos que la escuela había comprado para los equipos. Un suceso muy extraño porque él no solía revisar eso, siempre se lo dejaba a su hermano Jason que era el vicepresidente estudiantil.

— Mira allá Perseo — Teseo captó su atención y le señaló uno de los cuadros de la exposición, era de una pareja, una chica y un chico, parecía de épocas antiguas, ella vestía de blanco y el de traje — Parece de una boda — Perseo se lo quedo mirando.

— Ajá — murmuró Perseo acercándose más a él con la excusa de ver de cerca el cuadro.

— Te pintare un cuadro así para el día de tu boda — sonrío con tristeza cuando dijo aquello y Perseo lo noto, beso su mejilla lo que dejo desconcertado a Teseo porque primero estaban en público y segundo Rachel estaba con ellos.

— Es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras hacer eso — comento Rachel desviando la mirada concentrada en el cuadro y fingiendo que no vio como Perseo beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

— Es mi mejor amigo, solo lo mejor para él — le sonrío a Perseo con nerviosismo y preguntando con la mirada ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

— Es tierno que pienses en mi matrimonio cuando ni novia tengo — comento como si nada Perseo y Teseo abrió mucho los ojos viéndole fijamente.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos — comento Rachel viendo a Perseo y sonriendo — Has terminado con Hylla —

— Si, lo nuestro era insostenible — le confirmo a Rachel que comenzó a dar saltitos por el lugar y abrazo a Teseo por alguna razón.— Ella ha estado viendo a alguien más —

— Suerte — susurro Rachel al oído de Teseo y este le vio sin entender — Iré a comprar algo de comer, en un largo regreso chicos — le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de Teseo y salió corriendo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — pregunto desconcertado por la noticia, se suponía que él era su mejor amigo y no sabía nada de esto.

— Terminamos hace unos dos meses — se encogió de hombros mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? — frunció el ceño mirándole — Se suponía que me contabas todo —

— Porque... — pareció pensárselo antes de que una sonrisa pícara se posara en sus labios, tomo las mejillas de Teseo entre las suyas y junto sus labios con los suyos — no sabia que era lo que sentías por mi y no quería alejarte — el de ojos verdemar estaba paralizado no sabia si de miedo o de gusto — Hacías todo eso conmigo porque se suponía que estaba con Hylla, no sabia que pasaría si te decía que todo se terminó —

— Yo... yo... — Teseo estaba en shock no sabia que decir exactamente, los labios de Perseo se apoderaron una vez más de los suyos.

— Terminamos el día que te hice mío por primera vez, por eso te necesitaba tanto. Te amo Teseo — volvió a besar sus labios — Perdón si te hice sentir mal en esa ocasión — otro beso mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de Teseo que se llenaron de lágrimas — Perdón por no darte tu lugar antes — lo abrazo por la cintura mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Teseo que solo atinó a abrazarlo de vuelta y esconder su rostro contra su hombro — Perdón por no pedirte antes que seas mi novio formal —

— Tu... tu... ¿Tu novio? — logro murmurar Teseo mientras el otro besaba su cuello hasta llegar a su boca sosteniendo una vez más sus mejillas

— Si, mi novio — le sonrió y el otro hizo lo mismo — Si me voy a casar con alguien, será contigo — volvió a besarlo pero esta vez más apasionado, explorando su boca en cada rincón.

Teseo sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad, los fuegos artificiales de su interior estaba reventando sin ton ni son ¡Perseo le dijo que sería su novio! ¡Su novio! No era su amante, ahora era su novio, el oficial.

— ¿aceptas? — pregunto cuando se separaron.

— Si, por supuesto que si — y se volvieron a besar como nunca.

Esta había sido la mejor exposición de su vida.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: No se andaba necesitada de escribir algo así, espero les haya gustado XD._**

 ** _Iba a escribir algo triste pero dije ñop vamos a escribir lemmon XD._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	36. Enfermedad

**_Advertencia: ¿más lemmon? ¿Es soft?_**

 ** _Advertencia: chico x chico_**

 ** _Como cuando mi mente antes wuuu pero no wiiii XD_**

 ** _¿Disfruten?_**

 ** _Es como la continuación del anterior(?_**

 ** _~One Shot ~_**

Perseus Jackson uno de los mejores deportistas que tenía el Olimpo High tenía un serio problema hormonal desde los doce años, su problema inicio a esta edad porque es cuando más hormonas comenzaba a producir el cuerpo por la adolescencia, lo malo es que sus niveles solo comenzaban a ir en aumento mientras más crecía.

Las pastillas para controlar esto funcionaban pero no siempre, lo que resultaba con un Percy metido en apuros cuando veía algo que medianamente fuera excitante, tenía que correr por los pasillos de la escuela a encontrar donde poder desfogar toda su "energía" extra.

Cuando hubo una exposición de arte en la escuela y mostraron cuadros de gente desnuda, muchos de sus amigos se rieron de esto pero él no. Él a sus cortos doce y medios años deseo que la tierra se lo tragara porque sus pantalones comenzaron a causarle incomodidad y tuvo que resolver el problema en un baño cercano.

Cuando la escuela estuvo en el parque acuático y todos estaban luciendo sus trajes de baño, no escolares, tuvo otro de sus problemas. Esto fue a los trece años. Aunque ahora se podía controlar un poco más gracia a medicamentos más fuertes, no dejaba de causarle problemas. Aquí tuvo que aprender a aguantar la respiración más de lo que ya lo hacía para poder escabullirse del grupo y meterse debajo de un juego para resolver su problema.

Bueno, estas cosas fueron de las más vergonzosas que le habían pasado en la escuela, era más difícil aguantar cuando estaba en casa porque tenía muchos hermanos y cuando eso pasaba en casa era más difícil encontrar privacidad.

— Muévete ya Perseus — gritaba su hermano que estaba fuera del baño, estaba teniendo otro de sus accidentes así que intentaba resolver en el menor silencio que podía.

— Ya voy — contesto cuando por fin su erección bajo lo suficiente, se lavo las manos acomodó su ropa y salió del baño para salir corriendo a su habitación, misma que no era solo de él. La compartía con su hermano mayor Teseo.

Se derrumbó en la cama a respirar lo más despacio que pudiera tratando de calmar sus hormonas, cuando se calmó lo suficiente busco sus pastillas y bebió dos de ellas. A sus quince años sentía que no podía más con su vida, este problema lo consumía y más cuando estaba en la escuela cerca de quien le gustaba.

— ¡Percy! ¡Te busca Jason! — llamo desde la planta baja de su casa su hermano Teseo. Percy maldijo por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie e ir abajo.

— Ya voy — con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado que Jason vendría a jugar el videojuego que había comprado hace unos días, bueno al menos ahora había tomado el medicamento.

Cuando bajo lo vio, estaba como siempre radiante con sus ojos azules cubierto por sus gafas de marco rojo, su cabello rubio desordenado y algo mojado, seguramente se había bañado antes de ir ahí, tenía su camisa de color negro y sus jeans más sus zapatos converse.

— Percy — le saludo el rubio, alejándose del azabache que envolvía en sus brazos a Teseo y lo besaba como si no hubiese un mañana — Ya traje el videojuego de Zombies que te prometí —

— Si, vamos a jugarlo a la sala — comienzo a bajar las escaleras pero se detuvo. Vio que Teseo y Perseo, el hermano mayor de Jason, no dejaban de besarse — O, mejor arriba — le hizo un ademán al rubio para que suba.

— Perceus más vale que ordenes el desastre que dejaste en el baño — decía la voz de su hermano Tritón, él que lo había hecho apurarse con su asunto. La cara de Percy se puso roja como un tomate — Oh, hola Jason — paso por el lado de ellos sin decir mucho más — Ten un poco de decencia Teseo — separo al par de tortolitos que se estaban aun besando en la planta baja.

— Ya consigue novia — refunfuñó Teseo mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba la mano de Perseo.

— Cuando tu tengas decencia la consigo — respondió Tritón mientras caminaba a la sala.

— Esta visto que nunca la tendrá entonces — se burló Jason mientras acomodaba sus gafas que se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz.

— Ey, cuidado con lo que dices de mi novio — advirtió Perseo desde abajo y Jason se encogió de hombros porque sabía que a Teseo no le había molestado su comentario.

— Deja arreglo lo del baño, tú ve a la habitación Jay — hablo Percy que gracias a todo el barullo de sus hermanos por fin se le había pasado la vergüenza.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude a limpiar? — el rubio le vio con expectación.

— No, yo puedo — negó con la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Jason avanzo hacia la habitación de Percy.

Percy limpio el desastre de papel higiénico y toallas que había dejado en el baño, después fue a la habitación a poner la consola para jugar junto con Jason. Y si aún no se enteran, ese era el problema de Percy, siempre que Jason estaba junto a él sus hormonas se alborotaban mucho más que antes, como si solo si cercanía hiciera que un volcán estallara en su interior.

— Percy, mamá dice que bajes a comer junto con Jason — la voz de su pequeño hermano Tyson lo sacó de su concentración en el videojuego.

— Si, ya vamos — contesto aún intentando que los zombies no lo mataran — ¿Vas a comer aquí Jay? —

— Claro... ¡Mata a ese! — los dos apretaban las palancas con ahínco tratando de acabar con los zombies. Tyson se encogió de hombros al ver que no le prestaban más atención y se fue.

Al cabo de un rato los dos bajaron las escaleras y fueron al comedor, ahí estaba la familia de Percy. Su papá, su mamá y todos sus hermanos. Orión era el mayor de todos tenía diecinueve años, le seguía Tritón con dieciocho, después Belerofonte con diecisiete años de ahí venía Teseo con dieciséis, Percy con quince y Tyson con solo siete años y si aún esperaba una más.

— Que bueno que te quedaras a comer Jason — el abultado vientre de la mamá Percy la hacía lucir aún más hermosa a los ojos del padre él. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que habían tenido tantos hijos.

— Gracias por dejar que me quede, siempre es un placer cenar en su casa — Se acomodó los lentes mientras le sonreía a Sally, la mamá de Percy y ella hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Se lavaron las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa ? — pregunto en general mirando a todos.

— Si — respondieron todos y ella fue a sentarse en su lugar.

La verdad eran una gran familia, pero así la amaba Percy y Jason también los quería así. El solo vivía con sus hermanos mayores Thalia y Perseo, de su padre casi no recordaba el rostro. Casi nunca lo vio cuando era pequeño y ahora solo lo veía una vez al año para la foto anual de navidad. Hace dos años que solo vivía con sus hermanos y hace un par de meses que Perseo salía con Teseo.

Pronto todos estaban comiendo, la cena estaba exquisita. A Jason le encantaba estar con los Jackson, en especial por Percy, el rubio amaba en secreto al azabache, siempre intentaba estar con él en los grupos de trabajo y que sus horarios coincidieran en todas las materias. Aunque había un pequeño problema que venía detectando desde hace dos años.

Algo le pasaba a Percy pero este no le había dicho que era lo que sucedía, se suponía que eran mejores amigos y que se contaban todo pero él no le había dicho nada del porque a veces salía corriendo en la escuela o se escabullia de la clase de natación aunque era su preferida.

¿Qué si Jason lo había seguido por los pasillos alguna vez para saber que pasaba? No, bueno, no lo había hecho antes, hace unas semanas la curiosidad le había ganado y había pedido permiso después de que Percy saliera corriendo del salón en clase de química y lo había visto meterse al baño.

Se metió en el cubículo de a lado de donde estaba su mejor amigo y lo había escuchado gimiendo, primero se sorprendió porque él este haciendo "eso" en la escuela pero casi le da algo cuando escucho que decía su nombre. Pero más susto fue cuando lo escuchó sollozar repitiéndose que era un mal amigo por haber dicho su nombre.

Si tan solo Percy supiera que Jason también había hecho "eso", que ese mismo día Jason se había excitado pensando en él y en lo que hacia en ese cubículo, que casi le dio por entrar ahí y ayudarlo con su problema.

Y más que nada que no fue la última ves que Jason lo siguió por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde Percy se escondiera a deshacerse de sus pensamientos impuros acerca de él.

Lo que Jason no llegaba a entender era porque Percy lo hacía tantas veces a la semana y a veces hasta varias en el día ¿Tantas ganas le tenía a él? No comprendía.

— Ven a dormir a mi casa Percy — pidió Jason cuando habían terminado de cenar y vuelto a la habitación.

A Percy casi pareció darle algo cuando el dijo eso porque la palanca de mando que sostenía entre sus manos casi acabó el suelo y su expresión de asombro y algo de terror era demasiado visible.

— No, yo, no puedo — hablo entrecortado casi mordiéndose la lengua, si apenas con las pastillas podía resistir la cercanía de él sin que su problema se notara, no quería imaginarse estando a solas con él.

— ¿Por qué no? — el rubio frunció el ceño acomodando sus gafas una vez más — Hace años que no hacemos pijamadas Percy ¿Por qué? —

— Porque debo pedirle permiso a mi mamá y no creo que me lo de — se excusó pero sabia que era mentira, vamos que su madre confiaba en el rubio más que en él mismo.

— Pero si vamos y le decimos no creo que se niegue. Tu mamá es buena Percy — trato de convencerlo pero el azabache solo negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que se pueda, ella está con las hormonas del embarazo y a veces esta de malas — desestimó el tema con la mano — Mejor terminemos el videojuego —

— Anda, no perdemos nada con preguntarle — le sonrió a su amigo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía levantarse para ir abajo donde seguramente estaba su madre.

— No, no, Jason — trato de detener al rubio pero le fue imposible este le soltó y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

— No corran en las escaleras, mamá ya se los ha dicho — reprendió Orión que venía subiendo las escaleras pero se hizo a un lado cuando vio a Jason bajar.

— Lo siento ¿Dónde está la señora Sally? — pregunto ya estando abajo y veía expectante al hermano de Percy.

— Afuera, me parece que le está dando de comer a la señorita O'Leary — Orión frunció el ceño en concentración tratando de recordar lo que había dicho su mamá.

— No la vayas a molestar Jason — Percy aun trataba de detenerlo pero el rubio salió corriendo hacia el patio.

— ¿Qué pasa Percy? — pregunto Orión extrañado por el rostro de su hermano.

— Nada, nada — suspiro resignado a que su rubio mejor amigo iba a ganar y terminaría durmiendo esa noche en su casa.

— Señora Jackson — comenzó a decir Jason cuando la vio en el patio, estaba sentada en una de las tumbonas del patio viendo a la señorita O'Leary devorar su comida.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — pregunto ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Me preguntaba si le daba permiso a Percy para que vaya a dormir a casa — sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras volvía a poner sus lentes en su lugar y Percy llegaba a su lado.

Percy le dio una mirada a su madre por favor, por favor di que no, pero esta solo frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad y Jason se adelantó a ayudarla.

— Claro cariño, total mañana no tienen clases y las de natación no son hasta la tarde — le sonrió maternalmente al rubio y Percy por dentro quería poder morirse, miro al cielo como pidiendo que lo parta un rayo — Hace mucho que no hacen pijamada —

— Gracias señora Jackson y lo mismo le dije yo a Percy — le sonrió a su amigo como diciendo ves te que te daría permiso.

— Pero, mamá, recuerda eso — Percy vio a su madre significativamente y esta ladeo la cabeza como tratando de entenderle.

— Aquello estará bien cariño, no te preocupes — ella le sonrió mientras tocaba su vientre — Ahora ve por tus cosas si vas a ir con Jason — al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Vienes? ¿Verdad? — vio suplicante a su amigo, ya no había forma de que Percy se negara. Porque si lo hacía tendría que explicar el porqué y no quería hacerlo así que se resignó y asintió con pesadez. — ¡Bien! Iré a avisarle a Thalia — corrió adentro de la casa.

— Mamá, yo no puedo — se quejo con ella y esta solo acaricio su mejilla.

— Todo estará bien cariño, en algún momento debías continuar con tu vida — se acercó más y beso su frente él suspiro.

Más tarde ya estaba listo para ir a casa de Jason, había empacado todo lo que iba a necesitar, sus pastillas para controlar sus hormonas, pañitos húmedos en caso de tener un accidente, pijama, videojuegos, comida chatarra, algunas gomitas azules y galletas que preparo su madre.

— ¡Percy! — saludo animadamente Thalia, la hermana mayor de Jason que quería demasiado mucho a todos los Jackson. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos casi asfixiandole — Sigues siendo la monada de siempre —

— Thalia no lo avergüences — renegó Jason haciendo que le suelte.

— El único que se avergüenza por todo eres tú — rodo los ojos ella cerrando la puerta — Teseo también va a venir pero después del cine con Perseo, yo me iré cuando ellos lleguen por lo pronto jueguen todo lo que quieran, hay comida en la cocina y Jason ya instalo las consolas arriba en su habitación — ella frunció el ceño — Por favor no vayan a gritar demasiado que estaré haciendo tarea hasta que llegue Perseo —

— Si, si, si, nada de gritar demasiado — decía Jason mientras tomaba la mano de Percy y lo jalaba a la habitación.

— Ah y me dejan galletas — fue lo último que escucharon decir a Thalia antes de que Jason cerrara la puerta de su habitación y sacudiera la cabeza.

— Creo que la que más se emociona con todo esto es Thalia — se saco las gafas y las puso sobre su escritorio — Sabes que ya me llegaron mis lentes de contacto —

— Que bueno — comento Percy mientras veía la habitación, había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Desde un año y algo el había suspendido todas las pijamadas y demás cosas que hacía a solas en la casa del rubio, solo había dormido ahí un par de veces antes de que su problema fuera demasiado grande para controlarlo.

Era una habitación grande, la cama era espaciosa, tenía dos sillones Poof delante de esta junto con el televisor y la consola de videojuegos, era de una pantalla bastante grande, tenía una estantería llena de libros y otra de videojuegos, también en su escritorio había libros e historietas, todo estaba ordenado como debía de ser, todo impecable.

A Percy le asombraba lo ordenado que podía ser Jason y la facilidad con la que olvidaba donde dejaba sus lentes, ya había perdido varios por eso su hermana le había dicho a su padre que mandara para comprarle de contacto, tal vez así los perdería menos.

— ¿Y, qué tal? — el rubio lo miro ahora sin lentes, ya se había puesto los de contacto lo que a Percy hizo que le dé un fogonazo en el vientre y más abajo.

— Bueno, dejarás de ser Clark Kent para ser solo Superman todo el tiempo — logro burlarse de él y que este ruede los ojos mientras le comenzaba a doler su entrepierna.— ¿Puedo ir al baño? —

— Claro, ya sabes donde queda — le indico la puerta y Percy salió corriendo hacia ahí, una sonrisa creció en los labios de Jason.

Percy había dejado la mochila antes de salir corriendo, se acercó despacio y comenzó a registrarla, en la escuela había visto que él tenía un frasco con pastillas la verdad nunca le había puesto demasiada atención pensando que eran simples mentas que a veces el cargaba pero ahora con todo esto quería aclarar esa duda.

— Opioides, reducen la testosterona, la libido y el deseo sexual — sostuvo el frasco en sus manos mirándole preguntándose ¿Por qué su amigo tendría que tomar esto? Tenía quince años, era normal que a su edad tenga las hormonas alborotadas. Pero comenzó a recordar las veces que Percy salía corriendo, eran demasiadas para alguien de su edad.

Volvió a poner las pastillas en su lugar y se sentó en su cama a pensar, esos eran medicamentos demasiado fuertes para su amigo así que debía ser un problema serio, frunció el ceño y una sonrisa maliciosa, tal vez provocada por sus propias hormonas, comenzó a aparecer en sus labios.

— Ya volví, vamos a jugar — dijo Percy cuando regresó y el rubio solo asintió.

— ¿Por qué no vas a dejarle las galletas a Thalia? No quiero que moleste después con que me las comí todas — propuso el rubio y Percy asintió era lo mejor, saco de la maletas las galletas y se fue a dejarlas.

Jason volvió a sacar el frasco de pastillas de la mochila de Percy y lo hizo rodar debajo de su cómoda mientras ponía la mochila cerca de esta. Fue a la habitación de Perseo y busco algunas cosas que sabia que el tenía guardadas y que probablemente no extrañaría en un rato porque ya tenía de estos en uso.

Volvió a su habitación y colocó lo que había tomado prestado en un cajón de la cómoda, había estado escuchando también como su hermano lo hacía con el hermano de Percy cuando este pensaba que no estaba en casa, también había estado viendo vídeos. No era algo que lo enorgullecía pero es que desde que se había dado cuenta de que Percy le gustaba más que como amigo se había aceptado tal cual era. Solo no había dicho nada porque no sabía lo que sentía Percy y ahora que lo sabía se iba a aprovechar un poquito.

— Casi se vuelve loca con las galletas — comento Percy entrando una vez más a la habitación y Jason solo le sonrió.

— Ya me lo imaginaba, le encantan las galletas que prepara tu madre — se sentó en uno de los poof y encendió el videojuego — Ven, vamos a terminar de matar zombies — Percy se apresuró y se tiró en el otro poof.

— A que yo mato más que tu

— Dale, pero si yo mato más tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga toda la noche — el rubio lo vio confiado y Percy asintió sin más.

El azabache no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, el juego comenzó parejo, después Percy comenzó a superar el puntaje de Jason pero este se recuperó y usó su última jugada, se acercó más a Percy con la excusa de mover la palanca como hacia a veces para matar a los que solo se veían en las esquinas de la pantalla y lo desconcentro haciendo que lo maten.

— ¡Gane! — el rubio se levantó y celebró su Victoria mientras Percy se lamentaba por lo bajo, una porque había perdido y otra porque sus hormonas comenzaban a salirse de control una vez más.

— Si, si, has ganado — rodo los ojos el azabache — Iré a cambiarme de ropa —

— No, no, aún no — se quejo Jason, vamos a hacer algo de comer mejor, así terminas de ensuciar lo que cargas y después te bañas — la propuesta del rubio sonaba bien y hasta razonable pero el interior de Percy ardía.— Y debes hacer lo que yo diga, yo gane — finalizó el rubio antes de que Percy dijera algo, solo se rindió.

Todo el rato que estuvieron cocinando en la cocina Jason estuvo pegándose demasiado a Percy haciendo su estado cada vez peor, quería ir y tomarse las pastillas de una vez pero el rubio no dejaba de verlo o de tomarlo de la cintura o del brazo cuando veía que intentaba irse, cada vez que lo pegaba a su cuerpo la calentura de Percy aumentaba.

— Ya estoy muy sucio, quiero irme a bañar Jason — rezongó cuando el otro lo había tomado del brazo una vez más, estaban detrás del mesón de la cocina y Percy podía sentir como su erección solo crecía empezando a doler demasiado.

— Pero ya casi están los hot cakes, no puedes irte — el rubio hizo un puchero poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y pegándose demasiado a él.

Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Percy y tuvo que contener un estremecimiento debido a esto, estaba en problemas debía subir de una vez. Hace un rato había logrado escapar del rubio pero en la mochila no había hallado sus pastillas, las busco en la mochila pero no estaban. Debía encontrarlas.

— Así que preparando hot cakes ¿la comida chatarra no les alcanza? — comento divertida Thalia mientras Percy solo se pegó más al mesón para que ella no notara su problema.

— Tenía ganas de algo caliente y recién hecho — devolvió Jason aún pegado a Percy y su hermana solo bufo mientras se servía jugo que había encima del mesón.

Jason sonrió travieso, el solía ser el señor rectitud pero meter en problemas a Percy lo estaba divirtiendo, pasó una de sus manos "accidentalmente" por encima de su trasero cuando fingía agacharse a recoger una fresa que se "cayó" al piso.

Cuando Percy sintió su mano tocarlo casi se le escapaba un gemido de la boca, rogaba no estar tan rojo como se sentía pero aquello era imposible y lo sabia.

— ¿Te sientes bien Percy? Estas rojo — señaló Thalia que estaba bebiendo su jugo con mucha calma.

— Eh, esta perfecto — contesto Jason poniendo su mano sobre su frente — Solo estuvo mucho delante de la estufa — acomodo a Percy pegándole más a él haciendo que tiemble por esto.

— Jason — murmuró el azabache con tono de reproche y el rubio solo sonrió.

— Creo que Perseo ya se tardó bastante — Thalia saco su celular y miro la hora.

Jason aprovechó que estaba distraída y rodeó completamente la cintura de Percy metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa, tocando su abdomen provocando que a Percy casi le de algo. Los gemidos y jadeos querían escapar de su boca y el rubio lo sabía.

— Harás lo que yo diga toda la noche — susurro contra su oído para después besar su cuello solo un momento hasta que Thalia levantó la mirada.

— Dice que ya están cerca — se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta.

— Jason ¿Qué haces? — masculló en voz baja el azabache sosteniéndose del mesón, sus piernas no resistían más estaba completamente excitado, el otro seguía tocando su abdomen y jugando con la pretina de su pantalón.

— Lo que yo quiera — contesto como si nada, su mano seguía en la pretina tirando de ella y haciendo que golpeara levemente contra su piel — Debemos hablar me parece — susurro en su oído obteniendo un jadeo de Percy que no resistía más, estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¡Por fin! — decía Thalia mientras recibía a Perseo y Teseo.

— Te dije que estaría esperando, no debimos tomar la ruta larga — se quejaba Teseo entrando a la casa.

— Lo siento pero es que la otra estaba muy transitada — se excusó Perseo y Thalia lo hizo a un lado, abrazo a Teseo.

— Te quiero mucho, cuida a esos tres y me voy — salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¿Por qué te deja a ti a cargo? Si el mayor soy yo — rezongó Perseo mientras cerraba la puerta para luego abrazar a Teseo.

— Si pero el que te controla soy yo — afirmo Teseo con una sonrisa ladina.

Y mientras ellos estaban hablando, la mano de Jason se había metido en los jeans de Percy comenzó a acariciar su erección por encima de la tela del bóxer que cargaba puesto haciendo que este se tape la boca con ambas manos para no gemir mientras se recostaba contra el pecho del rubio.

— Eso, bonito — susurro Jason mientras su mano seguía jugando con la debilidad de Percy, la otra tomaba fresas y le dio una en la boca — Abre bonito — Percy dejo escapar un jadeo sacando las manos de su boca y comiendo la fresa — Buen niño —

¿En qué momento Jason, su tranquilo y buen niño Jason se había convertido en el controlador que sostenía su erección como prisionero en este momento? No lo sabia, solo sabia que se estaba dejando llevar por lo bien que su mano trabajaba.

— ¿Ya comieron? — la pregunta de Teseo sacó a Percy del trance que cargaba y lo bajo a la realidad, una donde podían atraparlo fácilmente teniendo una masturbación de parte de Jason. Y lo peor es que seria su hermano quien lo atrapará, bueno aunque había algo más terrible que eso y era que Jason no parecía tener contemplaciones de detenerse.

El rubio lo arrimó más contra el mesón para que Teseo no viera lo que estaba haciéndole a su pequeño hermano pero su mano seguía trabajando, se había introducido en el bóxer y podía sentir el húmedo y caliente miembro de Percy, bajaba y subía con calma como si delante de ellos no estuvieran sus hermanos mayores.

— Si, ya comimos, pura comida chatarra pero comimos — contesto Jason poniendo otra fresa en la boca de Percy.

— Eso no es comer — renego Perseo entrando en la cocina hacia el refrigerador.

— Pues también estábamos haciendo hot cakes — Percy logró hablar porque seria sospechoso si no lo hiciera con una mano señaló el plato con hot cakes que tenían cerca.

— Ah, eso si es comida — Perseo cerro la puerta del refrigerador y se acerco a tomar uno. Jason movió a Percy un poco hacia un lado evitando que Perseo note lo que hacía con su mano.

— Yo iré a cambiarme de ropa — dijo Teseo dándose media vuelta para subir.

— Yo voy contigo — Perseo se apresuró a seguirlo por las escaleras.

Percy suspiró aliviado cuando por fin se habían ido pero aún tenía el problema rubio que no dejaba su erección en paz, su mano se seguía moviendo hasta que en un movimiento más lo hizo venir y manchar la ropa que tenía puesta.

— Te dije que se terminaría de ensuciar — beso una de las mejillas de un Percy que solo cayó rendido hacia adelante jadeando, saco su mano de los boxers del azabache y la acerco a su rostro — huele bastante bien — comenzó a lamer lo que quedaba de la eyaculación de Percy en su mano.

— Jason — regaño Percy recuperando la compostura — ¿Por qué has hecho esto? — se incorporó bien sobre sus pies poniéndose frente al rubio que era de su porte, este solo sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

— Porque hace unos días te seguí a los baños de la escuela — confesó mientras el otro enrojecia de la vergüenza — Y te escuché decir mi nombre entre jadeos, me pareció de lo más excitante —

— Tu... tu... — Percy lo señalo sin poder decir mayor palabra, había sido descubierto por su mejor amigo.

— Si y algo más — tomo a Percy por la cintura este solo parpadeo — Me gustas, me gustas mucho y me gusto saber que te ayudo con tu problema — el azabache bajo la cabeza más avergonzado aún — Aunque no me gusto que no me lo hayas dicho —

— Yo, yo no podía — se aferro al pecho del rubio — Soy un fenómeno Jason ¿Cómo podía decirte eso? —

— No lo eres, eres el chico más lindo que conozco — levanto su rostro con una mano de la barbilla, vio como sus ojos verdes tenían lágrimas en los bordes — Eres muy hermoso, que no te quede duda de eso y además te amo tal como eres — limpio sus ojos con sus dos manos — No te vayas a olvidar de eso —

— También me gustas Jason — sonrió un poco y el otro beso sus labios, fue un beso corto pero con sentimientos.

Y todo fue bonito hasta que las hormonas de Percy atacaron de nuevo y Jason pudo notarlo, solo río contra sus labios cuando se separaron un poco, el azabache no sabía dónde meterse pero el rubio si sabia donde lo quería.

— Ven — lo arrastro hasta la habitación olvidando todo lo demás, al entrar comenzó a besarlo hasta llevarlo a la cama.

Percy estaba completamente encantado con el rubio, su rubio, amaba a Jason prácticamente desde que lo conoció a los siete años, siempre le pareció un niño demasiado hermoso, nunca pensó que el rubio pensara lo mismo que él.

La ropa salió sobrando, Jason se deshizo enteramente de la de Percy y se comenzó a hacer cargo de su otra vez necesitada erección pero esta vez lo hizo con su boca, succiono despacio y jugo con su lengua, mordisqueo levemente la punta de su pene haciendo que el otro apreté la sábana con sus manos.

— Jason — logro decir Percy que solo podía aguantar los gemidos para que los otros no le oyeran.

— Tranquilo — susurro el rubio acercándose a su oído mientras su mano trabajaba en su miembro — Te amo — beso sus labios y el otro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Percy se corrió una vez más en las manos de Jason, pronto estaba encima de él mientras sus manos paseaban libremente sobre sus abdominales podía sentir la erección creciente del rubio bajo de si, aún traía los boxers puestos pero pronto se los quitó dejando ver su miembro, el azabache no espero dos veces para hacerlo suyo.

— Buen Percy — Jason pasaba su mano por el cabello de Percy mientras este introducía toda su falange en su boca y luego la lamia, la mano libre de Jason viajó al trasero de Percy lo apretó.

— Ah...— un jadeo bastante audible escapó de los labios de Percy lo que hizo sonreír al rubio y de nuevo lo apretó y luego con sus dedos separo un poco sus nalgas — Jason —

— Shhhh, harás lo que diga — susurro para hacerlo levantar y que dejara su pene, lo dejo recostado en la cama mientras sacaba del cajón lo que había traído de la habitación de Perseo — Abre las piernas —

— ¿Qué es eso? — señaló el frasco en las manos del rubio.

— Solo has lo que digo — ordeno y Percy solo obedeció mientras Jason veía su nueva erección, enserio que tenía problemas con sus hormonas pero eso no importaba.

Tomo entre sus manos el gel lubricante y comenzó a esparcirlo en la entrada de Percy haciendo que este cubra su boca con sus dos manos para que no se escuchen sus gemidos. Jason sonrió viendo el rostro sonrojado de Percy, le gustaba verlo así, rojo y lindo.

Comenzó a juguetear con su entrada, primero metió un dedo sin mucha dificultad y comenzó a moverlo despacio provocando que Percy arqueara la espalda porque con su otra mano estaba masajeando su erección, desde la base hasta la punta. Pronto entraban dos dedos los cuales abría y cerraba, luego escarbaba con ellos provocando espasmos de placer en Percy que apenas resistía con las manos en su boca.

— Ahora voy a entrar — le aviso una ves que vio que tres dedos entraban con mucha facilidad y el otro solo asintió completamente fuera de si.

Entro de a poco, estaba caliente y todo se ajustaba alrededor de su pene, lo cual solo consiguió que jadeara, una vez dentro dejo que Percy se acostumbre a él mientras se encargaba de su excitación sus manos eran hábiles y pronto logró que se venga una vez más.

— Amo esto — susurro mordiendo su labio tratando de reprimir sus propios gemidos de placer, comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de Percy golpeando las paredes internas de él y haciendo que este choque contra el respaldar de la cama.

— Yo también — logro decir el azabache entre jadeos dejando caer sus manos a los lados, se sentía delicioso tener a la persona que tanto amaba dentro de él.

Jason se agachó hacia él y Percy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Jason estaban en la espalda de Percy sosteniéndolo mientras el devoraba su cuello con cuidado de no dejar marcas, no quería que Percy tenga que contestar preguntas incómodas.

Por otra parte Percy no estaba teniendo tanto cuidado como él, ya había dejado algunos rasguños en su espalda mientras se aferraba cuando él comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes y rápido, pero a Jason no pareció importarle eso, todo lo que quería era estar con su azabache, terminar dentro de él y amarlo cuanto más podía.

Cuando llegó al clímax recién notó que Percy había tenido otra erección porque esta termino entre el abdomen de los dos y el rubio terminó en el interior de Percy. Los dos terminaron agotados y jadeantes uno a lado del otro.

— Siempre que tengas problemas me gustaría ayudarte — murmuró Jason acomodando el cabello del azabache mientras lo miraba con ternura. Percy se ruborizo más si es que se podía — Incluso en la escuela — se acercó y besó sus labios despacio.

— Si — respondió cuando se separaron.

Después de un rato los dos se bañaron y cambiaron a la pijama, vieron películas juntos. Jason confesó donde estaban las pastillas pero Percy está vez necesito menos dosis que la acostumbrada. Jugaron un rato antes de ir a la cama una vez más pero esta vez a dormir.

Porque a veces los amigos pueden ser de más ayuda que los medicamentos.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: Me di cuenta que nunca he escrito Lemmon de Jercy._** ** _Era mi obligación hacerlo :v/_** ** _Ok fue soft pero creo que es válido para la primera vez con ellos :v_**


	37. Espérame

**_~One Shot ~_**

La vida nunca es fácil, siempre pone trabas a todo paso que das. No naces caminando o hablando, no naces sabiendo, no naces con todas las de ganar ni con todas las de perder. Solo naces con incertidumbres, pero es peor cuando se desata una guerra.

 _Espérame_.

Fueron las últimas palabras que él dejó escapar de sus labios al amor de su vida, mientras se alejaba para cumplir con el deber. Servir a su país era todo un honor pero si moría sabia que había quienes no sobrevivirían sin él, debía cumplir esa última palabra, tenía que cumplirla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Porque había alguien esperándole.

—El avión está listo comandante Grace —informó uno de los militares que estaban encargados de la revisión mecánica.

—Vamos —fue todo lo que contesto Jason Grace, el alto comandante de aviación que tenía el cuartel en ese momento, él estaba a cargo de soltar el último cargamento de bombas sobre lo que quedaba del bando enemigo.

—Es la última misión y volvemos a casa —escucho decir a uno de sus cabos mientras se subían al avión.

Si, esta sería la ultima misión de su comandancia y todos serían enviados a casa, la guerra estaba por llegar a su fin. Jason lo que más deseaba era volver a casa, no podía esperar más por estrecharle entre sus brazos, sentir el aroma de su shampoo cerca de su nariz y darle el beso que no le dio antes de partir.

Subió al avión y comenzó a manejar los controles tal como había hecho desde que terminó su instrucción como piloto militar, seria el último vuelo que haría en este avión. El próximo lo llevaría a casa.

La nave se elevó por el sublime cielo azul, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, todos querían volver a casa, habían perdido a muchos en las misiones. Todos serían recordados por su valentía.

—Estamos listos señor —decía uno de los oficiales y entonces Jason liberó la última carga, después se volvió a desatar el infierno como en cada misión.

Devastación.

Desolación.

Humo.

Fuego.

Caos por todas partes es lo que se vivió en ese momento, las llamas lo consumían todo. Casi pierden pista, uno de los motores estalló. Los enemigos comenzaron a disparar hacia el avión.

 _Recuérdame cuando estés allá_

Recordaba Jason mientras trataba de esquivar las balas y los misiles enemigos, trataba de no perder el control del avión pero estaba resultando imposible.

 _Nunca podría olvidarte, eres lo que más amo_

Tuvo que planear con uno solo de los motores, podía ver ya el lago en frente. Todo estaba quemándose, olía a gasolina, sus hombres estaban heridos pero aún así sabía que el enemigo lo estaba aún más.

 _Yo también te amo Jay_

Besó su mejilla, el lugar en el que había besado ardió y se recordó una vez más lo que le había dicho.

 _Espérame_

Conociendo lo testaruda que podía ser esa persona, sabia que estaría ahí, que siempre le esperaría. Tomo el control del avión, comenzó a maniobrar para hacer el aterrizaje lo menos accidentado que podía. Tenía que volver a casa.

Por muy poco pero lo logro, el avión aterrizó y todos comenzaron a salir. Algunos tenían heridas por las balas que habían atravesado el casco del avión, otros por partes del avión que habían salido volando pero todos celebraban.

—¡Hemos Ganado! — le escucho decir a uno mientras corría por el sendero yendo a su base, de la base enemiga ya solo quedaban escombros.

—¡Nos vamos a casa! —Casa, eso era lo que más quería Jason.

—Casa —susurro para si mismo mirando al cielo e imaginando ahí su sonrisa esperando que vuelva.

 _Te dirá papá cuando vuelvas_

Sonrió como tonto pensando en su dulce voz, en que los dos le estarían esperando. Su hijo le esperaba en casa, tenía que volver.

Unos días después todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas, por fin se iban a casa, por fin volvían a su hogar.

—¿Y? ¿Hay alguien que te espere? —se metió un poco en su vida un chico grande que calzaba muy bien entre los militares, era tan grande como un luchador y muy formido pero sus dulces ojos te decían lo contrario. Te decían que era la persona más buena que podías conocer.

—Claro que si, tengo tres personas esperándome en casa respondió mientras metía sus cosas a su maleta.

—Supongo que la chica hermosa de la foto, es una de las que te espera —sonrío de lado una de las generales más rígidas que tenía ese cuartel pero él se la había sabido ganar.

—Claro que si, ella es una de las que me espera, también mi hijo y alguien más —sonrío recordando la foto que ella había mencionado pero que perdió en uno de los ataques.—¿Y a ustedes alguien los espera? —

—Me da pena pero si, la chica más hermosa del universo espera por mi —sonrío el gran chico de descendencia Chino canadiense —A que es hermosa —les mostró una foto de una chica morena con un gran cabello castaño y ojos dorados que parecía estar embarazada.

—Lo es —sonrío pero pensaba en quien le esperaba en casa, esa persona era mucho más hermosa, estaba seguro de eso.—¿Y a usted general Ávila Ramírez Arellano? —

—Oh por favor, no empieces Grace —gruño la mujer rodando los ojos —La guerra termino, llámame Reyna —El rubio río, sabia cuanto ella detestaba que le llamara por su apellido y por su rango.

—Esta bien, Reyna ¿Hay alguien esperando tu regreso? — volvió a intentar aunque aún tenía una sonrisa burlona hacia ella.

—Mi hermana, ella siempre espera mi regreso, tanto como yo espero el de ella —sonrío de lado, sus ojos brillaban con ese orgullo fiero. Ese mismo que en combate parecía transmitir poder a los demás para poder seguir con su lucha.

—Supongo que no es fácil que toda tu familia sea militar —Jason termino de guardar sus cosas en la maleta mientras ella asentía.

Para nadie era fácil tener una vida de militar, no era fácil despedirte de tus seres queridos, no era fácil un adiós cuando no sabías si sería el último. Para algunos lo había sido, para otros solo un hasta luego.

—Pero después de esto, se acabó para mi —decía Frank el gran tipo mientras terminaba de guardar la foto de su esposa en su bolsillo del uniforme cerca de su corazón —Pediré un trabajo de oficina, ella no puede seguir con el alma en un hilo como decía en sus cartas —

—Si y tienes que ver también por tu hija ¿no? —Le sonreía Reyna mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar hacia el avión que los llevaría a casa, con las maletas cargadas de ropa que no querían volver a usar en mucho tiempo y el corazón lleno de esperanza por volver al lugar amado.

—Si, ella me envió una foto pero la perdí. Debe tener ya un año —sonrió con dulzura mientras se subían al avión —¿Y usted comandante Grace? ¿No tenía un hijo también? —

—Si, tengo un niño que debe tener dos años esperándome en casa —sonrío metiendo su maleta en la parte alta del avión igual que los demás —Lo extraño como no tienen idea —

—Ha sido un año loco, te comprendemos —decía Reyna cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su asiento.

Claro que lo había sido cuando dejó a su pequeño este apenas tenía un año de edad, aún no decía muchas palabras pero esa persona le aseguraba que le diría papá. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento de que ese pequeño ser le llamara papá ¿Él papá? Nunca se espero serlo pero cuando le dieron la noticia, estallo en felicidad. No sabia si seria el mejor padre pero vaya que lo iba a intentar.

Le iba a dar todo lo mejor de él, así como ella se lo había dado a él. Tenía que ser el mejor, aunque nunca tuvo el mejor ejemplo para esto. No era la primera vez que había salido en misión de casa pero si era la primera en la que había tardado tanto en volver, como piloto era más fácil que muera y por eso mismo su familia tenía tanto miedo de que él se vaya.

Pero esta fue su última misión, no aceptaría más misiones, se alejaría de este mundo. Por ellos. Por su familia. Una familia muy pequeña de solo cuatro personas pero suya y de nadie más.

En unas horas más, el avión aterrizó. Habían muchas personas esperando la llegada de los militares, recuentos se dieron por todas partes. Reyna se saludaba de estilo militar con otra muy parecida a ella pero pronto se estaban abrazando.

—Mírala, ahí está —susurro Frank señalando con su dedo hacia donde estaba la misma morena de la foto con una bebé envuelta en su cobija amarilla.

—Pues ve ahí y no la pierdas —Jason le hizo un saludo militar y Frank sonrió.

—No, mi señor —le devolvió el saludo para después ir a su encuentro con ella.

Fue hermoso ver como ella lo abrazaba y estrechaba entre sus brazos, besaba cada parte de su rostro y susurraba cuanto le alegraba tenerlo de vuelta. Solo para después golpearlo y reclamar que nunca se vuelva a ir así.

—Es hermosa —le escucho decir a Frank mientras levantaba a su bebé en brazos, una pequeña morenita de cabellos negros crespos, ojos rasgados y color dorado. Ella había tomado lo mejor de cada uno de ellos.

Una bebé simplemente hermosa. Era lindo ver ese cuadro familiar, el abrazaba a su bebé mientras besaba la frente de su esposa que era mucho más pequeña que él.

Pero los ojos de Jason dejaron de ver eso para buscar su propia felicidad, tenía que estar ahí, no podía ser posible que no estuviera. Sabía que estaría esperándole.

—¿Dónde estas? — se preguntaba cada vez más cerca de las personas, hasta que un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios corrió hasta él.

—¡Papá! —tiro de sus pantalones mirándole con unos ojos azules preciosos —Te enconté papá —le sonreía con toda la dulzura que le daba sus pequeños dientes delanteros.

— ¿Egan? —Se atrevió a preguntar aún con el niño sujeto a sus piernas y el pequeño asintió para después soltar una risita infantil.

—¡Egan! ¡Egan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — a lo lejos alcanzo a verla, estaba desesperada buscando al pequeño.

—Vaya que tienes preocupada a alguien —murmuró mientras levantaba a su pequeño hijo del suelo y lo acomodaba en sus brazos, este río por las cosquillas que empezó a hacerle mientras se acercaba a una desesperada mujer que miraba a todas partes.—Creo que has perdido a este pequeño — dijo acercándose y pronto ella volteó.

—Egan —soltó un suspiro aliviada viendo al pequeño pero después vio con los ojos muy abiertos a quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos —Jay —susurro antes de echarse a sus brazos a llorar mientras le abrazaba.

—Yo también te extrañé —acariciaba su cabello despacio mientras sostenía en un solo brazo a su hijo que hacía lo mismo que él.

—Eres un idiota, un idiota con letras mayúsculas —murmuraba contra su pecho —¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? —levanto el rostro y paso su mano por su rostro mientras el pasaba la suya también por su mejilla —No te haces una idea ¿verdad? —

—Fue la última vez, lo prometo —susurro besando su frente mientras Egan se pegaba a su cuello.

—¿Y tú? Tú te pareces demasiado a tu padre —decía ella sorbiendo su nariz y tomando al niño en brazos —Solo te falta comerte una grapadora y eres su copia exacta —

—No le digas esas cosas al niño —renegó tapando los oídos del pequeño que ella tenía en sus brazos.

—Tiene que enterarse de las verdades —refutó ella alejándose —Ahora vamos que alguien más te espera —señaló hacia la gente y ahí le vio.

Estaba como siempre, su ropa no era elegante ni al último grito de la moda pero en su persona todo quedaba bien, como si le hubiese mandado a hacer a la medida. Su cabello algo largo, seguramente no había querido cortarse las puntas y los ojos que tanto amaba, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Seguramente le había visto abrazar a Egan pero no se había acercado.

—Ve, idiota, te ha estado esperando —susurro ella empujando su espalda para que corra al encuentro.

Así lo hizo, corrió hasta tenerle enfrente, aún con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, rojos, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y en los labios esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Jason lata con fuerza. Se veía simplemente sublime.

—He vuelto —susurro antes de que la otra persona se desarmara en llanto abrazándole, él le abrazo también —No me iré de nuevo, gracias por esperarme —

—Eres un idiota, no más misiones por favor —su voz estaba ronca, destrozada por el llanto. Seguramente había estado horas rogando a quien fuera que le cuide que lo traiga de vuelta, que por favor no se lo quiten.

Beso con delicadeza sus cabellos estrechandole entre sus brazos, tenía como siempre ese olor que tanto amaba.

Un olor salino, a brisa marina.

—Te amo Percy, perdón por tardar —levanto su rostro con sus manos y estampó un beso en sus labios, esos que extraño con toda la locura que podía soportar, su lengua se metió de intrusa en su boca. Tenía que recorrerla toda, tenía que saborear cada parte de él.

Era suyo, lo tenía de vuelta entre sus brazos, no lo iba a dejar nunca más.

Era su esposo, su alma, su vida, era él único que le daba significado a todo lo que conocía.

—Bueno, que pueden darse su amor en privado, por favor. Hay un niño presente —decía la chica que sostenía a Egan.

—Thals, eres tan oportuna como siempre hermana —susurro Jason abrazando a Percy que trataba de dejar de llorar y recuperar el aliento.

—Papi, encontré a papá —decía el pequeño mientras estiraba sus manitos para ir a los brazos de su papi.

—Lo vi Egan, lo vi —decía el azabache mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Esta era la familia de Jason, ellos eran su luz en medio de la tormenta y por la cual siempre tenía que volver a su hogar. Su hermana, su esposo y su pequeño hijo.

Jason beso la cabeza de Percy una vez más mientras este cargaba a su hijo, a lo lejos vio a Reyna que estaba con su hermana y le sonrió mientras llevaba de la cintura a Percy.

Reyna le hizo el mismo gesto viendo la dulzura con la que abrazaba al azabache que llevaba a un pequeño niño en brazos. Se alegraba por él.

Porque algunas palabras tienen más fuerza que una frase completa, una palabra te puede convertir en la persona más fuerte del mundo o en la más débil. A veces solo necesitas una palabra para querer volver a donde quieres.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: Esto es Jercy ~_**

 ** _¿Cómo que esto debía estar arriba? :v_**

 ** _¿Me equivoque? ups(?_**

 ** _Egan: Define a un chico que tiene luz propia._**

 ** _Egan es adoptado._**

 ** _Le dieron la noticia a Jason de que les habían dado la adopción de Egan._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, porque lo escribí con insomnio XD_**

 ** _NefilimCanuto Espero te guste, si no después te dedico otro XD._**


	38. Amnesia

**_N/A: Este One shot está contado desde la perspectiva de Teseo._** ** _Así que no estoy muy acostumbrada a contar desde primera persona, disculpen las metidas de dedo y los errores._** ** _Ya saben que más escribo en tercera persona pero este me salió así._**

 ** _~One Shot ~_**

Es difícil la mente humana, es tan frágil. Un mal golpe en el lugar menos indicado y toda tu vida puede cambiar por completo, puede cambiar incluso la de las demás. Incluso puede arruinar tu corazón, o tal vez darte una nueva oportunidad.

Puede darte una vida completamente nueva, una sin errores porque ya no recuerdas nada, porque ya no hay nada que recordar, todo esta limpio y sin resentimientos. Pero ¿Eso es bueno no? Porque comienzas de nuevo, es como si conocieras personas completamente nuevas aunque en realidad no lo son.

Pero claro no es tan bueno, no al menos para la persona en la que quedaron tantos recuerdos vividos, la persona que te ama con toda su alma pero que no recuerdas. Esa a la que tu padre tanto odia.

—Hoy viene Perseo, por favor no salgas de bodega —fue todo lo que me dijo mi jefe antes de mandarme a esta sucia bodega.

Bodega donde me tengo que esconder para que no me vea, para que no le duela mi presencia, para que su cabeza no empiece a dar vueltas y el pueda continuar con su vida.

Estoy sentado en el suelo contando los contenidos de algunas cajas, necesito tener las manos ocupadas. Sufro de THDA ¿desde que nací? Bueno no se si desde que nací, eso debería preguntárselo a mi madre, lo único que se es que lo tengo.

Mi mente suele divagar muy fácilmente, a veces hasta yo mismo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Como aquella vez que estábamos cerca del mar junto con mi hermano, vimos unas lindas aves que estaban hasta el horizonte tal vez y quisimos ir detrás de ellas pero terminamos tomando un helado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? Nunca pudimos saberlo con exactitud.

Bueno creo que entienden el punto ¿verdad? El caso es que lo perdí todo por un golpe. Hace años yo era completamente feliz, tenía la mejor relación que pude tener en toda mi miserable existencia.

Me pongo de pie porque ya termine con la caja y la coloco en su lugar, en realidad no quiero recordar aquella relación. Solo les diré que lo perdí, todo por un golpe en su cabeza y quisiera decir que solo fue mi vida la que se arruinó pero la verdad es que logré arruinar más vidas que solo la mía.

—Teseo —a genial, a él también le han enviado aquí, nunca me ha acusado o reclamado por arruinar su vida. Él simplemente me sigue tratando como siempre, él sigue queriendome como mi hermano ¿Por qué me sonríe si le arruine la existencia? —¡Hey! ¡Tes! —mueve una mano delante de mis ojos.

—Hola Percy —saludo con la mano, él sigue sonriendo mientras se pone a cargar unas cuantas cajas más —Así que ¿están los dos aquí? —pregunto algo dubitativo, él se tensa mientras se detiene con la caja que sostiene en sus manos y asiente —Aún lamento eso —

—Esta bien, no tienes la culpa de nada Tes —siguió cargando la caja hasta ponerla junto con las demás, suelto un suspiro doloroso.

—Pronto celebrarán la boda ¿verdad? —En realidad no quiero hablar de este tema pero la pregunta ha salido de mi boca sin permiso como suelen hacer siempre. Soy un idiota.

—Si —susurro en respuesta —Reyna se ve muy feliz por eso... hoy vinieron a que conozca a los empleados de su nuevo negocio —murmuró pero pude sentir como su voz se rompía con cada palabra.

—Lo lamento Percy —susurré acercandome a él, pude ver el temblor en sus hombros mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo, sus sollozos comenzaron a escapar junto con sus lágrimas.

—Está todo bien, no te preocupes. Él estará mejor con ella —susurro aunque se que más intenta consolarse a si mismo que a mi, trata de mentirse tanto como yo lo hice hace un año y medio cuando él se casó.

—Si no fuera...—no me dejo terminar la frase que tapo mi boca con su mano.

—Calla, solo fue un accidente. No tienes la culpa de nada —me sonrió como siempre hace mientras sacaba su mano y limpiaba sus lágrimas —Vamos a trabajar mejor —se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

Solo me lo quedé ahí mirándole, le arruine la vida. Nos arruine la vida desde el momento en que me fijé en Perseo Grace.

Les explicare, creo que necesitan saberlo.

Hace cuatro años conocí al chico más genial que pudiera existir en todo el mundo. Era un maldito controlador de todo, su padre es el dueño de "Zeus O'Pryce" La mayor y mejor aerolínea de todo Estados Unidos. Yo ingresé a trabajar ahí junto con mi hermano. Ambos tenemos buenos conocimientos de mecánica.

Aún recuerdo el día en que lo conocí.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! —tenía la mirada fría en sus ojos azules, su traje gris le sentaba demasiado bien, su dedo me señalaba desde una plataforma. Yo estaba con un overol de color gris con un horrible estampado a un lado color naranja con el nombre de la compañía y totalmente sucio —Sube aquí en este momento —

—Ah si y porque no mejor usted baja ¿o es que le pesa mucho bajar unos cuantos escalones? —replique mirándole desafiante y pronto todos comenzaron a murmurar. No sabia que era hijo del jefe ¡Lo juro!

—¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. No se lo digan pero se lo veía verdaderamente intimidante y sexy con el ceño fruncido en esa ocasión.

—Eres el inútil que no puede bajar diez escalones porque le pesa demasiado el trasero para hacerlo —¡Si! Lo hice divinamente ese día, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como los demás me lanzaban miradas de: Este tipo ya está muerto; excepto por mi hermano él solo rodo los ojos, conocía muy bien mi carácter y que no me gustaba que me señalaran.

—¡Ganimedes! —reclamo él, haciendo que el asistente del jefe mayor se acerque a él y fue solamente ahí que comencé a darme cuenta de que algo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal.

—Teseo —mascullo mi hermano mayor Tritón a uno de mis lados tirando de mi hombro, volteé a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el me dio de esas miradas de ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! Bueno me las da siempre, ya estoy súper acostumbrado a eso —Te conseguí este trabajo ¿y así es como piensas agradecer? —sus dientes rechinaron mucho en ese momento, prometo que se veía como esos tiburones listos para matar a su presa.

—Creo que insultaste al hijo del jefe Tes —susurro Percy suavemente a mi otro lado mirando algo que en ese instante yo no veía pero sus palabras sí que calaron en mi. Por primera vez en mi entonces corta y miserable existencia, me arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero no lo demostre. Orgullo y dignidad ante todo.

—¿Ya vali? —le pregunté a Percy y el asintió, después voltee y los vi avanzar hacia mi. Fueron tres, Ganimedes que era el asistente del padre del jefe y el que aprobó mi contrato, a sus lados dos más jóvenes. Del lado derecho al que había enfrentado y llamado técnicamente trasero flojo, del lado izquierdo un rubio que se veía tan rígido como una tabla. Menos mal me mordí la lengua y no dije nada de eso.

—¿Quiénes son estos Ganimedes? —los ojos del azabache estaban fijos en mi. Adoro esos ojos, juro que podrían derretirme cuando no estaban llenos de odio hacia mi como ese día, bueno sigamos.

—Son los nuevos mecánicos, joven Perseo —Y ahí descubrí el nombre de mi mayor perdición, recuerdo que solo me quedé mirando al azabache sin bajar la mirada.

—El impertinente ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —masculló, creo que intentaba matarme con su mirada pero no le daba resultado conmigo.

—Teseo Jackson —aclare totalmente erguido y lo vi sonreír como si hubiese contando algo divertido.

—Así que Teseo —sonrió ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, de forma maliciosa. También adoraba esas sonrisas.

—Perseo tranquilo, es nuevo y no sabia quien eras —El rubio a lado de Ganimedes trato de calmar a Perseo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, este le dio una mirada de advertencia pero el otro solo se la devolvió —Somos los hijos del dueño, este es mi hermano mayor y algo exasperado Perseo —señaló divertido al azabache. El rubio me cayó bien al instante —Yo soy Jason —y entonces descubrí el objetivo del rubio.

Sus ojos azules se habían fijado a un lado mío y no exactamente en Tritón, si no a mi otro lado la parte más tierna de los Jackson que existe en el mundo. Ok eso sonó algo gay pero es que mi hermano es adorable, es como si la niñez nunca quiso dejarlo, tenía ojos grande, se avergonzaba fácil y con su sonrisa torcida podía convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera.

—No soy exasperado ¿Acaso no has visto la forma en que me trato? —reclamo Perseo mirando a su hermano pero este tenía los ojos demasiado ocupados puestos en mi hermano, mismo que no se percatara de nada. Es medio lento con eso de darse cuenta que le gusta a la gente.

—Porque no sabia quien eras, ahora que lo sabe...—interrumpi al rubio antes de que me diera crédito de algo que no iba a hacer.

—Lo seguiré tratando igual, no me interesa si eres hijo del dueño o del mismo presidente de todo el país —rodé los ojos ¡Viva yo y mi impertinencia! Tal vez por eso es que los empleos no me duraban demasiado.

—Teseo —reclamaron mis dos hermanos a mis lados, solo que Tritón fue más brusco y me dio un golpe en la nuca. Lo que me recuerda que aún tengo que cobrarselas.

—No volverá a tratarlo así, se lo aseguro —dijo Percy por mi mientras por lo bajo Tritón me dio el regaño de mi vida que no viene al caso.

—Esta bien, te creo ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —¿vieron eso? El rubio quería ir directo al punto.

—Perseus Jackson pero me dicen Percy — mi hermano le sonrió de lado mientras le tendía la mano sin guante protector. Y aquí es el momento en que el rubio termino de caer perdidamente enamorado de mi hermano ¿No me creen?

—Lindo nombre —susurro el rubio tomando la mano de mi hermano y se la apretó demasiado ¡Lo juro! Si por el rubio hubiese sido, no se la soltaba jamás.

—Es mi nombre —gruño molesto Perseo mientras el rubio se perdía aún en los ojos de mi hermano. Les dije, el apretón de manos fue largo, tanto que logró incomodar a Percy al punto del sonrojo.—Jason ya sueltalo —tuvo que decir él porque el rubio no soltaba.

—Si, lo siento. Creo que hemos interrumpido su trabajo y deben volver a él —se aclaro la garganta y se acomodó la corbata que tenía mientras Ganimedes y Perseo asentían mirándole extrañados.

Como pudieron notar, Perseo y yo no nos llevábamos para nada bien en el principio, él pretendía controlarme tal como lo hacía con el resto de empleados pero yo no se la ponía fácil. Nunca se la pondría fácil.

Si él decía que hiciera algo, yo fingía estar más sordo que las piezas de metal con las que trabajábamos. Si él trataba de acercarse a mi, yo le saltaba con que iba a demandarlo por acoso laboral. Él siempre se iba resoplando algo de que yo era imposible.

Así fue nuestra relación por unos cuantos meses, aunque comencé a sospechar que le encantaba que le lleve la contraria. Es que parecía tan acostumbrado a que donde fuera todos hacían y deshacían para quedar bien con él, que ya estaba cansado de eso he iba a donde mi para quitarse eso. O al menos así fue hasta ese día.

—Ya esta —recuerdo ese día, había terminado de revisar uno de los aviones que estaba por despegar. No tenía ningún desperfecto solo le faltaba un poco de aceite y nada más.

—Teseo —mi hermano me llamo cuando estaba limpiando mis manos con un trapo, levante las mirada de lo que hacia y lo vi —Necesitan que vayas a esta dirección —me entrego un papel y me lo quede mirando sin entender que pasaba —A uno de los niños ricos se le ha dañado la moto y necesitan que alguien la repare —

—¿Y por qué yo? —rodé los ojos con fastidio. Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer ese día como para encargarme de arreglar uno de los juguetes de esos niños mimados.

—Porque te ha pedido a ti y te darán un extra ¿No estás necesitando el dinero para tu propia moto? —Tritón arqueo una ceja mirándome, me rendí y caminé hacia los jeeps del trabajo.

Tal vez ese fue mi error, debí negarme ir ese día, debí dejar que otro vaya en mi lugar y quizá las cosas no habrían terminado como lo hicieron. Quizá no me habría enamorado perdidamente de Perseo Grace.

Cuando llegue, ahí estaba él, estaba cerca del borde de la carretera, no llevaba su traje de siempre. Llevaba Jeans azules, una camiseta azul cielo, una chaqueta roja, unos zapatos deportivos y una moto a un lado junto con su casco, todo color negro.

¡Se veía jodidamente sexy! Y estoy seguro que el desgraciado sabía que se veía demasiado bien porque me sonrió de lado en cuanto me vio llegar.

Yo llevaba el miserable uniforme de la compañía, estaba sudado, cansado, engrasado hasta decir basta y él me veía como si llevara la mejor ropa del mundo ¿Qué cómo supe eso? Era simple, no despego sus ojos de mi desde que me vio llegar.

—Teseo —sonrío como nunca ese día, había conseguido su objetivo. Yo había obedecido un mandato suyo —¿Puedes revisarla? —

—Para eso me han mandado —Si Perseo era un maldito controlador, el maldito que estaba enamorado de mi.

El más grande estúpido que aún amo.

Pero sigamos con esto ¿ok? Bueno recuerdo que me agache a revisar la moto y en todo momento podía sentir la mirada de Perseo sobre mi espalda, era como si hubiese hecho una nota mental de cada uno de mis movimientos exactos, como si cada gota de sudor que bajaba por mi cuello la quisiera grabada en su retina.

Ojalá nos hubiésemos quedado en esa parte para siempre, ojalá yo me hubiera negado a lo que pidió después. Ojalá no nos hubiésemos enamorado porque eso fue lo que nos llevó al fracaso.

—Esta lista, ya puedes probarla —me levante del suelo después de acomodar las bujías de la moto que se habían movido y por eso producían un sonido horrible.

—Gracias —Perseo me sonrió como nunca mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros. No lo puedo negar, se sintió demasiado bien tenerle tan cerca, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

—No es nada —me puse completamente nervioso porque aún sentía su mirada en mi, limpie mis manos con la toalla de siempre —Debo volver al trabajo —señalé el Jeep y comencé a caminar hacia ahí.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestiono él haciendo que gire a verlo —Escuche que te quieres comprar una moto, una igual a la mía —

—Si y por eso tengo el trabajo, también para pagar mis estudios —sonreí, recuerdo que fue la primera charla larga que tuvimos sin matarnos, lo cuál fue verdaderamente extraño.

—Bueno si quieres una moto con la mía, puedes hacer un adelanto de como se siente manejar una —se acerco a mi y como idiota que soy me quede ahí parado esperando que llegue cerca mío.

En retrospectiva, debí huir ese día. Tal vez no estaría con la vida como la tengo si hubiese huido aquella vez. Pero como no lo hice.

—Se que hay un estacionamiento cerca, ahí puedes dejar el Jeep, así vamos y te presto la moto un rato — señaló la moto atrás de él con su pulgar mientras sonreía.—Además te invito a comer, como pago por venir a repararla —

Ataco por varios francos ¿Lo vieron? ¡Eso fue cruel! ¡Era imposible que me niegue si me ofrecía eso! Vamos, que soy humano y muy débil, me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro; un paseo en la moto de mi sueño, junto con azúcar y comida. Porque hubo postre, una tarta de chocolate árabe que estaba para morirse.

Si, ya se me desvíe un poco del tema. Bueno lo cierto es que acepte, fuimos y dejamos el Jeep en el estacionamiento que había dicho, luego me llevo a un restaurante en su moto. Lo sostuve de la cintura y las mariposas de mi estómago casi se salen por mi boca. Almorzamos en un restaurante hermoso, aunque la gente se quedaba viendo mi ropa; no era la más elegante y estaba sucia. Pero a Perseo no le molesto.

Fue de los mejores malditos días de mi vida, aún recuerdo muy bien esa salida y lo que hablamos, recuerdo que lo hice reír hasta el cansancio con mis tonterías. Recuerdo que también reí por las suyas, hicimos tanta bulla que se terminaron quejando los del restaurante pero aún así seguimos en nuestro mundo.

Después de eso, la relación entre los dos se volvió más unida. Aunque yo seguía sin obedecer sus estúpidas órdenes. Nos divertiamos a escondidas cuando podíamos, jugábamos bromas a los del trabajo. Le cambiamos el color de cabello a Charles, su novia río como nunca cuando lo vio mientras él se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

Tritón tuvo problemas en la ducha, le caía agua muy caliente o muy fría según moviamos las llaves. Fue divertido oírlo gritar, hasta que supo que fui yo y me regaño. Con el único que no me metí fue con Percy porque él estaba muy encargado de enseñar a Jason las cosas que se hacían en la aerolínea.

Se suponía que Perseo y Jason estaban ahí para eso, se suponía que Ganimedes le enseñaba a Perseo todo lo que debía de hacer, también que él le enseñaba a Jason, pero el rubio sabiendo lo que quería había dicho, que quería que uno de los empleados le enseñe. Y si, el gran afortunado, mi hermano: Percy Jackson.

—No se, a veces el rubio me mira demasiado —recuerdo que me confesó en un almuerzo —Pero no me siento incómodo con su mirada —me sonrió. Como extraño esa sonrisa, ahora solo es una mueca triste igual que la del rubio —Creo que le gustó —

—No me digas —conteste con clara ironía en mi voz —Si no me dices, no me entero —Percy me empujo el hombro mascullando algo de no comiences —Pero es que es demasiado notorio que los dos se gustan, hasta un ciego puede ver eso —bufe y recuerdo el sonrojo que adornó su rostro todo el resto del día.

También recuerdo el mío propio el dia en que Perseo me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi, fue unas semanas después de que Percy me dijera que había empezado a salir con Jason a escondidas.

—Solo se que me gustas Teseo y te quiero solo para mi —recuerdo sus palabras, su rostro con la sonrisa radiante que iluminaba mi vida completamente y hacia que el corazón me latiera como una locomotora sin freno, sostenía mis manos en las suyas.

Estábamos en una de nuestras escapadas de fin de semana, una de esas que se supone que haces con los amigos y solo vagas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Habíamos parado junto a un lago, terminábamos de hacer una fogata cuando hizo que me levantara con la excusa que quería que viera algo en el agua, tomó mis manos y me vio directo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Si, lo sé, suena a película de enamorados. Esas típicas donde el badboy de la escuela confiesa que a pesar de que ella sea una nerd, él está profundamente enamorado de ella y viceversa. Y ojalá hubiese terminado todo como aquellas películas.

Bueno ese día sí terminó como en las películas, yo estando con los nervios a mil solo pude asentir y balbucear un tu también me gustas. Muy patético.

El asunto está en que ahí comenzó mi perdición, bueno no solo la mía. Mi hermano fue arrastrado por la toma de malas decisiones mías ¿Por qué? A de ser su pregunta y yo tengo las respuestas.

Nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso.

Su padre era un hombre muy recto y ufano que al igual que Perseo intentaba controlar a todo y a todos, eso incluía a sus hijos y la vida de estos. Ese señor parecía de la época más antigua y remota, tal vez más atrás de la era de las cavernas, por ahí cuando recién estaban inventando el fuego, o tal vez cuando la tierra aún se estaba formando.

Ese hombre cuando se enteró de lo mío con Perseo, puso el grito en los cielos y prometo que la lluvia eléctrica que se sintió en la ciudad por esa época fue culpa suya. Le prohibió a Perseo estar conmigo bajo ningún concepto, además le informo que su prometida estaba por regresar.

Si, el tipo cual película antigua, les había conseguido prometidas a sus dos hijos varones. Su única hija mujer hace un par de años había huido según me contó Perseo. Chica lista.

—Debemos irnos —le propuse cuando teníamos un año y algo de relación clandestina.

Fue la peor decisión de todas.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto él poniendo su mano en mi cintura, estábamos en una habitación de mi departamento.

—A dónde sea, no quiero que nos separen —pase mi mano por su rostro, ojalá lo hubiese besado más ese día.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero Tes ¿Pero a dónde iremos? —me abrazo contra su pecho, me llené de su aroma a perfume caro.

—A dónde sea, pero no quiero que te aparte de mi —murmuré contra su pecho.

¿Si vieron? Fue mi estúpida decisión.

Esa noche comenzó a llover, íbamos en la moto de Perseo, el manejaba. Teníamos los cascos puestos, apenas podíamos ver algo a través de la lluvia. Cuando nos dimos cuenta fue tarde, un carro perdió pista delante de nosotros obligándonos a caer y dar una vuelta para parar dentro de la cuneta. Los cascos nos protegieron pero el de Perseo se partió y golpeó su cabeza.

No fue nada serio, es lo que dijeron los doctores, no hemorragias internas ni fisuras en el cráneo pero le dejo una secuela que no descubrimos hasta que el abrió los ojos. Yo solo terminé con un brazo y una pierna enyesados.

Pero cuando fui a verlo, conseguí un corazón roto como plus.

—Per —recuerdo que me acerqué a su cama y sostuve su mano con la mía, claramente la que no estaba enyesada—Lo siento Per —estaba incosciente acostado en la camilla pero pronto abrió los ojos —Oh, Dios, gracias porque estés despierto —

Me quedo mirando con sus ojos azules, totalmente confundido mientras soltaba mi mano y fruncía el ceño. Que apartara su mano fue el primer indicio que todo estaba mal y después todo se puso peor.

—¿Quién eres? —la pregunta que salió de sus labios partió mi alma en dos, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba muy mal —¿Dónde estoy? Y Ay...—su cabeza comenzó a doler.

Yo estaba destrozado y confundido a más no poder, los doctores me sacaron de ahí mientras le revisaban. Determinaron que tenía amnesia, no recordaba nada de los últimos años de su vida.

—No te acerques a él, nunca más —fue lo que dijo su padre una semana después —Tu sola cercanía lo enferma, le hace daño —

Era la verdad porque cada vez que me vio desde ese día su cabeza comenzaba a doler y cayó desmayado más de una vez. Por ende tampoco se pudieron ver Jason y Percy porque el parecido de mi hermano conmigo también le afectaba.

Desgracie la vida de los dos, solo por mi estúpida decisión de irme, solo por querer huir de todo. Hasta hoy tantos años después me arrepiento de esto.

¿Qué por qué seguimos en este trabajo? Estamos aquí porque Zeus Grace no puede despedirnos porque no hemos hecho nada en contra del contrato de trabajo que tenemos, además que tampoco podemos renunciar porque sería incumplimiento de contrato y no tenemos para pagar la multa de este. Aunque pronto dará igual pues esta por acabar.

Lo que Perseo si recordaba, era a su prometida, esa chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que ahora es su esposa.

Ese día comprendí a la pobre sirenita del cuento que nos contaba mi madre cuando éramos pequeños, y el porque no pudo matar a su príncipe para salvarse, estuve obligado a ir a su boda, me obligaron a ver como el hombre que amo se casaba con otra. Me sentí como la espuma del mar, solo que yo no tenía opción de subir al cielo y hacerme una hija del aire.

Yo tenía que estar aquí viendo como él era feliz con ella, como seguramente algún día tendrían hijos que yo nunca podría darle, como iba a ser eternamente feliz mientras mi corazón muere.

Pero al menos eso terminará en unos meses y me llevaré a Percy antes de que tenga que pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que yo. Jason pronto se casará contra su voluntad también en unos meses más.

—Teseo —mi hermano me saco de mis dolorosos recuerdos, pasé las manos por mi rostro. Que patético que tu hermano menor te vea llorando a tus veintitrés años —Sabes, Tritón llamo y dijo que nos espera con Luna, allá —

—Oh Luna, no se como se pudo enamorar de ese cascarrabias —me levante de donde me había sentado. Hace un año que Tritón se había casado y mudado a poner su propio taller en otra ciudad, su esposa es hermosa —¿Y ya va a dar a luz? —estaba embarazada hasta donde recordaba.

—Le faltan unos dos meses más —Percy sonrió poniendo otra caja en el pilo que ya tenía —Están seguros que será niño —

—Solo esperemos que salga a Luna y no a Tri —me burle y Percy río, me gusta que ría aunque sea por momentos. Estábamos poniendo las últimas cajas cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió.

—¿Y por qué no puedo mostrar esta bodega padre? —escuche su voz a mis espaldas y casi suelto la caja que tenía en mis manos. Era Perseo, era su maldita voz. —Aquí también hay empleados, debe conocerlos — puedo escuchar sus pasos, Percy a mi lado solo mira las cajas —¡Hey! ¡Tú! —

—Perseo, están trabajando deja que sigan con lo suyo —gruño su padre. Cómo me cae mal ese hombre.

—No, no, él tiene razón, si voy a estar por aquí debo saber al menos como son el rostro de todos los empleados a mi cargo —escuche una voz femenina.

—Reyna —susurro Percy mirando las cajas.

¿Saben qué? Me harté, se pueden ir por donde entraron. Lamento si a Perseo le da otro ataque pero no voy a permitir que a mi hermano le de uno, me di la vuelta y les encare.

Maldita sea, Perseo está muy cerca de mi.

—Ya esta, la gran señora me ha visto el rostro ¿Será que puedo volver a lo mío? — gruñi. Me salió tan hermoso como a Tritón ¿Me daría un premio por haberle imitado tan bien? Creo que no, tal vez me daría un golpe.

—Que impertinente —soltó ella y Percy río ligeramente a mi lado aún dándoles la espalda.

—Impertinente —Le escuché repetir a Perseo.

—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? —cuestiono ella viéndome con sus oscuros ojos, pude ver a Jason a su lado. Él estaba muy concentrado mirando la espalda de Percy y se que resiste las ganas de correr hacia él.

—Es la señora que solo quiere ver los rostros de los empleados porque los quiere para coleccionar —me mofe de ella, pude ver como apretaba los puños y quería matarme con la mirada —Y además tiene tanto tiempo libre que quiere que nosotros lo perdamos con ella —rodé los ojos y Percy no resistió igual que el rubio, rieron a más no poder.

—Ten más respeto de como le hablas —me discutió Perseo pero estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras me veía.

—El respeto se gana, no se compra y además ella aún no es mi jefa para decirme que estoy a su cargo —ok, se que no debería mirarlo o confrontarlo como lo hago, esta apunto de un colapso.

— Mi cabeza — susurro —Esa voz —se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y luego se acercó demasiado a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos siguen siendo tan hermosos como el día que los vi por primera vez.

—Basta Perseo, hay que irnos. Te daremos tu medicina —su padre intento alejarlo pero Perseo le golpeó las manos y se aferró a mi.

—¡No! ¡Sueltame! — agarro mi rostro con sus dos manos alejando a su padre —¡Es él! ¡Es su maldita voz! —tome sus manos que estaban en mi rostro.

—De donde vengo, no nos gusta que nos tomen el rostro así —Le hice que soltara el agarre pero no se apartó de mi.

—Vamos Perseo, estas mal y asusta a los empleados —intervino el rubio al tiempo que Percy se daba la vuelta y me tomaba a mi por los hombros.

—¡No! — me tomo de los brazos y me acerco de nuevo a él —Explícame, dime ¿por qué tu voz vive en mi cabeza? ¿por qué tu rostro es todo lo que puedo soñar? ¿Por qué me duele el corazón y la cabeza cada que pienso en ti? ¡¿Te conozco?! — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos mientras Jason intenta junto con su padre apartarlo de mi.

—Calla —escucho que me dice el padre de él.

—Si lo conoces, es Teseo Jackson, mi hermano y tu novio —respondió Percy, estaba tal vez tan cansado como yo de esta situación.

Solo que yo no puedo decir nada, que me pregunte tanto, que me haya dicho todo eso me estaba matando lentamente. Siento el rostro mojado y caliente por las lágrimas, mi corazón late acelerado y donde el presiono comienza a quemarse como cada vez que el me tocaba.

Todos se quedaron callados, Perseo me veía con sus ojos azules, se soltó de su padre, Jason lo dejó libre sin más y sujeto a su padre. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca de mi nuevamente, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Seguramente su cabeza estaba doliendole, cuando se desmayara seguramente volvería a ser lo que ha sido todo hasta ahora.

—Teseo Jackson —susurro como si fuera un hechizo. Ojalá lo fuera y todo se solucionara —Arruinaste mi matrimonio — eso no lo sabia, solo se que quiero extender mis brazos y abrazarlo por última vez —No hay día en que tu ojos no aparecieran cada vez que besaba a Hylla, no hay día en que no aparezca tu risa en mi cabeza —

Esta tan cerca, me esta sosteniendo el rostro con sus manos y yo solo puedo llorar patéticamente mirándole fijamente.

—No hay día que no piense en ti, solo que no sabia tu nombre ¿Por qué vives en mi cabeza y en mi corazón? ¿Por qué me duele cada vez que te pienso? — susurra contra mis labios cerrando sus ojos para después hacer algo que no esperaba. Me besa. Puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, están salados por las lágrimas de los dos.

—¡Basta Perseo! ¡Yo no voy a tener un hijo Gay! —bramo el padre de él pero a mi podía valerme menos.

Estaba en las nubes, Perseo me estaba besando y todo estaba detenido, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y vaya que se lo dí. Como extrañaba sus besos, su sabor, su aliento, su respiración. La manera en que trataba de controlar hasta eso pero que yo no le dejaba. La lucha que siempre teníamos. Sus manos que presionaban mis mejillas.

—Te he extrañado Tes —susurro cuando nos quedamos sin oxígeno, teníamos la respiración alterada, mis pulmones ardían pero no tanto como los suyos, de eso estoy seguro —¿Dónde habías estado? —

—Aquí en la bodega —bromee y el río contra mi rostro pegando su frente con la mía mientras ponía mis manos sobre las de él.

—¡Aléjate de él! —volvió a bramar su padre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ama? ¿Esta mal que ellos se amen? —comenzó a cuestionar Jason encarando a su padre mientras Perseo me abrazaba y ponía su cabeza en mi hombro, yo lo rodee con mis brazos.

—Es enfermo — replico él.

—Entonces lo que hacemos en tu oficina ¿También es enfermo? —llego diciendo Ganimedes.

Soy sincero, esa no me la esperaba.

—Ganimedes —susurro Zeus mirando a su asistente que solo le veía con una ceja alzada pero se le notaba bastante dolido.

—No entiendo ¿Qué pasa aquí Jason? —cuestiono Reyna que parecía perdida en todo este asunto.

Mire a Percy y vi su determinación brillando, se acercó a paso apresurado a Jason y lo besó en los labios.

—Pasa, que no creo que haya boda —le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al rubio que por supuesto estaba absorto por el beso pero que parecía querer otro.

—¡Jason! ¡Apártate de mi novio! —reclamo ella y entonces el rubio reaccionó abrazando a Percy y alejandole de Reyna.

—Lo siento Reyna pero Percy es a quien amo —me sentí mal por ella pero era la verdad, ella comenzó a llorar —Si me iba a casar contigo era por obligación y lo sabías —

—No puedes hacerme esto Jason —susurro ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vi los ojos de Percy, se sentía muy mal por ella pero tampoco iba a dejar que alejaran a Jason de el.

—Lo siento Reyna —susurro Jason abrazando a Percy y ella salió corriendo.

Mientras me perdía en ellos, en algún momento el señor Zeus y el señor Ganimedes habían desaparecido de donde estábamos. Perseo me seguía abrazando y haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento en mi cuello.

—No pienso soltarte nunca —susurro contra mi clavícula antes de morderme. ¿Ya he dicho que lo amo? Si no es así, lo diré de nuevo. Lo amo.

—No pienso alejarme de ti tampoco —susurré, él levanto la cabeza, aún se veía adolorido pero me besó una vez más. Tal vez la vida no estaba tan arruinada como creía que estaba.

~Fin~

Plus:

Después de ese día, nos fuimos de ahí. Zeus Grace siguió con su muy importante negocio pero de sus hijos no se volvió a saber en esa ciudad mientras tanto en otra algo lejana de esta, se celebraron dos bodas. No muy costosas pero verdaderamente hermosas.

—Eres un idiota — fueron las palabras de un azabache de ojos azules a su acompañante que estaba estacionando su moto a su lado.

—Si, puede que yo sea un idiota —replico el otro mientras se sacaba el casco —Pero soy tu idiota y para siempre —le mostro su mano donde reposaba un anillo de matrimonio plateado y el otro río.

—Te amo, mi señor idiota —se acerco y lo beso en los labios, el otro termino de bajar de la moto solo para abrazarlo bien.

—Yo te amo mi señor controlador —se mordió el labio inferior mirándole tiernamente.

—¡Y yo amo los regalos! —los interrumpió una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos verdemar haciendo que se separen.

— Airlia —regaño una voz femenina acercándose a ellos —Disculpenle a escuchado las motos y a venido corriendo —

—¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! —exigía la pequeña que no pasaba de los cinco años mientras brindaba y hacia que su cabello volara igual que el vestido verde agua que cargaba.

—Claro que te hemos traído un regalo nena, lo mejor para la mejor sobrina del mundo —le sonrío Perseo haciendo que ella suelte un chillido infantil de emoción mientras el sacaba de un bolso que traía en la maleta una caja.

—¡Regalo! —chillo aún más mientras abrazaba a la caja y luego a Perseo y Teseo. Salió corriendo con la caja emocionada hacia la casa.

—Ya quiero que termine esta fiesta de cumpleaños —decía la mujer llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Tranquila Luna, ya terminará —Teseo se acercó y la abrazó —¿Ya llegaron Percy y los niños? —

—Ya vienen en camino —informó ella mientras caminaban hacia la casa donde había corrido la pequeña.

—Te dije que llegaríamos antes, debimos traer a Kyros en la moto —rodó los ojos Teseo.

—No voy a subir a nuestro hijo a una moto hasta que cumpla diez años —replico Perseo mientras entraban en la casa.

—¿Así que ya planean comprar el auto? — decía una voz divertida de un rubio que salía de la cocina con un vaso en la mano.

—¡Orión! No pensaba verte aquí —Teseo lo abrazo.

—No podíamos perdernos del cumpleaños de Airlia, Baham no nos lo perdonaría nunca —rodo los ojos el rubio como recordando cuanto lloro y suplico su hijo para que lo trajeran.

—Ya han llegado, eso es genial —Thalia la hermana de Perseo salió del patio y los tomo de los brazos —Ya conseguí entrenamiento Artemisa —anunciaba mientras los azabaches se veían entre si.

—Llegamos —llegaron diciendo un azabache y un rubio, él uno sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño de unos tres años, a sus pies otro de unos cinco mientras el azabache cargaba una bebé en brazos.

—¡Papá! —el pequeño de cinco años corrió hasta los pies de uno de los azabaches que jalaba Thalia.

—Pero si han llegado mis sobrinos favoritos —ella alzó al pequeño en brazos olvidando a los azabaches, lleno de besos todo su rostro.

—Egan ¿Por qué no saludas a la tía? —susurro Percy al niño de tres y este pronto corrió y Thalia lo llenó de besos igual que al otro.

—¿Thalia, no dijiste que ya venia el entrenamiento? —entro una pelirroja que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdemar que ni muy bien vio que Thalia bajaba a los niños corrió con ellos.

—Kyros, Egan —los abrazo con fuerza —Vamos a jugar —

—Oh Percy, has llegado —salió la otra pelirroja de la cocina —Oh dioses es hermosa — susurraba mientras veía a la bebé que tenía él en sus brazos.

—Sapphira conoce a todos — les dejo ver a la bebé, tenía no más de unos meses de nacida, unos brillantes ojos verde mar y cabello rubio.

—Es hermosa —susurro Thalia —Me alegro tanto que hayan encontrado una donante —

—Nació hace unos meses pero come como su padre —bromeó el rubio ganándose un golpe del azabache.

—Come como una bebé normal —refutó entrando a la casa del todo.

—Alguien va a dormir en el sofá —susurro Teseo a Perseo y este asintió.

—Si y eso me recuerda que si a ellos ya les funciono —comenzó Perseo abrazando a Teseo por la cintura —Tal vez Kyros quiera un hermano o hermana — mordió la oreja del otro y este río.

—Después le pediré el contacto a Percy — susurro antes de besarlo en los labios.

Afuera en el patio ya estaba todo armado para una gran fiesta, también habían un castaño y un rubio que entretenían a los niños. Era una fiesta con reunión familiar.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: Kyros: momento adecuado u oportuno._** ** _Airlia: Etéreo, que es sublime._** ** _Sapphira: Joya azul._** ** _Al donante se refieren a que consiguieron una mujer de vientre de alquiler. Existe un procedimiento donde ponen el semen de los padres juntos en una máquina y luego le dan vueltas y alguno de los dos puede resultar ser el padre. Consiguen también una donante de óvulos que tenga parecido con ellos._** ** _Así es como pueden tener hijos con sus genes._**


	39. Amigo Imaginario

**_Pareja: Tritón x Teseo._**

 ** _AU!._**

 ** _~One Shot ~_**

Lo que a Tritón menos le gustaba era el hecho de tener que cambiarse, detestaba los cambios. El trabajo de su padre hacia que cambiaran constantemente de casa junto con su madre, aunque esta vez prometieron que se quedarían para siempre. Una absurda promesa que venían haciendo desde que Tritón tenía uso de razón.

—Te va a encantar la casa, esta cerca de un parque, también de la escuela donde estudiaras y de la base militar —decía su padre un gran hombre con traje de camuflaje, solo estaba llevándolos a la nueva casa y después se iría a la oficina donde se supone que trabajaría establemente.

Él era un gran comandante del ejército, tenía varias medallas y había regresado (gracias a dios según la madre de Tritón) totalmente ileso, a pesar de que aún recibía ayuda psicológica por los traumas de estar en guerra.

—No se para que acostumbrarse si igual terminaremos mudándonos —resoplo Tritón, tenía solo diez años pero era muy maduro para su edad, tal vez porque sus padres le obligaron a ser así.

—Ya no será así cariño, nos vamos a establecer aquí esta vez —aseguraba su madre sentada en el asiento de copiloto junto a su padre, llevaba un traje de enfermería. A eso se dedicaba ella y al igual que su padre saldría para el trabajo apenas le mostraran la casa a él.

Tritón solo resopló incrédulo a todo esto, le habían dicho esa mentira tantas veces que ya no les creía nada, miro a través de la ventana; había casas, árboles, la calle y personas caminando por ella. Pronto dieron la vuelta y se pudo ver un gran parque donde habían muchos niños jugando.

—Es el parque Elíseos, ya estamos cerca de la casa —dijo su padre mientras seguían la marcha.

Tritón no era alguien a quien le gustara demasiado estar fuera de casa, así que no le atraía la idea de un parque, estaban sucios, el sol lo quemaba, además que habían muchos niños molestos que solo se la pasaban gritando como justo en ese momento. Fruncio el ceño con desprecio hacia el parque, estaba seguro que su madre se aseguraría que su niñera lo trajera ahí.

—Estúpido parque —masculló, alejo la vista del parque y se cruzó de brazos muy molesto de tener que cambiarse de escuela una vez más, hacer amigos siempre le era difícil.

—Bien, hemos llegado —dijo su padre estacionado el auto delante de una casa que se veía exactamente como las otras, la madre de Tritón salió del auto y le abrió la puerta.

—Sal para que conozcas tu habitación —ella sonreía animadamente y el resoplo una vez más bajándose del auto.

Miro la casa de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, era una casa bonita de dos plantas, imaginaba que tenía un ático y un sótano, también un patio trasero donde su madre plantaria flores que luego olvidaría y morirían.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —su padre puso una mano en sus hombros sonriéndole. Tritón prefirió ahorrarse sus opiniones o seguro le castigarian por decir malas palabras, avanzo alejándose de él y entrando a explorar la casa.

—¿Dónde será la biblioteca? —fue lo primero que pregunto cuando sus padre entraron detrás de él.

—En el ático naturalmente, justo frente a tu habitación está la escalerilla —contestó el padre antes de que lo viera desaparecer por las escaleras directo al ático, sus cosas ya las habían enviado así que todo estaba lleno de cajas por todas partes.

—Tritón, no te vayas a perder en la biblioteca, tu niñera llegará pronto —escucho decir a su madre de forma amortiguada pues él ya estaba arriba.

—¿Dónde? —murmuró mirando el techo para encontrar la entrada al ático, hasta que lo alcanzo a ver, una cuerda que bajaba la escalera del Ático.

Vio al frente de esta y había una puerta abierta, dentro estaban sus cosas, todas en cajas. En el pasillo algunas cajas con libros. Estiro su mano pero no alcanzaba la cuerda, tuvo que tomar una gran caja y treparse en ella para alcanzarle, bajo la escalera y comenzó a subir. Dentro del ático habían más cajas llenos de libros y estanterías vacías.

—Tritón, tu niñera ya está abajo —informó su madre subiendo las escaleras, el chico termino de subir y tomo un libro de la caja.

—Voy mamá —respondió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del ático con cuidado.

—Apresurate, creo que te llevará al parque —Tritón casi rueda los ojos ante esto, su madre sonaba tan emocionada como si el parque fuera lo mejor que existía.

—Si, mamá —musitó frustrado de tener que ir al dichoso parque donde habría un montón de niños con los que no podría disfrutar de su lectura.

Ella lo empujó por los hombros y lo condujo por la escalera hasta llegar a bajo, había una mujer de unos treinta años con un gran bolso de color negro y una sonrisa en su rostro. Tritón suspiro resignado a que ella sería la mayor compañía que tendría durante las tardes porque sus padres siempre estaban ocupados.

—Bien señora Smith, este es Tritón —su madre golpeó ligeramente sus hombros. La mujer sonrió aún más.

Al menos parece amable es todo lo que podía pensar el azabache mientras le daba la mano a la mujer.

—Oh pero que caballero —ella tomó su mano y la apreto suavemente —Nos vamos a divertir en el parque —

Si, ajá pensaba él mientras le sonría amable a la mujer.

—Yo lo cuidaré bien, no tiene de que preocuparse señora Sea —le dijo a la madre de Tritón.

—Bien, compórtate cariño, yo regresaré temprano para empezar a desempacar su madre beso su mejilla y pronto salió, imagino que su padre estaría en el auto esperándole.

—Vamos cariño —la mujer le puso la mano en el hombro empujándolo fuera de casa, pudo ver el auto de sus padre yéndose, la mujer cerró la puerta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque.

Y aquí vamos a una nueva tortura porque para Tritón el conocer gente o niños nuevos, eso era, una tortura. Él no era un niño que destacara en ser sociable, los pocos amigos que había hecho eran pasajeros porque siempre se mudaba y la verdad no es que le interesara tenerles por mucho tiempo.

—Ve a jugar —la mujer amablemente lo empujo hacia el área de juegos y Tritón no pudo evitar una mueca de asco hacia todos los niños que estaban ahí, estaban sudados, sucios y rojos por el sol.

—¿No tiene bloqueador solar? —se giro a ver a la señora Smith, esta rebusco en su enorme cartera y saco un tarro de bloqueador.

—Es cierto, hace mucho sol —reconoció ella, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y procedió a ponérselo.

A Tritón no le gustaba quemarse demasiado la piel y puede que por eso no se viera tan bronceado como sus padres, siempre recordaba ponerse bloqueador, tal vez no quería parecerse a los demás niños que estaban ahí jugando todos quemados.

—Quédate en la sombra un rato —recomendó la señora Smith y Tritón solo asintió, busco una banca debajo de otro árbol para no incomodar a su nueva niñera y se fue a sentar a leer su libro.

Era un día perfecto para leer, se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el viento comenzó a soplar una refrescante brisa, anunciando que el verano estaba por terminar. Abrió su libro, era uno de peter pan, se decepcionó porque no solía gustarle este tipo de lecturas pero se conformó pues lo había tomado sin ver bien su portada, ya después leería otro.

Bueno, mejor dicho intento leer porque ni bien empezó con las primeras letras del capítulo escucho una risita detrás suyo, misma que le molesto porque no sabía de dónde venía, o no lo supo hasta que miro hacia arriba.

—Hola —saludo un niño mucho más pequeño que él que estaba sentado en una de las gruesas ramas del árbol que le estaba dando sombra a Tritón.

Tritón frunció el ceño mirándole —¿Qué haces ahí?

—Los saludos se contestan con saludos no con una pregunta —asintió el niño, Tritón no lo distinguía demasiado bien, apenas podía ver que tenía el cabello negro como el suyo.

—¿Sabes que has interrumpido mi lectura? —pregunto en un tono algo molesto.

—¿Sabes que a los parques no se viene a leer? —respondió el niño de nombre desconocido imitando su voz. Lo que consiguió que Tritón se moleste aún más.

—Tampoco se permite traer mascotas y te han traído a ti —se burló Tritón y el otro niño en vez de molestarse se río, tanto se rio que comenzó a moverse y algunas hojas del árbol cayeron sobre Tritón —¡Ten cuidado! —se levantó molesto sacudiendo su ropa.

—Tú tienes la culpa por sentarte bajo mi árbol —dijo que firmeza el chico del árbol, cruzando sus brazos.

—¡No es tu árbol! ¡Es del parque! —Tritón apretaba un puño y en la otra mano su libro mientras veía ceñudo al niño.

—Si lo es —puso sus pies hacia a un lado, se aferró al tronco y comenzó a bajar por el tronco del árbol despacio. Se sacudió la ropa cuando estuvo abajo y luego miro al niño mayor.

Ahí se pudieron ver directamente, los dos tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, el más pequeño estaba más bronceado por el sol y por supuesto tenía un rostro más infantil, no pasaba de los siete años. Traía una camisa celeste con un gran dibujo de un pirata delante, bermudas color café claro y zapatos deportivos azules, sus cordones estaban desatados, sus calcetines alguna vez blancos, estaban cafés de tierra.

—Los árboles del parque no tienen dueños —recriminó Tritón, no le sorprendieron los ojos del niño, pues su papá decía que aunque fueran pocas las personas que los tuvieran, existía gente con ojos verdemar fuera de su familia.

—Este si, es mío —refuto el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas. Examinaba a Tritón con la mirada, este no se parecía a los demás niños del parque, su ropa estaba limpia, traía una camisa verde agua de manga corta, bermudas azules, zapatos deportivos negros. Pero más que nada todo estaba limpio y bien planchado.

—No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte —replico Tritón, molesto de tener que discutir con el pequeño niño que tenia enfrente.

—¡El loco Teseo a bajado de su árbol! —grito alguien a las espaldas de Tritón haciendo que gire su rostro. Era una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules que señalaba al pequeño que él tenía en frente.

—¡No estoy loco! —grito de vuelta el pequeño mientras clavaba su vista en ella dejando atrás la rencilla con el niño más grande.

—¡El loco Teseo! ¡El loco Teseo! —comenzó a corear la niña y pronto se le unieron más niños a su canto.

—¡Callense! ¡No estoy loco! —el pequeño estaba al borde del llanto pero comenzó a arrojarles todo lo que encontraba en el suelo cerca del árbol.

Tritón solo veía el espectáculo como si fuera un partido muy injusto de Pin Pon, los otros niños comenzaron a arrojar cosas también a ¿Teseo? Eso habían dicho los niños. El pequeño por último opto por subir de nuevo a su árbol, a la rama en la que antes estuviera sentado.

—Tu debes ser nuevo —dijo un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verde oscuro —Mi nombre es Bryce —le tomo de la mano, Tritón solo se le quedo mirando —No debes juntarte con el loco Teseo, te ira mal —

—Te va a pegar su locura —dijo la pequeña que había comenzado todo el alboroto —Por cierto soy Lamia —

—Ven a jugar con nosotros, no te acerques a ese árbol —dijo otro azabache de ojos azules —Mi nombre es Crisaor —

Tritón solo los vio extrañados, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta su niñera, no quería juntarse a esos niños, además que le preocupaba el pequeño niño. Estaba seguro que estaba llorando allá arriba en el árbol.

—Señora Smith —murmuró cuando vio a los demás niños volver a sus juegos, la mujer había estado leyendo y no había visto todo lo sucedido.

—Dime Tritón —la mujer levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró prestándole atención.

—¿Usted conoce a los niños de este parque? —quiso saber, después de todo se suponía que la mujer llevaba tiempo haciendo de niñera ¿no?

—Si, conozco a algunos ¿Por qué?

—¿Quién es ese niño Teseo? ¿Ese que está en ese árbol? —señaló el árbol dónde estaba ahora el pequeño.

—¿Lo han vuelto a molestar? —miro al árbol con pena después giro de nuevo a ver a Tritón —Es un niño muy bueno, lo he cuidado un par de veces. Pero los niños a veces no son buenos con él —guardo su libro en su bolso y se puso de pie —Te lo voy a presentar, ven —

Tritón la siguió de cerca, quería saber si de verdad el niño estaba bien, esperaba que no estuviera llorando todavía.

—¡Teseo! —llamo la mujer a la parte de arriba del árbol, arriba en la misma rama que antes viera Tritón estaba el pequeño, se pasó las manos rápidamente por la cara y le sonrió a la mujer.

—Señora Smith —se apresuró a bajar del árbol y correr hacia la mujer —Que gusto verla —se abrazo a ella más que feliz.

—¿Quién te está cuidando ahora? —pregunto acariciando sus cabellos y sacando pequeñas hojas que se le habían enredado en este.

—Nadie, mamá y papá están discutiendo de nuevo en casa y me he salido —murmuró mirándola a los ojos, los tenía irritados por llorar, ella buscó en su bolso pañitos húmedos y le limpió la cara.

—Así que de nuevo discutiendo —se lamento ella guardando el resto de pañitos y solo dejando uno para limpiar las manos del pequeño, acomodo su ropa, sacudió sus calcetines doblandolos bien, también ató sus cordones —Te voy a presentar a alguien ¿esta bien? —ella se puso de pie después de ponerlo presentable.

—Si —río el pequeño.

—Bien, este es Tritón —le señaló al azabache más grande que solo les había estado mirando desde cierta distancia.

—Tritón, buen nombre —el pequeño le extendió la mano, el mayor la tomó. Se veía más presentable pero igual de risueño que antes de que esos niños le molestaran.

—Teseo también es un buen nombre —contestó soltando su mano y el otro sonrió más que feliz.

—Tritón es nuevo en el barrio, tal vez puedan llevarse bien —sonrió la señora Smith y Teseo asintió.

—¿Me enseñas tu libro? —señaló el libro que aún tenía en la mano.

—¡El loco volvió a bajar! —grito el niño que Tritón reconoció como Bryce haciendo que Teseo apreté los puños y baje la mirada. Los otros niños eran más grandes que él, más o menos de la edad de Tritón.

—¡Hablaré con tu madre Lawrence! —a ese grito de la señora Smith el niño salió corriendo —No les hagan caso —les dijo a los dos —Ustedes jueguen que yo me sentare aquí —se acomodó en la banca bajo el árbol y Teseo volvió a sonreír.

Tritón no pudo negarse a leer el libro con Teseo, pronto descubrió que era un niño muy listo e inteligente, no se explicaba porque los demás le gritaban que estaba loco.

No lo supo hasta que las clases empezaron, en su primer día de nueva escuela se topó con los mismos niños del parque que molestaron a Teseo. No le agradaban, siempre lo molestaban, la señora Smith había optado por sentarse junto al árbol de Teseo cada vez que estaban ahí.

Al parecer habían muchos problemas en la casa de Teseo y el huía al parque cada vez que una discusión se presentaba en ella, la señora Smith decía que era lo mejor que los niños ni debían presenciar esas cosas.

—El amigo de Teseo el loco —murmuró Bryce y Tritón gruño cuando paso a su lado después de su presentación ante la clase.

—Teseo no esta loco y si fuera así, lo preferiría a un idiota como tú —le respondió, estaba cansado de que en el parque siempre los molestaran.

—Maestro, Tritón dijo una mala palabra —saltó la niña que el reconocía como Lamia.

—No es una mala palabra, solo es la verdad —defendió una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules.

La discusión se desató dentro del salón de clases, Tritón termino en el salón de castigos escribiendo que no debía decir groserías a sus compañeros de aula, a Bryce lo pusieron cerca de él por querer golpearlo por haber dicho eso.

—Recién empezamos y usted ya tiene la semana llena señor Lawrence —regañaba el maestro y pronto por la puerta entraron un niño rubio y Teseo.

—Aquí traigo dos más —decía la maestra que los traía de la mano —Otra vez han peleado —

—¿Otra vez le han dicho loco? —el maestro se sacó los lentes que cargaba y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Si y ha saltado a golpear a Augurum —dijo ella sentando a los niños muy distantes, Teseo vio a Tritón y le sonrió ocupando su lugar cerca de él.

—Señor Augurum ya hemos hablado de esto —Comenzó a decir el maestro y Teseo agachó la cabeza —Que su compañero tenga un amigo imaginario no quiere decir que este loco —

—Si, maestro —murmuró el rubio sacando su cuaderno.

—Va a escribir quinientas veces, no debo decirle apodos ofensivos a mis compañeros —siguió el maestro.

—No es imaginario —murmuró Teseo sacando su propio cuaderno, Tritón se lo quedo mirando ¿Teseo tenía un amigo imaginario? ¿No estaba muy grande para eso? Estaba por cumplir ocho años.

No se hablaron durante el castigo pero la nueva información no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Tritón, así que esa era la razón por la que todos le creían loco. Iba a hablar con él cuando estuvieran en el parque esa tarde. Las clases terminaron y la señora Smith recogió a Tritón porque sus padres no pudieron, a lo lejos vio que también recogían a Teseo.

Una mujer alta de cabello castaño oscuro bastante largo, piel clara y ojos azules bajo de un auto muy moderno, al parecer era la madre de Teseo. Era la primera vez que Tritón la veía, también la primera vez que vio como regañaban a su amigo, este solo miraba al suelo mientras su madre hablaba para después tirar de su brazo y subirlo al auto.

—Esa mujer no debió tener hijos —murmuró la señora Smith arrancando el auto y llevando a Tritón a casa.

Llegando a casa, él se cambió de ropa, terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo y se alistó para ir al parque, ahora que estaba Teseo en su vida el parque le parecía maravilloso y además quería saber más sobre ese amigo imaginario de su amigo.

—Vamos ya —decía la señora Smith abriendo la puerta, inmediatamente Tritón ya estaba afuera ansioso por llegar.

Llegaron al parque y caminaron al árbol de siempre, la señora Smith se sentó en la banca mientras Tritón se subía a la rama en espera de su pequeño amigo. Paso un largo rato antes de que viera la cabellera azabache igual a la suya llegar a la base del árbol.

—Hoy has tardado —comentó Tritón mirándole desde arriba haciendo que Teseo vea hacia él.

—Es que hoy he podido jugar con él antes de que... —comenzó a hablar en voz alta y luego fue bajandola hasta que dejo la oración en el aire, Tritón ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo que quería decir, entonces cuando subió procedió a saciar su curiosidad.

—El maestro dijo —comenzó a decir bastante inseguro pero continuó mirando de reojo a Teseo que no estaba muy feliz hoy —dijo que tenias un amigo imaginario ¿Es verdad? —

—No es imaginario —Teseo dejo de ver el libro que estaban leyendo y miro sus manos, estaba sentado al frente de Tritón con las piernas colgando a sus lados igual que el mayor.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber tratando de buscar la mirada de su amigo pero no la hallaba, la tenía fija en sus manos.

—Bien, me vas a creer loco igual que todos. Fue bonito mientras duró —levantó la vista y le sonrió como solía hacer, pero Tritón detecto que había dolor en sus ojos y que la sonrisa no era sincera —No es un amigo imaginario, es mi hermano. Se llama Percy y vive conmigo porque papá no puede llevarlo a otro lado —

Tritón se quedó callado, no entendía que es lo que le estaba diciendo pero parecía algo muy importante para él.

—Tiene casi mi edad, papá lo trajo a casa cuando tenía cuatro años porque su mamá murió en un accidente de auto —Teseo empezó a jugar con sus manos —Se parece mucho a mi, casi podemos ser mellizos o gemelos —sonaba emocionado pero pronto la chispa de emoción termino —Pero mamá no deja que salga de casa, no quiere que nadie lo vea. Si le preguntas te dirá que no tengo hermanos, que es un delirio mío —volvió a ver sus manos —Como solo puedo verlo en casa todos comenzaron a decir que era imaginario —

Tritón asintió, no sabía porque pero le creía, aunque pareciera una locura él le creía.

—Y me comenzaron a decir loco cuando cumplí seis porque insistía en que no lo era, así es como me he convertido en Teseo el loco y solitario —susurro bajito y viendo con temor a Tritón, como si no le fuera a creer todo lo que le decía pero este solo le daba una mirada ceñuda e indescifrable.

—Todos son unos idiotas —se cruzo de brazos molesto porque le dijeran así a su amigo —Yo te creo y espero que pronto tu hermano pueda salir de casa —Teseo sonrío como nunca, se arrastro por la rama hasta llegar a Tritón y se abrazó a él.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —comenzó a llorar, seguramente de felicidad. Nadie le creía y por eso no tenía amigos, por eso se había confinado a ese árbol como su única escapatoria a todos.

La amistad de ellos no hizo más que crecer desde ese día, Tritón lo considero su mejor y único amigo, muchos se alejaron de ellos por esta razón, pero Tritón no se rindió en conseguir más amigos para Teseo. Él no podía estar en sus clases con él, así que tuvo que conseguirle amigos de su edad.

Fue difícil al principio porque todos estaban contaminados con eso de que él estaba loco y Tritón tuvo que decir una que otra mentira piadosa como de que él había visto a Percy, que Teseo no mentía, que él era su testigo. En realidad nunca lo había visto pero si Teseo decía que existía, él le creía.

Mucho tiempo después, Teseo ya no estaba solo, tenía muchos amigos pero pocos estaban de verdad de su lado, el mejor de todos era Tritón por supuesto. Los meses se convirtieron en años. Los padres de Tritón tuvieron que cumplir su palabra a la fuerza, porque cuando le dijeron que posiblemente se mudarian de nuevo él los detuvo.

—No me pienso mudar —se levanto de la mesa muy enojado —Me han cargado de un lado a otro toda mi vida, y es la primera vez que quiero estar en un lugar. Tengo derecho a establecerme —dejo la mesa con sus dos padres con la boca abierta.

Fue la primera vez que Tritón les decía que no quería irse, así que se acogieron a su decisión. Tuvieron que estar viajando mucho pero al final no se mudaron, él pudo continuar con sus estudios y con su mejor amigo, hasta en los momentos difíciles.

—Has tardado hoy —comento Tritón bajando el libro que sostenía en sus manos, ya tenía trece años y Teseo diez. Cuando sintió su presencia cerca posó su mirada en él, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y se tiró a abrazarlo —¿Qué pasó? —pregunto suavemente acomodándose bien y devolviendo el abrazo. Teseo era una persona muy emocional.

—Se va, se va. Papá se lo lleva —murmuraba, Tritón apenas le entendía pero igual pasaba las manos por su espalda tratando de consolarlo.

—Tal vez es lo mejor, él será libre —murmuró suponiendo cual era el desconsuelo de su amigo, hace meses que venía preocupado por lo mismo.

—Pero no se que haré sin él, yo no soporto a mamá —gimoteaba Teseo contra el pecho del mayor, el otro acomodo sus cabellos y beso su frente.

—Me tendrás a mi, yo estaré siempre contigo —susurró a su oído, el otro siguió llorando más.

Hasta donde había entendido, el padre de Teseo estaba cansado de que Percy, el hermano mayor de Teseo por unos meses, estuviera encerrado en casa. La madre de Teseo, Etra, lo hacía estudiar en casa, no lo dejaba salir para nada y a los demás le negaba su existencia. El padre de Teseo era marino mercante y siempre estaba de viaje, así que estaba en casa solo en la noche o por pocos periodos de tiempo. Así que le molestaba que ella hiciera eso y por mucho tiempo le había estado consiguiendo otro lugar para vivir, parecía que al fin lo había encontrado.

Se llevaron a Percy, aunque solo Teseo lo hubiera visto en su vida. Tritón seguía creyendo firmemente en la palabra de Teseo, muchos no le creyeron cuando les contó, otros comprendieron su dolor. Pero como Tritón le había dicho era lo mejor, su hermano era más libre en la otra ciudad.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Tritón se hacía más grande, más alto y más atrayente para las chicas, pero el no les prestaba atención, en especial a Lamia. No iba a negar que se había convertido en una joven bella y cautivadora, pero él sabía muy bien cómo era por dentro.

—Es solo una salida Tri —murmuraba ella el último día de clases, ambos tenían ya dieciséis años, ella le pegaba su ya desarrollado pecho a su brazo tratando de llamar su atención, le ponía ojitos tiernos tratando de convencerlo.

—No y ya tengo planes —Tritón se quitó las manos de ella de encima con delicadeza —Y no me digas Tri, soy Sea o Tritón para ti —la vio con frialdad.

—¡Tri! —se escucho el grito de un azabache pecoso antes de que se tirará sobre la espalda del azabache más grande y se colgará de su cuello. Tritón gruño molesto.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, me vas a destrozar la espalda así —regaño al menor que estaba en su espalda, este solo río divertido y después vio a quien tenían a su lado.

—Lamia —casi escupió Teseo sin bajarse de la espalda de Tritón y más bien se acomodó sacando la mochila de este de sus brazos.

—El loco Teseo —gruño ella mirándole fijamente pero Tritón fue quien le vio con furia.

—Más loca es otra y no lo andamos divulgando —comento como si nada Tritón, haciendo que ella le vea indignada —Vamos a casa Teseo, tengo un libro nuevo que mostrarte —

—Siiiii —Victoreo feliz mientras el otro lo termino llevando en su espalda, él era el único que tenia el placer de esos viajes, cuando estaban algo lejos se volteó y le saco la lengua a Lamia, misma que hizo una pataleta ahí de pie —¿Tri? —se acomodo en su cuello.

—Dime —lo bajo con cuidado cuando llegaron cerca de su auto.

—¿Siempre seremos amigos? —mordió su labio inferior viendo el suelo, Tritón abrió la puerta del auto y como que se quedó pensando en la respuesta.

—¿Quieres saber si siempre estaré contigo? —devolvió Tritón sin darle la cara.

—Si, algo así —murmuró Teseo aún mirando el suelo.

—Si, siempre estaré contigo —se volteó, tomo el rostro de Teseo entre sus manos y besó su frente —No importa como, siempre estaré contigo —Teseo asintió.

Se subieron al auto y no dijeron más, Tritón no sabia que sentía exactamente por Teseo, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que no era solo amistad. Eso lo sintió los primeros años que estuvieron juntos pero ahora, ahora estaba seguro que iba más allá de eso. Condujo hasta su casa, como cada tarde después de clases. A Teseo no le gustaba estar en su casa, su madre siempre gritaba por todo, si su promedio había bajado de una A a una simple A, si había dejado su plato en el lavadero en vez de guardarlo, si había dejado su libro sobre la mesa en lugar de la estantería.

Cualquier excusa era buena para gritarle a él y por supuesto, para restregarle en la cara que su padre los dejó para cuidar de su hermano Percy. Lo cual no era cierto, porque su padre no se había despreocupado por él, solamente que llegaba a casa cuando ella no estaba pero él no se lo decía y se iba antes de que ella se de cuanta, además que lo llamaba siempre que podía.

—Vamos Tes —llamo Tritón sacándole de sus pensamientos, este bajo del auto y se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

Se sentaron la tarde entera a leer todo lo nuevo que había comprado Tritón, también hicieron la tarea de vacaciones pues querían disfrutar de estas porque para Tritón eran las últimas, el siguiente año sería un corre, corre, y de ahí la universidad.

—Entonces ¿Ya lo decidiste? —preguntaba Teseo mirando los folletos de universidad que tenía sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Aún no, al menos aún tengo las vacaciones para hacerlo —comento sacando más libros para una investigación de Teseo, mismo que gustaba más de leer en libros físicos que en el celular. Aunque eso no evitaba que este estuviera lleno de libros en pdf.

—Pero ¿Será cerca de aquí o irás lejos? —veía fijamente un folleto de una universidad en Londres y otro en Australia. Tritón pudo ver que esto le puso triste, le quitó los folletos de inmediato.

—Será cerca de ti, te lo aseguro —los arrugó y los tiro a la basura —Además la universidad con la carrera que quiero esta aquí en el país —

—Ya —Teseo miro sus cuadernos y se sentó a la mesa dejando de lado los folletos, le dolía en el pecho que estuviera próximo a irse. Tal vez porque para él, no había nadie más importante que Tritón, su vida giraba en torno a él, era su centro.

Tritón se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de sentarse a su lado, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron haciendo la tarea y tan normal como siempre, terminaron comiendo pizza y viendo una película, en la habitación de Tritón.

Las vacaciones se la pasaron juntos, apenas se separaban en la noche cuando Teseo debía irse a casa, que a veces no era así, se quedaba con Tritón a pasar las noches. Le gustaba cuando se quedaba con él, sabia que estaba mal por sentirse así pero no le importaba, le gustaba contemplar a Tritón cuando dormía.

—¿Estoy confundido acaso? —se preguntaba cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, le dolía pensar que Tritón se fuera de su lado, pudiera ser que solo fuera la costumbre, pero sentía algo más que amistad. Y dolia más que una herida en el corazón, saber que no sería correspondido nunca, Tritón era como su hermano.

El resto de las vacaciones las pasaron como siempre, juntos, estudiaban y se divertían. A veces Tritón se la pasaba con sus amigos y Teseo con los suyos, pero al caer la tarde se reunían en casa de Tritón. Hasta casi el final de las vacaciones.

—Tritón por favor es tu último año, no te la puedes pasar jugando con Teseo, esto es serio —gruñia su padre en la cena y Tritón solo miraba su plato jugando con su comida.

—Esta bien que el sea tu mejor amigo pero es menor que tu, no puedes elegir universidad entorno a él —decía su madre, él solo se limpió la boca con la servilleta y apartó el plato.

—Soy yo quien va a estudiarla, además que ninguna de las universidades de afuera me ofrece algo mejor que la que elegí —fue lo único que le dijo, se levantó de su silla —Me retiro si no es molestia —

Sus padres nunca se habían metido en su amistad con Teseo, no entendía porque lo hacían ahora y no le importaba, él estudiaría cerca de ahí. Él tenía que estar cerca de Teseo, además que no mintió acerca de su universidad, ninguna era mejor que la que había elegido. Sus padres en cambio creían que debía estudiar otras carreras.

El año escolar comenzó una vez más, todos estaban como locos ese año, había más tareas, más proyectos, más trabajo y más eventos, como había pensado Tritón, todo el año estaba siendo una locura. Teseo por otra parte estaba más concentrado en sus estudios y este año más que nada pues tenía planeado algo grande.

—Voy aceptar el adelanto de año —aviso a Tritón cuando estaban en la biblioteca a unas semanas de haber empezado la escuela.

—¿Qué? —se lo quedo mirando, a sus trece casi catorce años, era una mente muy brillante y hace un par de años le habían propuesto adelantarlo en sus clases, pues las que tenía no parecían un reto para él.

—Si —se acomodo en su asiento —Y así, solo en un año más estaré en la universidad, cerca de ti —murmuró bajando la mirada y jugando con el bolígrafo en sus manos.

Tritón solo se lo quedo mirando, tenía las mejillas con un leve rubor que para él fue lo más hermoso que existía. A pesar de todo el control que había tenido hasta el día de hoy, no lo resistió más. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios, lo hizo despacio como pidiendo permiso para seguir, un permiso que le fue otorgado inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpo cuando se separó de él, pero esos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos no lo veían con asco como esperaba, lo veían ansiosos de que repita la acción.

—Quiero... quiero otro —susurro antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Tritón y darle un beso más profundo que antes.

Tritón sonrió en medio del beso, le encantaban los labios de Teseo, eran refrescantes, salados, sabían a lo que debía saber la vida, solo cosas buenas. Adoro su sabor y fue fácil hacerse adicto a ellos.

Las tardes desde ahí se hicieron aún mejores, Teseo tenía una excusa aún mayor para estar con Tritón en las tardes, estaba adaptándose a sus nuevas clases y él era su tutor, los meses seguían su marcha y Teseo tuvo su primera charla para la universidad, esa que les daban a los grados bajos para que vayan viendo sus posibilidades para las becas del siguiente año antes de su último año.

De el niño pecoso que era molestado en el parque no quedaba casi nada, aún tenía las pecas, ya no se peleaba tanto con Octavian desde que le dio un buen derechazo a la nariz. Cortesía de las clases de defensa personal que le dio Tritón, debido a que siendo hijo de Militar recibió instrucciones de parte de su padre.

Y como la escuela estaba en esas, las clases de Tritón se habían detenido por un maestro faltante, así que estaba libre vagando por los pasillos o lo estaba haciendo hasta que tropezó con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas —gruño molesto sobando su brazo y mirando ceñudo al azabache contra el que tropezó con él.

—Lo siento oh gran señor ciego —gruñó el muchacho poniéndose de pie —No es mi culpa que tampoco mires por donde caminas —ojos verdemar se estrellaron contra los otros verdemar.

El chico que estaba frente a él era exactamente como Teseo, tal vez con el cabello algo más largo pero era igual a él, pecas, piel bronceada, cabello rebelde y negro, labios no muy gruesos ¡Era Teseo! Pero no era Teseo.

Entonces a la mente de Tritón llegaron esos recuerdos, algo en lo que no pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Percy —susurro y el otro chico dejó de mirarlo mal y sonrió, su sonrisa era parecida a la de Teseo pero no era igual. Teseo para Tritón era único y especial.

—Si —respondió emocionado —Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Teseo ¿Lo conoces? Bueno debes conocerlo si sabes mi nombre —comenzó a murmurar y Tritón río entre dientes, Teseo hacia lo mismo a veces.

—Si, lo conozco —asintió —También se donde esta —Podía jurar que el azabache ya mismo comenzaba a saltar de felicidad.

—Lo he estado buscando por media hora —resoplo —Todos son unos idiotas, les preguntaba y me decían que me vea en un espejo —se cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín.—Que Teseo no tenía hermanos —

—Si, la verdad si son idiotas en su mayoría —río haciendo reír al otro, nunca pensó conocer enserio al hermano de Teseo. Percy también río —Ven, te llevaré con él —comenzó a caminar hacia el auditorio donde estaban los del año de Teseo.

—¿Eres Tritón? —pregunto de repente Percy y el otro simplemente asintió —Teseo me habló mucho de ti, antes de mudarme, en medio de mi mudanza, después de que me mude, incluso anoche —

—Vaya que habla mucho —mascullo Tritón con las mejillas algo rojas de vergüenza al saber que Teseo hablaba tanto de él, Percy asintió efusivamente.

—Le agradas demasiado —sonrío de lado Percy mientras seguían caminando —No sabe que estoy aquí —advirtió antes de que Tritón abriera la puerta del auditorio.

—¿Es una sorpresa? —Percy asintió efusivamente de nuevo y Tritón río por esto, esta era la versión mayor de Teseo por meses, vaya versión. Se comportaba como Teseo.

Abrió las puertas del auditorio despacio y con la mirada trató de localizar al azabache que buscaban, miraron para todas partes pero la verdad es que habían muchos alumnos.

—No lo veo —murmuró Percy, bueno no es que el pudiera ver mucho, era más pequeño que Tritón a pesar de tener catorce no era muy alto.

—Ya lo vi —señaló a una esquina, estaba sentado concentrado mirando los folletos de una universidad mientras el orador que les estaba hablando de las becas decía su discurso.

Percy se escabulló entre la gente aprovechando que no era muy alto ni gordo y logró llegar junto a él.

—Una excelente universidad ¿lo sabes? —murmuró a lado de Teseo.

—Si, ya te dije que esta es la que más me interesa Percy —estaba hablando en automático mirando el folleto —Además aprovecho que queda cerca de la de Tritón —

—Oh si, estar cerca de tu amor es lo más importante —volvió a decir Percy y Teseo se volteó enseguida, aún sin darse cuenta de todo.

—No lo digas en voz alta...—estaba por soltar más regaño contra su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí a su lado, que estaba en la escuela todavía, que estaba despierto y más que nada que el otro no era una ilusión.

—Hola —le hizo de la mano y el otro soltó los folletos para abrazarlo inmediatamente —Te dije que tendría unos días libres —susurro a su oído mientras su hermano lo apretaba contra él.

—No pensé que vendrías, enserio no creí que —casi estaba al borde del llanto.

—Vámonos de aquí o arruinaremos la conferencia —sugirió Percy viendo que algunos ya estaban volteandose para verlos.

—Si, vamos —los dos se dirigieron a la puerta donde Tritón les sonrió —Es Percy —susurro más que feliz.

El amigo imaginario, ya no era tan imaginario, se los presento a sus amigos y también lo paso delante de todos aquellos que le dijeron que estaba loco. Teseo se sentía orgulloso de su hermano y Percy del suyo.

Tritón estaba feliz por los dos, Percy les avisó que el siguiente año estaría ahí, el padre de los dos había conseguido por fin la custodia total de Teseo, la madre de este quedo demostrado que no estaba en capacidad de cuidar de él por más tiempo, unos días atrás lo había atacado dejándolo herido. Este había huido desde ese día y se quedaba en casa de Tritón.

Los padres de él no estaban muy de acuerdo al principio de que su hijo no era "normal" como decía la sociedad, venían sospechando que este tenía algo con Teseo desde hace un tiempo, hasta que él se los confirmó casi a final de año, en una cena. Les costó admitir que su hijo era gay pero lo digirieron, lo aceptaron.

—Más te vale no dejar a Teseo colgado hoy —su madre acomodaba su traje de graduación, estaba al borde de las lágrimas —Mi niño se gradúa y se va a la universidad —

—Mamá, no te pongas a llorar —trataba de consolarla acariciando sus brazos, ella contuvo las lágrimas.

—No puedo evitarlo —acaricio su mejilla —Mi niño se gradúa y en un mes te irás —

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto —rodó los ojos su padre apartandola de Tritón —Solo estará a unos kilómetros de casa, no se va a otro país o planeta —

—Pero se va —ella sollozo en los brazos de su esposo y este solo la acariciaba.

—No quiero imaginar como se habría puesto si escogía una universidad extranjera —murmuró Tritón terminando de acomodar su traje —Bueno, los veo allá, iré por Teseo a su casa —

—Ve con cuidado y nada de cosas indebidas antes de la graduación —grito su padre haciendo que a Tritón se le suban los colores al rostro.

—No haremos nada de eso —masculló cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Usen protección! —pudo escuchar aún el grito de su padre mientras se subía al auto.

—Solo mis padres —suspiro sacando el auto del garaje, solo el podía pasar de unos padres que no te aceptaban a unos que te aceptaban demasiado bien. Agradeció internamente que el padre de Teseo y este no estén.

Aún recordaba la cena que tuvieron para que se conozcan, entre los padres de ellos y Percy, los dos desearon que la tierra se los tragara enteros. Se la pasaron bromeando sobre los libros que leían, que esperaban que no los pongan en práctica, sobre si querían que les regalen más condones y demás.

—Padres —gruño cuando llego al frente de la casa de Teseo, se bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta, tocó el timbre y espero.

—Tri —salió un Teseo muy apurado y lo jalo del brazo.

—No olvides los condones y el lubricante —se escucho al padre de Teseo desde adentro mientras los dos muchachos huían al auto.

—Finge que nunca oíste eso —decía Teseo mortificado con las manos en el rostro mientras se doblaba en el asiento del copiloto y Tritón conducía.

—Pero ¿Si los trajiste? —comento divertido recibiendo un golpe de parte de su novio.

—Cállate —masculló entre dientes mirando mal a Tritón y este río más.

—Solo me aseguro que escuches los consejos de tu padre —Teseo se volvió a doblar hacia adelante, estaba tan rojo como el traje de santa claus —Tranquilo amor, solo les es divertido esto —

—Quiero ya ir a la universidad y no oír sus chistes todo el tiempo —murmuró mientras Tritón pasaba su mano por su espalda y con la otra tomaba el volante.

—No se acabarán aunque vayamos a la luna —Teseo gimio ante su respuesta —Pero estaremos bien, no te preocupes. Mientras estemos juntos todo es mejor —tomo su mano y la beso sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—Si —concordó Teseo y suspiró sentándose bien.

Asistieron a la graduación de Tritón, todos se divirtieron y sus padres evitaron los chistes subidos de tono en público, por suerte, después de un mes Tritón se mudó de ciudad. Iba a extrañar tanto esa ciudad pero debía seguir su camino.

Y tal como se prometieron Teseo al siguiente año fue a estudiar a una universidad cercana a la suya, él estudiaba literatura mientras Tritón estudiaba robótica. Pero aún así, se veían cada vez que podían, porque los amigos imaginarios pueden ser más reales que los que tenemos a lado y a veces, solo a veces, ese amigo que tienes a lado puede convertirse en algo mucho mejor.

Solo tienen que seguir juntos.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 ** _N/A: ¿Adivinen quién escribe cualquier cosa con su batería menos lo que debe? :v_**

 ** _Si dijeron que Kleop pues No :v/_**

 ** _A no perence que si soy yo XD._**

 ** _Espero que les gustara_**

 ** _Y si no, pues se aguantan :v okno XD._**


	40. Reunión

**_N/A: La cena de los padres de Tritón con la familia de Teseo._**

Tritón caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, sus padres habían accedido a esta cena para conocer al padre de su novio. Era un gran paso en la relación de ambos. Se puso una corbata, se miró en el espejo una vez más, peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y por fin salió del baño.

—Pero que apuesto hijo tengo —decía su madre arreglandole la solapa del traje —Seguro le encantaras a tu suegro —

—Mamá —masculló el.

—¿Qué? ¿No va a ser tu suegro? —Tritón resoplo, su madre era imposible, había estado molestando con eso desde hace ya un tiempo —Es el padre de tu novio, hazte a la idea de que es tu suegro —

—Cariño, no molestes al niño —dijo su padre terminando de subir la escalera —Apenas se están conociendo profundamente —

—Padre —Tritón rodó los ojos mientras sus padres reían, bajo las escaleras frustrado y el timbre sonó.—No estoy listo —

—Yo abro —su madre prácticamente corrió a la puerta antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ellos ya estaban ahí.

El padre de Teseo y Percy, era una versión de ellos pero mayor. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma nariz, mismos labios. Tritón comenzó a creer que este hombre no hacía hijos si no fotocopias para seguirán viviendo su vida.

—Hola ¿Cómo está? Yo soy Anfitrite Sea, mucho gusto —su madre le dio la mano al hombre que acompañaba a los muchachos, por alguna razón Teseo estaba con las mejillas rojas y Percy con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Poseidón Jackson, el padre de estos dos —apretó su mano y luego los hombros de sus hijos.

—Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Ponto Sea —saludo el padre de Tritón, se apretaron las manos mientras Tritón se acercaba a ellos.

—Tu debes ser Tritón el que le hace...—Teseo le dio un codazo a su padre —Compañía a mi hijo, mientras estudia —se sobo el costado mientras Percy aguantaba la risa ante la mirada fulminante de Teseo.

—Si compañía ajá —contesto la madre de Tritón, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de este —Pero pasen entren, están en su casa —

—Con gusto —el hombre entro y Teseo corrió a los brazos de Tritón.

—Matame —susurro contra su pecho.

—Si lo hago ¿Quién me mata después a mi? —murmuró de vuelta Tritón, Teseo soltó un quejido.

—Todo el camino se pasaron hablando de mi vida sexual, esa que ni he tenido pero que ya me contaron —se quejó apretando a Tritón.

—Lamento decirte que se va a poner peor —susurro Tritón sobando sus brazos, Teseo casi se pone a llorar y la noche recién empezaba.

La cena comenzó normal por suerte para ambos, los adultos se pusieron a hablar de sus trabajos, de lo difícil de la situación y esas cosas. Tritón y Teseo creyeron poder salir librados de esto pero no fue así.

—Y bien, yo quiero saber una cosa —comenzó a decir el padre de Tritón y este se tensó.

—Que no diga lo que estoy pensando —susurro Tritón apretando los cubiertos que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Cuál de los dos es el que da y el que recibe? Y ya saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo —Teseo que estaba tomando agua se atoro con ella hasta casi morir, Tritón golpeó su espalda mientras Percy se mataba de la risa.

—Por supuesto que mi hijo es el que recibe —comento Poseidón como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Teseo casi prefirió haber muerto ahogado en ese momento que seguir escuchando a los adultos hablar.

—Claro que si, es que es tan adorable, obviamente es el que recibe. Solo espero que Tritón no le esté haciendo mucho daño, porque yo se lo que se maneja mi hijo —siguió el hilo de la conversación la mamá de Tritón.

—¡Mamá! —estaba de todos los colores de rojo posible.

—No he dicho malo cariño, no por nada te bañe hasta los cinco años, era tan adorable como jugaba con su...—seguía hablando ella con añoranza hasta que Tritón volvió a interrumpir.

—Madre, por favor —la miro significativamente y ella sonrió.

—Bueno mi hijo no se queda atrás, se lo que se maneja delante y atrás también —tercio el padre de Teseo.

—Papá —gruño Teseo internamente pidiendo que la tierra se lo trague.

—Vamos Teseo que más de una vez has dicho que a Tritón le gusta tu trasero —se metió a la conversación Percy como si nada.

—Percy —masculló viendo a su hermano y este le dio una mirada ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

—Bueno por lo menos vemos que nuestro nuero va a tener buen cuerpo —comento el padre de Tritón y Teseo se sonrojó a más no poder.

—O quién sabe y no sean del todo activos y pasivos, puede que decidan ser versátiles con el pasar del tiempo —volvió a decir la madre de Tritón mientras este escondía el rostro contra la mesa.

—El otro día vi que Teseo ya leía libros de como sobrellevar el dolor a través del yoga, yo digo que ya se están preparando para futuras noches —comento el padre de Teseo.

—Dónde hay un volcán cuando se lo necesita —murmuró mortificado Teseo.

—Volcán sería lo que tiene mi hijo entre las piernas, espero que no estés hablando de eso —dijo el padre de Tritón que le alcanzo a oír.

—Matenme, por favor —musito lo más bajito que pudo.

—Podrían parar de una vez —pidió Tritón —Teseo y yo no hemos hecho nada —

—Todavía cariño, todavía —rectifico su madre en son de regaño —Pero para cuando lo hagan espero que se hayan leído buenos libros de como hacerlo —

—Mamá —Tritón volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a preguntarse que pecado cometió para acabar con esta familia.

—¿Qué? Tu madre tiene razón yerno, después de todo deben estar listos, yo ya le regalé un tarro de lubricante a Teseo —Percy río más fuerte que antes ante lo que dijo su padre.

—Ah si, yo leí de unos muy buenos que le hacen sentir calor en el área —decía la madre de Tritón.

—Ya llévame dios —susurro Tritón.

—Si les hace falta condones también te los puedo dar hijo, no queremos que por andar con sus cosas indebidas terminen enfermos —comento el padre de Tritón.

—¡Qué no hemos hecho nada! —gritaron los dos.

—No somos idiotas, se la pasan horas y horas metidos en la biblioteca —dijo Anfitrite viendo a su hijo que solo se negó a mirarla, estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado —dijo el padre de Tritón, los dos chicos pensaron que esto por fin terminaría —Hablemos del obsequio que debemos darle para cuando se decidan a hacer público eso de que ya tienen relaciones —

—¡Qué no lo hemos hecho!

—Vamos Tritón, yo se que te hundes en mi hijo más de que el se hunde en la piscina y eso es decir poco.

—Papá, te lo suplico, no sigas —pedía Teseo viéndole con los ojos ya llorosos.

—Pero solo estoy diciendo la verdad —le revolvió el cabello con cariño —No esta mal que seas el pasivo, el que recibe, el que muerde la almohada...—

—No sigas —le tapo la boca con sus dos manos.

—Pero bueno que a Tritón le ha de encantar tenerte así, después de todo te le haces adorable sonrojado —Percy solo parecía querer ver el mundo arder.

—Si debe ser lindo que lo vea sudado, ruborizado y excitado por todo el cariño de Tritón —comentaba Anfitrite y Tritón se levantó de la mesa.

—Suficiente de la cena y charla, vámonos Teseo —jalo del brazo a su novio que estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza con él.

—Si hacen algo arriba que no sea encima de los libros —advirtió Ponto.

—¡Y cambia las sábanas de tu cama si lo hacen ahí! —decía Anfitrite.

—Hijo no te preocupes, te cargare si te da muy duro —agregó Poseidón.

—¡Disfruta Tes! —siguió Percy.

—La peor cena de la vida —murmuraron los dos al llegar a la biblioteca y se sentaron en el suelo.

—Al menos se llevan bien ¿no? —trato de ver el lado bueno Teseo mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su novio.

—Demasiado diría yo —murmuró Tritón pasando las manos por su cabello, aún podían escucharlos charlando de libros que podrían servirles. Como el kamasutra para gays.

¿Quién diría que ser aceptado por tus padres iba a ser tan difícil? Los dos habían pensando que lo más difícil que tendrían que pasar sería decirle a sus padre y a la escuela entera, pero no era así. Esta reunión si era lo difícil.


	41. Una vez al mes

**_N/A: Algo cortito._**

Las noches de luna nueva el cielo se queda vacío y desprovisto de la buena amiga Luna, todos pensamos que esta simplemente se oculta tras su gran manto de nubes y queda invisible ante los ojos humanos pero la verdad es que la diosa que está encargada de que la Luna. La que se encarga de hacer que ese hermoso astro ilumine el cielo nocturno, no trabaja ese día.

Ese es el único día al mes que ella se toma libre, sus cazadoras siguen en su cacería pero ella tiene una cita más importante que cualquier otra, una impostergable cita con las estrellas. Este encuentro se volvió aún más importante desde de lo que sucedió con el titán Atlas, el día en que perdió a su mejor amiga en siglos.

Caminaba una bella pelirroja por las calles de Grecia, esta vestida con su gran manto de color blanco pero bajo el cielo nocturno este parece iluminado, brilla con luz propia como si vistiera las estrellas y no un vestido antiguo, sus sandalias no parecen tocar el suelo. Son sandalias de cuero muy fino y doradas, brillan como si estuvieran hecho de oro, como si el animal del que las sacaron hubiera sido el más digno para hacerlas.

Lleva un cinto plateado en su cintura, un par de dagas que reducen como luceros perdidos del firmamento cuelgan de su cinto. Su paso es pausado, como si disfrutara de la noche, no teme sus peligros. Tal vez porque ella es la dueña de las noches.

Aún hay gente despierta, gente que la mira desde sus seguras casas y edificios, la gente murmura cuando la ve pasar. Pero a ella no le importa lo que digan, su caminar es digno y distinguido, ella es una reina entre los mortales, más que una reina es una diosa.

—Dicen que tendrá suerte aquel que la enamore —murmura un hombre a otro detrás de una pared del callejón mienrando a la diosa en su andar.

—Yo lo haré —salió como valiente el más joven y se apresuró a alcanzar a la bella dama, de la cual desconocían su poder. Se detuvo frente a ella y solo pudo quedarse estático ante su mirar.

No eran ojos normales, no era azules, verdes, negros, o tan siquiera cafés o amarillos. Ella tenía a la misma luna en sus ojos, la luna por partida doble es lo que estaba mirando ahora aquel joven, una luna fría y despiadada que ha sido detenida en su andar.

Ella no ha dicho palabra alguna, no se movió, ni se inmutó, los dos se han mirado fijamente por solo dos segundos, dos segundos en los que el muchacho a quedado cautivado.

—Eres, la mujer más bella que he visto —no pudo evitar murmurar antes de que ella se alejara más, el andar de la joven diosa se detuvo.

Hoy no aparentaba los doce años de siempre, hoy tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte. Se giró lentamente haciendo que su pelo vuele ligeramente mientras su mano se dirigía a una de sus dagas en el cinto.

—Has de desaparecer, antes de que te convierta en algún animal, chico —mascullo ella haciendo que el joven se de cuenta del gran error que cometió, nunca podría ganarse el corazón de aquella dama.

Simplemente se alejó dando tras pies, el orgullo y la fiereza con la que ella le habló, fue suficiente para decirle que ella no aceptaría que alguien como él, ni siquiera le toque un cabello. Solo pudo verla alejándose con ese andar tan sublime que ella tenía, como si la brisa de la noche fuera de ella y la envolviera para que no toque el suelo.

Pero después de este incidente, ella sacó de sus ojos toda su frialdad. Cuando estuvo a las orillas del río Pleistos, miró al firmamento que estaba tan oscuro, sin estrellas y sin luna. En sus ojos solo se reflejó el dolor por lo perdido, toda su pena por lo que no pudo ser.

—He venido ya —susurro al cielo en forma de plegaria mientras parecía esperar.

Del cielo dos halos de luz plateada comenzaron a descender, uno se convirtió rápidamente en una chica de larga trenza color negro, llevaba un vestido tan blanco como el de la pelirroja, en el cinto una daga y a sus espaldas un carcaj de flechas, en su mano un arco. La joven le sonrió.

—Mi señora —hizo una reverencia, la pelirroja casi se hecha a llorar pero aguanto estoicamente e hizo una reverencia también.

El segundo Halo de luna se transformó en un joven muy alto de cabellos rubios y ojos verde mar, llevaba una toga de una sola manga, la cual era sostenida por un broche de luna plateado, en el cinto una espada, en la espalda un carcaj con flechas, en sus muñecas protecciones y en sus manos un arco. Le sonrió tan deslumbrante como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida, como si ella fuera lo más maravilloso en el el mundo.

—Mi señora —hizo una reverencia que ella devolvió, aún resistiendo el llanto.

—Me alegro de poder verlos a los dos y sin peleas —no aguantó más y los abrazo.

—Yo también la extraño mi señora —susurraba la joven, solo hace unos meses que había ascendido a las estrellas pero verla solo una vez al mes le era doloroso.

—Zoë —murmuró ella respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse para luego fijar los ojos en él —Espero que estés tratando bien a mi amiga —

—De la mejor manera siempre, mi señora —el beso el dorso de su mano y ella sonrió complacida.

—¿Está segura que no puedo patear a la constelación de Hércules? —gruño la chica de cabello negro y la pelirroja río.

—Muy segura Zoë, me torcerías las estrellas y ya no sabría que constelación es —comento Artemisa y la otra hizo una mueca. El muchacho se permitió reír por esto.

—No os burleis de mi, o también pateare la tuya —replico con mucha seriedad Zoë —Que tu hermano me caiga bien no significa que tu también —

—Oh vamos, nos llevábamos bien antes de que ascendiera, no me puedes odiar solo por culpa de tontules, no soy él —recriminó el rubio acomodando su carcaj en su espalda. Artemisa solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Es verdad no eres él, eres peor —rodó los ojos con fastidio, algo que había aprendido muy bien con las cazadoras.—No entiendo como puedo compartir cielo con este —

—Porque los dos son muy importantes para mi —respondió Artemisa con mucha tranquilidad —Además me es más fácil así, pues puedo verlos en mi trabajo y tenerlos entre mis brazos una vez al mes —los abrazo de nuevo a ambos.

—Sabes que siempre esperaré tu visita —el depósito un suave beso en la frente de ella, a pesar de no parecer de doce, él seguía siendo demasiado alto para ella estando en talla humana.

—Yo también lo haré Artemisa —Zoë le so río dulcemente y ella se sintió tan querida en este momento.

Las noches solían ser largas para la diosa de la luna, era solitario poner a la luna en el cielo, asegurar que las estrellas brillen como es debido para que sus cazadoras no se pierdan en el camino. Pero lo que más las hacía largas, era que al final de ellas no le quedaban sus amigos, no le quedaban los seres que más amo.

Dos de ellos ahora habitaban el cielo, al menos un pedacito de su alma lo hacía y eso le permitía que cada luna nueva, ella pueda reunirse con ellos, pueda tenerlos entre sus brazos. Era su único consuelo.

Porque incluso la diosa más solitaria necesitaba de amor, porque los dioses morían al ser olvidados igual que los humanos y todo aquel ser que viviera en la tierra. Ella nunca olvidaría al cazador que la amo hasta dar la vida por ella, ni a su amiga que enfrento a su padre por salvarla. Siempre vivirían con ella en espíritu.

Aunque sea una vez al mes.


	42. ¿Cuándo fue?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le sonreiste? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le susurraste un te quiero al oído? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste su mano solo por el placer de hacerlo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le miraste a los ojos y sonreiste porque eran lo más precioso que habías visto en tu vida?

¿No lo recuerdas?

¿No sabes la fecha exacta?

¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

¿Te arrepientes ahora?

Sus ojos ya no te ven, su boca ya no sonríe, ya no puede apretar tu mano. Ni siquiera estás seguro de si te llega a escuchar, ni siquiera estás seguro de si volverás a oír su voz.

Fue solo un segundo, solo un instante, una discusión tonta, una estupidez más a la lista, un escape.

Pero todo termino.

El huyó de ti.

Solo fue un momento pero se acabó.

Ahora está ahí.

No se mueve, no te mira, no te dice lo tonto que te vez con ese gorro rojo que tanto amas, no te susurra te quieros que tu despreciabas, no te hace reír con bobadas que ahora despreciabas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que verdaderamente le prestaste atención a lo que te decía? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste que lo amabas con toda tu alma?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le robaste un beso en la mañana? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que apareciaste su figura antes de irte al trabajo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que elogiaste su esfuerzo por mantener todo en orden mientras tu solo llegabas a desordenar?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hiciste el amor y no solo sexo?

¿Cuándo fue que el amor tuyo se congeló y viviste solo al calor del de él?

Ahora no está más, no habrá besos de mariposa, no habrá la frase inventada solo para ti, no habrá notas en el refrigerador recordándote que te ama con locura, no habrá más de esas miradas que te volvían loco en la mañana, no más esa sonrisa pícara cuando te tenía ganas, no hay más de _él_

Ahora solo queda un cuerpo vacío, cables y tubos por todos lados, el único sonido que hace ni lo hace él, es solo una máquina que te avisa que él sigue ahí, que aún lucha por estar ahí pero él ya no está.

 _Tendremos que desconectarlo_

Las tres peores palabras que oíste en tu vida, unas que no deberían estar juntas jamás y menos si tienen que ver con él pero aquí estás escuchándolas del galeno.

Un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, de aspecto canoso y casando pero que sus manos han hecho todo lo posible por salvarle, han trabajado por horas en él, ha dado parte de su vida para él.

 _Algo que tú no hiciste._

Pero aquí está, no hay nada más que el pueda hacer, no hay más que hacer.

 _Él_ no va a abrir los ojos.

Así que dime ¿Sirvió ese tiempo demás en la oficina para obtener dinero? ¿Sirvieron esas salidas con amigos mientras él te esperaba en casa con la cena lista? ¿Sirvieron esas noches haciendo el vago en los bares solo para llegar a dormir y ni saludarle?

¿Te sirvió la libertad que tanto le pedías?

¿Te sirvió el reconocimiento en tu trabajo por tu esfuerzo mientras él moría esperando un abrazo a tu regreso? Abrazo que le negarte porque estabas cansado de tanto trabajar, no le diste caricias, no le diste besos, solo una excusa banal.

 _Estoy cansado Percy déjame dormir_

¿Te sirvió?

Ya no existirán las salidas a la playa sin que veas sus ojos pintados en el mar y te llegue el recuerdo la última mirada triste que te brindó.

Porque esa broma estúpida, ese es el último recuerdo que tendrás, esa escena de celos es lo único que te quedará.

 _No es gracioso Luke, trabajé mucho en ella._

Si, él estuvo toda la tarde haciendo todo lo posible por crearte esa estatua que tu pintaste de muchos colores, esa misma en la que gastó su amor mientras te esperaba para recibir migajas de tu parte.

 _Pues le queda mejor este color._

 _La arruinaste._

 _Anda porque no le dices a tu nuevo amor que la reparé._

Ah, sí, tus celos, el "nuevo amor" de tu amado según tú, ese que solo es su amigo de la infancia, ese que lo consolaba en las noches que tu le despreciabas pero que, no Luke, no, él solo era su amigo.

 _Jason solo es un amigo_

Respondió entre lágrimas, ya estaba cansado de decírtelo, ya estaba cansado de que empezaras con eso. Siempre era lo mismo contigo, siempre era Percy el del problema.

 _Él_ no te reclamó cuando desapareciste aquel fin de semana entero, solo te busco y te espero, lloró cuando te vio llegar, no te pregunto con quien estuviste porque confiaba plenamente en ti.

¿Y tú Luke?

—No podemos esperar más —la voz del doctor saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

La voz dejó de atormentarlo por un momento, estiró su mano hasta estar con la de el. Su cabello había crecido en estos meses, apenas pudieron cortarselo.

Él aún recordaba el accidente, algo que lo marcaría para toda la vida en el alma. Percy había salido corriendo del departamento donde vivían con el alma destrozada, todo por su culpa, por una estúpida broma y sus estúpidos celos.

—Lo siento, lo lamento tanto Percy —susurraba pero no sabia si sus palabras le llegaban, solo podía apretar su mano y desear que pase lo mejor.

—Sus padres ya están aquí —la voz de Thalia atrajo su atención a la puerta de la habitación. Los padres de Percy estaban en la puerta, ver el rostro de la madre lleno de lágrimas solo ponía peor al rubio.

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le agradeciste a ella por permitirte estar con él? Aún lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Las veces que ella te lo advirtió, las veces que te dijo que no lo lastimes._

—Lo lamento, Sally —trato de decir el rubio pero su voz salía ahogada y rota, ella solo rompió más en llanto mientras el médico se acercaba al aparato que daba oxígeno al azabache.

—Es hora —el doctor comenzó meticulosamente a presionar los botones y luego a retirar despacio y lentamente la mascarilla que por meses había mantenido con vida al chico.

—Percy, por favor —susurraba el rubio, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos, las veces que se tomaron de la mano.

 _Te amo Luke._

Percy había sido el primero en decirlo, con tan solo catorce años, él tenía las cosas más claras que el rubio.

Él había sido tan feliz en ese momento.

El aparato comenzaba a sonar cada vez menos.

Percy se estaba yendo.

—Por favor, solo una oportunidad Percy —rogaba el rubio mientras los padres de su amado sollozaban junto con su mejor amiga. —Solo una más —

 _Está bien pero solo una más Luke_.

—¡Luke! ¡Luke! —el rubio parpadeó y respiró irregularmente, miró delante de él, Percy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos mirándole —¿Por qué lo hiciste Luke? No es gracioso, trabajé mucho en ella —

—Percy —logro decir cuando recupero el aliento —¡Dios! —lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no sabia que había sido aquella visión, ni aquella voz. Percy se removió entre sus brazos pero lejos de alejarlo solo se acomodó para abrazarle mejor —Te amo, te amo, te amo —comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro —Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida —beso sus labios con pasión.

—¿Luke? ¿Estás bien? —cuestiono el azabache cuando se separaron del beso pero aún estaban abrazados.

—Estoy perfecto, lamento lo de la estatua. La pintura se sale lo prometo —lo volvió a acomodar contra su pecho y beso sus cabellos —Te amo Percy, lamento haber sido un idiota todo este tiempo —Percy soltó una risilla.

—Si, eres un idiota pero eres mi idiota —le sonrió como siempre hacia, Luke lo besó aún más.

Nunca más olvidaría nada de él, nunca más se alejaría de él. Porque a veces todo lo que necesitas es recordar ¿Cuándo fue que le demostraste lo importante que esa persona es para ti? Esperando que no haya sido hace mucho tiempo porque puede haber sido la última vez que lo hiciste.

 ** _N/A: Algo corto pero bueh :3._**


	43. Sireno de una noche 1

**_El One shot más largo de la historia que he escrito, creo que ya ni es One shot_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo._**

Perseo Grace no creía en el amor a primera vista, no creía en eso de amarse con solo ver a alguien una sola vez, no creía en nada que fuera amor en si, no lo creía hasta que una leyenda se comenzó a contar en su universidad. Era una de esas que pasaban de boca en boca, cuentos en inventos de la gente según él, o al menos pensó que eran eso hasta que comprobó la verdad.

—Te lo digo enserio, dicen que solo basta verlo una vez, oír su voz cantando —decía su amigo Aquiles mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad —Dicen que te escoge de entre la gente y que pasas la mejor noche de tu vida —

—Son tonterías Aquiles —bufo Perseo cuando llegaban al salón, puso sus libros sobre su mesa y tiró su mochila en su lugar.

—Tal vez lo sean —el rubio puso sus cosas en la mesa de a lado de su amigo —Pero quisiera probarlo al menos una vez, así que ¿me acompañas? —veía a su amigo con fascinación, él de verdad creía en esas historias.

—¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe Perseo? —se metió a la conversación otra de sus compañeras de clase sentándose detrás de ellos, acomodó sus cosas mientras esperaba una respuesta de los dos.

—Al bar Olympus —sonrió el rubio mirando a la castaña —¿Por qué no vienes también Hylla? —

—¿Van a ver al Sireno de una noche? —se metió otra chica a la conversación —Dicen que su canto es tan hermoso que pierdes toda la facultad de pensar, a tal punto de que solo te guías por su voz. Qué es lo más hermoso que oirás nunca —añadió con un tono soñador.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir, son tonterías —rodó los ojos Perseo —Mejor concéntrense en la clase que esas estupideces —

—No seas amargado Perseo —golpeó su brazo Aquiles —Hay que ir —

—Bien alumnos... —el maestro entro y tuvieron que parar toda la conversación, la clase de administración se tornaba completamente aburrida y Perseo solo podía mirar por la ventana. No sabia como es que sus amigos podían creerse esas tonterías que contaba la gente ¿Un chico que cantaba como sirena? ¡Por favor! Eso era una exageración.

Estaba seguro que la gente solo exageraba las cosas, era imposible que alguien cante de esa forma e hipnótice a la gente. No eran nada más que inventos, estupideces, exageraciones y fantasías de la gente.

Las clases terminaron relativamente temprano por la falta de un maestro, así que sus amigos decidieron que era momento de ir a comer y relajarse un rato. Así que todos se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana de la universidad.

—Te lo digo, yo fui el mes y es encantador —decía su amiga mientras bebía su malteada.

—Claro, a ti te parece encantador porque es un chico el que canta —rodó los ojos Perseo, nuevamente estaban con el asunto de ese cantante.

—Pero el no distingue entre chicos o chicas —comento Aquiles —El simplemente escoge a quien le parece interesante —

—La última vez escogió una chica y la anterior fue un chico —agregó Hylla comenzando a comer su sándwich —Yo fui cuando inicio el semestre y te puedo decir que nada de esto es mentira —

—Todos matan por tener la oportunidad de ser elegidos —agrego la otra chica y suspiró —Lo malo es que una vez que pruebas el paraíso, no lo vuelves a ver jamás —

—Nadie ha sido escogido más de una vez —murmuró Hylla acercándose a Perseo —Se dice que él recuerda perfectamente el rostro de cada persona que ya ha elegido, así que por más que vayas a verle todas las veces. No te elegirá nunca más —

—Si alguien logra que lo escoja una segunda vez tendrá que ser alguien muy afortunado —acotó la otra chica.

—Muchos buscan quien es el chico pero nadie confirma si es de alguna universidad de por aquí —agregó Aquiles y a Perseo le estaba comenzando a entrar la intriga, la emoción con la que sus amigos hablaban estaba haciendo que le interese todo este asunto.

—Unos dicen que de verdad es una sirena, que le han visto nadar en el mar luego de dejar a su elegido y desaparecer en el mar —sonrió Hylla alejándose un poco.

—¿Enserio se creen todas esas tonterías? Vamos, por favor. Son cosas que se inventa la gente que tiene mucho tiempo libre —bufo Perseo —¿Un sireno? Si, claro —rodó los ojos.

—Pues si quieres desmentirnos, solo tienes que ir con nosotros al bar Olympus este fin de semana —sonrío de lado Aquiles —Este sábado es ese día al mes que se presenta —

Perseo aceptó, nada más porque quería demostrarles a sus amigos que exageraba todas esas cosas, que no existía una persona como la que describían.

Cuando el sábado llegó, se alistó para salir, él tenía un departamento para él solo. Fue un obsequio de su padre cuando entró a la universidad. Se puso una ropa decente, él solo iba a desmentir todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos, Hylla, Aquiles y Luna.

—Vamos —le decía a su amigo Aquiles cuando pasó por él para ir al bar. Sus amigas ya le estaban esperando allá.

Llegaron al bar, la entrada parecía una de un templo pero tenía luces de color neón verde en el nombre. La música estaba a todo volumen y la gente entraba y salía. Pasaron al guardia de seguridad con facilidad, los dos tenían veintidós años así que no había inconvenientes. Entraron en el lugar, era sensacional, de verdad sintieron que estaban en el Olimpo.

Había mesas Pegadas a las paredes, tenían un diseño moderno de trapecio invertido, sillones suaves para las personas. Una de pista de baile amplia y más atrás de esta una especie de pasarela que terminaba en una tarima. El DJ tenía una cabina en el segundo piso, había escaleras a los dos lados de la tarima que daban al segundo piso, seguramente habitaciones con karaoke. El bar parecía tener diversión para todos.

La barra de las bebidas se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada, todo adornado con luces de color de neón morado. Había guardias y camareras yendo de un lado a otro, la gente llenaba el lugar pero algunos habían tomado sillas de unas hileras y parecían esperar cerca de la tarima.

—Chicos, por fin llegan —Luna les hacia de la mano para que llegaran hasta ella, estaba junto con Hylla sentadas a una mesa. Los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a ellas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está su gran sirena? —decía Perseo con tono de burla pues no veía a nadie totalmente extraordinario contando ni nada, solo gente normal.

—Es sireno —corrigió Hylla con fastidio —Y aún no es hora de su espectáculo —

—Será como dentro de media hora —Aquiles revisaba su celular —siempre se presenta a eso de las diez y media —

—Y al elegido no lo vuelves a ver hasta pasada la media noche —sonrió picaramente Luna.

—¿Entonces que cuento es? Decidanse, o la sirenita o Cenicienta —se seguía mofando Perseo.

—Basta, si viniste solo para burlarte mejor vete —rodó los ojos Hylla por la mala actitud de Perseo.

—Vine aquí solo a demostrar que ese no es lo que ustedes dicen —replicó el chico.

—Bueno pues hasta entonces, mejor vamos a tomar algo —sugirió Aquiles no queriendo ver como se mataban sus amigos.

Pidieron algo para picar y beber mientras esperaban al dichoso sireno, Perseo aún se burlaba de sus amigos por esperar con tantas ansias algo que para él, solo era una farsa. Cuando llegó el momento, las luces del local se dirigieron al escenario, todos comenzaron a apearse cerca de este. Perseo se quedo un poco apartado de ellos, sus amigos se pusieron con los demás.

—Y es el momento chicos y chicas, lo que ustedes tanto esperaron —decía la voz del DJ desde la cabina de controles —¡Con ustedes, Nuestro Sireno! ¡Traído desde los propios mares para sus oídos! —las luces se centraron en un solo punto.

Un chico de cabellos negros se mostró delante de todos. Traía puesto un traje completamente negro bastante elegante, un antifaz negro que resaltaba unos ojos verdemar brillantes, una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro que estaba sacando suspiros a las chicas, camino solo un paso más adelante. La gente enloqueció enseguida, la música comenzó a sonar y el a cantar.

 ** _Las luces se apagan y yo no puedo ser salvado,_** ** _mareas contra las que he tratado de nadar,_** ** _me tiraron abajo, sobre mis rodillas,_**

Perseo trago saliva cuando lo vio, era verdaderamente hermoso y su canto lo estaba hipnotizando. El chico era el mar mismo y solo quería hundirse en él, su voz le rogaba que vaya a él que tenia que elegirlo. Tenía que conocer a ese chico. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente para estar más cerca de la tarima.

El chico simplemente seguía cantando en un tono suave, miraba a todos los que le rodeaban como si buscara a alguien especial, a alguien interesante entre el mar de gente. Se acercó a una chica y le sonrió amistosamente para después volver a su lugar y seguir con la canción.

 ** _oh, suplico, suplico y ruego, cantando._** ** _Sale de las cosas nunca dichas,_** ** _dispara a una manzana sobre mi cabeza_**

El azabache de ojos azules solo podía ver el movimiento de sus labios, solo oía su voz, solo quería que sus ojos se fijaran en él, quería ser el blanco de esas olas que estaban formando una tormenta enfurecida en todos los que le oían. Quería ahogarse en él. Quería embeberse de esos labios de los cuales solo salía el ritmo más atrayente que había escuchado en toda su vida.

El de ojos verdemar paso cerca del otro lado del público y entonces, sus ojos encontraron lo que estaba buscando, un par de ojos azules como el más bello cielo estaban mirándole.

 ** _y a un problema que no puede ser mencionado,_** ** _un tigre está esperando a ser domesticado, cantando..._**

El sireno comenzó a caminar hacia su presa, ese par de ojos azules que le estaban llamando, lo señalo con su mano para que le siguiera. Perseo sonrió levemente ante la seña que le estaba haciendo **_Eres tú, eres tú..._** decía el chico. Lo había visto, lo había elegido entre todo el mar de gente, pronto sus manos estaban cerca de su cintura.

 ** _La confusión nunca termina,_** ** _paredes que se cierran y relojes que hacen tic-tac_** ** _van a volver y llevarte a casa,_**

A Perseo dejó de importarle el hecho de que le dijeron que solo sería elegido una noche que su tiempo estaba contado desde este momento. No importaba nada. El reloj podía seguir toda la marcha que quisiera porque para él todo estaba detenido desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

El sireno lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a guiar hasta arriba del escenario, lo acercó tanto a él que podía sentir su perfume, su propio aliento, era varios centímetros más bajo que Perseo pero no importaba le gustaba. Las manos del de ojos azules estaban en su cintura, el solo roce de ellas le hizo sentir electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

 ** _no pude evitar que ahora lo sepas, cantando._** ** _Sale inesperadamente de mis mares,_** ** _maldije las oportunidades perdidas,_**

Perseo se abrazó a él, quería tenerlo más cerca quería impregnarse de su aroma, quería perderse en él y no salir vivo. Él no iba a dejar pasar este momento, no quería alejarse del mar que había encontrado, este que le estaba refrescando el alma con un solo toque.

El sireno fijo su mirada en el de ojos azules, posó suavemente su mano en su mejilla mientras cantaba, era tan cálido al tacto. Pero aún así seguía sintiendo la electricidad en todo momento, un cosquilleo que solo quería que no termine nunca. No quería que salga de su mar.

 ** _¿Soy parte de la cura,_** ** _o soy parte de la enfermedad?_** ** _Cantando._**

Desde este momento Perseo se daba por perdido, todas sus ideas de que el amor a primera vista no existían, se derrumbaron, este chico iba a ser su perdición. Lo sabía ahora. Pero no importaba si después moría de amor, porque al menos había probado el paraíso.

El sireno seguía embelesado en los ojos azules, su mano seguía en su mejilla mientras cantaba prácticamente solo para él, el resto había dejado de existir hace mucho **_Eres tú, eres tú..._** Era él, no había duda, era él lo que importaba esta noche. No había nadie más.

 ** _Oh, ninguna otra cosa es comparable,_** ** _oh, ninguna otra cosa es comparable,_** ** _y ninguna otra cosa es comparable._**

El sireno estaba cada vez más cerca de él, sus alientos se mezclaron mientras el cantaba. El de ojos azules no podía estar más extasiado sintiendo la mano del chico y su aliento, pero era ambicioso, quería más de él. No solo lo quería por esta noche, lo quería para siempre. Quería robar el mar solo para él, que el mar le pertenezca eternamente.

 ** _Hogar, hogar, el lugar al que quiero ir,_** ** _Hogar, hogar, el lugar al que quiero ir._** ** _Hogar, hogar, el lugar al que quiero ir._** ** _Hogar, hogar, el lugar al que quiero ir._**

Eso es lo que quería ser, el hogar y el lugar al que siempre llegué este mar, Perseo lo quería para él. Se acercó más mientras el cantaba las últimas líneas de la canción y terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de esos labios que moría de ganas por probar.

El beso comenzó despacio, sentía la respiración de él, la humedad de su boca, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de estos, su lengua se metió de intrusa en su boca pero el otro no se quejó. El beso se intensificó, lamió sus labios con un gusto salado, como el mar mismo. Estaba besando al mar.

—Bien, parece que ya tenemos un afortunado —decía la voz del DJ desde la cabina de controles —Felicidades a ese chico —

Muchos comenzaron a aplaudir pero en sus rostros se podía ver la pizca de envidia que tenían por el de ojos azules, querían ser él en este momento. Perseo agradecía ser él en este momento.

El de ojos verdemar le sonrió de forma torcida a Perseo cuando terminaron el beso. Un gesto que a él hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón y casi se le saliera por la boca, no era la misma sonrisa que les mostró a todos. Perseo sabía que esa era una sonrisa especial y era suya en este instante.

—Así qué ¿Qué desea hacer ahora el afortunado? —La voz del chico sonaba tan suave que por un momento Perseo perdió toda la voz y cognición de su cerebro —¿No dirás nada? —pregunto de forma inocente pasando su dedo índice por los labios de Perseo —¿Será que solo sabes besar y no hablar? —fijo sus ojos en los ojos azules y entonces Perseo volvió en si.

—Soy Perciana —se sintió estúpido por decir mal su propio nombre —Digo Perseo —el de ojos verdemar río por su estupidez, lo que alegro demasiado al otro porque su risa fue más canto para sus oídos.

—Bueno Perciana, digo Perseo —se burló un poco mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de Perseo junto con su micrófono —Si me sueltas un poco para dejar mi micrófono y enseñarte lo que podemos hacer, sería Perfecto —lo empujo levemente haciendo que Perseo caiga en cuenta de que aún lo tenía por la cintura.

Perseo se sonrojó furiosamente por las estupideces que estaba cometiendo, torpemente soltó la cintura del chico dejándole libre. El sireno volvió a reír y se alejó un poco pero tomó la mano de Perseo para que le siga, fueron detrás del escenario.

—Dejaré esto y podremos divertirnos —jugueteo con el micrófono que sostenía acercándose a unas cajas, lo dejo encima de una y volteó a ver a Perseo —Ahora soy todo tuyo —le sonrió como hace un momento.

—Mío —repitió Perseo como en un trance y el otro volvió a soltar una risita acercándose más a él.

—Sirenito —llamo uno de los de seguridad, el chico volteó a verlo y Perseo frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando que le estaba regalando esa bonita sonrisa que le dirigió a él, también a ese hombre pero al ver su rostro su ceño volvió a la normalidad. El sireno ya no sonría como a él, cambio a una sonrisa amable.

—¿Si? —contesto en un tono cantarin.

—Recuerda llevarte el baúl cuando termines todo —dijo el hombre para luego seguir su camino hacia el escenario.

—Si —volvió a contestar en tono cantarin y luego fijo sus ojos en Perseo mientras las manos de este se aferraron a su cintura —Ahora ¿En qué estábamos? —lo dijo en forma seductora, al de ojos azules se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —quería poder llamarlo por algún nombre. Acerco su rostro al de su sireno rozando su mejilla con su nariz.

—Solo llámame Sireno —susurro el otro sintiendo como Perseo comenzaba a depositar suaves besos cerca de su oído.

—Quiero un nombre, uno especial —su voz salió más ronca de lo habitual, mordió despacio su cuello apretandolo más contra si. Escucho un suave jadeo de parte del otro.

—Llámame mar entonces —volvió a jadear cuando sintió los besos de Perseo en su cuello, eran suaves caricias que le estaban poniendo la piel erizada.

—Entonces eres mi Mar —se separó de su cuello y lo encaró —Solo yo te podré llamar así —exigió y antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, Perseo se adueñó de su boca con un beso ansioso.

Mar comenzó a conducirlos hacia una habitación que había ahí detrás del escenario, aún llevaba la máscara puesta pero eso no le importaba a Perseo. El Mar era suyo y solo suyo en este momento, solo se separaba de sus labios por momentos para recuperar el aliento. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación con dificultad.

Perseo quería hacerlo suyo enteramente, quería hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él estaba haciendo que sienta. Quería que lo desee tanto como él lo deseaba, que lo necesitara como él ya lo necesitaba.

Las manos traviesas de Perseo se colaron por debajo de la ropa de Mar, su piel estaba suave y tibia al tacto, lo que solo hacia a Perseo querer más de él. Pronto se deshizo del saco que este cargaba puesto, comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa, desabrochaba uno a uno mientras lo besaba y el otro comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa también.

Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaban a escudarse cada vez más en la habitación, Perseo se deshizo de la camisa de Mar dejándole ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía a sus ojos, paseo la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente por su abdomen, tocando con la yema suavemente cada cuadrito apenas marcado en su piel.

Mar jadeaba con cada toque de él, él también se deshizo de la camisa de Perseo, rozaba son su mano el abdomen de él, su piel blanca contrastaba contra su mano bronceada. Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón negro que cargaba el otro, comenzó a pasar su dedo pulgar por la línea de esta.

—Así que el mar es juguetón —sonrío Perseo dejando en paz el abdomen de Mar y adueñándose de sus labios y cuello. Sus manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello mientras lo besaba, recorrió perfectamente el camino de su boca hasta la base de su cuello escuchando los suaves gemidos del otro.

Mar seguía jugando con la pretina del pantalón del otro mientras se volvía loco con el roce que le hacia en el cuello. Su mano comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón que mantenía prisionero el bulto que era demasiado notorio en los pantalones de Perseo.

Pronto siguió con el botón de este y el cierre, dejando ver los boxers de color negro que traía Perseo, mismos que cubrían su erección, paseo su mano por encima de la tela haciendo que Perseo suelte un sonoro gemido que solo logró exitarlo más.

Perseo no espero más y comenzó a jugar con la pretina del pantalón de Mar, se deshizo pronto de su cinturón, botón y cierre, metió su mano directamente dentro de la tela de su bóxer morado. Se adueñó de su erección haciendo que el otro gimiera con sorpresa y luego jadeara recostandose contra él.

—Yo también se jugar Mar —comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo su erección, estaba húmedo a más no poder. Mar tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros, sus piernas temblaban por el placer que le estaba provocando su estimulación.

Perseo lo hizo retroceder un poco, haciendo que caiga sentado en la cama que había en la habitación, bajo con cuidado hasta estar de rodillas delante de él, termino de sacarle el pantalón, los zapatos y las medias. Lo único que Mar seguía llevando era el antifaz negro.

Sonrió antes de comenzar a pasear su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro de Mar, supo el sabor de su líquido preseminal. Eso solo le hacía querer más de él y escuchar más y más sus gemidos. Sintió las manos de Mar sobre su cabello mientras él se introducía todo su miembro en su boca hasta donde podía y estimulaba sus testículos con sus manos.

—Perseo —apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, de su boca solo escapaban gemidos. Su respiración estaba alterada. Solo podía pasear sus manos por el cabello del otro, cuando estaba por terminar Perseo se detuvo dejándole un poco desconcertado.

Lo vio levantarse y terminar de desnudarse, mostrando su erección en todo su esplendor, los ojos de Mar se abrieron con sopresa y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de Perseo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto en tono divertido viendo como Mar lo veía con ojos ansiosos y suplicantes, mordía su labio inferior con ansias.

—Si —susurro antes de tomar con su mano el miembro de Perseo y comenzar a masturbarlo con placer, estaba embelesado mirando como comenzaban a salir pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal de él. No resistió mucho sin querer probarlo pero Perseo lo detuvo de hacerlo.

—No has pedido permiso —negó divertido con su dedo mientras su otra mano alejaba a Mar de su objetivo.

—¿Puedo? Por favor —rogó poniendo ojos de niño bueno y Perseo sonrió soltandolo, era demasiado evidente que Mar lo deseaba, que no iba a aguantar mucho sin probar a Perseo.

Los labios de Mar rozaron la punta del pene de Perseo haciendo que este gima, la lengua de Mar comenzó a recorrer la longitud de la erección de Perseo, se metió todo el miembro de Perseo en la boca, luego lo sacó y lamió la punta. Mar estaba jugando con la erección de Perseo mientras miraba a Perseo que comenzó a peinar su cabello.

—Eres demasiado lindo —Mar comenzó a darse estocadas en su boca con el miembro de Perseo, un vaivén que al otro volvía loco. Pero pronto tomó el cabello de Mar entre sus manos para controlar las embestidas, solo lo dejó en paz cuando sintió que estaba por venirse.

Una vez más Mar le vio con desconcierto mientras Perseo le puso de pie y besó su boca probando sus propios fluidos, los dos estaban agitados por la excitación y el aire estaba pesado y emviciado de ellos.

La mano de Perseo tomó diestra la erección de Mar y la pegó a la suya, comenzó a masajear las dos provocando un roce entre sus miembros algo que solo ocasionó un gemido ahogado de Mar pues Perseo lo tenía pegado a él besando sus labios.

Mar también colocó su mano en las erecciones y comenzó a ir al ritmo de Perseo, se besaron y masturbaron con el roce de sus miembros hasta que Mar terminó y Perseo le siguió, los dos terminaron sucios de semen en su abdomen pero eso no importaba.

—Eres demasiado lindo —susurro Perseo rozando la mejilla de Mar, los dos estaban cansados y con la respiración agitada.

—Tu también eres hermoso —susurro el otro mientras Perseo lo empujaba con sus manos levemente hacia la cama. Los dos terminaron acostados en ella.

—Pensé que eras una mentira —comento Perseo mientras paseaba su mano por el abdomen desnudo de Mar.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber con curiosidad absoluta mirando a los ojos azules que también le miraban.

—Porque sonabas demasiado perfecto —deposito un suave beso en los labios de Mar que pronto se hicieron muchos, todos cortos como piquetes de abejas —Eres perfecto —jugó con el antifaz que llevaba, metió sus dedos en el borde de este.

—No lo soy —Mar retiro con delicadeza la mano de Perseo de su antifaz —Solo soy un mar de una noche —le sonrió dulcemente a Perseo, no sabia porque pero solo quería disfrutar de su rostro, aprenderse cada facción de él.

—Pues quiero que la noche se repita eternamente —murmuró Perseo besando apasionadamente a mar. Los dos se abrazaron mientras se besaban, estaban cansados de todo el ajetreo.

Perseo no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido o en que momento llegó a estar sentado a una de las mesas del local. Lo que sabia es que ahí despertó unas horas después, Aquiles le movía por los hombros.

—Hey hermano, hay que irnos —decía el rubio mientras lo levantaba de donde estaba sentado. Perseo frunció el ceño, miró por el lugar notando que estaba casi vacío.

—¿Dónde...? —se sentía confundido y desorientado.

—Vamos que ya van a cerrar —Aquiles lo jalo por el brazo, Perseo solo miraba hacia el lugar buscando algo, buscándolo a él.

Aquiles tuvo que manejar por él porque Perseo simplemente no encontraba forma de estar bien, su mente estaba llena de él solo podía pensar en él y en como fue que terminó ahí sentado. Tenía que saber más acerca de Mar.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? —preguntaba Luna el día lunes cuando volvieron a clases. Perseo solo frunció el ceño.

—No lo recuerdo —fingió demencia, porque en realidad si que lo recordaba, era imposible que olvidara el día en que el Mar le perteneció entero.

—Oh vamos, tienes que recordarlo. No podrías olvidarlo —negaba con la cabeza Hylla —Es un recuerdo único, es algo que no volverá a pasar. Es imposible que lo olvides —

—Pues lo olvide —frunció más el ceño y para su suerte el maestro entro en ese momento, así que la conversación quedó para después.

La cabeza de Perseo no estuvo en su lugar el resto del día, estaba invadida de los labios de Mar, de su sabor, del roce de su piel. Él solo quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, probarlo una vez más y asegurarse que esa noche no fue un sueño, porque eso parecía.

—¿Seguro que no sabes nada de él? —le pregunto a Aquiles en el almuerzo mientras estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, este negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, es un completo misterio —Se encogió de hombros mirando a su amigo —Algunos aseguran que usa lentes de contacto en el escenario y con la máscara pues su rostro cambia totalmente, otros hasta han llegado a dudar que ese sea su cabello natural —

—Te aseguró que si era su cabello y sus ojos —afirmó Perseo y el otro solo levantó un hombro en respuesta antes de seguir comiendo —Es imposible que nadie sepa nada de él —

—Los del bar tampoco te dirán nada —aseguro Aquiles limpiando su boca con una servilleta —Más de uno ya les han preguntado, no dicen nada a parte de que solo va una vez al mes desde el año pasado —

—¿Y antes de eso? —cuestiono pero el otro negó con la cabeza. Perseo comenzó a hacer sus deducciones, si solo llevaba un año y más haciendo eso, quería decir que tal vez llevaba poco tiempo viviendo ahí. Lo que se traducía en que llegó a vivir ahí por la universidad.

—Amigo, deja de pensar en él —Aquiles golpeo su hombro mientras se ponía de pie —Tu oportunidad ya se terminó, no habrá otra noche —

Perseo no pensaba lo mismo, él tenía que averiguar más sobre el sireno de una noche. Termino de comer su almuerzo lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a Aquiles o lo hizo hasta que tropezó con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas —soltó con enojo hacia el chico que había casi caído al suelo si no fuera porque se sostuvo de él.

—Perdón, lo siento, perdón —se disculpó reiteradas veces haciendo una reverencia.

—Ya, ya, solo vete —rodó los ojos Perseo siguiendo su camino.

—Adiós —susurro el chico con quien había tropezado mientras le hacia débilmente con la mano, con la otra acomodó sus gafas que le hacían ver unos ojos verde césped por la distorsión de estas.

Perseo siguió su camino hasta estar cerca de Aquiles, pronto entraron a su siguiente clase. Al azabache no se le olvidaba el sireno de una noche por más que quería.

—Solo déjalo ir Perseo, él no te elegirá de nuevo —Aquiles trataba de que su amigo entre en razón, estaban en el auto dirigiéndose una vez más al bar Olympus. Era ese día del mes que Perseo espero tanto.

—Solo quiero verlo, no quiero que me elija —sabia que era mentira —Quiero mirar como elige a alguien más y terminar con esta fantasía —el rubio se lo quedo mirando y suspiro, asintió y pronto bajaron del auto.

Dentro el lugar parecía mucho más lleno que la última vez, la gente iba y venía, Perseo más que esperar el show quería encontrarlo antes de que este empiece pero no lo hallaba, no estaba por ningún lado. Camino entonces hasta la parte donde solo podían estar los empleados y se escabulló en ella.

—Es una lástima que no puedas venir Sirenito —escucho decir a un hombre de traje gris por el celular —Si, si, no te preocupes, será la próxima semana entonces —el hombre colgó —Bien, habrá un cambio de planes —

Perseo se fue de ahí mientras el hombre le daba instrucciones a los otros. Salió de ahí atrás y comenzó a buscar a Aquiles, de nada le servía estar ahí si no estaba su sireno pero su andar se detuvo cuando escuchó al DJ.

—¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Y ahora el momento que todos han esperado! —decía el DJ mientras las luces se movían por el escenario y pronto se dejó ver a él —¡Con ustedes, nuestro sireno! ¡Traídos a ustedes directamente desde el mar para sus oídos! —

Perseo se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo podía ser el sireno si recién había oído esa conversación? Corrió entre la gente hasta llegar al frente, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que asegurarse que era él. Cuando estuvo cerca lo vio, cabello negro sedoso, ojos verdemar, esa sonrisa que le mostraba al mundo, era él. Pero... ¿Y eso de que no estaba? No entendía nada.

Vio como escogía a un chico rubio de ojos azules entre el público y lo subía al escenario como lo hizo con él, el tipo se veía encantado con esto. Algo dentro de Perseo se rompió, le regaló la misma sonrisa que a él cuando estaban a solas.

—Vamos Aquiles, ya he terminado mi fantasía —murmuró cuando encontró a su amigo, este vio la cara de tristeza de su amigo y entendió que aquí terminaba su investigación de Sirenos, le habían roto el corazón.

El rubio fue con él, no dijeron nada en el camino mientras regresaban a sus departamentos. Perseo dejó a Aquiles en su departamento y avanzó hacia el suyo, pero antes se detuvo en un lugar para comprar algo de licor, necesitaba emborracharse, bajo en una de las tiendas cerca de su departamento.

Busco por el pasillo lo que necesitaba, había de toda clase de bebidas pensó en buscar de las más fuertes pero nada le convencía, retrocedió dos pasos para observar mejor el congelador y decidir lo que quería pero al dar el segundo paso tropezó con alguien.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó de inmediato dándose la vuelta, vio que había un chico en el suelo —¿estás bien? —El chico estaba con los ojos cerrados y busco sus gafas, se las puso antes de abrirlos.

—Si, estoy bien —contesto intentando ponerse de pie, Perseo se apresuró a ayudarlo, vio que había tirado algunas cosas como una caja de pastillas para la fiebre y otra para la gripe. Eso lo hizo sentir mal, había tirado al suelo a alguien enfermo.

—Aquí están tus cosas, discúlpame de nuevo —le tendio la funda con sus cosas, vio los bonitos ojos del chico a través de sus gafas, verde césped como los de su amigo Aquiles.

—Gracias... no tenías que recogerlas por mi —tomo la funda y sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos azules del otro, pronto comenzó a estornudar.

—Claro que tenía —paso su mano por la espalda del chico y una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, solo pretendía aliviar su malestar. El chico al parecer sintió lo mismo porque se alejó de inmediato de él.

—Creo que hay estática —comento y a Perseo su voz se le hizo conocida —Gracias —dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia la caja.

Perseo solo se quedó ahí mirando donde estuvo el chico, su mano, la que toco al chico, aún hormigueaba por la sensación de antes ¿Dónde sintió algo parecido? ¿Con quién? Y fue entonces que su cerebro reaccionó.

—Mar —susurro antes de salir corriendo hacia la caja para ver como el chico salía corriendo de ahí, salió de la tienda enseguida siguiendo al chico —¡Espera! ¡Mar! ¡Espera! —grito pero el otro parecía no escucharlo hasta que lo vio detenerse —Espera —lo detuvo por los hombros.

—Sueltame —se estaba ahogando por la gripe, comenzó a toser. Correr no le había hecho ningún bien a su estado. Perseo pasó su mano por su espalda tratando de ayudarlo a controlar el absceso de tos que tenía, espero a que se calmara.—Déjame —murmuró más tranquilo.

—¿Por qué huiste de mi? —quiso saber sosteniendo su brazo para que no huyera.

—No lo hice —miraba el suelo, Perseo le quitó las gafas dejándolo ver sus ojos verdemar.

—¿Por qué llevas esto puesto? —sacudió las gafas en su mano.

—¡Ey! ¡Son mías! —se las quito de la mano mirándole mal —Y las llevo puestas porque las necesito —murmuró haciendo un mohín en intentado zafarse del agarre del otro y fracasando en el intento.

—¿No puedes ver bien? —pregunto queriendo ver el rostro de mar pero este no le miraba solo veía las gafas.

—Algo salió mal en el laboratorio cuando mezclaba unos químicos y debo usarlas hasta que mis ojos estén mejor porque la luz les afecta mucho —explico y el otro asintió, comenzó a darle la vuelta despacio —¿Ya me puedes soltar? —

—No —dijo divertido mirando esos ojos que le encantaban —Quiero saber tu nombre —

—No le diré mi nombre a un loco que está reteniendome en media calle contra mi voluntad —Perseo lo aprisiono contra su cuerpo rodeandolo con sus brazos por la cintura dejándole cara a cara.

Reviso todo el rostro de Mar, no había mucha más luz que la del farol de la calle pero aún así podía notar que tenía pecas salpicadas por su rostro, una piel bonceada. Lo que significaba que estaba mucho tiempo al sol. Sus ojos verdemar mar hermosos, acompañados por unas tupidas pestañas negras que solo los resaltaban más.

—Deja de mirarme y Sueltame, acosador —masculló Mar tratando de alejarlo pero Perseo lejos de hacer eso clavo su nariz en el cuello de él, haciendo que comience a toser sin control —No hagas eso —lo logro alejar un poco junto con sus manos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No lo haré si me dices tu nombre —le sonrió travieso al otro que solo bufo.

—Teseo, mi nombre es Teseo ¿feliz? ¿Será que ya me sueltas? —Perseo negó aún más divertido que antes, Teseo bufo de nuevo.

—Hasta tu nombre es perfecto —sonrío al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Teseo —Te vez muy bonito rojo —dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios, el otro al principio se sorprendió pero luego le siguió el beso.

—Te voy a pasar el resfriado —murmuró cuando el beso se rompió y escondió su rostro contra el pecho de Perseo.

—Pues la aceptaré con gusto, solo si me dejas seguir junto a ti —murmuró contra el cuello de Teseo.

—Ni me conoces ¿Por qué querrías si quiera estar cerca de este desastre? —replicó Teseo sin levantar el rostro de donde lo tenía enterrado.

—Porque eres perfecto y quiero poder comprobarlo —devolvió el de ojos azules levantando el rostro del otro viendo que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, no le gustó que se dijera a si mismo desastre cuando a él le parecía perfecto —¿Me vas a dejar estar junto a ti? ¿O voy a tener que tener aquí abrazado hasta que un policía nos arreste y le tenga que decir que me querías violar? —los ojos de Teseo se abrieron mucho ante lo dicho.

—Yo no he querido hacer eso —refutó de inmediato tratando de soltarse del agarre de Perseo.

—¿Ah no? Entonces era al revés —Perseo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello haciendo que Teseo comience a reír pero luego se ahogó con la tos.

—Para, para, está bien, solo para —rogó Teseo y el otro se detuvo, pasó un rato hasta que la tos de él se calmó —Esta bien, te dejare... estar junto a mi —lamió sus labios.

—Entonces necesito tu apellido y número de celular —Teseo rodó los ojos pero asintió, Perseo como pudo sacó el celular de su bolsillo sin soltarlo y se lo dio.

—Pff —bufo Teseo antes de anotar su número en el celular de Perseo —Ahí tienes —le entrego el celular.

—Gracias —reviso el nombre —Jackson, Teseo Jackson —murmuró y lo guardo soltando a Teseo —Y ahora tengo una pregunta —le sonrió al chico y este suspiro esperando la pregunta —Si tu estas aquí ¿Quién está en el bar Olympus? —

—Mis hermanos —se encogió de hombros como si nada —Uno canta y el otro hace de seleccionado del público —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Por qué trabajas en ese bar? —quiso saber porque viendo su ropa podía notar que dinero no le faltaba para nada.

—Porque es divertido, además no es trabajo es diversión más que nada. El bar gana dinero y yo podía conseguir citas de una noche —Perseo se quedó callado mirándole.

—¿Por qué solo una noche? —siguió con las preguntas.

—Demasiadas preguntas, me voy a mi departamento ahora —se alejó de Perseo unos cuantos pasos —Adiós Perseo —le hizo de la mano y se esfumó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Perseo se quedo aún pensando en porque solo quería cosas de una noche, y otra cosa más ¿Se acostó con todos los que eligió antes que él? Dejo de pensar en eso y regreso a su auto, ya no necesitaba licor, necesitaba respuestas.

—Veo que ya estás mejor —decía Aquiles cuando lo vio en clases el día lunes por la mañana.

—Si, te dije que necesitaba sacarme la ilusión de encima eso era todo —le sonrió a su amigo pero algo en esa sonrisa le decía al otro que algo había pasado pero olvido esto cuando el maestro entro.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso Perseo no dejo de preguntarse por Teseo y ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no contestaba el celular?! ¡Le había dejado un mensaje hace dos días! ¡¡Dos días!! Y el muy maldito no contestaba. Estaba ensimismado en estos pensamientos y en los de ¿Se habrá puesto peor y por eso no contesta? Que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y se tropezó con alguien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y sostuvo por el brazo al otro chico que estuvo por caer al suelo.

—Deberías ver por donde vas —se quejó el chico y Perseo reconoció su voz, estaba algo ronca por la gripe pero la reconoció.

—Y alguien debería contestar los mensajes que le envio —replicó Perseo y Teseo levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Perseo, acomodo sus lentes, se sonrojó por la acusación.

—Yo... olvide hacerlo —murmuró hacerlo y Perseo se acercó más a él.

—¿Enserio? ¿O no querías hacerlo? —alzo la barbilla de Teseo haciendo que le lo vea directamente a los ojos.

—Esta bien, no quería —se soltó del agarre que le tenía y se alejó de él, suspiro —No quiero hablar contigo ok ¿feliz? Me voy a seguir con mi vida —quiso huir pero el brazo de Perseo lo detuvo.

—Vamos a almorzar juntos Sirenito —lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo hacia la cafetería.

—No me digas así aquí —mascullo entre dientes mientras el otro lo empujaba llegando a la cafetería.

—Esta bien pero tendrás que acompañarme a comer para que no haga eso —Teseo rodó los ojos y camino por su propia voluntad hasta que se sentaron a una mesa —Bien y ahora ¿Por qué no quieres contestar mis mensajes? —el otro se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Solo me interesan las citas de una noche, no quiero compromisos, no quiero amistades —musitó mirando la mesa con atención.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Me siento en un interrogatorio —masculló algo de mal humor.

—Porque eres un misterio andando —Perseo acomodó los lentes de Teseo que resbalaban por su nariz, el otro hizo una mueca ante esto. —¿Qué carrera estudias? —

—Químico biología —murmuró, se notaba que no quería estar ahí, Perseo sonrió, le gustaban los ojos de Teseo a pesar de los lentes.

—Yo estudió administración de empresas —comento —¿Nadie sabe lo del bar Olympus? —Teseo negó con la cabeza —¿Por qué? —

—Lo dije, no amigos, no compromisos, no nada que tenga que ver relacionarme con las personas —murmuró mirando a la mesa como si esta fuera una gran obra de arte.

—¿Por qué? —Teseo suspiro frustrado ante tantas preguntas de Perseo.

—Porque ya me traicionaron una vez... —susurro no queriendo ser oído, se levantó despacio. Perseo si lo oyó y se lo quedó mirando, tenía la mirada baja ¿Alguien había lastimado a Teseo? —Trataré de contestarte, adiós —se despidió dejando a Perseo con más dudas.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron parecidos, Perseo ya sabiendo que estudiaba Teseo se dio a la tarea de saber donde estaban los de su carrera. Al parecer su edificio no quedaba lejos del suyo, así que pronto supo en dónde estaba, en que salón estudiaba. Parecía un acosador pero Teseo lo ameritaba y lo valía por alguna razón.

—¿Conoces a Teseo? —le pregunto a una chica rubia que vio salir de la sección donde estudiaba Teseo.

—¿Teseo? —ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto, se lo pensó un largo rato antes de contestar —¿Jackson? —Perseo asintió —¿Lo estas buscando? —volvió a asentir —Creo que sigue adentro, solo sale para comer —se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Perseo la vio irse y luego miro el edificio de químico biología, entro a buscar a Teseo, vio a varias personas salir de un salón.

—No se porque esta tan matado —escucho decir a una.

—Yo lo que no entiendo es porque no habla, ni siquiera se puede hacer un trabajo grupal decente con él —se quejaba la otra Perseo se había detenido y hasta seguido un poco para oírlas.

—Es inteligente pero debería salir un poco más, dejar de vivir entre tantos químicos de vez en cuando —fue lo último que oyó Perseo para después caminar hasta el salón de donde ellas habían salido.

En una esquina solo quedaba una persona en el salón, estaba con su bata blanca y sus gafas protectoras encima de sus lentes, tenía un par de frascos en sus manos y parecía medirlos. No había maestro, no había alumnos, solo estaba Teseo.

—Teseo —dijo Perseo cuando este bajo los frascos poniéndolos en un matraz.

—Hola Perseo —saludo levantando sus gafas protectoras y quedando solo con sus lentes, Perseo sonrió. Teseo ya parecía más acostumbrado a él y al hecho de que no importaba lo que hiciera no se iba a deshacer de él.

—Es hora de comer, vamos —le señaló el reloj de la pared y el otro levanto la vista hacia ahí.

—No me di cuenta

—Ya lo note —se burló mientras el otro se sacaba la bata Blanca que cargaba encima de la ropa —Deberías hablar más con tus compañeros —

—No los volveré a ver cuando me gradúe así que no le encuentro sentido a eso —comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila —A ti tampoco debería volver a hablarte porque algún día dejaré de verte también pero tu no lo haces fácil —comenzó a caminar a la salida del salón.

—Nunca te la haré fácil Mar —puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro suspiro con cansancio y le quito el brazo de sus hombros. —Por cierto ¿Vas a ir al bar Olympus este sábado? —

—Mmm no, temo que te vayas a presentar ahí y arruines mi cita —le dio una mala mirada y Perseo se hecho a reír.

—Pues es simple, si no quieres que lo arruine, déjame ser tu cita —lo abrazo por la cintura asintiendo esa corriente que siempre sentía estando con él. Teseo se mordió el labio con nerviosismo pero también estaba ansioso.

—Así que ¿Quieres una cita? —Perseo asintió mientras pegaba su nariz a su cuello —Esta bien, te daré una —se alejó un poco de él —Mi familia tiene una casa en la playa, no la usaran este fin de semana, creo —Perseo asintió y le dio un pequeño mordisco al hombro de Teseo haciendo que suelte un gemido. Sus manos viajaron de inmediato a su boca y su rostro tomó un fuerte color carmín.

—El fin de semana entonces —susurro Perseo divertido, Teseo se alejó de él prácticamente corriendo, él solo lo vio marchar.

El fin de semana llego y como Perseo había supuesto, la familia de Teseo tenía mucho dinero, también tenía muchos hermanos y una hermanita según le había dicho. Los dos estaban en su auto llegando a la casa de la playa de la familia Jackson.

—Aquí es —decía Teseo mientras veían la imponente casa de color amarillo claro delante de ellos, tenía unos grandes arbustos llenos de flores delante de ella.

—Es una casa verdaderamente hermosa —halago Perseo, la casa era preciosa.

—La eligió mi madre por supuesto que iba a ser hermosa —Teseo sonrió con orgullo —Ella tiene buenos gustos, de haberla elegido mi padre seguramente sería un bungalow o una con estilo de cueva submarina —río ante esto, Perseo se lo quedo mirando. Le encantaba verlo sonreír y reír —Por dentro es aún más hermosa —los dos bajaron del auto.

Teseo no se equivocaba, la casa por dentro era aún más preciosa que por fuera, tenía una zona donde estaban los sofás de color blanco con una mesa de centro y adornos sobre estas, tenía vista directa a la piscina donde había tumbonas. Una sección del exterior tenía una mesa de comedor, en una esquina lo que parecía ser una zona para parrillada, además de la gran piscina en el centro, más allá estaba el mar. Habían dos puertas en el salón, Perseo supuso que una daba a la cocina y la otra a un baño, del lado derecho unas escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

—De verdad que es linda —Perseo se quedo mirando el techo, tenía las luces empotradas y lucia como si fuera de madera recién pulida, también había un ventilador de techo.

—Bueno, pero vamos a dejar las cosas —Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras con las cosas que llevaban, arriba era igual que abajo. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, había muchas puertas —Las habitaciones de Orión, Tritón, mis padres, Belerofonte, Percy, Tyson y Stelle, antes había habitación para invitados pero se convirtió en la de Stelle —señaló cada una de las puertas que habían —Así qué, creo que tendrás que dormir conmigo para que no sepan que estuve por aquí —murmuró con leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Perseo le sonrió.

—Me parece bien —tomo la mejilla de Teseo y beso sus labios despacio, las cosas que llevaban quedaron de lado muy pronto. El beso se intensificó, su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

—Hay que ir a la habitación —hablo en medio del beso mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la habitación.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Perseo sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, quería sentir la piel de Teseo, la calidez de sus besos, quería tenerlo siempre con él. Teseo tampoco podía esperar más, le encantaba estar con Perseo.

La camisa de Perseo pronto pasó por encima de su cabeza, sus pantalones le siguieron muy pronto, las manos de Teseo eran ágiles para esto, jugueteo con la pretina u momento para después sacarlo todo. Dejo a Perseo completamente desnudo ante él.

Perseo tampoco tardó demasiado en seguirle el ritmo, la camiseta de Teseo quedó olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, sus pantalones siguieron el mismo camino mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sus boxers y zapatos también. Tumbo a Teseo en la cama mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, quería conocerlo todo a la perfección.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, las manos de Teseo acariciaban la espalda de Perseo mientras este mordía su cuello pero Perseo se detuvo y se alejó de Teseo, dejándole excitado. Solo tardo un momento en volver, había buscado entre las cosas que traía condones y lubricante.

Teseo se sentó en la cama mientras Perseo lo volvía a besar, tomó el frasco de lubricante en un mano mientras Perseo intentaba abrir el paquetito del condón con sus manos.

—¿Me va a doler? —pregunto Teseo dejando de besar un instante a Perseo.

—Te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar —susurro antes de darle más besos alrededor de su rostro, esa pregunta le confirmaba a Perseo que era tal vez la primera vez que Teseo haría algo así.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró Teseo con nerviosismo. Perseo se detuvo y pasó su mano por su mejilla mirando su rostro, viendo el miedo en ellos.

—¿Ya has hecho esto antes Teseo? —pregunto suavemente, Teseo dejó de mirar el bote de lubricante y lo miro a él.

—Una vez, lo intente —murmuró mirando las sábanas de la cama y comenzando a apretarla entre sus dedos —Él... él, lo grabó todo —Perseo solo lo miraba —A todos les pareció gracioso verme llorar porque tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a pasar —siguió mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. Perseo las limpió inmediatamente y besó cada una de ellas.

Se levantó dejando de lado el bote de lubricante, el condón y tomo las mantas que estaban en el borde de la cama, colocó una sobre los hombros de Teseo y otra sobre él.

—Les mostró el video a todos y pase de ser el chico popular al hazmerreír de todos, comenzaron a hacerme bromas, a acosarme —Perseo frotaba su espalda tratando de calmar su llanto —Mi novio se río con ellos, me quedé solo, no confié más en nadie —

—Tranquilo, ahora me tienes a mi, no estás solo —susurro a su oído.

—Mis hermanos golpearon a muchos y amenazaron a otros tantos —murmuró mirando las sábanas —Por eso me vine a estudiar lejos, por eso no hablo con nadie, por eso prefiero las citas de una noche, no quiero que me vuelvan a destruir —Perseo solo seguía acariciando su espalda.

—Pero ¿Por qué citas de una noche? —Pregunto con suavidad y Teseo soltó una risita dejando de ver las sábanas.

—Uno tiene sus necesidades —murmuró mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Y entonces ¿Qué era lo que hacías en esas citas de una noche? —quiso saber y Teseo se sonrojó más.

—Más que nada masturbación y sexo —susurro como no queriendo ser oído.

—Pero...

—Yo escogía con quién, veía los rostro de todos y escogía chicas o los que me parecieran pasivos —explicó y Perseo asintió pero después frunció el ceño.

—Yo no tengo cara de pasivo Teseo —Teseo empezó a reír hasta que se acostó de lado en la cama, Perseo solo se lo quedo mirando. Cuando se calmó se quedó mirando a la nada.

—Tu no eras como ellos. Eres especial, eres diferente a todos los demás —Perseo se acostó frente a él junto con la manta sobre sus hombros.

—Tu también eres diferente —acaricio la mejilla de Teseo y este sonrío —Eres perfecto tal como eres, tal vez si eres un sireno pero quiero que seas más que un sireno de una noche quiero que seas mi sireno de todas ellas —Teseo se sonrojó hasta las orejas —Señor Teseo Jackson ¿Quiere ser mi novio? ¿Quiere otorgarme el permiso de ser su novio, ese noble título que algún desmerecedor tuvo la osadía de manchar? —

—Si — contesto Teseo sonriendo con suavidad, Perseo se acero a él y besó sus labios, se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos. Teseo se quedó encima del pecho desnudo de Perseo y este rodeándole con su brazo por la espalda.

—Teseo, dice mamá que si estás aquí que bajes a desayunar —una voz a la puerta junto con algunos golpes fue lo que despertó a Perseo —Teseo ¿estás ahí? —

—Tes... Teseo —Perseo movió a Teseo por los hombros —Teseo hay alguien en la puerta —

—No, mamá, no quiero. Cinco minutos más —murmuró acomodándose más contra Perseo.

—Voy a entrar Tes —aviso quien estaba en la puerta Perseo solo alcanzó arroparse más con las mantas, era un niño de unos doce años, sus ojos multicolores escaneaban a los dos en la cama —Le diré a mamá que ponga dos platos más —salió y cerró la puerta detrás de si —¡Mamá! ¡Teseo esta durmiendo con su novio! ¡Creo que tardarán en bajar a desayunar! —

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Teseo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar los gritos que pegaba aquel niño, se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—Pensé que tu familia no iba a estar —comento Perseo bastante sonrojado ¿Había mejor manera de conocer a la familia de tu nuevo novio? No llevaban ni veinticuatro horas de serlo.

—Ay no —Teseo se apresuró a levantarse de la cama a buscar su ropa, Perseo le siguió los pasos.

—¿Es cierto lo que grito Ty a mamá? —otro chico muy parecido a Teseo abrió la puerta de par en par y vio a los dos que estaban felizmente en boxers y subiéndose los pantalones —Le diré a mamá que es cierto —murmuró para después cerrar la puerta.

—Demonios —mascullo Teseo poniéndose la camisa lo más rápido que podía.

—Que bonita manera de conocer a mis ¿cuñados? —medio bromeo Perseo y Teseo bufo no le parecía gracioso.

Bajaron las escaleras muy lentamente, abajo se podía oír la voz de varias personas. Al parecer la gran familia de Teseo estaba entera ahí abajo.

—Dijiste que no estarían —acuso Perseo.

—Dije creo —Teseo golpeo su frente contra la pared —Seguramente olvide alguna reunión o algo —

—¡Ya bajo Tes! ¡Mami! —una niña de unos siete años los señaló con su dedo e hizo que todos miraran hacia ellos.

—Hola mamá —Teseo tenía la cara de mátenme por favor, tomo la mano de Perseo y avanzaron.

—Vaya, hace rato que no traias a nadie cariño —dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello castaño y ojos multicolores —Soy Sally Jackson, mucho gusto —le sonrío a Perseo, este le dio la mano.

—Perseo Grace, el gusto es mío. Es tan hermosa como me dijo Teseo —la verdad es que Teseo casi no había hablado de ellos con él.

—Gracias —ella sonrió se veía que era alguien dulce y que parte de su encanto lo habían heredado sus hijos.

—Yo soy Poseidón Jackson —era un hombre más alto que Perseo, se veía bastante fuerte, tenía barba bien delineada de color negro y arruguitas cerca de los ojos, lo que significaba que solía sonreír. Excepto ahora, porque escrutaba con la mirada a Perseo que quería poder desaparecer con el viento.

—Mucho gusto —le dio la mano y Poseidón se la apretó con fuerza, lo acercó a él.

—Llega a hacerle daño a mi hijo y te pondré junto al último que lo hizo, solo yo se donde esta —Perseo trago saliva y asintió ¿A dónde se había ido a meter? Poseidón lo soltó.

—Papá no lo amenaces —mascullo entre dientes Teseo bastante mortificado por esto.

—Más vale que vaya entendiendo que tienes una familia que no va a dejar que nada te vuelva a pasar —otro chico tan alto como el padre de Teseo apretó el hombro de Perseo, tenía ojos verdemar como Teseo pero su cabello era rubio.

—Yo se donde conseguir a alguien que se deshaga de él sin problemas —murmuró otro chico detrás de Perseo.

—Por favor, Orión, Tritón. No hagan eso —Teseo estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—Esta bien, yo no le haré nada. No deben preocuparse —Perseo igual se escudo detrás de Teseo.

—Me parece que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda —dijo otro chico pero este era castaño con ojos verdemar.

—Si y vamos a comer —añadió otro que se veía igual que Teseo, misma complexión, tamaño y edad —Por cierto soy Percy —le dio la mano —Los amenazadores pero inofensivos por ahora son Orión y Tritón, el pacificador Belerofonte, Tyson el que gritó por toda la casa y Stelle la única hermana —

—Y te pateare si llegas a hacerle algo a mi hermano —acuso la pequeña.

Y esta era la adorable familia de su sireno de una noche que pasó a ser el de todas ellas. Perseo no se arrepentía para nada de esto, se acercó a Teseo y beso sus labios suavemente, nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que Teseo Jackson se cruzó en ella y no iba a creer en otro amor que no fuera el de él.

 ** _N/A: Y tal vez le haga continuación pero ya veré cuando vuelva a tener batería, la de hoy se terminó._**

 ** _9650 palabras._**

 ** _Canción: Coldplay- clocks_**


	44. Sireno de una noche 2

Y esta era la adorable familia de su sireno de una noche que pasó a ser el de todas ellas. Perseo no se arrepentía para nada de esto, se acercó a Teseo y beso sus labios suavemente, nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que Teseo Jackson se cruzó en ella y no iba a creer en otro amor que no fuera el de él.

—Bueno pero vengan a desayunar—decía Tyson tomando la mano de Teseo y alejándolo de Perseo.

—No ves que ellos desayunan otra cosa Ty—Belerofonte alejo al niño de Teseo que enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Yo pensé que ya solo serian cosas de una noche—decía Percy distraído mientras iba a sentarse afuera con los demás.

—Tus hermanos son adorables—murmuro Perseo aun sintiéndose en peligro porque los mas grandes le seguían viendo como pensando en donde quedaría bonita su tumba.

—Lo son—respondió Teseo tratando de no seguir muriendo de vergüenza—Cuando están callados lo son—

—¿También cuando no quieren matar a alguna de tus citas?—pregunto a su oído y Teseo rió.

—En realidad eres la primera cita que traigo o presento a mi familia desde eso—susurro mirando el suelo. Perseo asintió, lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo avanzar.

—Bien pues a ver como sale esto—trataba de darse valor, caminaron hasta estar cerca de la mesa que ya estaba llena de comida que olía deliciosa—Eso de que...Bueno lo que dijo tu padre—

—O eso no es cierto—comento Teseo—Mis hermanos también saben donde esta—se fue a sentar dejando a un Perseo bastante aturdido ¿Se podía dar por muerto?

—Ven a sentarte, que se va a enfriar—Lo llamo la madre de Teseo, el obedeció mirando a todos, era un intruso entre todos ellos.

—¿Por que estaban sin ropa?—pregunto Tyson cuando habían pasado en silencio como unos dos minutos, Perseo y Teseo enrojecieron mientras los hermanos de Teseo rieron con ganas.

—Tal vez no encontraron las pijamas—supuso Stelle. Teseo volvía a tener rostro de matenme por favor.

—Pero su pijama estaba en el suelo—replico Tyson. Perseo se pregunto si no habia algún acantilado cerca desde el que pudiera saltar y morir.

—Seguramente hacia calor y decidieron dormir frescos cariño—contesto Sally no queriendo saber mas de lo que hizo o no hizo su hijo con su novio.

—Cuanto calor debe haber hecho—comento por lo bajo Belerofonte haciendo que los mayores rian.

—Bueno pero desayunemos de una vez—hablo Poseidón—Hay muchas cosas que arreglar el dia de hoy, supongo que Teseo lo olvido—miro a su hijo con reproche, Teseo solo tomo el vaso de jugo que tenia enfrente.

—Si le hablan de algún libro lo puede recitar de memoria pero si le hablan de fechas y compromisos, ya lo pueden dar por perdido—comento Percy viendo a su hermano—Papá nos dijo hace un mes que este fin de semana íbamos a celebrar el compromiso de Orión y a fijar fecha para el matrimonio—

—Lo olvide ¿si? ya no me lo reprochen mas—musito entre dientes Teseo y su familia solo negó con la cabeza miro a Perseo—Lo siento—

—Esta bien no hay problema—le sonrió y beso su mejilla.

—No coman delante de los pobres—se quejo Orión —Artemisa no va a llegar hasta la tarde—

—Artemisa es su novia, es un amor de persona—Teseo lo dijo con un tono que a Perseo le hizo dudar que de verdad sea eso que decía.

—Lo es conmigo—sonrió Percy con suficiencia.

—Conmigo también—salto Stelle que tenia la cara llena de miel por los hot cakes que comía.

—Artemisa es una mujer especial que tiene una academia de arqueria y también hace tours por los parajes naturales, pero solo para mujeres. Si eres hombre date por muerto—Teseo sonrió inocente y Perseo trago saliva.

—Y tiene prelidección por Percy y Teseo—Orión suspiro—Si no se fuera a casar conmigo diría que mas a ama a esos dos—

—Tal vez se casa contigo por esa razón—soltó Tritón que aun no dejaba de mirar mal a Perseo—Estoy deseando que conozca al nuevo novio de Teseo—sonrió con malicia ¿Sera que estaba abierta la caza de Perseos pero el no estaba enterado?

—Bueno terminen de una vez que hay que arreglar todo y poner la carne a asar—hablo de nuevo Poseidón otro que no dejaba de ver a Perseo. Que linda era la familia de su nuevo novio.

Todos terminaron de comer entre bromas y risas, haciendo enrojecer a Teseo y Perseo a mas no poder, porque los pequeños hermanos de Teseo salían con preguntas inocentes como si se iban a casar, si era así quien de los dos iba a tener al bebe, preguntaban también si Teseo iba a salir embarazado de lo que durmieron juntos. Los adultos reían y ellos morían de vergüenza.

—Tus hermanos tienen una imaginación increíble—decía Perseo mientras ayudaba a Teseo a cargar la hielera con carne.

—Demasiada, casi muero asfixiado con el desayuno. Comencé a creer que uno si podía morir solo de vergüenza—murmuro Teseo cargaba en sus manos las bolsas de carbón y las demás cosas para el fogón. Llegaron donde estaba Poseidón junto con Orión y Tritón, ellos tomaron las coas para comenzar a preparar la parrillada.

—Artemisa ya llego—anuncio Sally llegando con ellos, detrás de ella entro una chica pelirroja con ojos plateados como la luna, llevaba un vestido floreado pero unas botas negras de combate y un chaleco negro sobre el vestido.

—Buenas tardes a todos—medio sonrió. Perseo se fijo que detrás de ella habían dos chicas mas, una de cabello negro y piel cobriza, ojos oscuros, con pantalones estilo militar igual que su chaqueta todo gris, a lado otra que también parecía salida de un combate, su cabello negro corto y de ojos azules.

—¿Thalia?—reconoció a su hermana, ahora si se podía dar por muerto y enterrado.

—Artemisa—sonrió Orión acercándose a ella, ella tiro de su camisa y lo hizo agachar para que la bese. Ella era mas baja que el pero era notorio que ella era quien mandaba ahí.

—Hola cariño—le sonrió después del beso, el solo se la quedo mirando como todo enamorado que era, veía su perfección.—Ahora ¿Donde esta Teseo? No lo perdono que no este aquí—comenzo a mirar por todas partes.

—Si vine, no lo olvide ¿ok?—su familia rió ante sus palabras mientras el se acercaba a saludar a Artemisa. Las otras dos chicas solo miraban a todos, hasta que la de ojos azules se topo con el de ojos azules.

—Tú—ella se acerco peligrosamente al de ojos azules y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Perseo ya estaba dentro de la piscina.

—¡Perseo!—grito Teseo viendo a su novio en la piscina, después vio a Thalia saltar tras el.

—¿Quien invito a los bichos?—Ella no dejaba que Perseo saliera a tomar aire—En especial a estos que se olvidan de sus hermanas mayores en el areopuerto—lo soltó y Perseo pudo tomar aire.

—Ahí esta el porque me agrada la amiga de Artemisa—sonreía Tritón.

—Lo olvide sin querer ya te lo dije—paso las manos por su cabellos mojado mientras ella le daba una mirada fulminante.

—Y después me preguntan porque digo que los hombres son inútiles—ella comenzó a salir de la piscina—Y enserio quiero saber quien invito a este—

—Es el nuevo novio de Teseo—soltaron los mas pequeños y los demás veían divertidos a Teseo que solo atino a ponerse tan rojo como las rosas que su madre plantaba en el jardín.

—¿Nuevo novio?—Artemisa lo miro y Teseo asintió, ella hizo lo mismo. Espero que Perseo saliera de la piscina y se paro frente a el, lo escruto con la mirada—Llega a lastimar a mi cazador y te aseguro en que no dudare en usarte como blanco móvil para mis cazadoras—Thalia y la otra chica asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

—Y yo con gusto les puedo decir donde vive y encontrarlo—añadió Thalia.

—Gracias hermana—que bonita forma de conocer a la familia de su novio y que tras eso la suya propia se ponga en su contra. Sally fue por toallas y se las dio a los dos que estaban mojados.

—No sabia que tenias una hermana—murmuro Teseo cuando fueron a la habitación para que Perseo se cambie de ropa.

—Si, y también un medio hermano por parte de papá—Perseo estaba secándose el cabello, estaba sin camisa, sonrió y se acerco a Teseo.

—Orión y Tritón también son solo mis medios hermanos—comento muy cerca de Perseo mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos—Son hijos del primer matrimonio de papá —

—Pero se ve que tu madre los quiere como si fueran sus hijos—susurro antes de darle un beso en la boca, el otro le siguió. La puerta se abrio de una.

—Que todo ya esta listo para comer, manda a decir mama—era Percy quien los veía muy campante mientras ellos enrojecían a mas no poder—Y si se lo están preguntando, no, aquí no vana a tener mucho tiempo a solas—

—Ya nos dimos cuenta, gracias—murmuro Perseo viendo al chico que aun estaba en la puerta.

—Percy ¿Podrias irte?—mascullo Teseo aun muy rojo, Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Me debes la vergüenza por reemplazarte en el Olympus, sabes que tengo pánico escénico—sonrió de lado y Teseo bufo.

—Así que eras tu esa noche—Perseo todavía abrazaba a Teseo por la cintura, Percy asintió—¿Los del bar lo sabían?—

—El señor Quintus el dueño si, los demás no. Nos parecemos tanto cuando traemos el antifaz que no lo notan—se encogió de hombros—Y ahora apurémonos o no habrá comida cuando bajemos—Perseo y Teseo asintieron, el primero se puso una camisa seca y los siguió.

Thalia se dedico a hacerle la vida imposible a Perseo toda la cena, ella era mayor que el por un año, habia olvidado hace un mes ir a recogerla al areopuerto y desde entonces no habia querido toparse con ella. Ahora entendía porque habia salido de viaje, al parecer el compromiso de Artemisa y Orión habia sido en el exterior, el habia decidido llevarla según a una excursión por allá pero era un plan para proponerle matrimonio y todos estaban colaborando.

—Y entonces ¿Percy es el que te reemplaza cuando estas enfermo?—decía Perseo después de la cena mientras se sentaban en uno de los sofás tomando un poco de jugo porque a la madre de ellos no le gustaba que hubiese mucho alcohol dentro de la casa.

—Si pero como son citas para mi, siempre va junto con uno de mis hermanos para que no tenga que elegir a un desconocido—se encogió de hombros acurrucándose contra Perseo que paso su brazo por sus hombros.

—¿Y siempre escogías a alguien diferente de verdad?—miraba como la familia de Teseo estaba jugando en la piscina, comiendo y riendo.

—Si, soy bueno para recordar cosas, excepto compromisos familiares—murmuro haciendo un puchero pues su familia se burlaba de eso.

—Eso quiere decir que el día de nuestra boda ¿También llegaras tarde o la vas a olvidar?—Teseo enrojeció hasta las orejas y se ahogo con el jugo mientras Perseo reía—Mira que es feo que te olviden en el altar—Teseo lo golpeo en el pecho.

—No digas esas cosas—lo empujo mas mientras el otro reía—Ademas ni sabemos si nos vamos a casar—dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, Perseo hizo lo mismo y después lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Cuando dije que quería que fueras mi sireno de todas las noches, lo dije enserio—murmuro viéndole a los ojos, beso sus labios despacio, el otro siguió el beso.

—Eso dices ahora—Teseo lo miraba de verdad quería creerle pero ya le habían dicho esa mentira.

—Esta bien, entonces te lo repetiré hasta el día de nuestra boda—Perseo le hizo cosquilla con su nariz en el cuello y el otro rió.

Y Perseo no mintió sobre eso, el tiempo siguió su curso. Los días se volvieron semanas, estas meses y pronto años. Teseo conoció a la familia de Perseo y se los gano demasiado fácil porque decían que era la primera vez que el presentaba a un novio de manera formal. Los amigos de Perseo no se podían creer que de verdad el haya conquistado al sireno de una noche. Los amigos de el se volvieron los de Teseo y comenzó a encajar un poco mas con los de su carrera.

—Teseo apresúrate—decía la chica rubia que alguna vez se topo con Perseo fuera del edificio, esta se convirtió en una buena amiga del azabache de ojos verde mar.

—Si, si, ya voy Annabeth—termino de arreglarse la corbata—Hace siglos que no uso un traje—era la verdad, sus citas de una noche habían terminado la noche en que escogió a Perseo, así que los trajes también habían quedado olvidado por algún lado.—¿Qué tal?—se dio la vuelta.

—Excelente, ya vamonos. Debe estar desesperado esperando en el registro—Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar escaleras abajo del departamento de Teseo. La verdad es que si, habia olvidado una vez mas una fecha importante. DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE. pero ahí estaba la olvido.

—Ya se arrepintió, seguro—Tritón abrazaba a Luna mientras esperaban en la puerta del registro.

—No seas malo, seguramente lo olvido como tu con nuestra cita—comento ella viéndole con una ceja arqueada el enrojeció.

—Ya te pedí disculpas por eso—la verdad ninguno de los Jackson era muy bueno recordando fechas en especifico a menos que la planificaran ellos y alguien se las recordara. Tritón habia conocido a Luna en una de las salidas que habían tenido Perseo y Teseo, extrañamente habían congeniado y empezaron a salir, hasta ahora todo iba bien y la familia prácticamente idolatraba a la chica porque era la primera novia que el tenia. Y tal vez la única que tendría.

—Ya va a llegar, deja de dar vueltas que vas a arrugar el traje—decía Thalia sosteniendo a Perseo por los hombros.

—Lo mato donde lo haya olvidado—mascullo sentándose de nuevo delante del juez.

—Annabeth dice que ya están en camino, en unos cinco minutos están aquí—informo Percy

—Mas le vale—Perseo suspiro, bueno al menos llegaría.

—Llego tarde a la de Orión, a la mía, no me sorprende que llegue tarde a la suya propia—negaba con la cabeza Belerofonte que estaba sentado en las piernas de Aquiles, ellos no habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Aquiles habia decidido que ya que conocía a un sireno solo para el no lo iba a dejar ir.

—Pues por mi que no llegue—agrego Artemisa que sostenía en sus brazos a una bebe—Perseo sigue sin agradarme para Teseo—

—Ya lo sabemos cariño, ninguno va a ser suficiente para tus niños—beso su cabeza Orión y luego miro a la bebe que dormía en los brazos de Artemisa, tenia cabellos rojos y pecas en el rostro. Como todos los Jackson.

—Ya esta aquí—anuncio Sally entrando a la oficina donde estaban, detrás de ella entraron los demás que estaban afuera esperando.

—Bien entonces que esto comience—hablo el juez sentándose bien en su lugar. Perseo vio ingresar a Teseo traía un traje negro que lo hacia lucir aun mas hermoso de lo que era a sus ojos, sus ojos verdemar destellando de felicidad y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras caminaba hasta estar cerca de el.

El juez comenzó a hablar mientras Perseo solo veía a Teseo, llevaba un traje de color azul con una camisa blanca. Su vida habia cambiado tanto desde la noche que conoció a su sireno, su sonrisa le hacia perder el sueño, su risa era música para el, su voz lo hipnotizaba, perdió toda facultad de cognición desde el momento en que Teseo fijo sus ojos. No sabia como es que alguien habia podido lastimar a ese ser que era tan perfecto para el. Pero agradecía ser el quien lo encontró en su camino.

—Firmen aquí y aquí—decía el juez después de un largo discurso, los dos tomaron las plumas y lo hicieron—Sus testigos deben firmar aquí y aquí—señalo mas hojas, Thalia, Jason el medio hermano de Perseo, Percy y Artemisa firmaron la hoja.—Bien los declaro recién casados, pueden besarse—

—Quiero que seas mi sireno para todas las noches—murmuro Perseo antes de besarlo, habia prometido que se lo recordaría todos los días y durante estos cuatro años lo habia cumplido al pie de la letra, no importaba lo que pasara. No importaba si el enojo les ganaba a veces, Perseo siempre se lo decía. Porque el haría lo que fuera por su sireno de todas las noches.

 ** _N/A: Hora si fin Xd_**


	45. Cuando vuelvas

**_N/A: historia de Elíseos, el comienzo de la amistad de Aquiles con los demás y algunos secretos que tal vez use en el leyendo, aún no lo sé._**

Cuando llegas a los Elíseos piensas que las cosas son más fáciles, piensas que lo hiciste bien, que lograste algo pero ¿Qué sucede cuando llegas solo? Cuando no entiendes porque esa persona no está ahí, cuando no te cabe en la cabeza ni en el pecho la idea de vivir una eterna existencia sin él.

Eso le sucedía a Aquiles, Patroclo, el amor de toda su vida, ese niño porque el nadie daba ni una moneda de cobre, aquel que había sido rechazado por su propia madre, había muerto. Él estaba seguro que había muerto como un héroe entonces ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? Llevaba días enteros buscándole por todas partes.

¿Será que hasta después de la vida que ya llevo su madre siguiera interfiriendo con ellos? ¿No le bastaba con todas las cosas que le había hecho y dicho a su amor? Las artimañas que había usado para que él conciba un heredero ¿No había sido suficiente ya? Porque por más que buscaba en cada rincón, nadie le daba razón de él.

—Tiene el cabello negro, los ojos negros, es como de esta altura —indicaba el rubio a un hombre en una de las calles de los Elíseos —Responde al nombre de Patroclo o de Menoitiades o también Quirónides —el hombre nego con la cabeza, los hombros del rubio cayeron.

A lo lejos un par de ojos verdemar le vigilaban, le veían caminar de un lado a otro, deteniendo a la gente a su paso. El rubio ya parecía agotado de tanto caminar de un lado a otro, no se explicaba porque no podía encontrarlo, debía estar ahí, su madre no tenía tanto poder como para intervenir en su no-vida.

Derrotado se sentó en una de las sillas de un parque, justo delante de una fuente, el clima era tan perfecto como cada día ahí en los Elíseos, no sentía ni demasiado frío, ni demasiado calor, si gustaba de sentir frío podía avanzar hasta una zona más allá. Ya había recorrido tanto el lugar que sabía dónde estaban las zonas perfectas.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunto al viento cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar por la fresca brisa. Recordaba los días en la playa, su sonrisa, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba o se concentraba, todo de él siempre le había encantado.

No comprendía como la gente había podido ser cruel con él, como su propio padre lo pudo haber rechazado, como no pudo ver lo valioso que era. Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió observado, lo raro es que sentía que eran ojos conocidos pero al registrar todo con su mirada no encontró a nadie, estaba solo.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, volvió a revisar más minuciosamente cada parte del parque pero no encontró la mirada, comenzó entonces a caminar por el lugar, pero ya no la sintió. Había desaparecido.

Unos ojos verdemar le habían observado pero ahora se alejaban del lugar dando trompicones, nunca había sido muy coordinado en su vida. Por eso muchos se preguntaban como fue que hizo lo que hizo, montar a Pegaso ¿Un torpe como él un héroe, un buen jinete? Por favor.

Pero, si, lastimosamente para todo el mundo eso había sido y también un gran rey, miraba sus manos. No las reconocía de su última vida pero ahora entendía algunas cosas de esta tal vez, como porque estaba tan apegado a él, porque amaba tanto su aroma a mar, porque no le gustaban los caballos. Bueno que en su primera vida cayó de uno, no de cualquiera, del mismísimo Pegaso. Y también entendió que los accidentes estaban adheridos a él, no importaba quien le tocara ser parecía destinado a matar a alguien si querer y al exilio. Suspiro.

—Ojalá dejes de buscarme —susurro mientras caminaba por el puente que unía la isla donde estaba el lugar en el que vivía con la de los Elíseos.

—Bele —se trepó en su espalda al que ahora llamaba hermano.

—Tes, por favor —río tratando de balancerlos a ambos para no caer, aunque termino fallando. Ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos pero riendo.

—Te fuiste de nuevo sin avisar —hizo un puchero Teseo, era bastante infantil y costaba creer que alguna vez en vida fue un gran héroe.

—Estaba paseando por los Elíseos nada más —intento ponerse de pie nuevamente. Y la palabra clave era intento porque resbaló por su sandalia y volvió a caer.

—Debes tener cuidado —Teseo río mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a poner de pie. Belerofonte se puso de pie con su ayuda —¿Has visto al nuevo héroe? Llego unos días después de tu segundo regreso —su voz estaba pintada en emoción.

—Algo he oído en la ciudad —podía ver como los ojos de su hermano brillaban.

—Dicen que es de los más grandes héroes, será leyenda por aquí —aseguró mientras recogía su corona y se la colocaba de nuevo en la cabeza.

—Seguro te querrá conocer —Belerofonte forzó una sonrisa, estando en su segunda vida si que lo quería conocer.

—Seguro a ti también —afirmó Teseo saltando a su espalda una vez más. Belerofonte no estaba tan seguro, si mal no recordaba apenas y le habían nombrado a él es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio contaría la historia de un héroe tan torpe como él? Exacto, Nadie lo haría, como hacerlo si habían héroes mejores. Estaba Hércules, Orión, Teseo, Perseo y ahora Aquiles. Todo y cada uno de ellos mucho mejor que él.

—Tal vez —murmuró haciendo que se baje de su espalda y caminen hasta el castillo donde vivían.

—Hay que ir por Orión y luego a conocer al nuevo héroe —Teseo sonaba sumamente emocionada mientras Belerofonte solo seguía fingiendo estarlo.

Llegaron al castillo después de un rato en el que Teseo seguía haciendo sus monerías. Era bueno que fuera su hermano, siempre le contagiaba de su buen humor. En el castillo se encontraron con Orión, este estaba ya listo para salir de cacería, pero aceptó gustoso acompañarlos a ver al nuevo héroe.

—Dicen que también es hijo de una deidad marina —comentaba el rubio mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia la ciudad, él acomodaba su carcaj de flechas en su espalda.

—Tetis —susurro el castaño pero los otros le oyeron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Orión frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cierto, aún no nos has dicho de que hiciste en tu nueva vida ¿Cómo fue que llegaste de nuevo aquí? —preguntaba Teseo reanudando la marcha que se había detenido con la pregunta del rubio. Belerofonte no contesto, no les había dicho nada de su nueva vida, del primer amor que encontró allá, ese amor lo iba a olvidar. Él era fácil de olvidar.

—Hey ¿Nos piensas decir algún día? —molesto Orión dándole un ligero codazo, Belerofonte solo le sonrió.

—Anda, dinos ¿O es que esta vez has sido mujer? —bromeo Teseo y las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo.

—No, sabes que es difícil que un alguien reviva con su sexo opuesto —murmuró bastante sonrojado todavía y su hermano río.

—Difícil pero no imposible —paso su mano por encima de su hombro con suma facilidad —Imagínate ser una hermosa rubia hija de Afrodita —suspiro.

—Tú y tu debilidad con las hijas del amor —rodó los ojos el rubio.

—Mismas que espero no lo entretengan del entrenamiento —se paro frente a ellos un azabache de ojos azules.

—¡Perseo! —Teseo sonrió y se colgó de su cuello —Por supuesto que no, nunca faltaría a nuestro entrenamiento, aunque me este muriendo ahí estaré —

—Contigo si es posible que te puedas morir incluso estando muerto —bromeo Belerofonte haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Teseo.

—Ya veo que es verdad que has vuelto ¿Qué tal el mundo ahí arriba? —pregunto Perseo mientras Teseo se soltaba de él.

—Ruidoso, con guerras, gente siendo gente —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No conociste al nuevo? —pregunto Perseo bastante interesado —Es hijo de una deidad Marina, es el único hijo que ha tenido según dicen, también que es hermoso como todo hijo de dioses —Belerofonte solo miraba al suelo, vaya que lo conocía pero no se los diría.

—Entonces hay que conocerlo con urgencia —Teseo estaba demasiado emocionado y trepado en la espalda de Orión.

—Hay que ver que noticias nos trae, el último que vino se fue por las mismas —comento con aire distraído Orión —Creo que su nombre era Héctor, o al menos el de su nueva vida —

—Si, al parecer era su segundo intento, igual que el tuyo Bele —decía Teseo, e iban hablando y hablando más del nuevo héroe. Belerofonte hizo oídos sordos mientras caminaban por las calles de los Elíseos, en una parte de esta había mucha gente reunida, había algarabía, habían rostros nuevos.

Nuevas almas que habían conseguido los Elíseos, nuevas almas de la guerra de Troya, muchas llegaban en estos días. Al fondo de todo, un rubio de cabello largo con ojos verde y pequeñas motas en dorado que solo una persona había notado, esos ojos que parecían césped bañado por la luz del sol, labios carnosos, sonrisa espléndida.

—¡Aquiles! —gritaban los soldados que habían muerto valientemente y ahora estaban ahí en los Elíseos, todos vitoreado a su héroe.

—Gracias a todos —el sonreía solo como él sabía, tenía esa postura gallarda que todo príncipe debía tener, traía ahora una capa de color morado. Signo de realeza. A su alrededor no solo había soldados, también otros príncipes o reyes.

—¡Hey! —Teseo atrajo la atención del rubio con un movimiento de manos ligero, los dos de la realeza pero distintos. La sonrisa de Teseo prometía problemas, la de Aquiles era calidez. Al menos para cierto castaño.

—¡Tú! —el rubio no pudo ocultar la emoción, el castaño se ruborizo pero sabia que no había sido atrapado. Retrocedió un paso y se ocultó tras Orión cuando el hijo de Tetis se acercó. —Ustedes —observo maravillado a los tres hombres que tenía delante de si.

—Soy Teseo, matador del minotauro, ex rey de Atenas e hijo de Poseidón, hijo de dioses —Teseo hizo una leve reverencia hacia él —Es un placer conocer al nuevo héroe de la nueva generación —

—Soy Perseo, matador de Medusa, ex rey de Micenas e hijo de Zeus —Perseo hizo una reverencia hacia él —Disculpa por lo que haya hecho mi pueblo como nueva generación —

—Yo soy Orión, semigigante, cazador honorario de Artemisa e hijo de Poseidón —saludo el rubio haciendo una venia hacia él. Aquiles les vio con una gran sonrisa, eran los héroes de las historias con las que creció.

El castaño seguía oculto detrás de su rubio hermano, le gustaba ver al rubio sonreír, era encantador pero no debía saber que era él, ya suficiente debió haber tenido con su presencia molestando en vida. Miro al suelo y hacia atrás pensando en irse sin mediar palabra.

—Soy Aquiles, hijo de Tetis y Peleó, héroe de troya —hizo una reverencia reconociéndoles como iguales y es cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera castaña detrás del rubio —Oh, perdón ¿Debí esperar a que todos se presentaran? —Su pregunta alerto al castaño.

—Ah, es nuestro hermano, Belerofonte —Llamo Teseo y el castaño cerro los ojos, debió huir mientras podía.—¿Bele? —

—Ah, si —se giro y rogo a todos los cielos que con el aspecto que tuviera ahora no lo reconociera, le medio sonrió —Hiponoo, matador de Quimera, el único que ha montado a Pegaso hasta el momento, hijo de Poseidón —

—Y ex rey... —lo alentó Orión y el castaño lo vio y suspiró, de nueva cuenta olvidaba como presentarse.

—Y ex rey de Licia —murmuró bastante avergonzado de su nueva metedura de pie, ya debía estar acostumbrado a hacer ridículos como este pero la verdad no era así, como siempre se avergonzaba de ello.

—Tu nombre no me suena —Ladeo la cabeza Aquiles, dejando caer su melena rubia hacia un lado, Belerofonte desvió la mirada de él.

—Belerofonte el inocente te debe sonar más —Asumió Teseo poniendo un brazo en los hombros de su hermano —Y lo ha intentado dos veces y dos veces ha llegado aquí, es un gran héroe —aseguró el mientras las mejillas de Belerofonte estaban tan rojas que seguro parecía tener fiebre.

—¿Enserio? —Aquiles sonaba emocionado, Belerofonte en cambio se sintió más pequeño. Él no era importante, nunca lo sería.

—Si, fui un soldado en la última guerra —admitió con un hilo de voz, a Aquiles le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre? —pregunto con interés el rubio.

—Uno sin importancia, solo salve a unos soldados de caer de su carroza y por eso llegue aquí —se aclaro la garganta y Aquiles pareció un poco decepcionado de esto.

—Yo he estado buscando a un soldado en estos días pero no lo he encontrado —hizo un mohín y Belerofonte aguanto las ganas de sonreír y pasar su mano por su mejilla, debía dejarlo ir, aquí ya no eran nada.

—¿Un amigo? —decía Perseo mirando al rubio.

—Algo más que eso —sus mejillas se pusieron Rojas —Mi madre siempre quiso separarme de él, pero pensé que estando aquí los dos podíamos estar juntos sin problemas —

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de quien buscas? —cuestiono Perseo y Aquiles sonrió sublime aún con las mejillas rojas. Belerofonte prefería mirar a otra parte, no quería delatarse.

—Patroclo —soltó como siempre lo hacía, pronunciando cada vocal perfectamente, tomándose su tiempo para cada sílaba.

—Bello nombre —admitió Orión frunciendo el ceño —Pero no lo he oído por aquí —Aquiles dejo de sonreír.

—Tal vez ha vuelto a intentarlo —sugirió Belerofonte de lo más tranquilo —Muchos se han ido apenas han llegado —Aquiles entristeció aún más.

—Pero el no me dejaría, nosotros —suspiro con tristeza y vio a un punto de los Elíseos donde había gente entrando y saliendo, misma parte por donde había aparecido él hace unos días.

—Tal vez pensó que lo mejor era que no estén juntos, que ya te causo muchos problemas mientras lo estaban —comento Orión pero su vista viajaba de vez en cuando a Belerofonte que fingía acomodarse su broche —Algunos piensan que así es mejor, que ni siquiera merecen estar en los Elíseos —golpeó ligeramente la espalda del castaño que solo levantó la mirada.

Aquiles vio la fila de gente entrando y saliendo ¿Su amado Patroclo lo habría dejado solo? ¿Por qué? Se sentía devastado, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente, estrecharlo contra si, ver sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa. Suspiro abrazándose así mismo ¿Debía seguir su camino y revivir también esperando reencontrarse con él?

—Tal vez en un par de años si lo hace bien este de vuelta —sugirió Perseo viendo la enorme tristeza en los ojos de Aquiles —Muchos de los que ha estado aquí vuelven a intentarlo y lo logran, tal vez sea de esos —se encogió de hombros.

Aquiles le vio con aire pensativo y luego a la zona donde las almas renacian ¿Debía intentarlo? Pero nada le aseguraba que volvería ahí si lo hacía, pero si Patroclo lo hacía, él seguro si volvía. Él era un gran héroe.

—Lo esperaré aquí, seguro volverá, quiero que vea que siempre estaré con él cuando vuelva —aseguró, Belerofonte se lo quedo mirando tal vez más tiempo del necesario —Quiero que me cuentes de tu historia —hablo con entusiasmo.

—Claro te la contaré —le medio sonrió, comenzaron a caminar. Orión se quedó mirando al castaño en son de tenemos que hablar.

—Entrenare mucho, le mostraré a Patroclo todo lo que aprenda aquí, que sepa que siempre estaré aquí cuando vuelva —sonrió mientras caminaba entre los héroes de los que tanto había oído, ahora pertenecía a ellos, aunque uno llamaba más su atención que los demás. Belerofonte, no iba a olvidar más su nombre.


	46. Olvidame

**_N/A: Continuación de Cuando vuelvas._**

Belerofonte lo sabía, lo recordaba, le dolía pero creía que era lo mejor para él. Él estuvo con él hasta las últimas instancias, lo vio estar a lado de su cuerpo por días enteros hasta que por fin acabó con su propia vida, incluso después de eso Belerofonte no había podido regresar. La madre de él, el hijo de él, las personas que quedaron con vida, todos se lo impidieron.

No fue hasta que su nuevo nombre fue escrito en la piedra, tallado, grabado y recordado, no fue hasta ahí que pudo volver con los suyos a los Elíseos. Él lo recordaba perfectamente, Aquiles le estaba esperando en la sala de Caronte, con su sonrisa de siempre pero más fría por el gris de su existencia fantasmal, pero seguía transmitiendo esa sencillez y esa luz que solo él podía transmitir.

Belerofonte pasó primero porque su alma ya había sido esperada, fue en ese momento que se apartó de su lado, que lo vio por última vez antes de recodar quien fue en su vida pasada, antes de saber que fue Belerofonte. Y también fue ahí que lo decidió, él debía olvidarlo.

—Ya te arruine la vida lo suficiente —murmuró mientras veía de lejos al gran héroe Aquiles, sus cabellos dorados reducían con la luz solar que proporcionaban a los Elíseos.

Era su culpa todo lo que sucedió, si él, si Patroclo, no hubiese aparecido en la vida de Aquiles, si tan solo no se hubiese enamorado de ese imposible; entonces él habría llegado más lejos, él estaría aún vivo. Así lo sentía.

Fue su culpa, su plan lo que les trajo a los dos ahí, si no hubiera salido a pelear, si no hubiese ido más allá de la playa como le dijo Aquiles, si se hubiera ido la primera vez que cayó del carro. Suspiró recostandose contra el árbol que le servía de protección para no ser visto por el rubio.

—¡Bele! —La voz de su rubio hermano lo sacó de su aturdimiento de pesares.

—¡Aquí! —se apresuro a contestar, no quería que Aquiles le descubra y esperaba que no los hubiera oído.

—Ah, ahí estás —Los ojos verdemar le encontraron y una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del rubio, corrió hacia el castaño y ladeó el rostro.

Belerofonte salió de atrás de los arbustos que estaban cerca del árbol, se comenzó a limpiar la ropa. Su túnica estaba manchada, su broche caído a un lado, tenía tierra y hojas en el cabello, el cinto de su espada también estaba mal trecho y su Corona hacía un lado a punto de caer.

—¿Te has vuelto a tropezar? —pregunto con cuidado Orión frunciendo el ceño, era bien sabido por todos que Belerofonte solo se vivía tropezando.

Se sacó unas cuantas hojas del pelo, acomodó su Corona, su espada y su broche, suspiro mirando a su hermano y asintió. No era verdad pero tampoco le iba a decir que es lo que hacia ahí.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —le sonrío amablemente y se acercó a sacarle las últimas hojas que tenía en el cabello.

—Lo sé pero es que el suelo no ha dejado de amarme —sonrío cuando el otro se alejó después de sacar hasta la última hoja y rastro de polvo del cabello del otro.

—Hola —la voz melodiosa y suave de Aquiles les llamo la atención, los dos voltearon a verle.

—Aquiles, un gusto verte —saludo Orión y le tendió la mano, el otro la tomó.

—El gusto es mío —Aquiles sonrió sinceramente y Belerofonte trato de hacer su presencia lo más nula que se pudiera, pero no lo consiguió —Belerofonte —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño ¿Por qué hacía eso con sus nombres? Se esmeraba en decirlos tan correctamente, pronunciaba cada vocal tan perfecta que hacía parecer que su nombre fuera algo majestuoso. Cuando claramente no era así.

—Gusto volver a verte —le medio sonrió, temía que si sonreía abiertamente le reconociera. No quería que le reconozca.

—También es un gusto verte de nuevo —el rubio seguía sonriendo.

—Y ¿Has encontrado a quién buscabas? —pregunto Orión mirando de soslayo al castaño que se hizo el total desentendido.

—No, no lo he hecho —cerro los ojos y negó tristemente con la cabeza. Belerofonte se lo quedo mirando, sabia que Aquiles estaba sufriendo pero se repetía que era lo mejor, él debía tener una mejor no-vida y tal vez una nueva vida, sin él. —Imagino que es como ustedes dijeron y ha decidido renacer —abrió sus ojos, reflejaban todo su dolor, las motas doradas estaban opacas y el verde no lucia como siempre.

—Entonces tal vez en un par de años este de regreso —se encogió de hombros Orión pero veía al castaño con aprensión.

—Tal vez debas darte una oportunidad en el mundo mortal de nuevo también —sugirió el castaño ignorando a su rubio hermano. Aquiles se lo quedó mirando con aire pensativo. Belerofonte recordaba cuando hacía eso, ver su rostro pensativo y la pequeña arruga de su frente por concentrarse demasiado y fruncir el ceño mientras lo hacía, le recordaba cuando fue por él a esa isla.

—No —contesto tajante como si esa siempre hubiese sido su idea y que por más que trato de dusuadirse de ella no pudo —Yo lo esperare aquí, siempre —

Un calor se extendió por todo el pecho del castaño y estuvo a punto de decirle todo, mas se detuvo de hacerlo. No podía hacerlo, no debía, él debía dejarlo ir, Aquiles sería más feliz sin él solo que aún no lo sabía.

—Entonces esperemos que logre estar de nuevo aquí —quiso terminar el tema Orión. Aquiles dejó de estar tan serio y sonrió asintiendo.

—Lo hará —sonaba tan convencido de eso que hizo que Belerofonte tenga un dolor en el pecho mientras el calor de antes le abandonaba totalmente.

—Bien, ahora debemos irnos —Orión tomo a Belerofonte por el hombro y lo empujo —Suerte con tu estadía aquí —arrastro al castaño hasta estar lejos del rubio que solo les miro extrañado

Caminaron lejos de la gente, Orión se lo llevó a rastras al castaño, este no protestó. Su hermano lo había descubierto todo desde el día en que se presentaron con Aquiles, pero la última vez que lo hablaron Belerofonte salió huyendo de ahí. El rubio miro a todas partes cuando llegaron cerca del lago, esto era algo solo entre los dos, Teseo no sabía nada.

—Debes decirle de una vez —regaño el rubio mientras Belerofonte recuperaba el aliento.

—No puedo Orión —murmuró dejándose caer al suelo contra un árbol.

—Debes hacerlo, esta sufriendo Bele ¿O es que no lo has visto? Todavía anda de un lado para el otro preguntando por ti —el rubio se sentó a lado del castaño. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir por un amor lejano y era algo que no le gustaba ver en los ojos de los demás.

—Es lo mejor para él —recogió sus piernas contra su pecho —Cuando vuelva al mundo mortal, encontrará a alguien y se enamorara, tendrá una vida larga, feliz, prospera. Entonces volverá aquí y verá que nunca fue bueno que yo esté a su lado —evocó todos los recuerdos con él, tomo la imagen de su segunda vida, miro sus manos. Dedos largos y huesudos, no servían para tocar el arpa, ni para sujetar una lanza. Cabello negro, sabia que sus ojos eran oscuros y comunes, era feo, nadie debía fijarse en él.

—No creo que sea así Patroclo —murmuró Orión pasando su mano por sus cabellos, sus facciones habían cambiado bastante pero él seguía viendo a su hermano ahí —Creo que él te seguirá amando y esperando aquí, deberías decirle, ser feliz con él —el ahora azabache negó con la cabeza y volvió a ser Belerofonte.

—Lo convencere de irse, de volver al mundo mortal —pego las piernas más a su cuerpo y escondió en ellas su cabeza —Haré que me olvide y lo vuela a intentar —Orión acarició sus cabellos con gran tristeza.

—No creo que lo logres pero te deseo lo mejor siempre y te apoyaré —beso su cabello y se levanto del suelo, limpio su ropa. Miro al castaño aún recogido en ese lugar, suspiro y decidió dejarlo un momento solo, se fue de ahí.

Belerofonte pasó sus manos por su rostro, limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y miró sus manos, sus dedos ahora eran los normales, manos que como diría el padre de Patroclo, eran más dignas de un príncipe. Aún así, no creía que él fuera a aprobarlo como príncipe o rey, o si quiera un noble. Sentía que había sido un tonto en sus dos vidas.

—Olvidame Aquiles, te mereces algo mejor —susurro alzando su mirada a la copa del árbol al que estaba recostado, la luz se colaba entre sus hojas y daba pequeños rayos contra su rostro. Él intentaría de todo para olvidarlo y que lo olvide.

Lo que no sabia es que el rubio lo seguiría buscando por mucho tiempo y que mientras lo hacia, estaba encontrando un nuevo interés sobre él mismo. Porque a veces no te enamoras de la persona, te enamoras de su alma y de todo lo que hay en su interior.

 ** _N/A: Corto pero me gusto como quedó._**

 ** _Básicamente Belerofonte y Patroclo, no cambian demasiado, así que los fanart de Patroquiles servirían como representación de ellos._**


	47. Drabble Hojas

No podía dejar de verlas caer, recorría con la vista su camino hasta que acababan en el suelo. Los recuerdos de cuando era niño y saltaba sobre ellas llegaban a su mente sin proponérselo.

—¿Otra vez viendo las hojas de los árboles caer? —pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, volteo con delicadeza. Su salud no era buena en estos días.

—Son preciosas como llegan al suelo a morir —respondió sonriente hacia el chico de pelo rubio que solo le devolvió el gesto mientras se acercaba al asiento y se acomodaba a su lado.

—Hace demasiado frío, deberías estar adentro en vez de aquí afuera. Apenas y has pasado el resfriado —el azabache de ojos verdemar no le estaba escuchando, estaba entretenido enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Me gusta verlas caer, anuncian el fin de algo hermoso y la llegada de algo mejor —miro con atención las hojas, le traían el recuerdo del día que se casaron y que por fin vivieron juntos sin la molesta mirada del padre del rubio.

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció el rubio besando suavemente su frente mientras veía las hojas de los árboles caer, porque a veces no había nada mejor que una tarde fría de otoño para estar con quien más amas.


	48. Drabble Mantas

Entro en la cocina y el aroma a comida recién hecha lleno sus fosas nasales, las galletas olían deliciosas.

—Dime que ya están listas; porque no podré esperar mucho más —decía el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaba cerca del mesón de la cocina.

—Si, pero están calientes —saco del horno una gran bandeja con galletas recién horneadas, el rubio estiro su mano intentando tomar una cuando la tuvo cerca pero el azabache golpeó su mano —No, debes esperar a que estén frías Jason —

—Para cuando estén frías, no habrá quedado ninguna —hizo un mohín viendo como el otro las colocaba cuidadosamente sobre un plato.

—Claro que habrá y ya guarda las mantas para el picnic, los demás deben estar esperandonos —se comenzó a quitar el delantal azul que cargaba puesto mientras el otro se disponía a hacer lo que pidió.

Salieron de casa rumbo al parque donde ya los esperaban sus amigos de siempre, ellos nunca se habían separado desde aquella última batalla contra la madre tierra. Esas cosas te hacían valorar más a los tuyos.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado Percy —llamó Jason cuando ya habían puesto una de las mantas en el suelo. Cuando el azabache se sentaba el colocó delicadamente otra manta sobre sus hombros.

—Me encanta el otoño y el frío —mencionó Percy, el otro se lo quedo mirando —Porque me permite compartir una manta contigo —el rubio beso sus labios. El azabache tenía razón, no había nada como compartir una manta con él.


	49. Drabble Luz de Luna

Era una noche preciosa, tan negra como siempre, Artemisa había hecho un excelente trabajo. La luna resplandecía con su luz más espectacular aquella noche, el azabache hijo de Poseidón se encontraba de pie junto a la orilla del lago mirándole.

—Si tan solo pudieras estar aquí —murmuró mirando el cielo.

Ante la luz de la luna se podían ver sus ojos verdemar, esos mismos que siempre parecían brillar por luz propia. Hoy no lo hacían, hoy su brillo se encontraba perdido entre las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

—Te dije que no debías ir con él —seguía mirando el cielo como si este le fuera a dar una contestación, o un consuelo a su angustia.

—Percy, por favor —dijo otra voz a sus espaldas, él se giró solo un poco para ver a la rubia que estaba de pie ahí —Debes ir a descansar, no te hará ningún bien seguir pasando en vela —

—Lo siento, Annabeth, ahora voy a mi cabaña —contesto limpiando las nuevas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Miro a la luna una vez más —Dónde quiera que estés, te amo Jason. Siempre te amaré, lo juro por el estigio —un trueno resonó a lo lejos.


	50. ¿Quién es Ariel?

Thalia estaba dando los últimos retoques de maquillaje a su amigo, le colocó la peluca, la fijo con binchas especiales, Annabeth terminó de darle retoques al maquillaje y le puso el antifaz en su lugar.

—Ahí está, te ves completamente perfecto —Piper lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le daba un espejo para que se viera en esto.

—¿Están seguras que así quieren que pague la apuesta? —se miraba al espejo mordiendo un poco su labio, Piper le pegó en la mejilla.

—No hagas eso —regaño la castaña mirándole fijamente.

—Y si, quien te manda a apostar contra nosotras Percy —decía su amiga mientras lo hacía poner de pie —El disfraz te queda perfecto, aunque deberíamos haberte puesto la peluca pelirroja —se llevo una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a golpear esta con su dedo índice.

—Esto es ridículo, cualquiera sabrá que soy yo y seré el hazme reír de la escuela, más de lo que ya soy —se miro al espejo, la ropa que cargaba, un vestido de color verde mar, flores en el cabello, un collar que tenía un dije de conchas marinas y pendientes con forma de concha. Estos estaban fijos a sus orejas, más no perforados.

—Nadie te reconocerá —se quejó Piper rodando los ojos y comenzando a guardar el maquillaje.

Los tres se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de la castaña. Hace un mes el chico había hecho una apuesta bastante arriesgada, una que sabía que perdería pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Había apostado con las dos a que ellas no eran capaces de saltar de un lugar bastante alto, se equivocó porque con tal de ganar hasta Thalia se aguantó las ganas de vomitar y el vértigo que tenía a las alturas.

A ninguna de las dos le gustaba perder, en especial contra él, siempre se habían tenido solo a los tres mientras estaban en la escuela. Eran los tres contra el mundo desde que iniciaron la escuela secundaria.

Piper le aliso el vestido con las manos una vez más. Percy no se sentía seguro de todo el ropaje que llevaba encima, creía que iba a terminar de ser el hazme reír de todo el mundo. Otra vez.

Cuando tenía doce años ya había quedado en ridículo delante de todos, también en Halloween. Al comienzo del año había conocido a una chica rubia, esta jugo con sus sentimientos, lo encantó, lo enamoró y luego sobre él virtieron mucha pintura del color rojo sangre. La rubia había intentado decirle que no fue su intención que le habían obligado.

Percy no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces, se volvió más cauteloso, un poco más retraído y se quedó solo con las dos únicas personas que le ayudaron ese día mientras las demás reían. Thalia y Piper. Pero ahora aquí estaba, con dieciséis años, cuatro años después de ese bochornoso momento, listo para embarcarse a otro posible fracaso social.

—No, creo que no iré. No puedo ir así —se quejó y se sacó el antifaz —Me van a reconocer, todo volverá a ser una tortura, no puedo —se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la silla mientras sostenía el antifaz en una mano.

—Tienes que pagar la apuesta —Thalia lo jalo de la mano. Ellas también estaban disfrazadas, ella era la bella durmiente y Piper iba de Cenicienta.

—No va a suceder nada, nadie te va a reconocer —Piper hablaba en tono suave mientras le ponía una vez más el antifaz —Todo va a salir bien, confía en mi —le paso uno a Thalia y se coloco otro ella.

—Te aseguro que ni Jason te reconocerá —trataba de conciliar Thalia y él suspiro.

Jason era el medio hermano de Thalia, él casi no se juntaba con ellos. A mucho había hablado unas cuatro palabras con Percy en toda la secundaria. Jason era todo lo contrario de ella, era rubio. Comencemos por ahí. Le gustaba seguir las normas, era sociable, tenía una sonrisa que hacía que todo el mundo quede encantado y embobados con sus palabras.

Percy siempre lo había visto de lejos, lo poco que habían hablado era gracias a las clases de esgrima. Los dos pertenecían a este club. El único club donde Percy no parecía un fracaso total. Eran buenos luchando cuando los ponían en el entrenamiento, a veces el rubio le sonreía cuando él le ganaba.

—¿Seguras de esto? Puedo pagar la apuesta con galletas, es preferible a otro suicidio social —seguía renegando Percy mientras se levantaba el abultado vestido para bajar las escaleras y llegar a la limosna.

Esas eran las ventajas de que Piper fuera hija de un gran actor como lo era su padre y de que su madre fuera una gran diseñadora de modas. Ella les había hecho los trajes. Aunque Piper no le dejó hacerlos demasiado llamativos.

—No, Percy. Todo va a estar bien —Piper ponía las manos sobre sus hombros mientras terminaban de bajar —Pasaremos una gran noche, porque nadie va a reconocernos —

—Como van a hacerlo, si se ven fabulosas. Además que van de rubias. Es un excelente color —Afrodita la madre de Piper estaba abajo con un hermoso vestido de color celeste y el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia un lado en una trenza —Aunque hubiese preferido que te pongan la peluca roja cariño —tomo entre sus manos un mechón de la peluca de Percy.

—Es lo único que me dejaron conservar de mi —murmuró el la madre de Piper era una mujer muy hermosa, el roce de sus manos lo ponía nervioso y hacia que se ruborice.

—El dijo que dejaría que le pongamos cualquier disfraz, mientras sea de su cuento favorito y por lo menos conservara su color de cabello —Thalia acomodo el cabello de Percy sacándole las manos de Afrodita de encima. Cosa que el agradecía demasiado.

—Aún así te ves divino corazón —le guiño un ojo Afrodita, haciendo que se ruborice aún más si eso era posible.

—Aquí están mis chicas —el padre de Piper entro por la puerta de la casa, llevaba un traje de príncipe de color azul con adornos dorados, miro a todas y frunció el ceño —¿Dónde esta Percy? —

—Ves, ni papá te ha reconocido —se jacto Piper mientras Percy se preguntaba si esta era la noche para hacer que muera de la vergüenza y no Halloween.

—¿Percy? —el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par altamente sorprendido —Pero que buen disfraz —alabó —fácilmente te confundí con una amiga de Afrodita o de Piper —

—Entonces, nuestro trabajo es perfecto —Piper y Thalia chocaron las palmas. Percy rodo los ojos queriendo desaparecer justo en ese momento, miro al techo como pidiendo que por favor alguien lo pulverice.

—Pero bueno, dejemos la charla y vamos de una vez a la limosina —termino el asunto el padre de Piper viendo que Percy ya estaba bastante avergonzado.

Se subieron a la limosina los tres junto con los padres de Piper, estos se quedaron en su propia fiesta de disfraces y les dejaron a ellos avanzar en la limosina hasta la suya propia. Nadie en la escuela sabía de que trabajaban los padres de Piper, lo que ella menos quería es que la comiencen a fastidiar por la fama de estos, así que solo se había quedado con las únicas personas que le habían querido sin ser hija de famosos.

Claro que ellos no eran los únicos, también estaba su otro gran amigo. Un chico algo bajito, de pelo rizado, sonrisa problemática y orejas puntiagudas. Leo Valdez era su nombre. Pero como casi siempre se pasaba en su taller o con su novia Calipso, esta noche no la acompañaba.

Ella lo entendía, él tenía su vida amorosa hecha pero aún así eran amigos. Pero no por esto le había dicho de lo que se disfrazaria, no quería que nadie lo sepa y menos de que iba disfrazado Percy. Si había algo en lo que su amigo se destacaba era por ser un poco boca floja, no podía guardar un secreto demasiado tiempo y era un riesgo que él sepa este.

¿Por qué? Simple y sencillo, él era el mejor amigo del medio hermano de Thalia, ellas no querían que por nada del mundo le dijera a este de que iban a disfrazar a Percy. Menos que supiera que estaría en la fiesta. Percy no iba a las fiestas de la escuela desde el incidente de su primer año en la escuela secundaria.

Entre Thalia y ella, habían conseguido ayudarlo ese día, antes de eso ellos apenas hablaban. Percy era un gran chico, siempre alegre, siempre sonriendo, a veces metiéndose en problemas, pero era bueno. Nunca discriminaba a nadie, no les hacía mal a los rechazados de la escuela, intentaba ayudar. Pero aquel Halloween lo marcó mucho.

Aún recordaban como se desató la furia del muchacho de ojos verdemar, recordaban el odio en sus ojos y como más de uno de sus agresores se alejó de él, solo por el miedo de que fuera a atacar. Pero más que nada recordaban a la chica rubia que había sido partícipe en esto, la mirada de dolor que le dirigió mientras apretaba los puños.

Entre Thalia y ella habían logrado que el asunto no vaya a terminar en pelea, mandaron a callar a más de uno con la mirada igual que lo hizo Percy y lo sacaron de ahí. Recordaba su llanto amargo por lo que le hicieron, como dejó de sonreír por varios días y simplemente se dejó vencer el fin de semana de esa vez. Pero la siguiente semana actuó de nuevo como si nada, pero ellas sabían que no era así que su amigo había cambiado.

El año siguiente que entro a la misma escuela el medio hermano de Thalia, había vuelto a ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Percy. Lo vieron sonreír más en la escuela y casi pudieron ver de nuevo a su Percy, pero también vieron que él se negó a conocer más al rubio. Comenzó a mantener la distancia de todos en la escuela a pesar de sonreír con todos. No lo culpaban por esto.

Pero ya era tiempo de que el avanzara, por eso más que nada habían aceptado la tonta apuesta. No le dijeron a Percy que Thalia había tomado bastantes calmantes el día que saltaron de ese puente, por lo tanto casi no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Debían hacer que Percy pierda su miedo primero a Halloween, después a las personas, así que ahí iba la siguiente parte de su plan.

—Ya casi llegamos —decía el hombre de la limosina.

—Bien, pronto estaremos ahí —decía Thalia, Percy tenía los ojos cerrados de los nervios.

—Me van a reconocer y otra vez todos reirán, lo harán —murmuraba apretando con sus manos enguantadas el vestido —Mis ojos no son algo que este disfrazado, alguien los verá y me reconocerá —

—Si ese es tu miedo, yo tengo la solución —dijo Piper rápidamente, ya sabían que ese podría ser un factor para que Percy se arrepienta de esto. Así que ya tenían plan de contingencia —Aquí tienes —saco de su pequeño bolso una caja con lentes de contacto —Pontelos y serás una azabache ojos azules por una noche —

Percy abrió los ojos y vio la pequeña caja, maldijo internamente por esto. Tomo la caja y Thalia que aún no se ponía los guantes le ayudo a ponérselos, también le puso a Piper un par.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró Thalia a Piper mientras salían de la limosina que paró enfrente de donde sería el evento.

Percy respiro hondo antes de salir del auto y hacer resonar los tacones sobre el suelo. Estaban delante de la escuela, la fiesta sería en el gimnasio de esta, todo estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween, había telarañas y arañas colgando de las paredes, también unos cuantos esqueletos pegados en las paredes. El tapiz de un cementerio estaba como escena de fondo en una parte del gimnasio.

—Bien y ahora tienes que pagar mi parte de la apuesta —decía Thalia cerca de su oído cuando estaban saludando de lo más tranquilos a la gente, como si se llevaran con ellos —Debes bailar con la pareja de tu disfraz —

—No puedo hacer eso —susurro Percy, si no fuera porque no sabía correr con tacones probablemente ya lo habría hecho.

—Tu perdiste, te toca pagar la apuesta. Querida Ariel —decía entre dientes Piper mientras caminaban y ella le sonreía encantada a todos.

Percy de verdad quería morirse ahí mismo, que venga una ola gigante e inundará la escuela, que se desatará una tormenta enfurecida. Que el mismo minotauro de la mitología venga y acabe con su existencia, si fuera posible. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que hacer lo que ellas pedían.

Comenzó a rogar a Dios que no hubiese nadie disfrazado del príncipe Eric, para así no tener que bailar con alguien. O que si lo había este se enfermara justo al momento de verlo y así evitara que tuviera que hablar con él. O si fuera posible que sea una chica la que esté disfrazada de Eric, lo que sería menos vergonzoso para él.

Pero por supuesto, Percy carecía de esa suerte, lo había sabido desde el momento en que tuvo uso de razón. Dios no había escuchado sus plegarias en el pasado, no lo haría este día tampoco. No le escucho cuando rogaba porque no lo cambiaran de escuela cuando tenía cinco años y un niño le hacía la vida imposible, tampoco cuando le rogó a sus padres que lo sacaran de esta escuela, no lo hizo ahora cuando pidió que no hubiese ningún Eric en la fiesta.

—Ahí está, Ariel —Thalia señaló disimuladamente a un chico rubio con un antifaz puesto que estaba disfrazado de Eric, este estaba conversando con otro chico que también iba disfrazado de príncipe. Pero parecía un príncipe de otro cuento, ya que iba vestido de azul.

—Anda de una vez, recuerda hacer voz suave y que a las doce acaba el cuento —murmuró Piper antes de empujarlo hacia el rubio.

Percy miró por última vez a sus "amigas" comenzaba a dudar de que lo fueran, las amigas no te tiraban a los tiburones para que te coman como su cena. Suspiro temblorosamente acercándose hasta el chico que llevaba una chaqueta Blanca con adornos dorados, pantalones azules y botas negras encima de estos, su antifaz era azul rey. Toco su hombro con solo la punta de su dedo enguantado pero rápido lo quitó. Este chico tenía electricidad o fue su apreciación.

—Auch —el chico se quejó mirando a su lado que era quien lo había toca y hecho sentir una ola de electricidad en su cuerpo. Cuando su rostro giro sus ojos azules se toparon con otros ojos azules y rostro sonrojado.

Sus amigas sí que sabían hacerla, era Jason Grace quien estaba vestido de Eric, no era demasiado difícil reconocerlo, a su lado estaban Luke y Leo. Los mejores amigos de Jason y ahora también lo miraban, lo que le hizo ruborizarse.

—Vaya ¿Tu amiga Jason? —comenzó a molestar el latino golpeando el hombro del rubio y trayendole de vuelta al mundo mortal.

—¿Que? Ah, no... yo no —logro decir entre balbuceos mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente.

—Bueno si no es tu amiga —comenzó a decir Luke mirando también a la chica y pronto puso su brazo por sus hombros —Dime linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu número de celular? —Percy solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, era una mala, muy mala idea haber venido, haber aceptado la apuesta.

¡Luke Castellan estaba coqueteandole! ¡Por Dios! Si antes se quería morir, ahora quería que su alma se vaya aún más profundo que el infierno, tal vez un paseo en el tártaro sería mejor que estar ahí. Desvió la mirada de la de Jason y de Luke, vio de reojo a sus amigas, estas solo le podían ver.

Ellas querían ir y ayudarlo pero si se acercaban cualquiera de los tres chicos ahí presentes podía reconocerlas y entonces sabrían que era Percy. No podían acercarse o él estaría en una peor situación de la que ya estaba.

—Luke déjala, la estás asustando —hablo Jason cuando encontró de nuevo su lengua, hizo que el otro rubio saque su brazo de encima de Percy —Disculpa a mi amigo, es bastante idiota —

—Ey —se quejó Luke mientras Leo reía.

—Pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Jason tomó la mano de Percy con la suya mientras lo veía a los ojos, Percy bajo la mirada si lo veía mucho a los ojos estaba seguro que sabría que eran lentes de contacto.

—Ariel —susurro apenas audible, Jason sonrió complacido con esto.

—Ya veo porque has venido —el rubio no sabia porque pero le encantó la idea de que ella sea la pareja de su disfraz —Muy buenas noches Ariel, soy el príncipe Eric —

—Awww, que tierno que encuentres a la pareja de tu disfraz —se medio burlo Leo y Jason le dio una mirada furioso.

Percy enserio deseo desaparecer, ser invisible y que nadie lo vea, él nunca había sido de bailes, ni siquiera antes de ese funesto Halloween, por lo general prefería quedarse en una esquina jugando con una pelota de básquet que tratando de socializar. Las chicas daban miedo cuando estaban en bailes y más después de aquel baile. Pero aquí estaba él mismo disfrazado de una.

—No le hagas caso a mi amigo, esta fastidioso porque su novia no quiso traer el juego de su disfraz —rodo los ojos Jason. Viéndolo bien podía deducir que iba de Aladin, con su traje blanco y su espada en el cinto, el sombrero o turbante lo había dejado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y como quería que lo traiga? Con es cosa me iba a morir de frío —se metió súbitamente a la conversación una castaña de ojos claros, llevaba un vestido blanco con una cuerda fina dorada en la cintura, sandalias y el cabello recogido en una trenza a un lado, arriba de su cabeza una cinta dorada —Se había conseguido el traje más exhibicionista de todos —

—No es verdad, que fuera de dos partes y que la falda fuera de tela fina y se abriera en un lado no quiere decir que sea exhibicionista —justificaba el latino y ella le vio con una ceja arqueada.

—Tu pretendías que mostrara mi abdomen... —comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ellos, Jason tomó del brazo a Percy y lo alejo de ellos.

—No te preocupes mucho por ellos, terminarán a los besos pronto —murmuró mientras lo llevaba del brazo hacia la pista del baile —¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto estando cerca de esta, lo soltó y le hizo una reverencia pidiendo su mano.

Percy no sabiendo que más hacer acepto y puso delicadamente la suya sobre la de él, él le sonrió y lo tomó por la cintura mientras caminaban dentro de la pista de baile. Percy posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, este comenzó a moverse despacio por la pista.

La música era una canción lenta, algo que le agradó a ambos. Más que nada a Percy porque no soportaba demasiado los tacos que llevaba puestos. La diferencia de estatura con estos puestos deja ver que el rubio era bastante alto, pues aún con los tacos Percy era más bajo por unos dos centímetros.

—Sabes bailar muy bien, a diferencia de mis torpes pies —alababa el rubio cuando terminaron de bailar, era verdad el rubio le había pisado un par de veces pero Percy no se quejaba.

La única razón que Percy encontraba para que haya bailado de forma aceptable, era que le sirvieron las clases de baile con Thalia y Piper, además de que con los tacones tuvo mucho más cuidado pues no quería lastimar a Jason.

—Bailaste muy bien —murmuró de forma suave Percy y le sonrío a Jason, este le devolvió el gesto. Para él la voz de Percy era como el suave murmullo del viento cuando soplaba y refrescaba el ambiente en la playa, su perfume le recordaba al sereno mar. No sabia si era el olor de su piel o un perfume en si, tampoco preguntaría porque sería descortés.

—Que va, soy un desastre cuando de bailar se trata —desestimó el tema —Prefiero los deportes y los libros antes que un baile ¿Deseas ponche? —ofreció cuando estaban cerca de la mesa, Percy asintió. Evitaba hablar todo lo posible, no quería que se le escape su voz y lo vaya a reconocer —Y dime Ariel ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? —

Percy quiso morir una vez más mientras tomaba el vaso de las manos del rubio y se lo alzaba no queriendo decir nada. El rubio solo se lo quedo mirando esperando una respuesta.

—Por esta noche, solo soy Ariel —contesto después de un rato mirando el vaso y evitando así la mirada del rubio.

—Oh —Jason se decepcionó un poco de que no le quiera decir su nombre, pero igual le sonrió y siguió con sus preguntas.

Pregunto de todo lo que podía, de deportes, de comida, de postres. Con esfuerzo logro sacarle que estudiaba ahí y que si sabia que el era Jason Grace, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el capitán del equipo de esgrima, el chico dorado de la escuela. Lo que supuso un gran sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.

—Pues vaya ventajas que tienes, sabes mucho de mi y yo nada de ti —murmuró mientras se sentaban a una de las mesas mientras comían algunos bocadillos.

—También sabes cosas de mi, me has visto en la escuela, compartimos algunas clases —murmuró Percy con voz suave y comiendo con cuidado, siempre lo hacía así. Separaba algunas cosas y se comía primero lo que no le agradaba, dejando lo más rico para después.

—Es una lástima, no se tu nombre, tal vez así podría saber que clases compartimos —insistió una vez más mirándole comer.

—No necesitas saberlo, no soy demasiado importante —comenzó a jugar con la servilleta que había cerca de él, como cada vez que estaba nervioso. Sus manos no podían quedarse quietas en ningún momento y menos si estaba nervioso. Solo no se mordía el labio porque se le correría el lápiz labial por mucho que fuera a prueba de agua.

—Yo creo que si eres importante —Jason puso su mano sobre la suya tratando de tranquilizarle, ese gesto hizo que Percy sintiera una corriente muy fuerte, tanto como la que había estado sintiendo toda la noche cada vez que él lo tocaba.

—No, no lo soy —retiro con delicadeza su mano y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. El asunto fue peor en este punto pues Jason se acercó tal vez demasiado a él y rozó con su mano su barbilla sacando su labio de entre sus dientes.

—Te vas a lastimar si haces eso —regaño con delicadeza y paso su pulgar por sus labios como tratando de aliviar el dolor de estos. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se perdieron por un rato entre ellos.

—Ariel, son las doce —susurro Piper llegando a su lado, no le dio la cara a Jason por miedo a que le reconozca. Percy se alarmó y se puso de pie enseguida.

—Ariel —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de verla desaparecer a ella y a otras dos chicas más. Pero claro Ariel no era muy rápida con los tacones, así que las siguió pero aún así no les alcanzo, mucha gente estaba yéndose puesto que la fiesta estaba por terminar.

Percy corrió junto con Piper lo más rápido que pudo con los tacones, hasta que se detuvo y se los sacó pero al hacerlo una de las pulseras que usaba de tobilleras se le cayó. Y eso fue todo lo que que Jason pudo encontrar antes de verlo desaparecer por completo y dejarle con una gran incógnita.

¿Quién es Ariel?


	51. ¿Quién es Ariel? 2

Percy sintió que su tobillera se había caído pero no podía regresar por ella y toparse con el rubio, así que siguió corriendo hasta estar dentro de la limosina junto con sus amigas. Cuando estuvo dentro se sacó el antifaz y la peluca, su corazón estaba a mil por todo lo de esa noche.

-Fue espectacular, nadie me reconoció de rubia -se jactaba Thalia también sacándose la peluca y el antifaz.

-A mi casi me reconocen pero no lo hicieron, evite a toda costa a Leo -Piper se saco la peluca que cargaba también y la dejo a un lado, se saco los guantes, también los lentes de contacto.

Percy se quedó en silencio mientras sus amigas hablaban de la fabulosa noche que pasaron. Él no podía negar que se había terminado divirtiendo esta noche pero. Porque con él había un pero, uno bien grande, enorme, aunque se divirtió como nunca, ahora se sentía fatal.

Le había mentido a Jason Grace, o al menos así lo sentía, la culpa comenzó a invadirlo y a torturarlo. Él no debía sentirse así, pero lo hacía. Todo el baile había sido una mentira, Jason no disfrutó con él, disfruto de la compañía de Ariel y eso solo le provocaba náuseas. Muy a pesar de que él fuera Ariel, se sentía una farsa, todo había sido una farsa.

La más hermosa de las farsas.

Pero farsa, al fin y al cabo, no dijo mucho más el resto de la noche, les medio sonrió a sus amigas cuando conversaban. Él suspiro aliviado cuando por fin estuvo solo. Pudiera ser que los padres de ellas confiarán plenamente en él, pero aún así preferían que duerma en una habitación distinta a la de ellas cuando se quedaba ahí.

-Soy una mentira -murmuró cuando se tiró a la cama y pudo abrazar la almohada mientras lloraba.

Se la había pasado tan bien con Jason pero nunca podría decírselo, nunca sabría que era con él con quien bailo, que fue a el quien le conversó de todo, de sus gustos, de sus miedos siendo líder de la escuela. No sabia porque pero le dolía, dolía como el infierno mismo, como si lo metieran en un río de fuego. Se sentía morir, tal como deseo toda la noche mientras estaba en el baile.

La mañana siguiente era sábado, no había escuela pero igual Percy se despertó temprano y se escabulló de la casa de su amiga, no quería que lo vieran. No quería que sepan que apenas y pudo dormir. Así que corrió escaleras abajo y huyó de ahí cuando una de las empleadas de Piper estaba entrando por la puerta, había tomado sus cosas. Dejo todo lo del disfraz en la cama de la habitación.

Detuvo un bus apenas llegó a la parada y sentó hacia una de las ventanas, agradecía que no tuvieran clases, al menos eso le daría unas horas de descanso a su pobre mente que estaba acribillada por la culpa que sentía. Además que no quería ver a Jason ¿Cómo le daría la cara el día lunes en la práctica de esgrima? Y tras eso había perdido su tobillera. Pronto llego a su casa.

-Percy -su madre le abrió la puerta bastante sorprendida de que este ahí tan temprano, solía quedarse todo el fin de semana con sus amigas cuando eran eventos como el de la pasada noche. No iban a ellos pero se quedaban juntos, o si uno de ellos iba le contaba a los otros como había estado.

Corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación sin contestarle a su madre las preguntas que le hacia, no le gustaba ignorarla pero tampoco quería contestar preguntas en ese momento. Se sacó la ropa inmediatamente y se metió a la ducha, dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo como lo hizo la noche de ese Halloween cruel.

-Cariño ¿estás bien? -su madre tocó la puerta del baño donde estaba pero el no contesto, ella solo pudo oír la ducha, misma que ahogaba sus sollozos.

Un llanto al que él aún no le encontraba explicación, no comprendía porque dolía tanto. Solo recordarse que Jason jamás lo vería como lo vio anoche, dolía más que una puñalada en el pecho. Esos sentimientos que había tratado de mandar a un lado hace un año estaban doliendo mucho.

-Percy por favor, cariño me estas asustando -su madre lo seguía llamando, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero tal vez había sido demasiado, su madre ya estaba alterada.

-¿Aún no sale? -escucho la voz de su padre.

-No y ya lleva como dos horas ahí metido -escucho a su madre contestarle.

-Ya salgo -logro contestar con voz ahogada, se levantó temblando del piso, se secó y se puso la ropa que había traído al baño.

-Oh cariño, pensé que tendría que llamar a alguien para que te saque de ahí -su madre acaricio sus mejillas y luego lo abrazo protectoramente.

Su padre solo acarició su cabello mientras el se hundía en el cuello de su mamá buscando refugio y consuelo. No quiso contarles nada, no quería que pensaran que su hijo era aún más extraño de lo que era. No quería que se enteren que posiblemente le gustaba un chico.

Por otra parte no se imaginaba que había alguien que estaba preguntando por Ariel a quien más pudiera, lo malo es que nadie podía decirle nada sobre aquella chica. Se la pasó conversando con todas las personas que conocía, revisando fotografías de cada perfil de chica que tenía agregadas y que eran de la escuela.

Pero Ariel, no aparecía.

-No, no es esa Leo -Jason desestimaba a otra de las chicas que le mostraba su amigo en la laptop. Ya era domingo por la tarde y el rubio comenzaba a enloquecer.

-Este es como el perfil número cien que descartas Jason -renegó el otro rubio de la habitación mientras daba vueltas en la silla que estaba sentado.

-Es que no es ella, no es la mirada de Ariel -se quejó el dueño de la habitación lanzándose a su cama, en su mano sostenía una tobillera de color negro con un dije de tridente de plata, lo elevaba por encima de sus ojos.

-Estas comenzando a cansarme con Ariel -se quejó ahora el latino cerrando la laptop y pasando sus manos por su rostros en señal de frustración.

-Déjalo, Leo, nuestro Jason al fin a madurado y se ha enamorado de una bella chica -dijo Luke con tono burlón mirando al rubio que no le prestaba atención, solo miraba esa tobillera como si esta le fuera a hablar y decirle cosas sobre su "dueña"

-Así como tú estas encantado con la bella durmiente -Leo miro burlón a Luke porque sus mejillas se corearon de rojo.

-No es verdad, las rubias no son lo mío -hizo un movimiento con la mano, como espantando moscas.

-Jason -la voz de Thalia los hizo mirar a la puerta y más cuando esta la abrió -Papá dice que bajes, que quiere que le ayudes con la cochera y que dejes de perder el tiempo -ella se los quedo mirando a todos con cara de disgusto.

-Dile que ya voy -el rubio apretó la tobillera en su mano mientras se sentaba, ella notó el objeto que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -señaló la mano de su hermano.

-Es lo único que su gran amor Ariel le dejó -Leo hablo con dramatismo llevándose una mano al pecho y consiguiendo un almohadazo de parte de Jason.

-Cállate Leo -demando Jason pero el gran sonrojo de sus mejillas hablaba por él y decía todo lo avergonzado de que su hermana sepa que en verdad le gustaba alguien.

Thalia reconoció el objeto al instante de verlo apenas un segundo, solo había querido verificar si sus ojos no habían visto mal. Quería maldecir a todo el mundo ahí. Era la tobillera de la suerte de Percy, era uno de sus objetos más valiosos. Se lo dio su madre después del funesto Halloween, lo había llevado al mar ese fin de semana y se lo había regalado.

Era importante para él porque marcó el fin de algo y el inicio de algo más, Percy solía decir que esa era la única cosa que le daba suerte, que desde que lo empezó a usar se tropezaba menos, que le daba equilibrio cuando surfeaba y cuando combatía. Y ahora estaba aquí, en manos de Jason y no el tobillo de su amigo.

-Ve y dile tu lo que quieras -contesto ella y salió de ahí, tenía que avisarle a Piper lo que ahora sabia. Ellas no habían hablado con Percy, su madre había dicho que estaba resfriado desde que llegó a su casa el sábado temprano, quizá le había dado algún mal aire por salir tan temprano de la casa de Piper -Contesta, contesta, contesta -

-Hola

-Piper, noticias verdaderamente urgentes -Thalia se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a contarle todo lo que ahora sabia, deduciendo también la posible causa de que Percy se fuera tan repentinamente de la casa de ella.

El día lunes llegó y una noticia se sirnio sobre todos los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria donde estudiaban. El gran chico dorado de la escuela, estaba buscando a su princesa, no Cenicienta, sino a Ariel.

-Ya oíste lo último

-Si, dicen que bailo con ella toda la noche.

-Parece Cenicienta, que romántico

-Ojalá fuera yo

Eran los murmullos que no paraban de oírse en todo el establecimiento escolar, todos lo comentaban y más de una ya se había presentado ante Jason como la supuesta Ariel. Pero así mismo todas habían sido rechazadas.

Jason sentía que cuando viera de nuevo a Ariel, él la reconocería pero no estaba teniendo suerte, nadie cumplía con los requisitos de Ariel, nadie estaba en su perfil. Unas eran muy altas, o muy bajas, demasiado curvilíneas, demasiada nariz, no eran sus ojos, no eran sus pestañas, no era su cabello, no eran sus labios, no era su manía.

-Jason debes elegir una ya -renegaba Luke que aunque adoraba que las chicas estén a su alrededor, le estaba cansando la situación de que no les dejen ni respirar.

-Jason -y ahí iban de nuevo, la voz suave de Drew Tanaka llamó la atención de los tres, estaban por ir a clase de esgrima.

-Hola Drew ¿Qué deseas? -pregunto el rubio mirando a la asiática, algo cansado de todo este día.

-Que dejes de buscarme tanto -dijo ella acercándose demasiado a él y paseando su dedo índice por su pecho-Yo soy tu Ariel -

-Drew, recuerdo claramente que te vi en la fiesta e ibas disfrazada de Angelita, así que no puedes ser Ariel -rodó los ojos el rubio alejándose de ella y comenzando a caminar hacia su clase.

-Espera Jason, soy yo te lo aseguro -la escucharon ir tras ellos pero no le prestaron atención.

Pronto estaban en los vestidores cambiándose de ropa para el entrenamiento, Jason guardo a salvo la tobillera dentro del casillero, cuando escucho un barullo y vio a uno de sus lados, Percy Jackson parecía haber tropezado con algunas cosas del vestuario.

-Uy no tenemos suerte hoy ¿no? -Leo se acercó preocupado al azabache que solo suspiro con cansancio mientras asentía -Me entere de lo del laboratorio, lastima que justo estuvieras ahí -

-Lo sé, por eso tampoco podré entrenar hoy pero no puedo hacer nada -Percy sonaba bastante constipado y cansado.

-Pero menos mal que no estás lastimado -decía Leo señalando sus pies y que varias cosas pesadas estaban alrededor de ellos.

-Supongo que es una suerte -murmuró el azabache comenzando a levantar las cosas del suelo y poniéndolas en su lugar, Jason quiso ayudarlo y se apresuró a ir con él.

-Tal vez deberías ir a casa de una vez y descansar -dijo el rubio quitando unas pesas de sus manos. Percy se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió dejándole con las pesas.

-De veras que hoy no es su día -lamentaba Leo mientras recogía las cosas también -Estuvo cerca del laboratorio cuando un experimento exploto y lo dejo un poco aturdido, más la gripe, esta fatal, ahora súmale esto -comentaba, Jason se quedó mirando un momento donde había estado Percy.

Las manos de ellos se habían rozado levemente, habían causado electricidad como con Ariel, pero el rubio desestimó eso, fue seguramente la estática del lugar ¿Cómo pudo pensar en Ariel justo en ese momento? De verdad que lo traía mal, todo le recordaba a Ariel, ya estaba al borde de la locura como decían sus amigos.

Los días seguían pasando y no había pistas de Ariel, a esta simplemente la tierra se la había tragado. Su amigo Luke al menos había tenido más suerte al parecer, decía que ya sabía quien era la bella durmiente, aunque según él era alguien que no se esperaba para nada.

-Te lo aseguro, es tu hermana Jason -le confesó cuando estaban saliendo de clases, Jason le dio una mala mirada.

-Ella ni siquiera fue a la fiesta Luke, ella no suele ir a esos eventos -negó con la cabeza, el otro rubio lo detuvo.

-Te juro que era ella -golpeo su hombro no muy fuerte -La voy a confrontar y verás que es ella -

-Mi hermana no va a bailes, ella se fue con su amiga Piper y durmió en su casa -refutaba Jason y Leo asintió.

-Todo el fin de semana estuvieron en casa de Piper, yo fui ahí el sábado temprano -decía el latino.

-Si, pero no estuvieron ahí el viernes ¿O si? -arqueo una de sus rubias cejas Luke mirando a los dos.

-No, pero yo llamé a Piper a media noche a su casa y ella me contestó, si ella hubiese estado en la fiesta no habría podido contestar -replicó Leo.

-Existe algo que se llama redireccionar una llamada -insistió Luke, sus dos amigos hicieron oídos sordos a esto.

-Percy -Jason llamó al azabache cuando lo vio salir de un aula, este le sonrió un poco -No olvides que nos vemos en la biblioteca -el azabache asintió y luego salió de ahí.

-Me parece que esta muy mal desde el resfriado -murmuró Leo viéndole irse, Jason frunció el ceño, debía darle la razón a su amigo. Percy se portaba más esquivo que de costumbre desde el fin de semana de Halloween.

-Jason -la voz de Thalia los hizo voltear -¿Qué? ¿Todos se llaman Jason ahora? -frunció el ceño y Luke sonrió.

-Querida Bella Durmiente quiero que sepas que ya se que eres tu -comenzó a decir él y Thalia frunció el ceño fingiendo total confusión ante sus palabras.

-Las drogas son malas Luke, te consumen tus pocas neuronas -eso hizo reír a los amigos de Luke y que este se sonroje -Jason, dile a papá que dormiré donde Piper. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo este fin de semana -

-Esta bien, yo le aviso -el rubio asintió y Thalia se fue de ahí -Así que ¿Mi hermana es bella durmiente? Danos las drogas ya Luke -se burló el rubio haciendo reír al latino -Ahora los dejo, Percy debe estar en la biblioteca esperándome -

-Yo también me voy, Calipso me mata si no termino las tareas hoy y salgo con ella mañana -Leo hizo una mueca, su novia lo hacía ser responsable.

-Dominado -se burló Luke.

Jason los dejo con su pequeña pelea mientras iba a la biblioteca, el tema de Ariel todavía rondaba su cabeza con fuerza pero a veces se metía otro más, uno con grandes ojos verdemar y cabello azabache, con mala suerte. Al parecer nada le salía bien estos días, había tropezado, caído, roto, rasgado, enfermado y casi logrado que lo expulsen en estas semanas. Jason siempre había visto a Percy como un amigo, aunque no solía tratarlo demasiado.

Le parecía alguien bastante esquivo, lo veía hablar con las personas pero realmente no sentía que hablara con ellas, era como si pusiera enormes paredes a su alrededor y evitara así a las personas. Después de preguntar bastante a todos en la escuela y a su propia hermana, lo supo, le habían hecho daño al azabache y por eso ahora se mantenía distante de la gente.

-Lamento la demora Percy -se disculpó al tiempo que abría una silla y se sentaba a su lado, Percy solo miraba los libros de biología que tenía enfrente -Y ¿Has adelantado algo? -

Percy le mostró su cuaderno y algunas páginas de los libros sobre el tema que tenían que investigar, no emitió palabra alguna mientras lo hacía. También evitaba que sus manos rocen o estar muy cerca del rubio como para que sienta su perfume o vea sus ojos.

Pero aún así Jason trataba de conversar con él, de saber de él. No había notado antes que Percy tenía pecas en el rostro, tampoco que sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol y que a veces escondía su sonrisa de él ¿Por qué no quería que lo vea sonreír? También ahora sabia que sufría de THDA y que por eso no paraba de moverse, aún cuando estaba sentado.

Y todas esas cosas lo volvían a llevar, por alguna extraña razón, al tema: Ariel, ella también se había movido mucho mientras bailaban, o se sentaban, o conversaban, no recordaba haberlo visto quieta totalmente. Tal vez ella tenía también THDA. Eso aminoraba la lista de personas que podían ser, si es que su razonamiento no estaba mal.

El sonido del celular de Percy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, también el regaño de la bibliotecaria.

-Ya regreso -susurro Percy y a Jason le dio un vuelco el corazón, ese susurro se había parecido demasiado a la voz de Ariel, le había provocado también la misma sensación que la voz de ella.

El rubio por impulso fue tras Percy, no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero escuchar mejor la voz de susurros de Percy, debía convencerse de que solo fue casualidad lo que pasó hace un momento. Que solo era su mente jungadole una broma más, tal como lo hacía desde el día de Halloween.

-No, aún estoy en la biblioteca -lo escuchaba susurrar, definitivamente se parecía mucho a la voz de Ariel pero un poco más grave -Si, después voy allá. No, no se lo pienso decir nunca -¿Qué no le iba a decir a quién? -No quiero ser el hazme reír de él -suspiro -Hablamos allá -cerro la llamada.

Jason se apresuró a regresar a su asiento, cuando Percy regresó continuaron con el trabajo. El rubio miraba de reojo al azabache mientras escribía ¿El era Ariel? No, no, no podía ser. Ariel era una chica. Debía ser una chica... pero, existían pelucas que podían simular cabello largo y de chica. Jason negó con la cabeza y se concentró en su trabajo.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo, Percy salió corriendo de ahí, Jason hizo lo mismo. Cuando llegó a su casa corrió a la computadora, debía estar mal, muy mal, pero su mente no deja de martillar con la misma idea. Percy era Ariel. Solo había una forma de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, revisar las redes sociales de Percy. Si, de esa forma lo iba a descartar como lo hizo con las otras chicas.

Comenzó a buscar el perfil de Percy pero no podía ver nada, a parte de su foto de Perfil y su portada. Todo lo demás estaba bloqueado. Jason golpeó el escritorio frustrado pero después vio que tenían amigos en común, entre ellos su hermana y Piper. Una idea loca se presentó ante él.

-Leo -le llamo por celular, el latino había atendido presto -Necesito que vengas a mi casa... si, si yo se, pero es importante. Prometo hacerte la tarea de Historia si vienes enseguida, gracias -

No tardo demasiado tiempo que Leo estuvo presente en su casa, al principio este frunció el ceño con desconcierto ante su pedido, pero el pago que prometía el rubio por este no estaba nada mal.

-Pues sabrás que tienes la mejor suerte del mundo -Leo tomo la laptop y comenzó a abrir Facebook -Piper no es la mejor poniendo contraseñas, así que las cambia cada mes y se precisamente la de este mes -tecleo algunas letras y números.

-¿Enserio? Eres el mejor Leo -lo botó de la silla apenas se vio el perfil de Piper desbloqueado.

-Ya lo sabía -se sobo el brazo golpeado parándose a lado del rubio -Pero ¿Para qué quieres ir al perfil de ella? -Jason comenzó a buscar el perfil de Percy.

-No es el de ella el que me interesa -Pronto podía ver las fotos que Percy tenía colgadas, la mayoría de ellas de sus padres y su pequeña hermana Stelle.

-¿El perfil de Percy? -Leo comenzó a preocuparse de la salud mental de Jason, este solo pasaba las fotos de una a otra sin mirarlas demasiado, solo se detenía en aquellas donde Percy aparecía -¿Qué buscas? -

-Nada, no hay nada -a pesar que Jason debía comenzarse a sentir aliviado de saber que Percy no era Ariel, no se sentía así. La tristeza comenzaba a invadirlo ante la posibilidad de que se esté equivocando y no sabia porque.

-No se que buscas -se quejó Leo mirando las fotos por Jason cuando este se cansó de verlas. Hasta que llegó a una de las fotos antiguas del perfil -Jason, creo que ya encontré lo que buscabas -hablo lo mejor que pudo mientras señalaba la pantalla.

Jason que ya se había rendido y tendido en la cama, se levantó enseguida a ver la foto que le señalaba el latino. Había un collage de fotos de Percy, se veía que tenía como doce años, en una foto estaba de pie, en otra estaba sentado y en la otra la razón por la que Leo lo había llamado. Era una foto del tobillo de Percy, en este estaba enredada una tobillera con un tridente.

-Es él -susurro el rubio sacando la tobillera y poniéndola junto a la pantalla, era la misma que la de la foto.

-Yo creo que debes devolvérsela rápido -Leo le señalo lo que decía la foto.

" _Mi tobillera de la suerte, desde que te tengo todo va mejor_ "

Jason lo leyó rápidamente y después se dejó caer en la cama. Percy era Ariel, era lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo. Trato de controlar su respiración ¿Le gustaba un chico? ¡No! ¿O si? A el le había gustado Ariel, la chica de la fiesta, pero Percy no era Ariel.

-Puede que solo sea una coincidencia, hay muchas de esas tobilleras ¿no? -Leo quiso darle otras opciones, Jason se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-Tengo que saber si es él o no -apretó la tobillera que tenía en la mano -Mañana en la hora del almuerzo, tengo que sentarme con él -

Leo lo vio como si se le hubiera safado un tornillo y no decidiera cual llave usar para apretarlo. Jason cumplió con el pago pero también planearon como describir si Percy era Ariel, primero saber si estuvo en la fiesta. Leo dijo que estuvo con Thalia y Piper, pero y si Luke tenía razón, si Thalia estuvo ahí, entonces Piper también estuvieron.

-Mi general le tengo noticias -le llamo el día domingo por la tarde Leo.

-¿Qué descubriste? -el rubio había estado esperando ansioso que llame. Leo había ido a la casa de Piper como hacia a veces.

-Si estuvo en la fiesta, se le escaparon cosas como detalles de la decoración que no salen en las fotos porque estaban detrás de las mesas -informaba Leo -Y siendo así, lo más probable es que Thalia y Percy también -

-¿Qué disfraz uso?

-Le descubrí los tres disfraces en un armario, el de Cenicienta, la bella durmiente y de Ariel -seguía informando.

-Cenicienta -murmuró, recordó a la que se acercó a Ariel y que después salieron corriendo -Gracias Leo -colgó.

Cada vez le quedaban menos dudas de que Percy era Ariel, no lo culpaba por no querer decirle pero aún así habría agradecido que se lo diga. Aunque ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría y diría que se vistió de mujer para una fiesta de disfraces? Claramente nadie lo haría.

Por su parte Percy, seguía sufriendo por no poder decírselo, por tener que huir del rubio. A pesar de que Thalia le aseguraba que Jason jamás le haría daño, Percy no se lo creía del todo ¿Es que como no se iba a reír de él? ¡Se vistió de mujer! Ya de por si eso era para reírse de él.

Pero las cosas para él estaban cada vez peor, su suerte no existía. En esas semanas le había pasado de todo. Ese mismo lunes casi se queda dormido, pero cayó de la cama. Vaya golpe (literal) de suerte. Cerro su casillero con un suspiro agotado, al menos el almuerzo podía salirle bien ¿no? Esperaba que si.

-Opino como Thalia, deberías decirle a Jason -decía Piper mientras escogían la comida en la cafetería.

-Y ella debería decirle a Luke y no veo que lo esté haciendo -rezongó él temiendo de escoger su comida, aunque no le gustara su amiga ponía vegetales en su bandeja y debía comérselos por ley.

-Pues deberías voltear -le señaló la razón de que Thalia no este con ellos.

-Luke Castellan -llamo la azabache a este que estaba por sentarse con Jason y Leo, estos le veían intrigados. El rubio sonrió mirándola -Solo quería decirte que si, yo era la bella durmiente del día de Halloween -

-Lo sabía -murmuró él mientras los demás comenzaban a murmurar -¿Quieres acompañarme a comer? Para que podamos hablar -

-No creas que tienes tanta suerte -gruño ella y miro a sus amigos que ya estaba cerca -Ellos vienen conmigo -el rubio asintió encantado.

Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, Thalia le lanzó una mirad de "Si yo pude hacerlo, tu puedes" Percy negó con la cabeza, con ellos era distinto. Ellos eran normales, mientras que Jason y él, eran hombres, algo anormal para la sociedad.

Percy se dedicó a mirar su bandeja de comida mientras Piper conversaba con Leo y le confesaba que su fue al baile, todos estaban hablando. Por inercia, o por costumbre, Percy comenzó a hacer lo que siempre hacía con su comida. La separó entre la que le gustaba y la que no, cuando comenzó a comerla sintió la mirada de Jason.

Misma que había estado clavada en él todo este momento, el rubio no lo dejó de mirar aunque Percy lo descubriera. El azabache se incómodo y su mano comenzó a apretar la servilleta que sostenía por debajo de la mesa. El rubio se hizo un poco para atarse y pudo ver por debajo, como él jugaba con esta.

Percy se puso más nervioso y como cada ves que se ponía así, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando todo su mundo se cayó a pedazos, sintió la electricidad que solo sentía con Jason. Este había estirado la mano y apretado con su pulgar su mentón, para que suelte su labio.

-Te dije que te ibas a lastimar si hacías eso -se quedó mirando al rubio rojo como un tomate y después miro al suelo. Unos segundos después sintió la electricidad de nuevo, Jason estaba a su lado -No me gusta que estés triste Ariel -susurro suavemente a su oído.

Percy soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta, también aflojó la servilleta dejándola caer al suelo, levantó un poco el rostro. Jason le sonrió, a pesar de que él también estaba sonrojado e hizo algo que Percy no se espero.

El rubio tomó con delicadeza su barbilla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Era como si chocarán el mar y el cielo. Azul contra verde. Mil galaxias se formaron con solo sus miradas pero todas estallaron en un hermoso fuego pirotécnico cuando sus labios se rozaron.

Ahí, delante de toda la escuela, Jason perfecto Grace, el chico de oro de la escuela. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos y en ese momento todo dejó de existir. No escucharon como sus amigos más cercanos comenzaron comenzaron a aplaudir, como otros le siguieron y como otros comenzaron a murmurar, como otros abuchearon. Y sobre todo como la cafetería se convirtió en un campo de guerra.

-Creo que me enamore de ti Percy -susurro Jason con el poco aliento que había recuperado después del beso, pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Percy y este le seguía el movimiento en busca de más caricias.

-Yo también, Jason -murmuró y después beso de nuevo los labios del rubio. Ahora Jason por fin sabía quién es Ariel y no quería alejarse de él nunca más.

-Y también esto -saco de su bolsillo la tobillera que Percy había perdido. Mientras de fondo podían escuchar como el director gritaba algo. El rubio le pidió su pie a Percy, este lo puso sobre el asiento y le colocó la tobillera.

-Creo que ahora tiene más suerte que antes -murmuró viendo al rubio, pronto estaban besándose de nuevo.


	52. Cosas Random

**_Pareja: Trío: Teseo x Luke x Percy._**

 ** _Aclaración: AU! Teseo y Percy son gemelos, Luke es el único activo de la relación. Se han mudado juntos recientemente._**

Teseo: Luke ~

Luke: - Algo cansado, acaba de hacer cosas con Percy - ¿Qué pasa Tes?

Teseo: Mi cama está muy solita Luke -se le acerca demasiado y comienza a besar su cuello -

Luke: - saca energías de donde no las tiene - Eso lo podemos arreglar.

 ** _-Cuatro Percy's en tanga después-_**

Luke: -más agotado que antes intentando llegar con vida al sofá solo para toparse con un Percy sin mucha ropa dormido en él -

Percy: -Abre los ojos - Luke -Le sonríe hermosamente -

Luke: -maldice internamente porque se ve demasiado hermoso así y se va contra él -

 ** _-Tres Teseo's en vestido sexy después-_**

Luke: -Tirado en el piso más muerto que vivo -

Teseo: ¿Ya se murió? -Pica a Luke con un palito en sus partes nobles -

Percy: No, espero que no -hace un puchero -

Teseo: Y aún no le mostraba el traje que compré -Sigue picando a Luke con un palito en las partes nobles -

 **\--Cinco Ethan's conejitas de Playboy después--**

-Ethan ve a Luke un mes después de que este se ha mudado con los gemelos, están en el centro comercial-

Ethan: ¿Han tenido problemas de convivencia?

Luke: No, ninguno. Los gemelos entienden bien las cosas, nos llevamos divinamente -Frunce el ceño no entendiendo a que viene la pregunta -

Ethan: Entonces ¿Por qué pareces que te has estado peleando con ellos el mes entero? Tienes ojeras, algo golpeado, estas más delgado y tu cabello es un desastre

Luke: -Piensa en todo lo que han hecho, en lo salvaje que era Teseo cuando lo hacían por eso los golpes, en lo sumiso de Percy que lo traía loco y por eso no dormía más de dos horas sin querer tener a uno de los dos - Es que me caí en el trabajo - toma un sorbo de su bebida -

Ethan:...

Teseo: Luke, debemos irnos ya - Llega con una bolsa de compras, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa - Dile adiós a Ethan.

Luke: Adiós, Ethan - Le hace de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que solo deja desconcertado a Ethan -

 ** _N/A: Cosas locas que surgen de conversaciones aún más locas con mi Beta Kasa_27 te hago responsable de esto :v_**


	53. Cumpleaños de Perseo

**_N/A: Porque se que lo estaban esperando \\._./ también esta en Amor de Elíseos (18)._**

 ** _Aclaración: Para no se ¿los nuevos? Esto es Perteo, están en los Elíseos y Perseo había prometido que para su cumpleaños Teseo sería el activo. Sin más, disfruten._**

Perseo sabía que su gran día estaba por llegar, estaba por cumplir un año más de estar ahí en los Elíseos: Lo que se traducía como su cumpleaños. Lo cual sería algo verdaderamente emocionante ¿Verdad? Porque bueno una vez al año, eras la persona más importante para los demás, una vez al año eres el centro de atención y era como volver a ser el rey amado, cariño, alegre y con un montón de súbditos que te adoraban.

Pero este día no era como los otros, se suponía que tendría que ser alegre, feliz, acogedor, vibrante de energía positiva y etc. Pero lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Perseo era una cosa:

Cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su novio cuando este cumplió años.

Esta noche a Perseo le tocaba estar abajo.

Le tocaba ser el que recibe.

Le tocaba entregar... bueno, se entiende ¿no?

Y como buen rey activo que era, se estaba paseando de un lado a otro, trataba de encontrar la forma de decirle a su dulce y hermoso novio, que amaba más que a nadie en todo el inframundo; que era imposible para él ser el de abajo.

No era por miedo a que le vaya a doler, por supuesto que no, él sabía que no dolería. Porque ¿No dolería, verdad? ¿Si iba a poder caminar, no? ¿Si podría estar sobre sus pies después? ¿Solo sería en esta ocasión verdad? No, no, no, esto no iba a pasar, el tenía que convencer a Teseo de que escoja otra opción para hacer ese día.

—¡Percecito! —la voz animada de su novio lo hizo detenerse y salir de sus lastimosos pensamientos. Ver su carita toda iluminada como la de un niño cuando le dan un juguete nuevo, no tenía precio, el amaba la expresión que traía en el rostro.

—Hola, Tes —se acercó y tomó sus mejillas en sus manos para besar sus labios, ese sabor salado que tanto amaba lo tranquilizaba. Teseo rodeó su cintura con sus manos y se separó lentamente.

—¿Listo para tu cumpleaños? —Y ahí estaba la palabra que estaba torturando a Perseo: Cumpleaños —Mis hermanos dijeron que ya estaba todo listo abajo, los invitados llegaran pronto —

—Eh, si, ahora estaba terminando de vestirme para bajar —beso de nuevo sus labios, Teseo lo alejo de inmediato.

—Me alegra mucho —sonrío por un momento, luego su expresión cambió a una más seductora, alejo una de sus manos de la cintura de su novio y tomo su barbilla —Te aseguro que pasaras el mejor cumpleaños de tu no vida —susurro despacio haciendo que su aliento golpe contra los labios de Perseo que se quedo sin saber que hacer del todo —Y una noche que no olvidarás —depósito un beso suave sobre sus labios y luego lo soltó —Te esperamos abajo —volvió a su personalidad infantil y se fue corriendo.

—Ya me doy por muerto de nuevo —murmuró mirando por donde se fue su novio, era imposible que él vaya a desistir de la idea de ser el activo esa noche. Estaba seguro que Teseo venía esperando esto desde hace mucho.

Perseo soltó un suspiro tembloroso, esperaba que este día fuera muy muy muy largo, interminable. Se miró al espejo, terminó de acomodar su Corona en sus cabeza, acomodó la camisa de color azul rey que cargaba. Su fiesta era informal, pero no por eso dejaba de verse elegante como el rey que era.

Bajo las escaleras una vez que estuvo listo, todo el castillo estaba engalanado. Como único habitante de este, había tenido que pedir ayuda a sus "primos" los hijos de Poseidón y a algunos descendientes de él. Observo a todos mientras bajaba.

Orión estaba siendo molestado por Zoe, los dos se llevaban como hermanos ahora que estaban ahí. Cuando estuvieron en tierra fue igual, se decía que por eso le tomó más odio a los hombres de lo que ya les tenía, por la supuesta traición de Orión hacia Artemisa, pero cuando supo la verdad todo se aclaró y estaban volviendo a hacer los amigos que eran.

Belerofonte estaba lo que a él le parecía huyendo de Aquiles, lo cuál era imposible de hacer porque el rubio podía ser muy persistente si se lo proponía. El castaño caería pronto bajo sus encantos. Bueno desde que Aquiles no encontró a Patroclo ahí, porque había renacido, habia encontrado una fascinación por Belerofonte. Perseo no entendía porque no le daba una oportunidad, no es como que no hubiese salido con hombres antes, pero bueno era su no-vida, así que no se metía en ella.

—¡Perseo! —Teseo corrió hasta él, Perseo sonrió terminando de bajar las escaleras para tomarlo por la cintura y abrazarlo. —Ya llegó el cumpleañero —aviso a los demás.

Todos aplaudieron y lo felicitaron mientras el seguía abrazando a Teseo, no se le antojaba dejarlo. Este se veía demasiado hermoso, según sus ojos, así que no quería que se lo roben. Había algunas y algunos que aún querían algo con él, Perseo les había notado cuando paseaban por las calles de los Elíseos. Le hacían de ojitos a su novio, le sonreían coquetamente, le guiñaban ojos y hasta lo abrazaban demasiado alababan su olor a mar.

Eso era lo que no le agradaba de los nuevos de los Elíseos, se emocionaban mucho y pretendían conquistar héroes antiguos. Pero era algo que él no iba a dejar que pase y confiaba en que Teseo no cayera bajo el encanto de nadie más.

—Vamos a bailar —Teseo tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, habían muchos más bailando pero Perseo solo tenía ojos para Teseo —¿Te estas divirtiendo? —pregunto con su sonrisa habitual.

—Si —susurro antes de besar sus labios y atraerlo más hacia si agarrandolo por la cintura, no lo quería soltar nunca.

—Me alegro —susurro Teseo cuando se soltaron, reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Perseo —Pero esta noche disfrutarás más —mordió su oído con delicadeza y un corrientaso atravesó el cuerpo, algo que le encantaba por alguna razón.

Se abrazó más a Teseo y bailaron pegados. Toda la fiesta estuvieron juntos, saludaron a las personas, disfrutaron de la comida. Teseo quería arrancar la cabeza de cada chica que se acercaba a besar la mejilla de Perseo. Perseo debía abrazarlo bien por la cintura para que no saltara como una piraña y se comiera a algún invitado.

—No tenía porque acercarse tanto —Teseo estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, también un leve puchero estaba en sus labios.

—Solo me deseo feliz cumpleaños, Tes —lo giro despacio para que quedara frente a él, se veía adorable todo enojado —Además sabe que yo te amo a ti —beso su puchero hasta que el otro profundizó el beso.

—En un rato te doy tu regalo —susurro Teseo cuando se alejaron, eso era justo lo que no quería Perseo.

—Tes, sobre eso... —comenzó a decir pero se calló al ver el rostro de su novio, tenía un brillo de diversión y picardía en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? Te aseguro que te gustara —él estaba divertido y muy feliz por lo que harían. Bueno más bien por lo que le pasaría a Perseo y a su trasero.

—No lo dudo Tessy —Perseo sonrió de forma forzada, no podía matarle la ilusión a su novio. Seguro lo llevaba planeando desde el día de su cumpleaños. Perseo trago saliva, se tendría que aguantar todo, si Teseo se dejó por él, lo mínimo era dejarlo hacerlo aunque sea una vez.

Aunque Perseo no quería, la fiesta terminó. Pudo apreciar como algunos más que irse eran arrastrados por otros, aunque fueran almas podían emborracharse con vino especial, hecho por hijos de Dioniso y Baco.

—Disfruta tu noche Teseo, lamentamos que después no te veamos Perseo —Decía Belerofonte divertido haciendo que Perseo enrojecia y deseaba tener su espada.

—Deja de fastidiar —Orión lo empujo para que camine mientras el castaño reía.

—Solo decía la verdad —se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba la corona y caminaba.

—Si, claro. Ah y Aquiles vendrá mañana al castillo, haber si sigues hablando con la verdad —decía Orión adelantándose.

—¿Cómo que irá al castillo? ¡Orión! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —los dos se fueron hacia su castillo, eran los últimos que quedaban ahí aparte de Perseo y Teseo.

—¡Adiós! —Teseo tenía la mano de Perseo entrelazada con la suya mientras se despedía —Y ahora —adquirió un tono seductor que Perseo adoraba —Es hora de tu regalo —tiro de su mano.

 _Perseo se dejó llevar como manso cordero al matadero. Literalmente así se sentía. Subieron las escaleras despacio, Teseo por momentos se volteaba a besarlo y a dejar alguna caricia en su mejilla, a Perseo le estaba costando dejar que tome el control de esto, quería abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo ahí donde estaban._ _Pero era la noche de Teseo, él haría lo que quisiera. Perseo suspiro cuando llegaron a su habitación. Teseo lo tomó del cuello y de la cintura mientras lo besaba y retrocedían hasta estar en la cama, le dio la vuelta y el primero en caer tendido fue Perseo._ _Teseo sonrió mientras sus ágiles manos comenzaban a vagar por debajo de la camisa de Perseo y este le rodeaba con sus brazos besándose, sus lenguas estaban jugando a lo que más les gustaba. A ver quién tenía el dominio de quién. Pero esta noche ganaba Teseo. Pronto la camisa de Perseo desapareció igual que sus pantalones y el resto de sus prendas._ _Perseo no supo en qué momento Teseo se las había quitado, habría jurado que su novio solo estaba acariciando su cuerpo. A veces creía que era hijo de Hermes, porque con simples movimientos sutiles ya le había sacado todo mientras él aún estaba perfectamente vestido._ _—Te amo —Teseo acaricio la mejilla de Perseo con suavidad para después besarlo con pasión. Eso le recalcaba a Perseo que era hijo de los mares, primero comenzaba con suavidad y luego iba en aumento como cuando se formaban las olas en la playa._ _Las manos de Teseo provocaban miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Perseo, era la misma sensación de la arena deslizándose entre los dedos de los pies cuando el mar estaba revuelto. Eran unas cosquillas que estaban volviendo loco al de ojos azules, su boca buscaba la de Teseo pidiendo más y más, sus propias manos atraían las de Teseo para que lo siguiera tocando cuando este se alejaba solo un poco._ _Las manos de Teseo recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, su boca dejaba restos de besos sobre cada centímetro de su piel, su mano fue tan sutil cuándo tomó su miembro que casi lo hace estallar cuando comenzó a subir y a bajar por él._ _—Argh Tes —apenas podía hablar, las manos de su novio lo estaban matando pero de placer —Espera Tes —trato de pararlo un poco antes de que se metiera su miembro a la boca pero fue imposible, la lengua de él ya se estaba paseando por toda su extensión y la razón de Perseo decidió que era buen momento de abandonarlo._ _La boca de Teseo era caliente y sus labios paseaban suavemente por la extensión del pene de Perseo, su mano masajeaba sus testículos con cuidado. El cuerpo de Perseo estaba completamente en las manos de Teseo y Perseo solo podía acariciar el cabello de él._ _Pronto Teseo estaba encima de él, casi sentado en su regazo, se quitó la ropa radiante y volvió a él, Perseo besaba su cuello con deleite, pronto Teseo lo tenía acostado de nuevo y bajo hasta estar abajo de nuevo mientras besaba su abdomen. Fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Teseo andar en su trasero._ _—Tes, espera, Tes —no pudo decir más, los besos de su amado en su entrepierna y su mano sobre su miembro le hicieron olvidar todo lo demás._ _La respiración de los dos era pesada, pronto Perseo no resistió más y se vino en la mano de Teseo, él la lamió mientras su otra mano se adueñaba de la entrada de Perseo. Primero fue un dedo, apenas sintió su intromisión fue como su algo lo golpeara y luego lo calentará, después fueron dos y estaban jugando dentro de él, los abría, los cerraba, simulaba embestidas que estaban volviendo loco a Perseo._ _Era la primera vez que estaba en esta posición, y la estaba disfrutando demasiado. Su novio era jodidamente bueno con las manos. Pronto lo vio subir de nuevo y posicionarse entre sus piernas, por extraño que parezca las suyas se adueñaron de las caderas de su novio._ _—Voy a hacerlo ahora —susurro roncamente cuando el tercer dedo había entrado con facilidad en Perseo. Perseo solo asintió mientras su boca buscaba besar la de él. Teseo se acomodó y comenzó a introducir su miembro en Perseo, lo hizo con cuidado._ _Perseo gruño cuando estuvo dentro, Teseo lo besó distrayendole del dolor, las manos de Teseo bajaron prestas a tomar el miembro de Perseo entre sus manos, comenzó a masturbarlo. Teseo espero un momento a que Perseo se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro, mientras repartía besos en su cuello y labios, sus manos seguían trabajando._ _—Hazlo ya —murmuró Perseo moviendo sus caderas y Teseo se empezó a mover, hizo un movimiento rápido primero. Eso golpeó algo dentro de Perseo que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza —Otra vez —_ _Teseo obedeció y siguió haciéndolo rápido, los gemidos de Perseo en su oído eran música para él mientras sus manos seguían masturbándole. Las embestidas de Teseo comenzaron a tener un vaivén brusco por momentos pero que a Perseo le encantaban. Era la primera que se sentía así y lo estaba disfrutando, sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Teseo cuando este aumento el ritmo._ _—Más, dame más —logro decir entre gemidos mientras Teseo lo acomodaba dejándole sentado sobre sus piernas._ _—¿Te gusta? —pregunto divertido, Perseo no podía responder con palabras, de su boca solo salían gemidos mientras saltaba encima del miembro de Teseo. Teseo beso su cuello y dejo marcas en este, pronto Perseo no resistió más y se vino en el abdomen de ambos, pero no fue el único._ _Sintió como si una corriente de agua se abriera paso en su cuerpo y una electricidad los invadió a los dos, haciendo que se estremezcan mientras se abrazaban. Perseo repartió pequeños besos en el cuello de Teseo que solo reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él._ _Perseo se empezó a mover queriendo sentir hasta lo último a su novio y después dejó que este lo sacara de encima suyo y saliera de él, lo colocó con cuidado en la cama y luego lo abrazó por la cintura. Ambos desnudos se acomodaron entre las sábanas._ _—Te traeré el desayuno a la cama mañana —Teseo beso dulcemente la frente de Perseo este le sonrió._ _—Oh, espero que sea un buen desayuno —Perseo se adueñó de sus labios mientras sonreían._ _—¿Te gusto tu regalo? —murmuró Teseo paseando su mano por el abdomen de Perseo._ _—Si, tal vez lo acepte más seguido —Perseo pudo ver el brillo travieso de los ojos de Teseo y estaba seguro que ese era su plan desde el principio, que esto le encante para repetirlo más veces —Pero antes pagarás por esta noche —_ _—Cuando puedas caminar, hablamos —Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Perseo solo río, entrelazaron sus manos mientras se acomodaban para descansar. Teseo abrazó a Perseo pasando su libre mano por debajo de su cuello y la otra en la cintura enlazada con la de Perseo. Este no pensaba soltar la mano de Teseo, adoraba a su novio que no le importaba perder el poder de dominar todo, solo si ese poder lo obtenía Teseo y nadie más._

 ** _N/A: Bueno y aquí vieron a Teseo de activo ¿qué tal?_**


	54. Mito de Palas y Atenea

**_N/A: Algunos preguntaron que de donde venían los recuerdos de Atenea o de que mito era._**

 ** _Leí el mito de Palas y Atenea, y escribí esto. Trate de hacerlo lo más fiel al mito, espero les guste._**

El día en que Atenea fue liberada de la cabeza de Zeus, se cuenta que salió embestida y lista para la guerra, pero en ese entonces aún no era la diosa de la sabiduría. Su padre la dejó en libertad como a todos sus demás hijos, la diosa se sentó cerca de un río.

El río era del dominio del hijo de Poseidón, quien habitaba en este junto con su hija Palas. Palas era su adoración sobre todas las demás cosas.

—Hola —saludo Palas cuando salió del río y se encontró a Atenea quien estaba junto a este. Las dos era bastante parecidas.

—Hola —saludo la aún nueva diosa, se puso de pie delante de la nueva persona que le había saludado.

—Yo soy Palas y vivo en este río —le sonrió amablemente a la desconocida mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano.

—Soy Atenea, soy una diosa —saludo devolviendo el apretón de mano. No pasó mucho tiempo en el que ellas se volvieron amigas. Palas decidió que conociera a su padre.

—Él es mi padre —presentó Palas, en una ocasión junto al río.

—Soy Tritón —Saludo el hombre que aparentaba menos edad de la que realmente tendría.

—Soy Atenea y soy una diosa —se presento ella ante el padre de su amiga.

—Si, una hija de Zeus —el sonaba amable mientras la miraba —Y dime ¿Estás sola? No deberías andar sola por el mundo —

—Si, lo estoy, es que aún no encuentro cuales son mis dominios —confeso ella, él seguía sonriéndole.

—Oh ya veo —Él miro a Palas que parecía emocionada por alguna razón —Ven conmigo, te enseñaré cosas interesantes. Ya que a Palas pareces agradarle —el le extendió su mano mientras le sonreía con calidez, con la misma que ella había visto que sonreían los padres mortales a sus hijos.

Tritón le mostró la biblioteca de su reino, la instruyó en los libros, en el combate, le enseñó todo lo que sabía igual que a Palas. Las dos aprendían juntas, se sentaban juntas a leer los gruesos rollos de pergaminos que él les daba, también practicaban sus combates juntas. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Palas parecía cambiar de intereses.

—Tengo que salir —decía ella a veces y se iba completamente sola por ahí. Atenea solía quedarse sola por horas esperando su regreso.

—Te has saltado el entrenamiento el día de hoy —señalaba con el ceño fruncido en una ocasión. Sostenía en sus manos algunos escritos mirando a su amiga, esta estaba con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

—No fue mi intención, pero la pasé muy bien —ella se oía tan emocionada mientras jugaba con su cabello. Atenea la observaba detenidamente, ellas eran prácticamente iguales, el mismo color de cabello, de piel, solo habían dos cosas que cambiaban. Sus ojos y sus atributos. Palas tenía mayor busto que ella.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo? —dejo los escritos a un lado mirándola.

—Vagar por el pueblo como una mortal más —Palas río tontamente.

—Así que ahí te hallabas —hablo una voz detrás de ellas haciendo que las dos den un respingo.

—Papá —susurro Palas y Atenea sonrió —Yo puedo...—

—No necesito explicaciones, las nayades lo han visto todo y ya me han dicho todo —hablo el interrumpiendo lo que ella fuera a decir —Sabes que no me gusta que estes demasiado ahí —paso su mano delicadamente sobre los cabellos de Palas —Algo les podría pasar, se los he dicho a las dos —paso su mano por el cabello de Atenea también.

—Pero es tan divertido —se quejó Palas mirando a su padre, este solo suspiro.

—Solo tengan cuidado —beso la cabeza de las dos —No quiero que les pase nada —

—Lo tendremos —aseguraron las dos. Atenea veía a Tritón como si fuera un padre, él la cuidaba como su propia hija.

Pero Atenea igual que Palas quiso conocer a los mortales, así que pronto comenzó a hacerle compañía a su amiga mientras caminaba por donde estos habitaban. Ella notaba como los hombres se la quedaban mirando a Palas, como ella les sonreía, como le adoraban. Un sentimiento amargo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella cuando vio que a ella no le prestaban atención como lo hacían con Palas.

—Palas —la detuvo un día mientras estaban por salir de nuevo hacia la Aldea de los mortales. Ella volteó a verla con su sonrisa habitual —¿Siempre seremos amigas o me cambiarás cuando tengas oportunidad? —Palas se la quedo mirando, cambio su expresión de sorpresa. Por supuesto no era una pregunta que se esperase.

Palas no contesto. Pronto habían aldeanos cerca, así que tuvieron que seguir su camino. El sentimiento amargo de Atenea siguió creciendo y mucho más al no tener una respuesta de su amiga.

Con el pasar del tiempo, este solo empeoro, porque descubrió que Palas tenía un secreto. Estaba saliendo con un pastor y parecía ser algo serio.

—¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a mi? —se preguntaba una y otra vez. No le cabía en la cabeza como es que ella siendo una diosa, no era atractiva para los hombres.

Su envidia hacia la relación de Palas solo crecía con el paso del tiempo, además que cuando Palas intentó responder su pregunta, no la dejó. Estaba decepcionada de Palas y Palas comenzaba preocuparse, porque Atenea se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos mortales, cuando ella era una diosa.

Un día cuando estaban haciendo sus quehaceres de doncellas, como era la costumbre de ellas. Atenea no pudo resistirlo más, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho lo del pastor? ¿Acaso no confías en mi? —soltó de la nada cuando terminaban de recoger algunos alimentos para la cena de esa noche.

—¿Acaso no eres una diosa? ¿Por qué te corroe la envidia? —respondió sin poder aguantarlo más Palas.

Y de un momento a otro, las dos se encontraban luchando. Cerca de ellas como siempre estaban sus lanzas, con las que solían entrenar. El chasquido de la madera resonaba en el silencio de la zona donde estaban, las dos sudaban bajo el calor del sol.

—Atenea, solo para, por favor —rogaba Palas, ella no deseaba pelear con su amiga. Pero Atenea no la estaba oyendo, atacaba con toda su fuerza haciendo que Palas retroceda por momentos —Podemos hablar Atenea —

Atenea no la oía y Palas lo estaba notando, podía ver la ira encendida en los ojos de su casi hermana. Entonces Palas hizo un movimiento, eso lanzó la lanza de Atenea contra el tronco de un árbol, de esta forma se quedó ahí incrustada. Palas estaba cansada, vio a su amiga tratando de sacar su lanza del árbol, entonces decidió que solo había una forma de hablar con ella.

Debía dejarla inconsciente, así que alzo su lanza para golpearla en la cabeza, solo quería que se quede quieta. Esa era su única intención.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que desde los cielos, alguien se había interesado en su lucha. El padre de Atenea estaba viendo todo y por supuesto apoyando a su hija, pero viendo que Palas pretendía atacarla decidió intervenir.

Bajo de los cielos en forma de un rayo y se presentó delante de Palas con la égida, un escudo que reflejó la luz del sol y le dio en los ojos a Palas cegandola, haciendo que retroceda y baje la guardia.

Atenea quien no se había percatado de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, logró destrabar su lanza de un solo tirón, pero con tanta fuerza que la hizo ir hacia atrás. Fue entonces que su lanza chocó con algo, más bien se enterró en algo. Cuando ella se giró lo pudo ver.

Palas estaba en el suelo, la lanza había atravesado su pecho y la sangre dorada comenzaba a bañar sus ropas.

—¡No! —Las manos de Atenea temblaron igual que sus piernas.

—Palas y Atenea...—Tritón venia llegando, ellas habían estado demorando demasiado con la recolección, así que había decidido salir en su búsqueda. La escena que vio lo dejó desolado.

Atenea cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amiga, misma que apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos, sacó la lanza de su pecho. Tritón corrió junto a su hija y la estrechó contra sus brazos.

—Atenea —susurro Palas mientras Tritón apretaba su pecho intentando detener el sangrado —Mi respuesta es siempre —fue lo último que dijo antes de que el brillo en sus ojos se apagara por completo.

—¡No! ¡Nooo! —Tritón dio un grito desgarrador mientras Zeus que solo estaba mirando tomo a Atenea por los hombros y se la llevó de ahí.

Desde el Olimpo se podía oír todavía el llanto desgarrador de un padre que no solo perdió una hija ese día, perdió a las dos de un solo golpe. Atenea no descendió de los cielos y cubría sus oídos para no oír como Tritón gritaba por su pérdida, pero era imposible no saber que él estaba llorando, el cielo, el mar, la tierra, todo estaba de luto por la pérdida del hijo de Poseidón.

—Este será tu templo Atenea, pronto lo inaguraremos —Zeus la llevo hasta un templo que por ahora estaba vacío. Atenea solo quería seguir llorando, se metió en el templo a seguir con su lamento. A Zeus no parecía importarle lo que le pasara.

Durante noches y días, Atenea solo lloraba sin consuelo, con sus manos comenzó a tallar con delicadeza lo único que su mente quería. A Palas. Esculpió en el barro que estaba en su templo, le dio forma a cada parte con la mayor delicadeza posible, tenía que verse como ella, la quería a ella. A su hermana.

—Palas —susurraba aferrada a la obra que había creado con sus manos, las lágrimas aún bañaban su rostro.

El día de la inauguración de su templo, la estatua estaba en medio de este. Zeus vio la estatua y solo podía pensar que era Atenea, que su hija se había retratado así misma en aquella escultura.

—Atención —anuncio cuando la ceremonia empezó. Atenea seguía aferrada a la estatua pero miraba a todos, al final de todos los dioses y Morales que habían lo pudo ver.

Tritón estaba de pie al último junto con un hombre parecido a él, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, ya no sonreía. Según escucho de los mortales y demás dioses, los animales se habían condolido de su pérdida, ningún animal produjo nada, las vacas no daban leche, las gallinas no daban huevos, las aves no cantaban más que tristes canciones, el río y el mar no se veían igual, parecían muertos.

—Les presentaré a una nueva diosa, mi hija Atenea —Zeus se llenaba la boca diciendo esto después de su Grab discurso.

—Palas —interrumpió Atenea a su padre. Podía sentir la mirada de Tritón.

—Disculpa —arqueo una ceja Zeus.

—Palas Atenea, es mi nombre —dijo ella de forma clara, Zeus hizo una mueca sabia en honor a quien era el primer nombre.

—¡Su nombre! ¡Palas Atenea! —exclamó y Atenea pudo apreciar un pequeño atisbo de orgullo en los ojos de quien de verdad consideraba su padre, pero pronto lo vio marchar.

Atenea decidió quedarse en el Olimpo y se encerró por mucho tiempo a leer cuanto escrito encontrará. Su cabeza lleno de conocimientos, dejando hasta abajo esos recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida. Zeus por su parte se encargó de regar diferentes historias por el nombre que llevaba aquella estatua, no soportaba que fuera en nombre de una hija del mar.

Atenea se enteró mucho después que Tritón abandonó su castillo junto al río y fue al palacio de su padre Poseidón. Mismo que la trataba como hija por alguna razón, gustaba de molestarla. Tal vez de ahí nació su odio al dios de los mares, de la forma amigable en que le trataba, lo que le recordaba a Palas y a Tritón, de forma inconsciente.

Y con el tiempo Atenea encontró su lugar, se hizo la diosa de la sabiduría pero dejó en el último lugar de su mente que alguna vez también fue considerada hija del mar. Mismo que siguió lamentando la pérdida de sus hijas por mucho tiempo.

 ** _N/A: Usaré esto para el leyendo, creo que así comprenderán también a Tritón y parte de su dolor._**

 ** _No perdió una hija ese día, perdió dos, porque Atenea lo olvido con el tiempo, igual que a Palas._**


End file.
